


Bleach High

by Kitabug



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aiko Kishiro, Asako Ayagashi, Chiyo Nomiya, F/M, Nomi Watanabe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitabug/pseuds/Kitabug
Summary: -Story Summary-Kishiro Aiko, a new student of Takashihara High walked down the busy streets of Osaka City, thoughts running rampant in her mind as she headed for her new school. Would she fit in? Would she be smart enough for this school or maybe too smart? Would she like the teachers? Would they like her? What of the kids that attend there? Would they like her? And what if they did not?However, many more questions would come Aiko’s way in need of answering. This new school would mean new roads to follow, mentors that would always show her the way or even try to drag her down. Friends that would be at her side through thick and thin…and friends that would lead her astray… And through it all, Aiko learned that no matter how bad things seem to get, your real friends are always within arms reach or maybe just a knock on the wall away.





	1. Chapter 1

The soft clamor of talking was taking place in a large room as an older gentleman walked into the conference room. The group turned seeing him walk in and take his place at the head of the table. He was wearing a medium gray colored three-piece suit with a dark blue tie that could barely be seen from under his long white beard. 

“You know, Yamamoto that’s a really nice tie you have on there,” Kyouraku replied poking fun at him. 

“How can you tell, Shunsui? It is hidden under that beard of his,” Ukitake commented. 

“Are you ever going to cut that thing?” Kyouraku inquired. 

“Yeah, the kids are starting to call you a hippy,” Ukitake informed the older gentlemen. “Not a very good reputation to have following you.” 

Kuchiki was looking down at his papers on the table in front of him as he replied, “Especially with being the Principal of the leading private school in the area.” 

“I trimmed it just the other day,” Yamamoto told them as he stroked at his beard. 

The group chuckled as a few of them shook their heads. 

“We were thinking more than a trim,” Ukitake replied still chuckling. 

Just then, another joined them in the conference room. 

“Thank you, Sasakibe,” Yamamoto replied as Sasakibe handed him a file. He then took a seat next to Yamamoto at the head of the table. 

“So what is on the roster for today?” Yoruichi asked. 

“Well, the budget is set for the fiscal year now. Each teacher will be allowed to take two chosen classes on field trips for the year,” Yamamoto informed them. 

“Same as last year,” Hirako replied. 

“And the JJunior-Senior trip,” Ichimaru questioned. 

“That will be discussed as the year goes on. As long as there are enough kids this year it will proceed as they plan it,” Yamamoto conferred. 

“Well, we are already three months into the year and so far, Hinamori has said nothing about it,” Schiffer informed them. 

“I am sure it is set at the back of her mind. For now, she is just concentrating on things that are at hand,” Yamamoto told Ulquiorra. 

“Yes, the winter festival is fast approaching us. I am sure that is where her thoughts are at the moment,” Kuchiki said. 

Yamamoto nodded as he picked up the file Sasakibe handed him earlier. 

“Since that is has been discussed, let us move to the day’s updates,” Yamamoto pushed forward. “As you all have heard, and we have spoken of in last few days, a new student will be here today. Urahara.” Yamamoto looked over at Urahara as he sat looking at the file on the young girl. “Her first lesson will be your Science class.” 

“Yes, I see that,” Urahara replied. 

“I am sure with her grades she will prove to keep you on your toes,” Yamamoto told him. 

“She is a very bright young girl. Her grades are exceptional,” Aizen replied as he looked over at Shinji. “She was at the top of her trigonometry class. I am sure she could help you with the equations you keep fighting with, Shinji.” 

Shinji gave Sousuke a perturbed looked as he fired back, “Or maybe she could help you with your grading since you are a _month_ behind.” 

“Sousuke, maybe an assistant would be a good idea for you.” Gin smiled looking is fellow teachers’ way. “Since Izuru has become mine, I find I have much more time to set up the curriculum for the Biology class.” 

“Maybe,” Sousuke answered. 

“If you make the new girl your assistant, she will breeze through your algebra papers, having them graded in no time,” Matsumoto replied with a giggle. 

“With her achievements and awards in history, she will be a breath of fresh air to my class,” Kuchiki concurred. 

“Good, this is what I wanted to hear. I want her to feel at home the best she can. She has been in some of the best private schools’ money can afford and has never been away from home,” Yamamoto informed them. 

“So she will be boarding with us as well?” Kurotsuchi asked. 

“Yes, she and her parents discussed her staying with one final school for the next two years, so she can graduate with friends.” 

“So why did they not keep her in the private school she was in before?” Kurosaki asked. 

“Her parents have moved from that location and the town they are residing in now does not have a private school. Miss Kishiro just so happens to have an Aunt that lives in Osaka, so they decided to have her move here. Therefore, she would at least have one family member close to her.” Yamamoto explained. 

“Well, you cannot tell what her personality is like on paper. We can only see her achievements and intelligence, but I am sure with the array of kids in this school she is bound to fit right in with a few of them.” Komamura’s said. 

With the close of Komamura’s comment and the sounding of the first bell of the day, Yamamoto looked up at the clock in the room. “It seems we are out of time. This meeting is adjourned. Good luck with your classes today and I will see you throughout the day.” 

The group nodded as they stood, picking up their things they left the conference room headed to their respective class for the day. 

\---   

That morning on her way to school, Kishiro Aiko, the new student of Takashihara High school walked down the busy walkway of Osaka City. She was a lovely young girl at the age of seventeen. Her bright red hair glistened in the morning sun and her green eyes beamed with confidence. The passers-by smiled at her as she smiled back at them from her appealing smile. She stood at the height of 5’8” with a shapely figure. However, her above-average endowment sometimes caught the eyes of the wrong people and her new school uniform did not help the matter. 

Aiko walked along in her own world as she thought about her new school arrangements. “ _This is going to be so odd being away from mom and dad. I have never been away from home like this. I do hope I can make some good friends_.” 

Aiko turned as she headed up the stairs to the train station still in thought, she turned again going up another set of stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, she heard an announcement already in progress from overhead. 

 **‘West Tran’s unit 2 38 will be departing Osaka station, in ten minutes.’**  

Akio quickly grabbed at her purse as she pulled her ticket from inside. “Crap, that’s my train!” Aiko exclaimed looking at her watch. 

“Hey, there cutie pie.” 

Aiko looked up as she saw a scrubby looking guy walking her way, he was smiling at her with his hands in his pockets. 

“You look lost. Can I help?” He said to her. 

“No, I know where I am, but thanks anyway,” Aiko replied confidently as she quickly walked past him over to someone she knew would offer safe assistance. “Excuse me, officer…” 

The guy huffed turning to see her walk up to a police officer. The guy shook his head as he walked away. 

“Can you please tell me where I can board this train?” Aiko asked the officer. 

The officer pointed the way for Aiko as she nodded her head and smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you, officer,” Aiko replied as she walked quickly in the direction he confirmed. 

\--- 

Once aboard the train, Aiko took a seat to wait out the half hour ride ahead of her. As the train finally pulled away, Aiko’s thoughts drifted back to her previous thoughts of her new school. 

“ _I wonder what the kids are like, and the teachers for that matter_.” Aiko smiled as she looked across the train at the elderly lady sitting across from her. 

“ _Man, I hope there are some good-looking teachers there I am so tired of looking at old women and wrinkly old men. Although the one guy I saw when we were there, he was pretty hot. I wonder if he is a teacher_.” 

“Excuse me, Miss,” A guy said to her breaking her thoughts. She looked up as he walked past. 

“ _I wonder if my things made it to the dorm yet.”_ Aiko went back into thought as she watched the guy take a seat next to her _. “I am going to have fun learning my way around the school the place is huge. I hope they will appoint someone to show me around or at least I hope I can make a friend quickly enough to show me around_.” 

Aiko looked around as she saw two kids in the same dark green uniform as her. They were standing at the front of the train and they looked to be much younger than her, maybe freshmen, or even sophomore.

 Aiko looked down at herself as she smoothed her skirt. “ _I have to say this is the first time I have had a dark green uniform. And what is with the length of these skirts_?” 

Aiko looked back at a girl at the front of the train. “ _Her skirt doesn’t sit that short on her. Are my legs that long_?” 

She looked back at herself as the buttons on her shirt were slightly pulling across her chest. “ _I told mom I needed a larger size. Oh well,”_ She shrugged to herself. _“I just won’t take off my jacket until I can get my hands on a larger size_.” 

Aiko sighed as she lifted her purse to her lap and rested her hands across it. 

“ _I am so nervous. What if nobody likes me, what if I am not smart enough for this school? What if I am too smart for this school, what if I do not like the teachers, or they don’t like me? What if my room is too small_?” 

Aiko drew her hand to her head as she rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. Just then, her eyes widened as she remembered what the Dean of Students, Mr. Sasakibe Choujirou told her about the dorms. 

“ _Oh My God! The dorms are co-ed! What if my roommate is a guy_?!” Aiko then remembered the concern her mother raised with the Dean about the co-ed dorms. 

“ _Oh that is right, we do not have roommates, but still there will be guys walking the hallways in their sleep pants and underwear_.” Aiko shuddered to the thought of seeing a guy in his underwear when she remembered seeing her dad walking from the bathroom one morning. 

Aiko shuddered again as she thought, “ _Eww… that was so disturbing. I wish I would have stayed in bed that morning_.” 

She then started to chuckle under her breath at the sight of her dad almost breaking his neck to get back into the bathroom and out of her sight. The guy next to her looked her way as she chuckled. Though it did not matter to Aiko as she sat there still in thought and before she knew it she was at her stop. 

\--- 

Once off the train, Aiko headed toward the school. She could see it off in the distance as she walked toward it. “ _Man, I am going to get so lost in there_.” 

She looked around as she saw other kids in the same uniform, walking toward the school as well. Some looked to be her age and some looked a little older. 

“ _I wonder if any of them will be my classmates_.” Aiko thought as she walked along. 

Poor Aiko could not stop thinking of all the ‘what ifs’ as she walked along to the school. Once on the school campus, she looked around checking everything out within her view. One group of four guys, in particular, caught her eye. She was not sure why, but she could not take her eyes from the group as they stood there joking around with one another. She could hear them talking the closer she became. 

“As soon as hell freezes over,” A dark shorthaired spiky headed boy told him. 

“You think your _so_ tuff because you’re the leading guy in kendo class, Ikkaku,” A boy with shoulder-length black hair replied. 

 Aiko thought to herself as she walked closer to them. “ _He looks rather feminine to be hanging out with rough and tumble looking group like that_.” 

“He has more room to talk then you, Yumichika,” A boy with long dark red hair exclaimed. 

“There isn’t anyone here that can kick my ass. So just get over it, Shuuhei.” Ikkaku retorted. 

“Yeah, keep dreaming cue ball. You know if Asako was to step up she would send you running.” Shuuhei replied. 

Aiko chuckled as she walked past them causing them to look her way. 

“See? Even she knows,” Shuuhei said his head motioning the girl’s way. 

“WOW!” The redhead exclaimed. 

“I hear that. Who is she? Do you know her, Renji?” Yumichika asked. 

“No, but I am going to as soon as possible,” Renji confirmed still watching her walk off. 

Shuuhei shook his head, as he turned walking toward the building. “Come on you idiots we have to get to class, or we are going to be late.” 

“Hell, we still have time. I will catch up with you guys later.” Renji voiced as he turned walking the other way. 

“Where are you going? If you are late for class again Yoruichi Sensei is going to have your ass.” Shuuhei informed him. 

“Don’t worry I will be in class before Yoruichi Sensei gets there,” Renji confirmed. 

Shuuhei shook his head as he walked into the building. “It is your ass dude.” 

\--- 

After Aiko finished with the office, with checking in, getting her class schedule, her dorm room key and whatever else they decided to throw at her, she left to go to class. Her first class was on the first floor. Her schedule read her first class was with Professor Urahara, it was a Science class. 

 _“Oh no, I hope I don’t blow up the school in my first day.”_ Aiko worried in her mind. 

As soon as she opened the classroom door, a short black-haired girl jumped up in front of her. Her eyes were an icy-blue color and her black hair gleamed with shades of blue. She could tell the girl was a good four inches shorter than she was. She started chattering in a very fast and cheery tone. 

“Hi! I’m Nomi, Nomi Watanabe, but Nomi for short and you must be the new girl!” She said excitedly. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Aiko replied with a smile. 

“That is so cool! So, tell me, do you like it here?” Nomi questioned. 

“Well-” Aiko tried to reply before being cut off by yet another one of her questions. 

“So, I heard your Aunt lives in the city, is that true?” 

“Yeah, it-” 

“So where are your parents? Do they live far away? What’s it like being by yourself?” 

“It not such a big-” 

“What’s your favorite color? Mine is red and as a matter of fact, I love your hair!” Nomi said with the same breathless style of speaking. 

“Thanks, but-” 

“We are going to be soooo good friends.” She clapped excitedly before being pushed aside by another girl. 

“Geez! Let her breathe for a change!” The girl told Nomi. “Don’t assault her like that. It’s her first day here! She’ll think we’re all hyper little freaks like you.” 

“Hey!” said Nomi in an outraged tone. “I’m not finished yet!” 

“You are now,” the girl told Nomi turning her attention back to Aiko. “Excuse her, she’s actually very friendly it’s just that it gets the best of her sometimes,” She said giving Nomi a slide glance. “My name is Chiyo Nomiya, nice to meet you.” She extended a hand, smiling at her. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Aiko replied returning her smile and shaking her hand. “My name is Aiko Kishiro,” 

“Yeah, I know, this is such a tight community so word gets around fast. You will get used to it though.” Chiyo explained. “You will be sitting with me.” Chiyo showed her to her seat. 

“Not fair!” Nomi sighed. 

“So what is Mister Urahara like?” Aiko asked worriedly as she took a seat next to Chiyo. 

“Oh, don’t worry, he one of the friendliest guys around here. You’ll see. It’s just he’s a bit-” Chiyo said before being interrupted. 

“Hey Chiyo, do you know where my test tube is?” Asked a boy. 

“How would I know?! I’m not your mother! Now leave me alone!” She told the boy and turned back to Aiko. “As I was saying, Professor Urahara is a bit nutty but he’s fun to be around. Oh, here he comes now!” 

Professor Urahara walked in the classroom, walking to his desk in a very airy style followed by whom Aiko assumed to be his assistant. He had short, messy blonde hair and had a very warm smile. His assistant, on the other hand, had a more solemn appearance. The teacher put his papers on his desk then turned to face them. 

“Good morning, kids,” He said with a broad smile on his face. “Today we have a new student among us. Miss Kishiro, care to join me up here?” He faced Aiko waving her up. “Come on, don’t be shy. We’re all a friendly bunch here.” 

She looked at Chiyo who nodded with a small smile as Aiko got up and headed towards the front of the classroom. She was feeling weird with all eyes watching her while she walked down the middle of the class to the front. She took a short customary bow to the professor then turned to the students.

“Hello, my name is Kishiro Aiko, pleased to meet you,” she said bowing to them. 

The others responded in a choir of ‘Hello Aiko’ after which she turned back to Mr. Urahara. 

“We’re glad to have such a brilliant student among us. Hope you will have lots of fun here, especially in my class. I sure have a lot of fun,” He told her with a broad smile. “Take a seat now and we can begin the lesson.” 

Aiko went back to her desk and sat down as Chiyo clapped softly at her. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad! Mr. Urahara is crazy in many ways but he’s a nice guy.” Chiyo told her. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Aiko said somewhat relieved. 

“Ok, kids, today we will be experimenting with how a rocket works, and to do that you will have to make one of our very own!” Urahara said excitedly. “Mr. Tessai, will you be so kind as to hand each student the materials they will need?” 

“But professor… isn’t that…dangerous?” One of the students said as Tessai was handing out materials. 

“Of course, it is! But I have insurance!” Urahara countered with another broad smile as the class burst into laughter. 

“He cracks me up sometimes!” Chiyo said chuckling. “I told you he’s crazy!” 

“He seems fun,” Aiko replied giggling a bit. 

“He is,” Chiyo replied still chuckling. 

The lesson went on as each pair of students built their own mini-version of a rocket. A few of them detonated and some of them flew uncontrollably across the class but Aiko had a great time. She did not remember having so much fun since she was a kid. When the lesson ended with the ring of the bell, all the students got up and filed out onto the hallway heading to their next class. Chiyo and Aiko got out and Nomi caught up to them shortly. 

“So what’s your next lesson?” Nomi asked her. 

“It says here…” Aiko said consulting her schedule. “Well, it seems I have a break between Science and History. Hm…” She hummed looked at her new friends. “Which is my next class it seems.” 

“Uh oh, tough luck there,” Chiyo said. “Me and Nomi have another class, so we won’t be able to stay with you, but we can show you around the school. We have a Study Hour now as well, or a break.” She shrugged. “Whichever you want to call it.” 

“Yeah, so she can get to know the school and the people better!” Nomi added excitedly. 

“That would be nice if you don’t mind of course,” Aiko replied. 

“Not at all! Now let’s go! We have an hour before the next class.” Chiyo said and they both took Aiko by the hand and tugged at her to follow them. 

\--- 

After the two of them showed her around the school, they went to the school courtyard sitting down at a table pretty much in the middle of the courtyard. Here Chiyo and Nomi started informing her about the various individuals around the school. They started with the teachers. 

“Ok now,” Nomi started. “Your history teacher is Kuchiki Byakuya. You have to look out for this one! He is a good teacher but he’s so stern, he’s by the book all the way! With him, everything has to be perfect and you can never be good enough but you seem like a smart girl, so I think you will handle yourself with him.” 

“Just make sure you don’t step on his nerves, ok?” Chiyo added. 

“Sure,” said Aiko. 

“Next up is Hirako Shinji, your Trigonometry teacher. He is a riot you are really going to like him. He makes learning trig a lot of fun.” 

“Noted,” Aiko said. 

“Then there’s Soi Fong. Now _her_ I hate!” Nomi expressed. 

“Why is that?” Aiko questioned. 

“Well, she’s the physics teacher. She’s rather new in the school and she acts like she just came out of a military school. She’s ridiculously strict and she could even boss God around. Don’t step on her toes or else it could mean serious trouble for you.” Chiyo explained to her. 

“Ok, …who’s next?” Aiko pondered. 

“Well,” Nomi said looking at her schedule. “Looks like you’ve got Biology with Ichimaru Gin! That should be fun for you! He’s a funny guy and he’s actually pretty nice despite his sort of creepy appearance. His assistant is Izuru. He’s a nice guy. He’s kinda quiet but don’t be afraid to ask him for help if you need it.” 

“What about this guy, Szayel Aporrogranz, Tech teacher. He seems foreign, what’s he like?” Questioned Aiko. 

“Now that guy is yummy! And he’s a genius too!” Nomi said excitedly. 

“Oh, shut up, you’re just saying that cause you like his hair!” Chiyo retorted. “Ignore her, he’s just the normal Computer technology teacher, just his hair is pink, which I find pretty funny. But he’s ok.” 

“Shihoin Yoruichi will be your Physical Education teacher. You have that class with us right after History. You’ll like Yoruichi she’s fun to hang around if you can keep up with her.” Chiyo said. “She is tough though. She can put you down in a blink of an eye, but the boys seem to enjoy being tackled by her sometimes, you will understand why.” 

Aiko took another look at her schedule. “Wait a second! I have Sex Ed? At 8AM? That’s ridiculous! Who’s teaching that?” 

“Matsumoto Rangiku,” Nomi said. “This one is a bit off the hook if you know what I mean,” she gestured to her being crazy. “But you will get along fine with her.” 

“Well, that’s enough teachers for today, we’ll tell you about the rest tomorrow. Now for some of the most familiar faces around here,” Chiyo said turning to the students in the courtyard. 

“Those girls you should look out for,” she said pointing at a bunch of girls clustered together giggling like crazy. “Those are the school gossipers, don’t give them an occasion. Those over there you should also look out for, they’re the school bully gang.” She pointed at another group of girls. “You don’t seem weak, but you should still look out. And those…” 

Chiyo pointed to the group of boys Aiko saw earlier. “Don’t stick around those guys, they mean trouble especially the one with the spiky black hair. You should especially be careful with him, he has a nasty reputation.” 

“Got it,” Aiko replied. 

“That one over there, with the blond hair is Hiyori Sarugaki, she’s in charge of Security around the place, and that one next to her is Asako Ayagashi. They’re best friends and you don’t wanna mess with them,” Nomi told her. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, but now I have to get going before I’m late for History. Bye!” Aiko said as she gathered up her things, turned and left with a wave of hand. 

“See you around, girl!” Chiyo shouted after her waving back.


	2. Chapter 2

While Chiyo and Nomi were explaining everything to Aiko, the boys were talking in their own little group. 

“Where the Hell did you disappear, man?” Ikkaku questioned Renji. 

Renji grinned madly. “Guess what I have?” He held up a piece of paper. The others shaking their heads. “I have the new girl’s schedule.” He proudly stated. 

“No way! Let me see!” Ikkaku said as he jumped over to him along with Yumichika. 

“I have art class with her tomorrow! How wonderful! I will show her what I am best at! She will be dazzled by my extraordinary beauty.” Yumichika said dreamily. 

“Dream on! She’ll be mine first!” Renji said. 

“Ha! My beauty makes you pale in comparison to me!” Yumichika brandished. 

“Heh, not if I get to her first.” Renji grinned and walked away. 

“Where ya going?” asked Ikkaku. 

“None of your business,” Renji informed him still walking away as he waved over his shoulder. 

“You’re a bunch of clowns.” Shuuhei said uninterested waving them all off. 

\---

Aiko went to her locker first to swap out a few things, grabbing her notebook and book for History. In a hurry she sped off toward her History class, but as she turned the corner, Renji came out of nowhere standing in her way. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” He said in a charming tone. 

“Excuse me?” Aiko said surprised. 

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” Renji continued. 

“Excuse me, I have no idea who you are or what you want, but I happen to be in a hurry I have to get to History class, so if you don’t mind… I will be off!” Aiko explained trying to get past him, but he stood himself in front of her yet again. 

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you prefer History over this hunk of gorgeous--oof!!” Renji cringed in pain as she thrust her knee into his groins making him grab the wall in pain. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I will be off,” Aiko told him as she turned and left him rolling in pain on the hallway. 

 _“I hope that oaf didn’t make me late.”_ She pondered as she opened the door to the classroom and peeked inside. “Whew, he’s not here yet.” She sighed in relief just as the teacher appeared behind her. 

“Excuse me, miss?” Byakuya stated. 

“Ah! Excuse me, Sir, I didn’t mean to be late, but a guy was detaining me in the corridor and I-” Aiko quickly tried to apologize as he looked down to her. 

“It’s alright, as long as it won’t be repeated.” He told with a straight face. 

“Yes, I’m very sorry, it won’t happen again.” She said bowing her head. 

“Let’s enter, shall we?” He offered, gesturing toward the classroom. 

“Yes!” Aiko said as she quickly stepped away from the door allowing him room to enter. 

“Ladies first,” Byakuya said in a calm manner. 

She looked at him for a second in astonishment then she quickly went in and hurried to a vacant seat in the room. 

“I believe I have had the occasion of meeting our new student., Byakuya claimed looking Aiko’s way. 

Aiko nodded looking around the room as a few looked her direction. Her eyes drifting back to the head of the room as their teacher spoke once more. 

“I hope you will not be as much of a disappointment as your classmates are,” he said in an ironic tone looking around the class. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room with a few heavy sighs Aiko feeling like she was put on the spot with what he said. Suddenly he spoke again breaking that feeling in her and the room. 

“Let’s resume our lesson from yesterday, shall we?” He said in a calm manner as he opened his book informing Aiko where they had left off the day before. He then immediately went into the lesson. 

 _“Wow! That was too intense.”_ She looked up watching their teacher walk the floor in front of them as he read from their textbook. _“Well, maybe I will impress him, and he won’t be as bad as Chiyo and Nomi told me.”_ She thought as she turned her attention to her studies and started writing down notes. However, that was interrupted when Byakuya suddenly asked her a question. 

“Would you happen to know when the Nazis took over power in Germany, Miss. Kishiro?” He questioned. 

“I believe it was January 1933, Sir.” She said lifting her head up from her notebook. 

“Correct,” He confirmed as he resumed teaching. 

The class moved on with a few more questions being asked and a short discussion on the lesion at hand. When the bell sounded the class then rose from their chairs and filed out of the room making way to their next class. Aiko finding herself standing in front of the class door looking at her schedule.

 _“Oh great, I have P.E. and I have no idea where I’m supposed to go.”_ She thought as she stood there with an annoyed look on her face. 

“Need help?” Ask a male voice. 

Aiko looked up from her schedule to see a medium height boy with snow-white hair and blue eyes. He was about 5’6” and was looking at her with a warm smile. 

“Do you happen to know where the Gymnasium is?” She asked him. “This school is so huge, and I can’t see Chiyo or Nomi anywhere!” 

“As a matter of fact, I was heading there myself.” He informed her. “I can show you the way if you want.” 

“Thank you,” Aiko beamed as the two started walking down the hallway. “Do you mind if we go by my locker, so I can grab my equipment?” 

“No, of course not,” He said with the same warm smile. 

As they were walking through the corridors, she looked at him. He seemed the calm, laid back type and she did not recall Chiyo or Nomi telling her anything about him. Although he did seem kind of popular with the girls. She could see heads turn and slight waves as he walked along casually with his hands in his pockets, then there were the sharp looks stabbing her in the back from some of the girls they passed. 

“You must be the new girl, right?” He asked. 

Aiko’s attention was then pulled from one of the girls that were glaring at her in the hall. “Yeah, my name is Aiko Kishiro, and you are?” 

“My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but I’m usually called Toshiro, or Toshi by my really good friends.” He explained to her. His hand then lifted from his pocket as he pointed toward the lockers. “Go get your stuff, then we will head to the gym.”

She nodded and quickly grabbed her equipment and then they were off to gym class. After a few minutes, they were facing this huge building near the main body of the school. It was one of the largest sports building she had ever seen, even in the other schools she had gone to over the years. 

“To the left are the girls’ changing rooms. Will you be ok from here?” Toshiro asked. 

“Sure, and thanks for your help!” Aiko thanked him. “See you in class.” With that she disappeared into the girls changing room. 

A few minutes later, she was changed and in the gym. The next thing she knew Nomi screamed out her name and clung to her neck. 

“Missed you!” She said in a happy tone. 

“Hey girl, did you manage to find your way here by yourself?” Chiyo asked. 

“No, a guy named Toshiro showed me the way,” Aiko proclaimed. 

“Toshiro, huh? I never had the chance to meet him. What’s he like?” Chiyo asked. 

“He seems nice.” Aiko answered her. “There he is over there.” She pointed across the gym at him with a slight wave, he waved in return. 

“That guy? I’ve seen him around, girls seem to have a thing for him,” Chiyo said. “See,” she turned to Nomi who was almost drooling while she looked at him. 

“I know what you mean,” Aiko said. 

Just then, Shihoin Yoruichi, the P.E. teacher walked into the gym, she was wearing an orange sports suit with white sneakers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. 

“Move it, you whimsies! Line up!” She yelled as she looked down the formation. “I see the new student is here.” She walked toward Aiko stopping in front of her. “You seem fit.” She examined her, making Aiko turn a slight shade of pink. 

The school sports uniform was comprised of a green body, which showed her long beautiful legs and a white with a green trim T-shirt that was not helping in concealing her above average bust. 

“But let’s see how you do on the field. Move it! Light jogging!” Yoruichi bellowed. “Lift those legs up!” She kept changing up the exercises so to complete their warm up. Suddenly her hands clapped together. “Alright now, get to your dailies!” She announced after finishing up their exercises. However, before Aiko could move to far away from her she called her back to her. 

“Aiko! Come here.” She told her. “Since you are new around here, I’m going to explain this to you. After warm-ups, you each get to choose a particular sport. You have a choice among volley, tennis, football, kendo and so on. Every sport has its field. You can also use the indoor or outdoor swimming pool as well as the game fields whenever you like, ‘if’ you have your student pass with you. Now pick a sport.” 

“Well, I’ve always liked volley,” Aiko replied. 

“Then volley it is. The volley field is between the football field and the kendo area. You should find it easily. Now get going.” Yoruichi said seeing her off. 

Finding her way to the volley field, she saw Chiyo and Nomi waving at her from over at the handball field. She then tried to find a team to play with. Once she did, the game started, and she was doing well, when suddenly a boy was hit by a football and crashed into the ground between the volley and the football field. 

“Not again, Yamada,” the captain sighed. “Go on girls!” She said as Aiko rushed to his side. 

“Oh my God! Are you ok?” She said to the boy whose nose was already bleeding. 

“I’m fine,” he peacefully said as he tried to wipe his bleeding nose, but to no avail, since the blood kept flowing. 

“I don’t think so! Is your nose broken? You should go to the Infirmary!” She said worriedly. 

“Aiko! Would you mind taking Yamada to the Infirmary?” Yelled Yoruichi from the kendo mats while she was holding down the one, they called Ikkaku. 

He was looking at Aiko as she avoided his look and lifted Yamada from the ground. “Not at all,” Aiko said. 

“I’m fine, really!” Yamada tried to say but blood erupted from his nose once again and Aiko hurriedly took him away. 

“Come on, Ikkaku! You’ve been a lame partner today, what’s wrong with you?” Said Yoruichi still holding him down. 

“Nothing,” he said following Aiko with his eyes until she stepped out of sight. 

\--- 

“Do you know where the Infirmary is?” Aiko asked him. 

“Bottom floor, fifth door,” he said holding his nose. 

The two made their way quickly to the Infirmary as quickly as possible. Once outside the door, Aiko rushed him inside, when the nurse saw him; she put her hand to her mouth in shock at the sight of the blood running out onto his T-shirt.

“What’s wrong, Isane?” asked the doctor coming out of her office. “Hanataro!” she said in shock. “Get him over here, fast!” 

Aiko did as requested as she got him over to a bed. 

“Lie down, Hanataro; it should stop it a bit. Get me the coagulant, Isane.” Dr. Unohana said. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Aiko asked in a worried tone. 

“Oh, I’ll be ok, this happens to me all the time,” Hanataro said in a meek little voice. 

“He’s rather frail in nature, so he’s a _good_ client of the Infirmary,” Dr. Unohana replied. 

“Thanks for bringing me, it was very nice of you to care.” Hanataro added. “I’m sorry you had to miss your first P.E. class because of me.” 

“It’s ok, don’t mention it,” Aiko said though still worried. 

“He’s going to be ok, you should head back to the field,” Isane said placing a hand on her shoulder.

 “Ok, hope you’ll get better soon!” Aiko said as she turned and walked out of the medical room. 

\--- 

By the time she got back to the field, class had already ended, since it has Aiko, Chiyo and Nomi headed back to the locker room to change. Soon after, they were on their way to Biology class. 

“Hey, I wanna ask you something,” Aiko stated. 

“Let’s hear it,” Chiyo said. 

“Well, when I first came here, I saw a guy. I guess he was a professor, but now I’m not so sure,” Aiko said as she set her books on the table like Chiyo and Nomi. 

“What did he look like?” Nomi asked her. 

“Well, he had pale blond colored hair and he seemed rather tall.” Aiko tried to recall, though it had been a few months since she was there with her mother to enroll her, and so much had happened since. 

“Hmm, there aren’t any pale blond teachers around; you must have seen a student that was going to the principal,” Nomi told her as they took their seats. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Aiko said in a disappointed tone. “Oh well. If he is still here, I will see him again.” The girls nodded as Chiyo’s attention was pulled to the classroom door. 

“Oh, there’s professor Ichimaru coming right now,” Chiyo pointed out. 

Aiko turned her head just in time to see Gin Ichimaru walk in with his assistant, Izuru Kira right behind him. She was shocked for a second then poked Nomi who was sitting at her left. 

“That’s him! The guy I saw!” Aiko whispered excitedly to Nomi. 

“That one? That’s Kira Izuru, the one I told you about earlier, remember?” Nomi said. 

“Oh yeah! I remember now! You said he’s friendly, right?” Aiko questioned her. 

“Yeah, they both are, although Professor Ichimaru smiles a lot more than Izuru does and I mean _a lot_ more _._ I think his mother glued his face into a smile when he was a kid.” She joked. “Either that or he really likes to smile, it’s kinda creepy if you think about it, but he’s one of the few teachers that make you smile too. His classes are as fun as Urahara’s, so you should enjoy this one this class too.” Nomi smiled at her. 

“Well, well, I see a new face among the crowd,” Professor Ichimaru said looking at Aiko. “Why dontcha come on up here so I can have a better look at ya, huh?” Gin said with a friendly tone. 

Aiko stood up and passed onto the middle row and walked to the front of the classroom. 

“Well aren’t ya a pretty sight to see,” the professor said to Aiko. 

“Thank you,” she said with a slight blush. 

“Izuru, be nice and say hi to the girl,” he turned to his assistant. 

“Hello, Miss. Aiko, I believe we have met before,” he said to her with a slight smile. 

She nodded as her blush slowly went away. They indeed seemed like nice guys. 

“Well, I hope ya fit right in here, so go take a seat and we can start the lesson,” Gin said with another of his broad smiles shooing her back to her seat. 

She went back to her seat in between Nomi and Chiyo and sat back down. 

“Everyone seems to like you around here,” Chiyo noted. “I think Izuru even gave you a smile, which he normally doesn’t do.” She nudged Aiko in the ribs a bit. 

“You think?” Aiko timidly said looking back at Izuru. 

“Yeah, I think you will fit in well here,” Nomi added. 

“Thanks,” Aiko said. 

“Don’t mention it; we’re friends now, right?” Nomi questioned. 

“Sure we are!” Aiko replied. 

“That’s great then,” Chiyo told her as Izuru was handing out progress sheets. 

“I think you’ve all noticed Izuru has handed ya all some worksheets,” Gin started. “We’ll be doing something fun this month, you will all be given a rare plant and you’ll be caring for it for the next month using all the stuff I’ll teach ya in here. On the sheets Izuru just handed out to you, you will be charting the progress of this project.” 

Walking to a door on the other side of the room Gin turned looking at them. “If everyone is ready, we will now go into the greenhouse and you’ll pick a plant to care for.” He opened the door and welcomed them into the greenhouse. 

At that, the class got from their seat and proceeded to the greenhouse. Once everyone was in the greenhouse Gin announced. “Now spread out and have fun. Don’t pick a nasty plant now.” 

It felt like hours that Aiko had wandered the greenhouse looking for a plant, she was not too sure if it was because the greenhouse was so huge, or if it was because she just did not know what she wanted to care for. Though she was glad each plant had a label on it. Looking at her watch she realized there was only 15 minutes of class time. She soon found herself browsing through the shelves for a plant that would not take too much trouble to care for but she was not having too much luck with it. 

“Having a hard time picking your flower?” a voice said. 

Aiko turned and saw Izuru standing behind her. 

“Well, yeah,” she said embarrassed. “Plants aren’t really my thing if you get what I mean.” 

“Can I help you choose?” he asked. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” she said to him. 

“It will be no bother at all,” Izuru reassured her. “If you wait here for a minute, I think I might know the perfect plant for you.” He disappeared somewhere between the plant-littered shelves, coming back shortly with a luxurious but small plant that was potted in a blue container. 

“Here you go,” he mildly said handing her the plant. 

“What is this?” She asked taking the plant from him. 

“This is an orchid; I thought it might suit you and orchids also give you the satisfaction of seeing them bloom. This one isn’t far away from blooming,” he explained to her. 

“Well, an orchid is nice and all, but isn’t it a bit…difficult?” She worried. 

“Not at all, despite ordinary beliefs orchids are mountainous plants and do not require a lot of attention. You just need to spray its leaves every morning and water it once every four to five days,” Izuru informed her. 

“Wow, I would’ve never figured. Then I guess I have to say thanks a bunch,” Aiko said looking at him. 

“You’re welcome,” he said giving her another smile. 

She walked away thanking him again. “Do forget to check in with Ichimaru so he knows what plant you choose.” 

Aiko looked back at him smiling brightly as she nodded to him, stepping out of the greenhouse she made her way over to professor Ichimaru’s desk. 

“What have we got here?” He asked examining the plant. 

“An orchid,” she answered. 

“I see, and a very nice choice indeed. Take it and have fun,” he said waving at her off she walked over to where her books were with her plant cradled safely in her arms. 

It had taken her so long to pick out a plant, Chiyo and Nomi had already taken off to their next class. She however was done for the day, so she was headed to her dorm room. Picking up her book she strolled toward the door. 

“Have a nice day now,” Gin told her. “And take good care of your orchid.” 

“I will thank you,” Aiko turned to say before she walked out the door. 

\--- 

After stopping by her locker and dropping off her books, Aiko walked mindful toward the dorms as she played with the smooth leathery leaves of her plant.

  _“That was nice; I’m beginning to really like it here. Though, I hope I won’t regret picking this school to spend my final two years. So far, it’s ok, I mean I found some friends and it seems the teachers are overall ok.”_ She thought to herself holding the orchid in her arm. 

Walking along she thought how nice it was for assistant Kira to help her out. He did not have to, but he stepped up and helped her out. She was indeed thankful for it since she had no clue what she wanted to take care of, however, she did not think about it long when out of nowhere four thugs popped out and surrounded her. 

 “Well, well if it isn’t the new girl! How ya doing, cutie-pie?” one of them asked leaning over her. 

 “I’m fine, now if you please, I’d like to go to my dorm room,” she said to him focusing her stare on him. 

“But where’s the rush, honey?” another one said. 

 _“Crap, what am I going to do now? There are only four of them, but still,”_ she worried silently to herself. 

“Come on, sweetie, let’s have some fun!” another one leaned in. 

“Leave me alone!” she said shoving them away. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be mean, baby!” they clamored as they leaned towered her again. 

“HEY! She said to leave her alone!” a male voice spoke up. 

Aiko looked up and saw the spiky black-haired guy she had seen earlier. He was glaring at the four guys bothering her. 

“Mind your own business, man, before we kick your ass real good!” one of them said. 

“I said leave her alone!” he raised his voice at them. “Before I get pissed!” 

“Oh yeah? And what will you do then?” one of them said as he stepped away from her. 

“Keep being an ass and you’ll see for yourself?” he threatened. 

“You against the four of us? You gotta be joking!” their leader chuckled. “Get ‘em boys!” he ordered the other three. 

However, Hisagi Shuuhei was not one to be messed with. He was not the ordinary bad boy around school. He could stand up for himself at any time. Proving that when he quickly knocked the three of them out and was now looking at their leader. The leader panicked for a second then turned to Aiko who was standing frozen in shock with what just happened and how fast. 

“Let’s see how you deal with this!” the guy said, heading toward Aiko. 

However, he did not get too close to her as another man stepped between the thug and her, stopping him in his path. Aiko looked up and saw blonde hair. It was Izuru! 

“Stop right there,” he said looking at him with an angered expression. 

The thug tried to flee but was caught by yet another that joined in. 

“Ya leaving us so soon, Mr. Kawabe?” Ichimaru asked, holding him by the shoulder of his coat. 

“Are you ok?” Shuuhei asked her. 

“Yeah… I’m ok,” she said disorientated by all of her rescuers. 

“Mr. Shuuhei, why don’t you take our little Miss here to her dorm? We will make sure the principal will hear of this,” he said tugging at Kawabe’s coat. “Izuru, note those three down too.” He said pulling Kawabe behind him as he protested. 

“Be careful, ok?” Izuru said as he turned to Aiko. 

Gin only gave a wave over his shoulder after him. 

Looking back at Izuru, Aiko nodded then went after Shuuhei, who was already walking toward the dorms. Catching up to him, they walked side by side down the walkway, both quiet, Aiko a bit nervous. She kept looking up at him with a slight uncertainty in her eyes and kept flinching whenever he made a sudden move. 

“You seem nervous,” he said noticing her behavior. “Do I scare you?” He looked her way with his question. 

She lowered her look feeling guilty for judging him by what Chiyo and Nomi had told her. After all, if he was so bad why would he have gotten her out of that tight spot, he surly was not obliged to do so. However, it did not stop the feeling of being overwhelmed by his presents. 

“Thanks,” she said in a whispered voice. 

“Don’t worry about it, those guys had it coming,” he said as they walked ahead in silence. “You know,” he picked the conversation back up. “Renji told us you gave him a _hard_ time.” 

“Well, he deserved it!” She stated in a firm voice looking up at Shuuhei with a firm look as well. Shuuhei was looking ahead of them again the look on his face was not a pleased looked. 

“Still it was a cheap shot,” he replied. “When I saw him an hour ago, he was still walking bowlegged. He isn’t a bad guy; it’s just his mouth gets ahead of his brain around girls like you.” He looked over at her. 

“Girls _like me_?!” Aiko questioned. “What does that supposed to mean?” 

Shuuhei looked her over as he checked her out from head to toe making Aiko feel rather uncomfortable, he then looked forward again. 

“The China doll type,” he responded. 

Aiko was not sure what to say as she fell silent. After a few seconds, she enquired of him, “Your name is Shuuhei Hisagi, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he confirmed. 

“So it’s alright then if I call you Hisagi?” 

“Sure, that’s cool,” he said in a less than caring tone. 

“I hope you don’t mind accompanying me to the dorms,” she said to him. 

“It’s no big deal, my dorm is nearby,” he answered her. “There’s the entrance now.” He added pointing at the dorm entrance just ahead of them. 

The two fell silent once more until the got to the entrance. “Well thanks again for walking me over…and especially for saving me,” Aiko thanked him lowering her look from his then looking slightly up at him. 

“I told you it was fine you can stop thanking me,” he said as he left her standing in the dorm-building doorway. 

 _“That was intense,”_ she thought as she turned walking into the building _. “Now let’s see where my room is.”_ She said rummaging through her pocket. She pulled out a small key onto which a small tag was hanging. 

 _“Room 3-0-2, huh?”_ She thought reading the label on the tag. 

Climbing the stairs up to the third floor as she went back into thought. _“I cannot believe those jerks. Though I have to say I think I’m more shocked over my rescuers. I was really shocked to see Kira and the professor jump in and help in that fight.”_

Once on the landing she walked down the hall looking at the numbers on the doors, she found her room and opened the door slowly pushing it open. Kicking her shoes off she walking farther into the room, peeking around the corner from the entryway. There in the middle of the living room floor she could see all her things neatly piled. She had to admit from what she saw thus far the dorm room was set in a comfortable living style. 

She turned walking back into the entryway; straight ahead of the front door was her bedroom. Looking inside the room, she could see she had a nice bedroom with a comfortable bed, with perfectly white sheets. The windows were adorned with long curtains that were warm beige, matching perfectly with the off-white walls and scarlet rug. To her right, exiting the bedroom was the bathroom, it was pretty nice too. 

“It was definitely worth the payment,” she thought aloud. 

Walking out of the bathroom back into the entryway, straight ahead from the entryway you walked into the small dining room, kitchen and the living room all integrated together. She turned toward the kitchen attached to both the living room and the dining room. The rooms were slightly furnished with tables, chairs, lamps, a desk and a couch and the amazing thing is everything fit together in style and color.  

“Now this is awesome,” Aiko replied. “It is like an apartment and it’s all mine.” 

She wondered for a moment if the other students had the same living conditions as she put her things down and walked over to her boxed things. She started unpacking her stuff trying not to disturb her neighbors. 

She opened each box and placed its contents in their rightful places, hanging pictures and decorating the rooms as she thought about the day. When she had finished unpacking all her belongings and breaking down the boxes, it was two in the morning. Well past her bedtime, so she decided it was time to turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quickly, as the alarm went off buzzing loudly in Aiko’s ears. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. When she came out, twenty minutes later, she fully dressed and ready to face the day. She then made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she noticed the wonderful view, she had from up on the third floor. Walking over to the balcony door she slid it open and stepped out into the sunshine. There was a small breeze coming in from the sea, which was pretty much visible. 

Enjoying it for a few more minutes, she then turned with a bright smile going back in the room sliding the door closed, locking it and making her way over to her bag to pack it for the day. With that, she exited the room out into the hall. She locked the door carefully then noticed her neighbor was waiting in the hall. Looking at her. Aiko noticed she was the one tough girl Nomi and Chiyo told her about. 

“Well if it isn’t the new kid on the block,” she said grinning at Aiko. 

“Good morning,” Aiko said in a friendly tone. 

“Morning,” Asako replied. “I heard you sent Red home crying.” She smirked at Aiko. “You’re my type of girl. Not the whiny little cry-babies that yell their head off if they break a nail.” 

“Thanks?” Aiko replied not sure, if it was a compliment or not. 

“You’re welcome,” Asako replied chuckling lightly at her. 

“Well, I have to get going now, but we’re neighbors, so… I’ll see you around?” Said Aiko and hurried off to school. 

“K, see ya later,” Asako said after her. 

\--- 

Aiko walked into her classroom looking around the room for any familiar faces when she saw the redhead, Renji, the one that detained her in the hall. Next to him sat the bald guy named Ikkaku. Behind Renji and Ikkaku sat Toshiro next to the young boy Hanataro, who she took to the infirmary yesterday. She also saw Asako sitting across from Ikkaku as the two chatted. Among the ones she met, she saw a few more unfamiliar faces as she walked further into the classroom. 

Renji smacked Ikkaku with the back of his hand to get his attention when he looked up seeing Aiko walk into the room. 

“What?!” Ikkaku retorted as he turned. 

Renji motioned with his head toward the new girl. “Class is going to be fun today.” 

Ikkaku watched Aiko walking across the room as he smiled wide. “Ooooh yeeeahh. Hey, sweet thing, you can sit here,” Ikkaku called out to Aiko. Ikkaku was pointing at an empty seat in front of him, as Aiko looked his way. 

Toshiro was shaking his head as he gestured for Aiko to come toward him. 

“I think you will be safer sitting next to me, Aiko,” Toshiro told her as he gestured to the seat next to him, away from Ikkaku and Renji. 

“That’s still close enough for me to flirt with her,” Ikkaku replied as he smiled a charming smile. 

Aiko walked over to the empty desk next to Toshiro as she sat her things to the top of it. She turned smiling at Hanataro; he had a white bandage across his black and blue swollen nose. “How is your nose doing, Hanataro?” 

“Fine tha-” 

Hanataro was cut short as Ikkaku asked, “You know this loser?” 

Aiko ignored Ikkaku as she stayed focused on Hanataro, “It was not broken was it?” 

Hanataro was watching Ikkaku and Renji from the corner of his eyes with a nervous look, as he replied, “No, I guess I got lucky.” 

Aiko gave him a warm smile as Hanataro made eye contact with her. 

“That is good to know. Your nose is too cute to have it broken,” Aiko told him. 

Hanataro blushed as he touched his nose, casting his eyes down. Toshiro slightly chuckled as Renji jumped up from his seat pointing at Hanataro that sat behind him. 

“You think this dork’s nose is cute?!” 

Aiko looked at Renji. “Yes, I do, do you have a problem with that?” 

“Hell, yeah I do, especially when you have a fine piece of work like me here!” Renji exclaimed. 

Aiko shook her head as she took a seat at her desk. “You’re too full of yourself. Men like that are annoying.” 

Ikkaku laughed as he looked at Renji. “You bombed dude. Take a seat at the back of the bus and watch how the pros do it.” 

Ikkaku turned to look at Aiko, but before he said anything, the teacher walked into the room. 

“Good morning class!” Matsumoto exclaimed as she walked in. 

Aiko’s eyes widened as she watched the teacher. She was in a low-cut tight-fitting soft pink top that barely covered her enormous chest and tight white pants. Her high heels clicked across the floor. Aiko watched her walk over to the desk with a spring in her step and a huge smile across her face. 

“Miss. Matsumoto have you been into the Sake already this morning?” a girl in the class asked her. 

The kids in the class chuckled as the teacher looked out at them. 

“If she was, she was not sharing with the rest of us,” Ikkaku replied. 

“Well, Ikkaku next time I will bring the bottle in with me,” Matsumoto told him. 

Toshiro could see Aiko was taken aback by the conversation that was taking place, as he leaned toward her. “They’re only joking around, Aiko. Miss. Matsumoto would never share her Sake with the class.” 

Aiko looked quickly over at Toshiro as she questioned in a concerned tone, “But… _she has been drinking_ and this early in the morning.” 

Before Toshiro could answer Aiko, Matsumoto exclaimed, “TOSHIRO!” 

Just then, Matsumoto ran back to his desk as she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her chest. 

“Toshi! It has been two days since I have seen you. Why haven’t you come by to see me?” 

“Miss. Matsumoto, please you’re embarrassing,” Toshiro told her trying to get her back from him. 

Aiko was floored at all of this as she slowly turned in her desk facing the front. She was not sure of how to take everything she just witnessed. 

As Ikkaku and Renji were watching Matsumoto hugging on Toshiro, Ikkaku groaned, “She never hugs us like that.” 

“Hell, what are you talking about? She never hugs us,” Renji retorted. 

Ikkaku looked at Renji as he chuckled. “I think that they got something going on, on the side.” 

Toshiro finally breaking free of Matsumoto, glared at Renji and Ikkaku. “Shut your mouth! You know nothing is going on between us.” 

Aiko watched as Miss. Matsumoto walked past her back to the front of the class. She quickly turned to look back out at the students. 

“Well class, today we have a new student with us.” 

Ikkaku looked back over his shoulder at Aiko. “Yeah, Aiko Kishiro.” He then growled sensually, giving her a wink. 

Toshiro shoved Ikkaku’s shoulder. “Knock it off and leave her alone!” 

“Aiko, would you join me up here?” Matsumoto asked her as she gestured to the side of her. 

Aiko stood from her desk, as she then slowly walked to the front of the class. A few wolf whistles echoed around the room as Matsumoto giggled. “I see you have a few admirers, Aiko.” 

“Yeah looks like,” Aiko replied as she stopped next to the teacher and turned to face the class. 

Matsumoto then placed her hands to Aiko’s shoulders as she stood next to her. “You’re a very pretty girl, Aiko.” 

“Hot is more the word for it,” Renji replied. 

Ikkaku nodded as he decided to add in own two cents once more. “Give it a few more days, and she will be at my side.” 

“In your dreams,” Toshiro retorted as he sat back in his desk. His arms crossing over his chest. 

“Why would you want to be with a girl like her? She looks like a prude,” a girl with short green hair spoke up. 

“It’s better than being with a freak like you, Mashiro,” Renji said looking the girl’s way. 

Mashiro got a disgusted look on her face as the girl in front of her spoke next, “Don’t listen to him, Kuna. Renji, you need to be nicer.” 

“What? Like you, Momo? No thanks, I do not like to be walked on,” Renji replied. 

“No, you just like to be kneed in the jewels by the new chick.” 

Renji looked at Ikkaku with a shocked look. “I can’t believe you told Asako that!” 

“I didn’t tell her,” Ikkaku retorted, laughing along with the rest of the class. 

“Assholes!” Renji growled. 

Matsumoto chuckled. “Looks like you are going to be kept on your toes with this bunch.” 

“Can I go back to my desk now?” Aiko asked feeling very uncomfortable. Matsumoto nodded as Aiko walked back to her desk. 

“Well then,” Matsumoto said. “Today we will be discussing how babies are made.” 

A few of the kids in the class started whooping and cheering as Renji inquired, “Do we get to pair up with the girl of our choice from class?” 

“If so, I pick Aiko,” Ikkaku replied as he grabbed Aiko’s wrist as she walked past him to her desk. 

“Aww, man not fair!” Renji whined. 

Aiko quickly turned to look at Ikkaku as she saw another hand intervene and knock Ikkaku’s hand from her wrist. Ikkaku got quickly to his feet as he was looking at Toshiro standing next to Aiko. 

“I told you to leave her alone!” Toshiro re-informed him. 

“Listen short shit, you’re pushing your luck here!” Ikkaku growled at him as he shoved his fingers into Toshiro’s chest. 

Toshiro barely moved from the shove as he glared into Ikkaku’s eyes. 

Aiko placed her hand on Toshiro’s shoulder as he looked at her. “It’s fine Toshiro. Thank you.” 

Matsumoto crossed her arms under her large chest as she looked across the room at both the males. “Are we about done back there? I would like to get this going.” 

The three of them took a seat as Matsumoto continued on with the lesson. 

\--- 

When class released, Aiko made her way out to the courtyard. She was going to meet Chiyo and Nomi there before their next class. As Aiko looked around for them, she heard someone speak to her from behind. 

“Looking for Chiyo and Nomi?” 

Aiko turned to the faintly familiar voice as she saw Shuuhei walking toward her. He had his jacket off and draped over his shoulder as he held it with a couple of fingers by the collar. His sleeves were rolled up, shirt un-tucked and unbutton showing off his muscular chest. His other hand slightly placed in his pants pocket. 

Aiko nervously looked around the campus. “Uhmm, yeah. Have you seen them?” 

“Yeah, I sure have,” Shuuhei replied stopping in front of her. 

Aiko stepped back a step feeling overwhelmed. “Could you tell me where that might have been?” 

Shuuhei smiled a crafty smile. “What do you say I take you to them?” 

Aiko was stunned as she watched him offer his hand to her. Just then, she saw a hand set on top of Shuuhei’s and push it back down. 

“Let’s say you did… and don’t.” 

Aiko looked the way of the newcomer as she saw a ruggedly handsome, tall man with medium brown hair, a short, well-groomed beard, and a very charming smile. He looked at Aiko smiling as he stood next to them. 

Shuuhei looked at him in surprise. “Kyouraku Sensei. Shouldn’t you be in class at this time?” 

“Good thing for this young lady I was not,” Shunsui replied. 

“Aww, come on she is just as safe with me as she is with you,” Shuuhei said. 

“So you say,” Shunsui replied. 

Shuuhei chuckled as he slid his hand back into his pocket. “Maybe next time, China Doll.” 

As Shuuhei walked away, Shunsui called out to him, “Tuck in that shirt, and button it up. What do you think this is a nightclub?” 

Shuuhei waved over his shoulder not saying a word as he left Aiko and Shunsui there together. 

Aiko looked back at Shunsui. “Thank you, I was feeling a little overwhelmed there for a second.” 

“You must be the new student. Uhmm…” Shunsui paused drawling his hand to his chin as he rubbed it. Just then, he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “Aiko Kishiro, right?” 

Aiko smiled with a slight chuckle as she nodded her head. “Yes, Sir that is who I am.” 

“Well. The boys are right. You _are_ a knockout.” 

Aiko was shocked at his comment as her eyes widened. Shunsui chuckled at her reaction then offered her his hand. “I am the Philosophy teacher, Kyouraku Shunsui.” 

“I have your class next hour,” Aiko shared with him. 

“Do you? I am sorry I have not looked at the schedule for next hour, so I am not sure if you are or not. They have changed my class hours, and with that, my students have changed as well.” 

“I understand,” Aiko replied. 

“There you are Shunsui. I should have known if there was a pretty girl close you would be flirting with her.” 

Shunsui chuckled looking away from Aiko. “ _Now,_ Juushiro, you are going to give this young lady the wrong idea about me.” 

Aiko watched as a tall and strikingly good-looking man with long white hair walked their way. 

Juushiro smiled warmly at the young lady. “You mean the _right idea_ about you.” Juushiro stopped next to them offering his hand. “You must be Miss. Kishiro. I am Ukitake Juushiro the English teacher.” 

Aiko could not take her eyes from him as she extended her hand shaking it. “ _Wow! He has to be the hottest looking teacher I have seen_.” Aiko thought to herself. She could feel her heartbeat pick up and her body temperature rising as she thought how amazing Juushiro looked. “Yes, Sir, Aiko. Aiko Ukitake -- I mean Kishiro! Aiko Kishiro!” 

Shunsui and Juushiro chuckled as Aiko pulled her hand back quickly from Juushiro and drew it to her forehead. Her face was beet red as she cast her eyes down. 

“ _OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I just said that aloud to him_!” Aiko screamed in her head. Being so embarrassed she did not look their way as she spoke again. “I am so sorry, please excuse me.” 

As the two of them watched Aiko make her way quickly away from them Shunsui looked to Juushiro. “I think she likes you, Juushiro.” 

Juushiro turned to look at Shunsui. “I am honored to have such a pretty girl admire me. However, I think the school might frown on that concept.” 

Shunsui patted Juushiro on the back as the two of them started walking. “What they do not know will not hurt them.” 

“Shunsui?! I cannot believe you just said that!” Juushiro chuckled as he shook his head. “Though I think I would have been more shocked if you _wouldn’t_ have said it at all.” 

Shunsui chuckled as he slid his hands into his pockets. “Come on let’s go have a drink.” Juushiro gave Shunsui a displeased look as Shunsui retorted, “Tea. I was talking about tea.” 

“Sure you were,” Juushiro quipped. 

\--- 

After a few minutes, Aiko found herself sitting at the same table in the courtyard she, Chiyo and Nomi sat at yesterday. She sat there looking down at the tabletop as she thought aloud. “How can someone so smart be such an idiot?” 

“You will find a lot of people like that around here.” 

Aiko looked up quickly as she saw Mr. Kuchiki standing at the table. 

“May I…,” he asked, gesturing to take a seat at the table with her. 

Aiko was not sure what to say as she stammered with her words. “Uhh… Yeah. Sure… Why not.” 

Byakuya nodded taking a seat across from her at the table. “I was hoping I would find you. I wanted to talk with you about your history achievements and awards over the years. I must say you are by far the most intriguing student I have had in all the years I have taught.” 

Aiko watched him as he sat looking her in the eyes as he talked to her. She could tell he was a meticulous man and strived for nothing less. 

“I have been called many things Mr. Kuchiki, but never intriguing,” Aiko told him. 

“Your peers do not see you as we do,” Byakuya told her. “And in my eyes what the fellow student has to say about you means nothing to me.” Byakuya turned slightly reaching down to his briefcase he sat to the side of him. 

Aiko smiled a coy smile as she replied softly, “Good thing. You might hear things you wish you wouldn’t have.” 

Byakuya looked back at her. “Excuse me?” 

Aiko smiled at him shaking her head. “It was nothing, just thinking aloud.” 

Byakuya then lifted a file to the table as he sat it in front of him, opening the file he looked across the table at her. “May I ask you what got you so interested in history?” 

“That is simple. It is the search to find the truth,” Aiko replied. 

“The truth? Could I ask you to elaborate on that?” Byakuya asked her, sounding slightly confused by her answer. 

“Well, history to me is like a rumor or gossip.” 

“Go on…” Byakuya pressed as he sat listening to her. 

“What one person hears or sees is not exactly what the next person hears or sees. Therefore it is a search for the truth. Sure, the dates and speeches are correct, but that is because they record them. It is not hard to go back and listen to or watch what someone has caught on tape. However, the written word is hard to keep accurate. No one can write something down they are listening to word for word and if they can they miss the actions or activity going on around them or the person they are reporting on. Somewhere something is going to be missed or miss interrupted.” 

“And how did you come to this conclusion?” Byakuya asked. 

“My seventh-grade history teacher brought me to that conclusion,” Aiko said. 

“How was that?” 

“He and another history teacher did an experiment on their classes one day,” Aiko told him. 

“May I ask what that experiment entailed?” Byakuya asked her. 

“Well, what happened was we all were sitting in class doing our work when all of a sudden Mr. Kyo burst into the room. He was yelling at Mr. Kondo about something that was said in the morning meeting. It seemed Mr. Kondo did not back Mr. Kyo up, and it somehow got him into trouble and the board docked him a week’s pay for his insubordination.” 

Byakuya looked on at Aiko as she explained her story a little farther. 

“It was rather a long drawn out procedure. However, just as the class thought Mr. Kyo and Mr. Kondo were going to come to blows with one another, it ended as the two of them turned looking at the class. Mr. Kondo then told us to close our books and he wanted a full report on everything that just happened between himself and Mr. Kyo.” 

“And…” Byakuya questioned. “The moral of this story is what?” 

“Not everyone sees and hears the same thing. Out of thirty students in that class, only two got even somewhat close to what happened,” Aiko explained. 

“And how was the fact proven?” Byakuya asked her. 

“Mr. Kondo was recording it all on a video cam. After he read all of our papers, he handed them back to the class. No one got their own papers and we had to sit there and watch the video and read what that person in the class reported on. It was rather interesting to see what the others saw and heard.” 

“So this is what makes you believe that history is a search for the truth?” Byakuya asked her. 

“Yes, I believe with every reporter that helped write the history of our world a little bit of truth lies within what they wrote. We just have to be smart enough to figure out…” Aiko paused looking at Byakuya. “Excuse my choice of words, Sir. But we have figure out what is bullshit and what is the truth.” 

Aiko was shocked when she heard Byakuya chuckle, she sat there looking at him until he finally responded. 

“I guess that is why you got the award for the most accurate facts found four years in a row. I have a report here from one of your teachers.” Byakuya lifted a letter from the file. “She says, and I quote,” 

_To whom it may concern,_

_Aiko is one of the brightest and most talented young women I have known in the 60 years I have taught. She inspires and intrigues others to want to learn and initiates others to move forward by her bright and fun-loving ways of learning._

_Never has she disappointed me or any other teacher with her schoolwork, essays, or projects. She has always achieved a higher goal than what was set before her. If giving a task that seems imposable to anyone else, Aiko can and will make it look like child’s play. I believe this young woman will go far in her life as a young adult and an adult._

_Sincerely,_ _Mrs. Miller_

Byakuya looked up from the letter at Aiko as she sat there shocked by what Byakuya read. “There are others. Would you like me to read them to you?” 

Aiko shook her head. “No, that is fine. I cannot believe Mrs. Miller wrote that about me. She was my eighth-grade teacher.” 

“She and many other teachers were very impressed with you. And I can see why, when I look through your file and now finally getting the chance to talk with you,” Byakuya confided in her. 

“Please, Mr. Kuchiki do not expect too much from me. I can only do what I can do. I promise I will do my best at all times, but what she wrote in that letter… well, that… that is a lot to live up to. I do not think she was in her right mind when she wrote it,” Aiko said nervously. 

“I see modesty is a trait of yours. You should be proud of what you have achieved,” Byakuya told her slightly annoyed at her modesty. 

“I am proud of what I have achieved, but she makes me out to be some kind of whiz kid and I am far from that. I am as big of an idiot as that one guy Renji.” 

Walking up to the table, Toshiro looked between the two sitting there. “I am sorry Aiko, you could never be that big of an idiot and I say that barely knowing you. There is only one other person that is as big of an idiot as Renji and that is Ikkaku.” 

“Hitsugaya, shouldn’t you be in class?” Byakuya asked him, looking his way. 

“Mr. Kurotsuchi released us early. Something about an appointment he had,” Toshiro informed him. “Do you mind if I join you both?” 

Byakuya got up from his seat at the table. “It is up to Miss. Kishiro I have to be on my way.” Byakuya looked at Aiko as he slightly bowed. “I will be looking forward to our next class together.” 

Aiko sighed watching him pick up his things she thought to herself. “ _He is going to be expecting great things from me. Man, I hope I do not let him down._ ” “Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki, as will I.” 

Byakuya bowed again as he turned to leave the table. Toshiro watched Byakuya walk away as he turned back looking at Aiko. 

“That was a little intense,” Toshiro said sitting down in Byakuya’s place. “I do not think I have ever seen him sitting with a student and talking.” 

Aiko dropped her head to the table as it made a dead ‘thud’ sound. 

“HEY! What are you doing?” Toshiro exclaimed with a look of shock. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that.” 

“I am so dead. Mr. Kuchiki thinks I am some kind of whiz kid now and is expecting more from me then the others in his classes,” Aiko announced. 

“Well you are, aren’t you? I mean the rumors around school have you made out to be some sort of Einstein,” Toshiro informed her. 

“Einstein?!” Aiko exclaimed as she looked quickly up at Toshiro. 

“That’s what I heard.” 

“God, now what?” Aiko said dropping her head to the table again. 

“Stop it, Aiko you are going to hurt yourself.” 

Aiko looked up at Toshiro, he could see she was very upset over this, so he tried comforting Aiko the best he could as they sat there talking for the next half hour.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the school campus, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika where sitting in the bleachers out at the field. Ikkaku was smoking a cigarette as they waited for Shuuhei to show up. 

“Where the hell is he?!” Ikkaku retorted. 

The three of them turned when they heard steps on the metal bleachers. 

“It is about damn time! What? Did you take the scenic route here?” Ikkaku asked. 

Shuuhei smiled. “I guess you could say that. I had to go check on a china doll.” 

“What the hell do you want a china doll for, your sister is a little too old for one, don’t you think?!” Renji retorted. 

“Not that kind of china doll you dork. She was the long-legged, redheaded, green-eyed type of china doll. I tried to get her to come with me, but Kyouraku Sensei interfered,” Shuuhei told them. 

Ikkaku laughed. “After 24 hours I see she finally sucked you in, took you long enough to come around.” 

Shuuhei threw his jacket over the bench as he took a seat next to Ikkaku; he leaned back resting his elbows to the bench behind him. 

“How I would love to wake up next to her every morning,” Yumichika replied in a dreamy tone. 

“Shit! I only want one night with her and I will be a happy man, Aya,” Ikkaku replied. 

Shuuhei chuckled. “Same here. That long-term crap is for the birds.” 

“You gave her a pet name and you only want her for one night?” Yumichika pondered. 

Shuuhei looked toward Yumichika. “Do you know what a china doll is, Aya?” 

“Well yeah, it is a beautiful doll you set on a shelve and look at,” Yumichika confirmed. 

“Exactly, and that is what I would do with her. The only time I would take her down was when I wanted to play with her,” Shuuhei informed him with a chuckle. 

Ikkaku chuckled. “That’s the way to think.” 

“I hear that.” Renji laughed. 

“She is too beautiful to be set aside for only when you want her in your life. If I had a girl like her, I would wear her on my arm day in a day out and dare any fool to touch her,” Yumichika told them.   

“Yeah, well that is you, Aya,” Ikkaku replied. 

“Stop calling me Aya! You all know that is not my name and it pisses me off when you do it! Yumichika is my name and it is a beautiful name!” Yumichika exclaimed. 

Renji patted Yumichika on top of the head as he poked fun at him. “Awww, poor Aya don’t like his pet name.” 

“We can always call you Yummy,” Ikkaku joked laughing harder. 

Shuuhei laughed as Yumichika quickly got to his feet stomping one foot down. His arms where straight down to his side and his fist were clinched, he was fuming mad at them for their jokes. 

“You will not call me Aya! And I sure as hell will not allow you to call me Yummy. I will not have you making a mockery of my beautiful names!” 

“Dude calm down,” Shuuhei replied. “We are only messing with you. Although, since you think you are so yummy that name would fit you well.” Shuuhei started laughing again as Renji and Ikkaku joined in. 

Yumichika huffed as he stormed off from them. 

“Aww, come on Yummy, there is no reasons to get all pissy over it,” Shuuhei called out to him as he walked toward the end of the bleachers. 

Yumichika turned looking back at them. “Go to hell all three of you.” He then jumped down from the bleachers and left. 

\--- 

Back across the campus, Aiko and Toshiro were still talking as Aiko looked down at her watch. 

“Toshiro, I am so glad we got to talk and get to know one another. I was so afraid I was not going to make friends here,” Aiko told him. 

“Well, just be careful there are guys around here that will want to make friends with you for the wrong reasons,” Toshiro warned her. 

“Yeah, like the guys yesterday,” Aiko retorted. 

“I heard about that. What really shocked me is Shuuhei saved you. Watch him Aiko he can be a handful sometimes,” Toshiro informed her. “I am sure it was just a fluke of him being in the right place at the wrong time, but still just in case watch yourself around him.” 

“I will Toshiro and thank you,” Aiko confirmed. 

Toshiro looked at his watch and then looked back up at Aiko as he stood from his seat. “Well, should we go? I can walk you to your next class.” 

“Sure, I think I am up to all the dirty looks I will get for being with you,” Aiko replied poking fun at Toshiro. 

“It is not that bad… _Is it_?!” Toshiro asked giving her a concerned look. 

“Well if looks could kill. Yesterday would have been my last day to walk the earth,” Aiko told him as she picked up her books. 

“Oh, you are exaggerating, Aiko,” Toshiro retorted. 

Aiko saw a girl walking by as she looked over at the two of them standing at the table. The look on her face as one of the worst, so far, Aiko had seen. 

“Am I…” Aiko said gesturing to the girl as she walked past them. 

Toshiro looked the girl’s way as her dirty glare at Aiko turned to a happy chipper smile and she waved at Toshiro. 

Toshiro gave an annoyed wave back as he looked over at Aiko. “Sorry about that.” 

“Not your fault you’re so cute and popular with the girls,” Aiko told him as she walked past him. 

Toshiro blushed as Aiko walked around him, hearing her chuckle he turned quickly and went after her. 

“Hey wait! I am supposed to be walking you to class, remember?” 

Aiko chuckled as Toshiro ran up to her and they walked back toward the school together. 

“So what class is next for you?” Toshiro asked her as they walked into the building. 

“Philosophy,” Aiko replied. 

“Really, well that works out rather well then,” Toshiro told her. 

“Why is that? Is it next to your class?” Aiko asked. 

“You could say that,” Toshiro told her with a slight smile as they walked to their lockers. 

Once at the locker area, they stopped at Toshiro’s lockers first and then made their way to Aiko’s. 

“So what class do you have, Toshiro? You never told me,” Aiko asked him as she closed her locker and they started walking again. 

Toshiro lifted his book for her to see the front cover. Aiko gave him a wide smile as she slightly bumped into Toshiro. “Philosophy is it,” She replied jokingly. 

“Yeah,” Toshiro replied smiling at her. 

“Well, that is cool I will at least know one person in this class,” Aiko said. 

“Two…” Toshiro told her. 

“I will know two people in this class?” Aiko questioned. 

“Yeah, Shuuhei has this hour as well,” Toshiro told her. 

Aiko shrugged her shoulders. “That’s cool. I am sure with being in class with everyone I will not feel so overwhelmed by him. I guess it is just the fact we were pretty much alone that made me feel so uncomfortable with him.” 

“Good point,” Toshiro said as they headed up a flight of stairs. 

The two talked as they walked along; before Aiko knew it, Toshiro was opening the classroom door for her. 

“Thank you, Toshiro.” 

Toshiro smiled as he walked in behind her. “You know there was an empty seat in front of me last week. I am sure Mr. Kyouraku would not mind if you sat there.” Toshiro snapped his fingers remembering something. “That won’t work. Shuuhei sits at that table.” 

“Well, I am sure there will be someplace I can sit in class,” Aiko said following behind him. 

“Well, you can sit with me until my partner arrives. I am sure Mr. Kyouraku will be in very soon and assign you a seat,” Toshiro told her as he sat his books down on top of the table he stopped at. 

Aiko nodded as she too sat her books to the top of the table and took a seat next to Toshiro. Aiko was about to ask Toshiro a question when she heard. 

“Well, I am shocked to see you in class, Miss. Kishiro.” 

Aiko looked toward the head of the class seeing Shunsui walking toward them. “Why is that Mr. Kyouraku?” Aiko asked in a confused tone. 

Shunsui stopped at the side of the table they sat at. “Well with as red as you turned, I was afraid you would be too embarrassed to face me again.” 

Aiko could feel her face turn flush. “I am so sorry for that. I do hope I did not anger Mr. Ukitake.” 

“On the contrary, he was rather flattered,” Shunsui told her. “As would any man knowing an attractive young woman entertained a thought like that about him.” 

Aiko was not sure what to say so she just smiled at him. 

“ _Excuse me_ , but _that_ is _my seat,_ ” a young girl said in a snide tone as she stepped around from behind Shunsui. She glared at Aiko as she watched her sitting next to Toshiro. 

“Oh yes, I am sorry. Toshiro said it would be fine for me to sit with him until you arrived, and Mr. Kyouraku assigned me a seat.” 

“Well I am here _now_ so you can _move,_ ” the girl said in the same snide tone still glaring at Aiko. 

Shunsui offered Aiko his hand as he helped her from her seat. He then pulled a chair from the table in front of Toshiro’s table. 

“Sit here, Miss Kishiro, I am sure it’s occupant will not be joining us today,” Shunsui told her. 

Toshiro tapped the back of the seat in front of him as Aiko then looked at Shunsui. He nodded his head as Aiko moved over to the chair in front of Toshiro. The girl sitting next to Toshiro gave Aiko a very displeased looked. 

Just then, the bell chimed to begin class. Aiko looked forward as Shunsui was already at the head of the class. 

 _“Wow, he is quick for a big guy_.” Aiko thought to herself. 

Shunsui turned to look out at them. “I am not sure how many of you have had the pleasure of meeting the new student. However, we have been lucky enough to be blessed by this lovely young lady.” Shunsui gestured for Aiko. “Come here, Miss. Kishiro and introduce yourself.” 

Aiko stood walking to the front of the class, she bowed slightly to Shunsui then turned to bow to the class. 

“I am Kishiro Aiko. You may call me--” 

“Whore…” 

Aiko being cut short stood looking out at the class. The word she and the others heard was muffled by a cough, but Aiko knew where it came from as she watched Toshiro give the girl next to him a displeased look. 

Shunsui stood before them with his arms crossed over his chest. “Miss. Sarutobi. Apologize to Miss Kishiro now, and I will see you after class. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, Sir...” She replied at a near whine. 

She glared at Aiko as she stood from her seat bowing to her. “I apologize for my rudeness, Miss Kishiro.” 

“Apology accepted, Miss Sarutobi,” Aiko excepted, bowing slightly back to her. 

“You may take your seat now, Aiko,” Shunsui told her as he walked to his desk. Aiko walking back to her seat as the door to the classroom opened. 

“Sorry I am late, Kyouraku Sensei.” 

Aiko looked over her shoulder as she watched Shuuhei standing in front of the door tucking in his shirt and then buttoning it. She quickly turned to continue to her seat. 

“Well, Mr. Hisagi. I do have to say I am shocked to see you join us two times in a row. We usually get a break of about a week from you before you show again,” Shunsui replied. 

Shuuhei still stood in the doorway as he finished up by pulling on the lapel to straighten his jacket. “Yes, Sensei I apologize for my absence. I promise to be more assertive with myself in attaining class from here on out.” 

“I will _believe that_ when I see it. Take your seat so we can get started,” Shunsui instructed him. 

“Yes Sensei,” Shuuhei replied making his way to his seat. 

Aiko tried not to make eye contact with Shuuhei as he walked toward her and his seat that was next to her. 

She nonchalantly looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he was looking directly at her with a coy smile on his face. 

Just then, Shunsui started talking to the class. Aiko was so nervous that Shuuhei sat down next to her she missed everything Shunsui said. 

“Can anyone tell me who quoted this?” Shunsui asked. 

Aiko pulled her eyes from Shuuhei as she slightly shook her head. “ _I have to get my train of thought back. Calm yourself, Aiko. Concentrate on Mr. Kyouraku_.” Aiko looked to the front of the class. 

“I hold that to need nothing is divine, and the less a man needs the nearer does he approach divinity.” 

“That is the quote of Plato’s Socrates,” Shuuhei confirmed. 

“Correct, Mr. Shuuhei,” Shunsui replied. “Now can you explain what he may have been thinking when he quoted this?” 

Aiko turned to look at Shuuhei waiting for his answer. 

“What Socrates was saying, was he embraced the thought that needing nothing made a person stronger and the less he needed in his life the closer it brought him to inner peace.” 

Aiko chuckled slightly as Shuuhei looked her way. 

“Do you disagree, Miss. Kishiro?” Shunsui asked her. 

“No, not at all. Actually, I am very impressed by his answer,” Aiko admitted. 

“Alright, moving right along,” Shunsui replied. “Here is another quote of his.” 

“The unexamined life is not worth living.” Shunsui quoted as he looked out to the class. “How many of you believe Socrates was supporting suicide in this quote?” 

A few hands went up around the class as Aiko sighed. “Why would you believe he would do that?” Aiko asked them. 

“Because he is saying if you do not know what you are living for you should not be alive,” A girl in the front of the class told her. 

Shuuhei chuckled, as Aiko retorted, “No, he is not. He is telling you to make sure to examine your choices in life before you move forward with them.” 

“Because if you don’t, you may end up regretting it later,” Shuuhei added. 

“He is not saying that!” a guy retorted from the back of the class. 

“Why would a great Philosopher promote something like death? Socrates through his portrayal in Plato’s dialogues has become renowned for his contribution to the field of ethics,” Aiko stated. 

“Ethically, under the wrong pretense, suicide is wrong,” Shuuhei said.   

Aiko turned slightly looking at Shuuhei as she then turned back to the kid she was talking to. “Plus, it is this Platonic Socrates who also lends his name to the concepts of Socratic Irony and the Socratic Method, or Elenchus. The latter remains a commonly used tool in a wide range of discussions and is a type of pedagogy in which a series of questions are asked not only to draw individual answers but also to encourage fundamental insight into the issue at hand.” 

“If anything in general can be said about the philosophical beliefs of Socrates, it is that he was morally, intellectually, and politically at odds with his fellow people. When he was on trial for heresy and corrupting the minds of the youth of Athens, he uses his method of elenchus to demonstrate to the jurors that their moral values are wrong-headed. He tells them they are concerned with their families, careers, and political responsibilities when they ought to be worried about the ‘welfare of their souls’. Socrates’ belief in the immortality of the soul, and his conviction that the gods had singled him out as a divine emissary seemed to provoke, if not ridicule, at least annoyance. Socrates also questioned the Sophistic doctrine that virtue can be taught,” Shuuhei explained. 

Shunsui sat atop his desk with one foot to the floor as he watched and listened to the class discuss the matter at hand as thoughts, beliefs, and facts were brought forth on the discussion. Before they all knew it, the bell was chiming to release them from class. Shunsui stood clapping his hands as the class finally quieted down. 

“Excellent! Aiko and Shuuhei I have never seen such a team as you two. I do hope to see more of this with the both of you. Class has never been this exciting in the three years I have taught here.” 

“Thank you,” Aiko and Shuuhei replied simultaneously. 

“Alright everyone, clear out of here. You all raised some great arguments. Next week we can finish this if you all choose,” Shunsui told them as he watched them pick up their things to leave the room.   

Not being able to contain herself once out in the hall, Aiko so excited,  jumped at Toshiro hugging him tightly. 

“Oh my God! That was so awesome! I have never been in a debate like that and Shuuhei was awesome! I would have never thought he was capable of that!” 

Toshiro was taken aback slightly at Aiko hugging him as he hesitantly hugged her in return. 

“Y… yeah you guys were great in there,” Toshiro muttered. 

Aiko quickly stepped back from the hug as she looked at Toshiro. She started to chuckle as she looked at him. His face was beet red and he could not make eye contact with her. 

“I am sorry, Toshiro. I should not have hugged you like that,” Aiko told him. 

“N… no it is cool. I was just a little shocked by it is all,” Toshiro said looking at her with a shy smile. 

Aiko smiled at him as Toshiro started to chuckle. “You were really great in there. You did not let up for a second, but you did not walk on the other’s beliefs either.” 

“It felt so awesome!” Aiko shuddered from the excitement. 

Toshiro laughed shaking his head. “Come on spaz or you are going to be late to your next class.” 

Toshiro took her hand as he led her down the corridor. After a few seconds, Toshiro stopped suddenly as he released her hand and turned looking at her with a lost look. 

“What is your next class anyway?” 

Aiko laughed. “I have Art.” 

“Ahh…” Toshiro responded nodding his head. “That’s an easy one.” 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, it’s one of the relaxing hours around here.” He told her. 

“Really? What’s your next class?” she asked while walking alongside him. 

“Meh, I’ve got physics next,” Toshiro said with a sigh. 

“Bad luck, eh? I heard she’s a nasty teacher,” Aiko said. 

“You heard right, she’s as nasty as it gets.” He grunted. “But at least one of us will be having fun.” He smiled at Aiko. “See you around.” He said as he turned to another corridor. 

“Hey, wait!” she called to him. 

“What?” he said looking back. 

“Where is the art class supposed to be?” Aiko asked him. 

“Oh it’s the North building on the bottom floor, just across the stairs, I’d lead you there myself if I didn’t have physics,” he said in a regretful tone. 

“That’s ok,” she said smiling. “Thanks, and see you around.” She said as she waved at him then quickly turned. 

She made her out to the courtyard and to the North building. Walking down the stairs, she saw a wide door. “ _Hmm, that must be it._ ” She thought as she opened the door. A huge figure greeted her when she entered. She looked up at her professor half amazed half terrified. 

 “Ah, you must be the new student!” he said in a warm voice. “We’re glad to have you among us! May I ask your name?” 

“A-A-Aiko K-Kishiro, Sir,” she said with a trembling voice. He was a giant of a man as he stood in front of her. 

“No need to be afraid, I’m just very tall is all,” he said as a smile appeared on his face. “Come,” beckoning her after him as he walked to the front of the room. 

This was a large, spacious room. It was very well lit and painted eye-soothing colors. Some very transparent white curtains as to maximize the light only covered the windows. 

“Have you been in touch with your creative side, Miss. Aiko?” he asked her. 

“Well, yes, although not on this side,” she said as she looked around the class seeing only easels and canvases. 

“Oh really? Then what other art did you embrace?” he asked in the same warm voice, which made her calm down a bit. 

“Well, I’ve studied violin since I was seven years old,” She informed him. 

“Oh my, then you must be a master by now,” he said with an amazed tone. 

“Oh, it’s not like that,” She said getting a slight shade of pink. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, we’d love to have you delighting our ear with your music some time, if that isn’t too much of a bother,” The professor said. 

“Not at all,” she answered. 

“Until that let’s start you in on painting. With such an advanced creative instinct this should come naturally to you,” He said. “Take a seat here, next to my most brilliant student.” He invited her to an empty easel next to the rather feminine guy she saw hanging out with that particular group of boys. At first glance, he seemed a bit different from the rest of them. He smiled at her when she sat down in the chair next to him. 

“Hello, Miss Aiko,” he said in a charming tone. 

 _“Well, he is definitely more polite than the rest,”_ she thought to herself. “Hello,” she said with a smile. “And you are?” 

“Oh, excuse my manners; my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, pleased to meet you,” he said extending a hand to her. 

“Likewise,” she said as she extended her hand. 

She was a little amazed when he kissed the back of her hand instead of shaking it. _“And he’s more charming than the bunch too. And I have to admit he is pretty good looking.”_ She thought. 

She then turned to the empty canvas. This was the first time she was doing this aside from the coloring books she had as a kid. “I’m pretty clueless as to what I have to do now.” 

“If this is your first time, you should start out easy,” Yumichika advised her. “You should paint an object, for example, that vase over by the window, see it?” He pointed at a window. “It even has some nice flowers in it, give it a try.” He smiled warmly at her. 

“Ok, I’ll give it a go,” she said picking up a paintbrush. 

She started slowly etching the contour of the vase, then the flowers. It was taking her a bit, but she was doing well for a first try. Then she picked up another paintbrush as she tried to stick it into some paint, Yumichika's hand stopped her.  

“Oh no, you shouldn’t use that brush, it’s too rough. Here, use this one,” he said handing her another one. 

“Thanks,” she smiled at him. 

“Anytime for a beautiful flower like you,” he said returning her smile. 

 _“He has his way around words too,”_ she thought looking at him. 

As the two sat there painting, the time whittled away, the class ending with the ring of the bell. 

“Aw, just when I was having fun,” she said in a disappointed tone. 

“It’s ok, you can start from where you left off next time,” he said. 

“What did you paint?” she said looking over to his canvas. 

She saw a beautiful forest landscape filled with forest flowers and with a creek running through it all. 

“Wow, you really are good at this! It’s wonderful!” she exclaimed. 

“It couldn’t be less with a muse like you next to me.” He said smiling in his own charming way. 

“Wow, thanks,” she said blushing. 

“No need to thank me, I just spoke the truth,” Yumichika said. 

“Thank you anyway,” she said with a blush still on her cheeks. 

“Goodbye, lovely flower,” he said. 

“Bye, see you around,” she said as she exited the class waving at him. 

“There you are!” Chiyo’s voice reached her ears. 

“Aiko!” Nomi clapped excitedly. 

“Hi, girls!” she said as she hugged them both. 

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day!” Chiyo said. 

“Come on, let’s go have lunch,” Nomi added. 

“Sure, you lead the way,” Aiko replied. 

The school dining hall was a very large room spread with six-person tables. Going up to get their food, Aiko got a sandwich along with a small salad and a glass of orange juice. Chiyo got a large hamburger with chips and a soda while Nomi got a cheese pane with orange juice too. 

“Chiyo, you always amaze me with the amount of food you can eat without putting on even a gram of fat,” Nomi said looking at the enormous dish Chiyo had gotten for herself. 

“Ah well, I have a fast metabolism,” she replied and started eating. 

“I wish I had one too,” Nomi grunted as she started cutting away at her cheese. 

“So what have you been doing?” Chiyo asked. 

“Well, today I started off with Sex Ed which was a total riot, the most stupid class I’ve ever been to, but what kills me it’s mandatory!” Aiko complained. 

“Well yeah, it is stupid, we have it first hour on Monday, I never figured why it’s that early,” Chiyo said munching away at her chips. 

“Then I had Philosophy and I loved it! We had a debate and Shuuhei and I were absolutely fantastic!” she said in an excited tone. 

“Shuuhei? At Philosophy? That’s news! And I thought I told you not to get involved with those guys!” Chiyo said. 

“Well, that isn’t the full story about Shuuhei,” she said lowering the tone of her voice. “The thing is…he saved me last night.” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” Chiyo spat out. 

“Yes, he did,” she continued. 

“No way! I mean this is Shuuhei we’re talking about, right? He wouldn’t do something like that!” Chiyo continued in her frenzy. 

“Well, he did,” Aiko said. 

“Tell us all about it!” Nomi said almost jumped over the table. 

“After I left the biology laboratory I started toward the dorm and that’s when four goons circled me. God knows what might have happened if he hadn’t shown up,” she said in an odd tone. “Even Izuru and the professor stepped in when they heard the commotion caused by him leveling those guys. Izuru stepped in front of me blocking one of the guys.” 

Chiyo and Nomi were in shock almost picking up their jaws from the floor. 

“I can’t believe he did that! I mean Ichimaru Sensei and Izuru I can understand, but Shuuhei?” Chiyo muttered. “God, you really have them spinning on your fingers, don’t you?” Chiyo burst out in a chuckle. 

“No, I don’t! I haven’t anything to do with those guys, besides classes!” Aiko defended herself. 

“I heard you kneed one of them in the hallway! Is that true?” Nomi excitedly asked. 

“Well, yeah I did. He kept stepping in my way and I got upset and…well…you know the rest,” she said. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Chiyo said in an amused tone. 

“That is so awesome!” Nomi said in awe. 

“Not so awesome for him I think.” Chiyo chuckled. 

“I bet, considering those long legs of hers,” Nomi said. 

“Oh, come on!” Aiko interrupted them. 

“What? It’s true!” Nomi said. 

“Oh well, let’s pass this subject, ok?” 

“Sure,” Chiyo said. “What class do you have next?” 

“Trigonometry with…Hirako Shinji, right?” Aiko said. 

“Yeah, that’s him. You will enjoy that class. Hirako Sensei is a riot. Kind of cute too, he is tall with long blond hair. However, look out for his attitude when he gets mad, he is not one to mess with.” Nomi explained to her. 

“Well, I do not think he and I will have a problem in that sense,” Aiko said. 

“That’s for sure everyone likes you,” Chiyo replied. 

“Not everyone likes me,” Aiko retorted. 

“Whatever…” Chiyo responded. 

The three girls chuckled as they finished their lunch and then headed to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Aiko walked quietly into her next class, which was Trigonometry. Her teacher was standing at the chalkboard as another male sat on the corner of his desk watching him. Aiko assumed he was his assistant. Although, neither Nomi nor Chiyo mentioned him having one, he paused from writing a problem on the board as he turned to look at her. The classroom was empty except for the three of them. 

She bowed slightly as she introduced herself, “I am…” 

“I know who you are.” He replied interrupting her, “Your Miss. Kishiro, Aiko Kishiro.” 

Aiko stood as she nodded to him. “Yes, Sir.” 

The one sitting on the desk stood, walking toward her. He was a rather attractive man with warm short brown hair. The glasses he wore, however, did not hide the fact his eyes told her not to trust him. 

“Well, all the talk around school is correct. You _are_ a very attractive young lady.” He stopped in front of her offering his hand. “I am the Algebra Teacher here at this fine school, Sousuke Aizen.” 

“Thank you and I am pleased to meet you, Sir,” Aiko replied giving a slight bow then shook his hand. 

Sousuke turned slightly looking back at Shinji. “I am envious, Shinji. Not only is she smart and attractive, but she is also very well mannered.” Sousuke turned looking back at her. 

“Thank you again, Sir.” 

Sousuke was smiling an eerie smile at her when they heard a familiar voice speak up. 

“Stop molesting Aiko with your mind, Aizen Sensei.” 

Aiko turned to look toward the familiar voice as she watched Renji and Ikkaku walk into the room past them. 

“ _No way! They have this class?!_ ” Aiko thought to herself in amazement. 

“Don’t you have a class you need to be at?” Ikkaku questioned Sousuke. 

“Mr. Abarai, Mr. Ikkaku. Well now, to see you attend class is rather refreshing,” Shinji said watching them walk to their desks. 

“Yeah, well it was Ikkaku’s idea. So blame him,” Renji replied dropping his books to his desk. 

“It has been a while since we graced you with our presents. So we thought we would give you the honor today,” Ikkaku quipped with a crafty smile. 

“Why do you put up with those two, Shinji? If they were my students, they would find themselves sitting out front of Yamamoto’s office,” Aizen informed him. 

“Yeah, well they are not your students, so leave them be,” Shinji hissed going back to the board. “Find a seat, Aiko. There are no assigned seats in this class. So I don’t care where you sit.”  

“Yes Sir, “Aiko said walking past Aizen. 

“I hope we get to meet again very soon, Miss. Kishiro,” Aizen told her. 

“Yes Sir, it would be an honor,” Aiko replied, looking slightly over her shoulder at him as he left the room. 

Walking to an empty desk, she saw Renji smile and pat at the back of a seat in front of him. 

She smiled as she remembered what Shuuhei told her about him. “ _He isn’t a bad guy; it’s just his mouth gets ahead of his brain around girls like you._ ” Aiko walked back toward Renji and Ikkaku, “ _I guess I can give them a chance_.” She thought as she stopped at the desk in front of Renji. 

“If you get out of line with me one time… What you got in the hall yesterday will seem like a walk in the park. You got that?” Aiko informed him. 

Renji nodded as Aiko took a seat at the desk. After a couple of minutes, the class started to fill up as Aiko watched for anyone else she knew to walk in. 

“So what changed your mind about us?” Ikkaku asked her as she sat with her back to them. 

Aiko turned in her seat looking at Ikkaku. “My mind has not changed about either of you. I am just giving you a chance out of good faith. So if you want me as a friend, don’t blow it.” 

“Hey, neighbor!” a familiar voice rang out. 

Aiko turned to look at the door as Asako walked over to her and plopped her books and butt in the desk in front of Ikkaku and across from her. 

“Do you have to sit there?” Ikkaku asked in an annoyed tone looking at her. 

“Sure do, Toshiro asks me to look out for Aiko with you two. He knew you were in this class with her,” Asako said smiling a devious smile at Ikkaku. 

“I swear that little bastard is going to push me too far one day,” Ikkaku growled. 

“Who said he could be Aiko’s protector?” Renji insisted to know. 

Asako shrugged her shoulders. “I ask him pretty much the same thing.” 

“Yeah, and what was his answer?” Asked Ikkaku. 

“He told me it was his business and just do this for him,” Asako stated. 

“You’re not just doing this to be nice, Asako. What is in it for you?” Renji questioned. 

Asako chuckled as she turned to the front of the class. “I got his dojo time slots for the next two weekends.” 

Ikkaku chuckled as he looked over at Aiko. “Count yourself lucky, Aiko. Hitsugaya never gives up his time in the dojo. He must really be taken by you.” 

“That’s for damn sure,” Renji grunted. 

“Don’t go thinking crap that is not the fact guys,” Aiko said not liking the look of envy in their eyes. “Toshiro looks at me as _just_ a friend.” Aiko’s tone was slightly perturbed. 

“Yeah, and Renji looks at you as his sister,” Asako snarked with a chuckle. 

“Asako, you’re not helping matters here!” Aiko scolded. “If you cannot help me out with this just be quiet.” 

Asako looked over at Aiko with a dirty look. She was not pleased with the tone Aiko took with her. Renji and Ikkaku sat there watching the girls, knowing this was not going to turn out good for Aiko. 

“You know since you’re the new kid and really do not know what you just walked into there. I am going to swing you a break.” Asako told her, “but if it happens--” 

“I do not need a break from you. Nor do I need a protector from Toshiro. I am very capable of taking care of things myself. I am not some weak little princess that needs to be cut slack.” Aiko hissed, sounding even more upset. 

Asako stood quickly from her desk as Aiko did the same. Their eyes locked and neither of them backed down. 

“CAT FIGHT!” a boy in the room yelled. 

“LADIES!” Shinji exclaimed. 

However, neither one of them looked Shinji’s way. 

“Back down, Aiko!” Asako retorted. 

“Why? You may beat my ass Asako, but I promise you, you will not walk out unscathed either,” Aiko informed her. 

Shinji walked toward them. “Both of you! To the Deans office! Now! Asako, I am not shocked you would do something like this. However, Aiko, I figured you for the more passive type.” 

Aiko looked to their teacher. “I am the passive-aggressive type. I’m passive until aggressed and I do not like being thought of as a weakling.” 

Asako chuckled as she turned from picking up her books. “Good come back, Aiko.” Aiko picked up her books as well as she started a path toward the classroom door. “Thank you.” 

The two girls walked across the room as Shinji escorted them out the door. 

Ikkaku shook his head. “They will either kill one another before they get to the Deans office or be the best of friends.” 

Renji was looking at Ikkaku as Ikkaku nodded. Both boys grabbed their things jumping up from their seats and darted out the door. 

“IKKAKU! RENJI!” Shinji yelled after them. 

Out in the hall and heading toward the stairs, Asako and Aiko heard Shinji yell at the two boys. 

Asako’s head shook as she mumbled, “Idiots!” 

“They do march to the beat of their own drum,” Aiko confessed with a chuckle as they turned to go down the stairs. 

Renji and Ikkaku did not look back as they took off after Aiko and Asako as they saw them headed downstairs. 

Stopping in the stairwell, Aiko looked to Asako. “Let’s wait for them.” 

Asako stopped a few steps down as she turned to look at Aiko. She started to chuckle. “You hide it well Aiko, but you’re a bad girl at heart.” 

Just then, Renji and Ikkaku rounded the corner into the stairwell as Renji ran straight into Aiko. The two of them stumbled and started to fall, as Renji caught Aiko in his arms, jumping, to the platform at the end of the stairs with her in his arms. 

Ikkaku and Asako started to laugh as they walked toward Renji and Aiko at the foot of the stairs. Renji still had Aiko in his arms. 

“You can let her go now,” Asako told him. 

“Do I have to?” Renji joked as he looked at Aiko. Slowly and carefully, Renji set Aiko to her feet. 

“That was amazing, Renji. I thought for sure we were both going down the stairs,” Aiko confessed. 

“Renji is quick and I have seen him do some pretty awesome things,” Asako confirmed as she stopped next to them. 

Ikkaku looked at Asako. “So you two friends now?” 

Asako looked at Aiko as she smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. After all, with who she has been hanging out with for the last two days. I am sure Aiko knew what she was stepping up to back in class, and she didn’t hesitate for a second to get in my face. In my book that makes her alright.” 

“Thanks, Asako… I think…” Aiko replied. 

Asako chuckled along with the guys as she turned to look at her. “Come on we have to get to the Deans or Hirako Sensei will have our asses. And believe me when I say you would rather deal with the Dean them him.” 

Aiko nodded as she walked away from Renji and Ikkaku. As the girls headed down the stairs, Asako called back Ikkaku and Renji. “Why don’t you two meet us in the courtyard in a few minutes? We should be out there in about twenty minutes.” 

“Can do,” Ikkaku called back, “Look for us in the usual.”

“Got it!” Asako said. 

“The usual?” Aiko questioned. 

Asako looked over at Aiko as she walked next to her. “The usually means they will be where they always hang out.” 

“Ahh,” Aiko replied. 

After a short walk, the girls found themselves in front of the Deans office. Asako knocking as they waited to be told to enter. 

“Come in.” 

Asako opened the door as the two of them walked in and stood at a slight bow in front of his desk. 

“Asako, Aiko? What is going on here?” Dean Sasakibe asked. The two girls stood looking at him. 

“There was a problem in Trig class, so Mr. Hirako sent us here to see you,” Aiko told him. 

“A problem you say? I am guessing Asako was the heart of this problem. I am sure you were just the innocent bystander,” he replied folding his hands in front of him. 

“Why is everything always my…” 

“No Sir,” Aiko replied interrupting Asako. “I am more to blame here then Asako. I got mouthy with her; because I was upset over something else, and she had nothing to do with it.” 

“What?” Asako questioned quietly. 

“I am sorry Asako, but I was mad about Toshiro thinking I needed someone to look out for me. I know he means well and everything, but I truly can take care of myself. I guess it also upset me that he paid you to watch over me,” Aiko confessed.  

“Hitsugaya Toshiro paid you to be Aiko’s protector?” the Dean asked. 

Asako looked at Dean Sasakibe. “Well, not with money. He gave me his time slot in the dojo for the next two weekends.” 

“Ahh,” he replied. “Well, I have to say you two look as if you have come to a peaceful end to the problem. So I will just give you a warning and say do not let it happen again.” 

The two girls bowed. “Yes, Sir. It will never happen again.” 

“You’re dismissed.” 

The two girls bowed again then turned and left his office. Once out in the hall, Aiko started to chuckle. 

“What’s so funny, Aiko?” Asako asked. 

Aiko looked over at her. “You know that is the first time I have ever been in trouble and been sent to the office.” 

Asako chuckled. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No, I am not kidding,” Aiko confirmed. 

“Well I do have to say, from the millions of times I have been sent--” 

Aiko looked quickly at Asako cutting her off. “A million? You are being hyperbolic, right?” 

Asako laughed. “ ** _Yes_** , I am. Anyway, I have never had someone take the blame like that. They always let the Dean or Principle think I was the one that started things.” 

“Where you?” Aiko asked with a smile, as she started to chuckle. 

Asako smiled. “About 50% of the time, yes.” 

Aiko gave Asako an inquiring look as her head tipped to one side. 

“Ok maybe a little more,” Asako said. “But I was not always the start of the problem. However, I sure the hell was the one that ended it.” 

Aiko laughed as Asako looked at her. “Thanks, Aiko. That was really cool what you did back there in the Deans office.” 

Aiko looked over at her. “Think nothing of it. It is what friends do.” 

Asako shook her head as they walked across the courtyard. “I guess I will have to give Toshiro back his time in the dojo.” 

“Eh… don’t worry about it. I will just give him mine for the next two weekends.” Aiko told her as the two girls walked up to Renji and the others. 

“You have a time slot at the dojo?” Asako looked at Aiko confused.    

“She can’t ignore her training,” Shuuhei said butting into the conversation. 

Asako looked at Shuuhei and then back at Aiko. “What training?” 

“I told you I am able to take care of myself, Asako,” Aiko told her. 

“You did not answer my question?” Asako informed her. 

“She is training in an old martial art style called Mutsu Enmei-Ryu,” Shuuhei spoke up. 

Asako looked at Shuuhei again. “Wow! That style is _hundreds_ of years old.” 

“One of the oldest and much-forgotten styles,” Renji added. 

“It sure is, but if you master it like Aiko has it is very deadly,” Shuuhei said. 

“Mastered it?” Asako questioned looking at Aiko. 

“I didn’t have to save her the other day with those four guys. She could have done it all by herself,” Shuuhei said looking at Aiko. 

“I hate fighting and I did not want to harm my new flower Kira picked for me to care for,” Aiko told him. 

“Bullshit…” Ikkaku retorted. 

“ _I don’t_ like fighting,” Aiko exclaimed. 

“Then why such an acute art,” Asako asked. 

“My father,” Aiko stated bluntly. “I wanted to get closer to my father. He was studying it and he was so busy with his career I never saw him or got to spend time with him.” 

“So to do this, you starting studying this art with him,” Asako questioned. 

Aiko nodded. “After a while, I started to truly enjoy the art and wanted to learn more. So, I just followed through with it.” 

Asako chuckled. “And you said in Trig class I could kick your ass. Hell girl, you can dodge bullets.” 

Aiko laughed. “Not quite! However, I am very quick on my feet.” 

“You know this explains a lot of your personality, Aiko,” Yumichika said. 

“You mean why I am so calm with situations and seem so easy going?” Aiko questioned. 

“It is an act,” Ikkaku retorted. 

“No, it is not an act, Ikkaku.” Aiko said, “It’s part of the training I endured for thirteen years. I train under some of the worst conductions a person could train under. They test our anger level pushing it every day to its limit. They want us to be able to control it and keep it that way. At no time are we allowed to lose our temper. If we lose our temper even the slightest bit, we were out. Still to this day my Sensei tests my anger level.” 

“It would be a little late now if you were to lose it. Don’t you think? After all, Shuuhei did say you mastered it,” Renji stated. 

“When you have trained in the Mutsu Enmei-Ryu style as long as I have you really have no temper to speak of. However, some of us have gotten a god attitude thinking no one can beat us.” 

“That’s because nobody can,” Shuuhei replied. 

“Not true. Overconfidence will get you beat every time,” Aiko told him. 

“So how long have you trained and when did you become a master?” Asako asked. 

“I started when I was four and proclaimed a master at the age of fifteen.” 

“Wow! Smart, dangerous and beautiful, could a guy ask for more in a girl?” Yumichika stated. 

“Look, everyone, I know this is a tight knit school and everyone knows pretty much everyone else’s business. However, I want this to stay under wraps. I am not sure how you found out about this Hisagi, but please do not talk about it with anyone else,” Aiko explained to them. 

“Hey, we are not the gossip group around here. If you want something kept quiet, we can do that,” Shuuhei reassured her. 

“Thanks,” Aiko replied. 

The group nodded as Asako gestured. “Let’s go grab a table. I have to be on my feet for an hour here soon.” 

“Awww, poor baby only an hour,” Ikkaku replied sarcastically. 

Asako gave Ikkaku a dirty look as the group moved to an open table. For the next thirty minutes, the group sat there talking and laughing with one another. At the start of the next hour, their group lost Asako, Renji, and Yumichika, as they had to go to their next class, leaving Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Aiko at the table to chat. 

About five minutes into their conversation, they had a new face at the table. 

“Aiko?” 

Aiko and the two boys stopped laughing as they looked up to the familiar voice. 

“Hey Izuru, take a seat and join us,” Shuuhei greeted him. 

Izuru looked at Shuuhei. “Hey, and thanks I think I will.” He then turned his look back to Aiko as she was moving over to make room for him to have a seat. 

“So how does your orchid like its new roommate?” he asked sitting next to her. 

“Well, it has not packed its bags and left yet. So I guess it like me just fine. I am following the instructions you gave me; however, you did not tell me if it needs direct sunlight or slight,” Aiko inquired. 

Izuru chuckled. “Well, light is a key factor in growing healthy orchids. Direct sunlight may cause the plant to burn, and too little light will prevent the plant from flowering. An ideal location is behind a sheer curtain or window blinds. If you follow these dictions, I think it will give you a beautiful flower very soon.” 

“I just hope I do not kill it. Like I said plants are really not my thing,” Aiko claimed. 

“I am sure ya’ll do fine, Aiko.” 

Aiko turned as did Izuru. Shuuhei and Ikkaku looked up as they saw Gin stop at the table. 

“Mr. Ichimaru, hello,” Aiko greeted him. 

“Heya, are ya having a good day?” Gin asked. 

“Oh yes, very much so. I have made a few new friends today and classes are great. I have enjoyed everything so far,” Aiko told him. 

“Good, good,” Gin replied as his smile grew wider. “Well, I guess I should be on my way.” Gin looked over at Ikkaku with a straight face. “I’ll be seein’ ya next hour won’t I, Ikkaku?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. There is no getting out of it now since you saw me,” Ikkaku grumbled. 

Gin turned with a cunning smile as he winked at Aiko. “Good, I’m glad to hear that.” He said in reply to Ikkaku. 

Aiko chuckled as she watched Gin walk away. “Why does he seem like the instigating type?” 

Shuuhei and the other two laughed, as Izuru spoke, “If you give Gin the chance he is biggest shit disturber on campus.” 

Aiko chuckled. “I am not surprised. Just the way he comes across, tells me that.” 

“You seem to be a good judge of character, Aiko,” Izuru said. 

“I have learned how to read people by watching them,” Aiko told him. 

“Is that why you judged us before you got to know us?” Ikkaku questioned in a snide tone. 

“I heed warnings, Ikkaku and then proceed with caution,” Aiko informed him. 

“A very good way to be, rushing headlong into things can get you hurt or into trouble,” Izuru responded. 

“You know all about that one, don’t you, Izuru?” Shuuhei replied. 

“That was a long time ago, Shuuhei,” Izuru stated. 

Ikkaku laughed. “Not that long ago.” 

“You only graduated two years ago,” Shuuhei added. 

Aiko looked at Izuru with a shocked looked. “Your only a few years older than us?” 

“Yeah, I am 21,” Izuru told her. 

“This was his school. No one here dared crossed his path,” Ikkaku informed Aiko. 

“That was until Ichimaru Sensei started teaching here,” Shuuhei said chuckling. 

“He put me in my place very quickly,” Izuru confessed. 

“That’s why none of us guys dare to test Ichimaru Sensei. What he says is law and as long as we do not get too cocky, he leaves us alone,” Ikkaku informed her. 

“He is not the only one to look out for. We have a few other teachers that can put on a great act of being all nice and out of the loop. However, they know everything going on and will not stop short to tell you about it or put you back in place if you are in the wrong,” Shuuhei explained. 

Aiko with an inquisitive look in her eye asked, “And who might they be?” 

Izuru chuckled. “I don’t think you will have to worry about them, Aiko. Their only after the troublemakers or the ones that think they are too big for their britches.” 

Shuuhei smiled at Aiko. “You met two of them with me yesterday.” 

Aiko looked at Shuuhei confused. “When I asked you if you were looking for Chiyo and Nomi?” Shuuhei reminded her. 

“Mr. Kyouraku and Mr. Ukitake?” Aiko inquired. 

“Those two are more in the loop than half the kids in this school,” Ikkaku retorted. 

Aiko laughed, “That’s too funny. May I ask if Mr. Kuchiki is one of them?” 

“Look out from him. He has been a hard ass since I started school here,” Izuru warned her. “He pretty much stays to himself because he feels the rest of us are inferior to him. Other than that he will only get involved if he sees things can get dangerous.” 

“He is that way with the teachers as well?” Aiko asked. 

“Yeah, Byakuya is something else,” Izuru said. “Although, I did see something that rather shocked me with him.” 

“Let me guess it was when he was sitting and talking with Aiko?” Shuuhei questioned. 

“Yeah,” Izuru replied. 

“Well, I must be special,” Aiko joked. 

“He wants your brain,” Ikkaku stated. 

“Well, at least it is not my boobs, like all the other guys,” Aiko joked again. 

The three of them laughed as Izuru spoke up again, “Seriously, Aiko. He is a very strict man and if he becomes close to you making you his pet. He can make your life here a living hell. I have seen it before with his assistants over the years.” 

“I will keep that in mind,” Aiko nodded. 

The four of them sat talking a little longer, until it was time for them to head to class, pretty much sending them their separate ways for the rest of the day. All of that was, but Shuuhei and Aiko as they walked together heading the same way. 

“So where you headed now?” Shuuhei asked her. 

“I have English with Mr. Ukitake.” 

“Really, so do I.” 

Aiko looked over at Shuuhei. “Great at least I will know one person in this class.” 

“More than one,” Shuuhei responded with a wide smile. 

Aiko smiled in return as they continued on their way to English class.


	6. Chapter 6

Once at the lockers, Aiko and Shuuhei went their separate ways to gather their things. While Aiko was at her locker getting her things, Toshiro walked up behind her. 

“There you are. I was looking for you this last hour.” 

“I was out in the courtyard,” Aiko said told him as she turned to look at him. She then turned back and closed her locker door. “By the way, Toshiro I have a bone to pick with you.” 

“A bone…” Toshiro pondered as they stepped away from the locker. 

“Yeah, it is about Asako.” 

Toshiro looked over at Aiko. “You were not supposed to find out.” 

Aiko chuckled. “Well, I did… Look, Toshiro I think it is sweet and all how you are looking out for me, but I can take care of myself.” 

“I am sure you can, but I know how they can be around a girl like you and believe me they get a little out of control sometimes,” Toshiro told her. 

“You act as if you used to be friends with them,” Aiko questioned. 

“ _Used to be_ is the key word here,” Toshiro said. 

Aiko looked at Toshiro with an inquiring look, as Toshiro began to explain. 

\---

While behind them, Shuuhei was walking just out of hearing distance. 

“Hey, Shuuhei wait up man!” Renji called out to him as he ran up behind him. As Renji approached him, he saw he was watching Toshiro and Aiko walking in front of him. 

“Look at him with her. I am sure he is telling her everything bad about us,” Shuuhei retorted looking Renji’s way.

He does look rather friendly with her,” Renji admitted. “What the Hell are you doing walking back here anyway? You never let Hitsugaya stop you before.” 

Shuuhei looked in front of him at Aiko and Toshiro again. “Yeah I know, that is why we are no longer friends.” 

“Well, a girl tore apart your friendship; maybe this one will bring it back together.” Renji paused as he scratched his head. “On the other hand, if he is into her, she could make things worse between you and him.” 

Shuuhei shook his head. “Toshiro is not into her like that. It is something different with her. I am sure all he is looking for is a friend.” 

“Well, you have known him longer then I have so I’m sure you know what you’re talking about,” Renji replied. 

Shuuhei picked up his pace. “Come on, Renji.” 

\--- 

“Well, at least I know why you are doing this now, Toshiro. However, there are two sides to every story and from what you told me you did not give Shuuhei a chance to explain his side. I know you liked this girl, but she could have lied to make her look better in your eyes. I mean take it from a girl, I know how we work,” Aiko explained to him. 

Toshiro cast his eyes down as he thought to himself, “ _Aiko is right, she could have lied to make me go after Shuuhei like I did. She did know I loved her_.” 

“Hey, China Doll,” Shuuhei said walking up to them. 

“Shuuhei, Renji,” Aiko replied with a smile. “Where you headed, Renji?” 

“English,” Renji replied. 

“Cool, so I have you in there too,” Aiko exclaimed. 

“Along with Asako, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, Chiyo, Nomi, and Momo,” Renji told her. 

Aiko chuckled. “What no Ikkaku?” 

“I think Ukitake Sensei would pull out all his hair if he had all five of them in there.” 

“Sousuke Sensei failed in teaching you how to count. There are four of us, not five,” Renji corrected him. 

Toshiro looked over at Renji. “I was referring to Asako as the fifth, after all, you four drive her crazy.” 

Just then, the four of them walked up to the English room door. 

“AIKO!” Nomi shouted as she threw her arms around her neck. 

“Hello, Nomi,” Aiko replied smiling. 

“God she is annoying,” Renji grumbled as he walked past them. 

“I was so excited when Chiyo told me you had this class with us,” Nomi said as she grabbed Aiko’s hand and led her to the desks where they were sitting. “Ukitake Sensei said you could sit with us.” 

Aiko looked around the room not seeing the teacher anywhere. “Did he? Then, where is he?” 

“He had to run across the hall really quick he will be back,” Nomi stated as they stopped at a desk. 

Aiko was still looking around the room when she saw Yumichika sitting toward the back. Shuuhei and Renji walked up to their desk next to him and sat down. 

Waving at Aiko with a very warm smile, Yumichika got up from his desk and walked toward her. “Hello, my beautiful flower.” Yumichika greeted her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Aiko blushed slightly. “Hello, Yumichika.” 

“Knock it off, Yumichika!” Asako exclaimed as she pushed him back slightly from Aiko. “She does not want your germs.” 

“You. Women. Are a brut and hold no beauty what so ever. Why a beautiful flower-like Aiko would want to befriend you is beyond me,” Yumichika retorted. 

“Alright, Yumichika stop flirting with Miss Kishiro and take your seat,” Juushiro informed him as he stood before the class. 

The class chuckled as they all took their seats. Aiko sitting down at her desk, Chiyo was sitting behind her, and Nomi was sitting in front of her. 

“What the Hell was that all about? I have never seen any of them like this. She is defending you, he is kissing you, and you walked in with the other two!” Chiyo whispered leaning forward over her desk. 

Aiko chuckled as she whispered back, “I will fill you in on everything after class.”

“I hope so because I am lost,” Chiyo responded. 

“Alright ladies, no more chit chatting, I want to get this class moving,” Juushiro told them. 

“ _Wow, he’s got good ears!_ ” Aiko thought. 

“Well, now that I have everyone’s attention, I would like to introduce Miss Kishiro Aiko and welcome her to our class and school,” Juushiro announced to them. “Miss Kishiro, would you be as kind to join me up here?” 

Aiko got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class, as she turned and faced her fellow students, a few hands started to wave at her. Aiko waved back with a broad smile. 

“I see you have made a few friends since our last meeting,” Juushiro confirmed. 

Aiko nodded looking his way then back to the calls as she bowed. “I am Kishiro Aiko, and I am very pleased to meet you all.” 

“Miss Kishiro, could I ask you a question?” a young girl with long black hair asked her. 

“Sure,” Aiko answered. 

The young girl stood bowing slightly to Aiko. “I am Hinamori Momo, Student Representative.” 

“I have you in one of my classes, don’t I?” Aiko asked looking at the familiar face. 

“Yes, Miss Matsumoto’s class this morning as a matter of fact,” Momo reminded her. 

“Ahh, that’s right you’re the one that told Renji he needed to be nicer,” Aiko responded. 

The class chuckled as Renji slightly blushed sinking into his seat. 

“Anyway, the question I wanted to ask you was, is it true you were on the school council at your other school?” 

“Yes, I was head coordinator for the festivals and activities that went on. Why do you ask?” Aiko inquired. 

“I am sorry for doing this now, Sensei, but I am so busy I do not know when I might get to speak with her again,” Momo explained as she apologized, looking at Juushiro. 

“That is fine, Momo just make it quick,” he responded. 

“Aiko, would you be so kind to set aside some time to speak with me in the next day or two? I am in dire need of your assistance,” Momo explained to her with a slight begging tone. 

Aiko smiled. “Of course, how would after school tomorrow be?” 

“That will be fantastic,” Momo replied relieved and excited. 

“Alright then, I will meet you in front of the main building after classes,” Aiko confirmed with her. 

Momo bowed. “Thank you,” she then took her seat once more. 

Juushiro looked at Aiko. “Well then, I guess we are finished here. You may return to your seat.” 

Aiko bowed to Juushiro and went back to her seat. 

“Wow! Student council is there anything you haven’t done?” Nomi whispered as she walked past. 

Aiko sat down at her seat, as she softly chuckled. “Yeah, I have not jumped off a bridge yet.” 

“And let’s hope you never do, Miss Kishiro.” 

Aiko looked up at Juushiro with wide eyes as she thought, “ _Mental note to self, ‘Never talk about things too close to that man if you do not want him to know’.”_  

Class went along smoothly and rather quickly, as Aiko sat doing the assignment Juushiro gave them. A few minutes before the bell rang Aiko got from her seat walking to Juushiro’s desk to hand in her finished work. 

Juushiro looked at her paper and then up at her. “Very well done, Miss. Kishiro, you are dismissed from class.” Aiko gave a slight bow and walked back to her desk to get her books. 

“See you in the courtyard,” Chiyo whispered to her. 

Aiko nodded as she turned seeing Shuuhei walking to Juushiro’s desk with his paper and books in hand. 

He passed Aiko as he whispered, “Wait in the hall for me.” 

Aiko nodded as she walked from the room waiting in the hall as Shuuhei requested. Shortly after, Shuuhei walked out of the room seeing Aiko leaning against the wall across the corridor. She had removed her jacket, untied her tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt. She arms were in front of her holding her jacket and books with both hands, one leg was drawn up under her as her foot rested to the wall behind her. 

“Wow, you look comfy!” Shuuhei told her not taking his eyes from her. 

“It will be nice to get out of this thing finally,” Aiko complained. 

Shuuhei got a devilish grin. “Well, you know…” 

“Don’t go there!” Aiko said cutting him off as she pushed away from the wall. 

Shuuhei chuckled as he watched her step away from him. 

“Well, are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?” Aiko asked as she looked slightly over her shoulder at him. 

He watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and then went back to walking on without him. “ _God, what am I thinking_?” Shuuhei thought as he took off after Aiko. Finally caught up with Aiko, they walked to the courtyard to wait for the others. 

“This way,” Aiko said when they walked from the building into the courtyard. 

Shuuhei was heading the other way. “We hang out over here not over there,” Shuuhei told her. 

“Well, I told Chiyo I would meet her out here and they hang out over here,” Aiko informed him. 

Shuuhei grabbed her hand and gently pulled her the direction they hang out. “She will find you, I promise.” 

“You’re a control freak, aren’t you?” Aiko questioned as she walked behind him. Shuuhei still holding on to her hand as they walked. 

“No, I am not a control freak. I just hate being in the center of everything and that is where they sit,” Shuuhei explained. 

“So, it is being the center of attention you do not like?” Aiko questioned. 

Shuuhei stopped walking as he turned looking at Aiko. “Being the center of attention is all fine and well as long as it is the right kind of attention.” 

“Yeah, like the attention from a pretty girl.” 

Aiko and Shuuhei turned to Toshiro’s voice as he walked toward them. 

“Is there any other that is better?” Shuuhei asked with a wide grin. 

“None that I can think of,” Toshiro confirmed. 

“I see we still think somewhat the same,” Shuuhei stated. 

“Not when it comes to Aiko we don’t,” Toshiro stood back a few feet from them. “Why don’t you let her go,” Toshiro told him as he gestured to his holding her hand. 

“Does it bother you?” Shuuhei asked him as he lifted his and Aiko’s hand. 

“I won’t let you hurt her. I won’t let you destroy her life like you did Tomie’s,” Toshiro proclaimed. 

“Tomie brought that on herself, she was sick. She knew she needed help and I told her we could work through this, but she ran to you, telling all kinds of lies. It is not my fault she is dead,” Shuuhei retorted his free hand clenching tightly. 

Toshiro stepped forward with a very displeased look. Aiko then stepped between them. In a very calm demeanor. “Stop this. I told you there were two sides to every story, Toshiro. To truly understand what happened you have to hear both sides.” 

“So you are going to side with him?” Toshiro questioned. 

“I am not siding with either of you. I am only stating the facts,” Aiko confirmed. “I myself do not know all the facts, but from what you have told me today and what I just heard from Shuuhei, Tomie was mentally ill and she did things out of context, and a lot of those things where to get attention from others.” 

“Tomie was not like that at all,” Toshiro retorted his eyes narrowing. 

“Bullshit Hitsugaya! You did not know her as I did! She was just like Aiko said!” Shuuhei exclaimed. 

“You hated her, Shuuhei that is why she killed herself!” Toshiro growled. 

“Yeah, toward the end of your Hellish relationship I hated her. All she did was turn everyone against me and no one believed my side of it because they had **_you_** telling them the same thing Tomie was telling them!” Shuuhei exclaimed. 

Aiko looked over her shoulder at Shuuhei shocked that he said he hated this girl after the time she had heard they were together. 

“You hated her?” Aiko questioned in a dazed tone. 

“Yes, I did, she drove all my friends to hate me, all because I wouldn’t give her the attention she wanted. She hated the fact she was second in my heart compared to school. She did everything I did, talked to everyone I talked to, acted the way I acted. Hell, she even ate the same foods I ate, all because she thought it would bring us closer. She told me she hated doing everything I did, but she did it anyway, just so I would pay attention to her.” Shuuhei explained as his hand lifted and he rubbed his forehead. 

“She admitted everything to me a few days before she took her life. She was sick, and she would not get the help she needed. All she did was make my life Hell. After she took her life it only got worse, everyone really turned against me. Telling me she did all this stuff because she loved me and only wanted us to be closer. I told them she did it because she wanted the attention. Right there made me a heartless beast in their eyes.” 

“But…” Aiko replied dazed. 

“But nothing…” Shuuhei exclaimed. “In a way, you’re just like her. Following your father in the art of the Mutsu Enmei-Ryu, you did it just for the attention and you cannot say you didn’t. You yourself said you hate to fight!” 

“That’s different I--” 

Shuuhei cut her off as he exclaimed. “Is it? Your father did not give you the attention that you wanted him to. So what did you do? You followed him to get that attention you so desperately wanted. Therefore, doing something you hated to do. You’re no better than Tomie.” 

For the first time in many years, Aiko felt real anger. She stood there looking at Shuuhei; she knew it was time for her to leave before things got out of hand. She walked past Shuuhei with a daunted look on her face. Once past Shuuhei she spoke, “I am sorry, Toshiro. But would you please tell the others I had to go? Tell them I will see them tomorrow.” 

Aiko did not sound like herself as she walked away from them. This worried Toshiro. “Aiko, are you alright?”  

“I need to be alone,” Aiko responded not looking back at either of them as they watched her walk out of sight. 

Toshiro shook his head as he turned to walk away, his hands sliding into his pockets. Shuuhei was still looking the way Aiko walked off. 

“You’re an idiot, and at least now I don’t have to worry about you two hanging out any longer after that little display you put on.” 

Shuuhei turned to see Toshiro walking away. 

Running his fingers through his hair Shuuhei cast his eyes down as he softly replied, “Damn it! What have I done? Between the anger, I have for my own father and the anger I have for Tomie. I’ve hurt Aiko.” 

Shuuhei clinched his hand into a fist, still in his hair as he exclaimed in anger, “DAMN IT! Hitsugaya’s right I’m an idiot!”  

\--- 

Later that evening, Aiko as Aiko sat in her room a knock came to her dorm door. Standing for her sitting position she walked slowly toward it. 

“Who is it?” Aiko called out. 

“It is the big bad wolf and if you do not let us in--” Nomi replied in a deep growling voiceAiko heard. 

“Shut up, Nomi. Stop being a spaz. It is us Aiko,” Chiyo replied cutting Nomi off. 

Aiko was laughing as she stopped at the door to let them in as she heard Nomi and Chiyo arguing out in the hall. 

“I was only trying to cheer her up,” Nomi whined. 

“Well don’t do it in such a spastic way,” Chiyo retorted as the door opened. 

Nomi saw Aiko smiling as she bounced up and down clapping her hands. “Look, it worked. She is smiling!” 

This made Aiko chuckle, even more, when she saw how this pleased Nomi. 

“The first time I really get to talk to Toshiro and he is telling me Shuuhei hurt you,” Chiyo informed her with a smile. “Are you alright?”  

“Yeah, I am doing fine.” 

“What is that heavenly scent I smell?” Nomi replied standing on her tiptoes looking over Aiko’s shoulder. 

Aiko turned quickly as she exclaimed, “Dinner!” She ran from the door. “Come on in.” 

Chiyo and Nomi walked in closing the door behind them. “Smells great, but when did you get the chance to get out and go shopping for food?” Chiyo asked as they sat down at the dining table. 

“Today. Izuru came by to check on me. He heard about what happened as well,” Aiko confided in them as she messed with the food that was cooking. “While he was here my stomach embarrassed me by letting out a loud growl. He asks if I had eaten dinner, I told him I had no food yet. So he took my hand, led me out to his car, and took me shopping.” 

Chiyo and Nomi chuckled. “See I told you he was a nice guy,” Nomi reminded her. 

“A very nice guy. Because of him surprising me like that I left my money here, so he had to pay for it,” Aiko told them with a chuckle. “I paid him back as soon as we got back here. However, the look on his face was still very funny when I told him what had happened because of his hastiness.” 

“So did you talk to him about what happened?” Chiyo questioned. 

“Yeah, we talked. I mean he could not help me understand why Shuuhei did what he did. However, just talking to him helped out a lot,” Aiko confirmed as she turned looking at them. “Would you like some?” Aiko lifted a plate offering them something to eat. 

“No, thanks, I have already had dinner, but thank you anyway,” Chiyo told her. 

“I have eaten as well, but it smells so yummy. May I have just a little?” Nomi requested. 

“Sure,” Aiko replied as she took another plate from the cabinet. 

Once Aiko had placed food on their plates, she walked to the table handing Nomi her plate and took a seat with them. 

Nomi took a bite as Aiko looked over at her. 

“OH AIKO! This is dreamy! What is it?” Nomi asked taking another bite. “You have to try some, Chiyo! Aiko is a great cook!” Nomi told her with a mouth full. 

Aiko chuckled along with Chiyo. “I am not sure what it is called. You will have to ask Byakuya, but when he suggested it and told me how to make it, it sounded really good. So I figured, why not.” 

“ _Byakuya_ , huh,” Chiyo said in an inquiring tone. 

Going completely over Aiko’s head, she turned to look at Chiyo, “Yes, Kuchiki Sensei. Izuru and I saw him at the store Izuru took me to.” 

“ _Yes_ , I know who he is, silly girl. I was referring to you calling him by his first name. He’s been rather different since he’s met you. He has really taken a liking to you.” 

“Yeah, he wants my brain or so Ikkaku said,” Aiko said taking a bite of her dinner. 

“Ikkaku? Do you know all their names?” Chiyo retorted. 

“Well yeah, there is Renji, Shuuhei, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. I have classes with at least one or two of them throughout the day,” Aiko explained to her as she took another bite. 

Chiyo shook her head. “And I guess you have befriended every one of them?” 

“Well, I did, until Shuuhei did what he did. I am sure he will not come around me again.” 

“And she has made friends with Asako as well,” Nomi stated taking the last bite on her plate. 

Chiyo looked at Nomi and then back at Aiko. “Yeah, what’s up with that?” 

Aiko laughed as she started explaining the events of the day to Chiyo and Nomi. As they talked, the three girls cleaned up dinner and washed the dishes. They then sat at the table enjoying tea as they chatted. As their conversation was ending, a loud knock came to Aiko’s door echoing off the walls. 

“Did you have to knock so hard? You probably scared the life out of my beautiful flower!” 

“Shut up! I wanted her to hear it.” 

“Dude, the room is not that big. I am sure she would have heard a normal knock.” 

“You shut up too!” 

The three girls heard coming from out in the hall. 

Aiko chuckled getting to her feet as Nomi looked at her. “Aiko, aren’t you going to ask who it is? It’s rather late.” 

Aiko looked over her shoulder while walking to the door. “I know who it is. I do not have to ask.” 

She opened the door to see, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika standing in the hall. The three of them looked at her as she stood there in a pair of purple shorts and a white short-sleeved V-necked T-shirt. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

“Hello, boys.” 

Yumichika clasped his hands together and got a dreamy look in his eyes as he exclaimed, “Oh My! You look absolutely amazing, Aiko!” 

Aiko chuckled. “Yumichika, you are so silly.” 

Ikkaku cocked his head to the side. “The uniform looks good on you, but street clothes are definitely a great change of pace.” 

“He’s right, you do look good,” Renji added. 

“Will you guy’s come in before you embarrass me more?” Aiko told them stepping aside for them to come in. 

The guys stopped just in the room as they saw Chiyo and Nomi sitting at the table. Aiko finally made her way past them as she gestured with her hand. 

“Guys, Girls. Girls, Guys.” She started to chuckle as they gave her a funny look, “I am kidding. Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika,” Aiko said pointing at each one of them. “I would like you to meet Chiyo and Nomi,” Aiko repeated the steps as they all nodded at one another for a greeting. 

“See? With that kind of getting to know one another I was better off with the Guys, Girls introduction.” 

Renji was the first one to make a move as he walked over to Nomi and offered his hand. “It is nice to finally meet you, Nomi.” 

“Same here, Renji,” Nomi replied shaking his hand. 

The others finally followed suit, saying hello the proper way. 

The six of them then sat around the table and continued to talk. Before they knew it, it was one in the morning. Nomi was the first to start the yawning, Renji quickly following as Aiko looked over at the clock. 

“No wonder I feel so worn out. It is 1 a.m.” 

“I will never get my beauty sleep at this rate,” Yumichika replied. 

“Yumichika, you’re gorgeous enough. I am--” 

“Don’t feed his ego anymore then what it already is,” Ikkaku said interrupting Nomi. 

Yumichika gave Ikkaku a dirty look and then turned smiling at Nomi. “Thank you, Nomi, that is very kind of you to say.” 

Nomi nodded with a smile. 

Renji yawned again as Aiko chuckled. “I think it is time we all turned in.” 

“Can I spend the night here? I am too tired to walk twenty-five doors down to my room,” Renji joked with Aiko. 

“So you guys are on this floor as well?” Aiko asked. 

“Yes, I am in room 3-28, Ikkaku is room 3-25, Renji is room 3-27, and Shuuhei is room 3-26,” Yumichika informed her. 

“We kinda bounce back and forth across the hall,” Ikkaku said. “Shuuhei and Yumichika are on your side of the building and Renji and I are on the other.” Ikkaku pointed above them, “Your bodyguard lives directly above you.” 

“Toshiro?” Chiyo questioned. 

“That’s him,” Ikkaku replied. 

“He is not my bodyguard you guys,” Aiko stated. 

“Not like you need…” Aiko cut Ikkaku short giving him a dirty look. “Need to tell him that then,” Ikkaku replied changing his statement. 

“I think we need to call it a night,” Aiko confirmed. 

“I think you’re right,” Chiyo said yawning. 

The six of them got up and Aiko walked them to the door to show them out. “I will see you all sometime tomorrow, and thank you for stopping by to check on me.” 

“Not a problem, Aiko. You know we are here for you,” Chiyo told her giving her a hug. 

Nomi then walked up hugging her next saying good night. 

“What about us, can we have a hug?” Renji asked giving her a silly puppy dog look. 

Aiko chuckled. “Come here, Renji.” Renji smiled a huge smile as he stepped up to her. “If your hands move below my hips you have had it.” 

Renji nodded as they hugged, moving back from the hug. “What about me?” 

Aiko gestured for Yumichika to come get a hug as he walked toward her as she questioned, “Ikkaku?” 

“I am cool, thanks.” 

Yumichika hugged her as he moaned in delight. “mmmm… Aiko you smell so good.” 

“Dude, you may never get this chance again,” Renji told Ikkaku. 

Ikkaku grumbled as he walked over to Aiko. “Fine, I guess I’ll take one too.” 

Aiko hugged Ikkaku as he gave her a small hug then backed up quickly. Aiko and the others laughed. “What?!” Ikkaku retorted, “So I’m not the touchy-feely kind of guy, so what.” 

“Good night everyone,” Aiko said as the laughing settled. 

“Good night, Aiko,” They all said as they turned and walked away. 

Closing the door and locking it behind her, Aiko then went and got ready for bed. Finally, she had managed to get into her bed as sleep found her in a quick way.  


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, someone poking her in the ribs awakened Aiko. “Hey, hey, wake up,” the voice kept saying. 

She opened her eyes to see none other than Asako sitting right next to her. She violently jumped up from the sheer surprise. 

“Damn, you’re a sound sleeper!” Asako said ignoring her reaction. 

“Asako! How the hell did you get in?” Aiko asked her still partly in shock. 

“You left the balcony door open, I just jumped over,” Asako said shrugging. ”I was gonna kick the door open if it wasn’t.” 

“What time is it?” Aiko asked. 

“About 5 am, why?” 

“5 am?! Why did you wake me up?” she questioned. 

“You should open the door already, Shuuhei is banging my brains out, and I can’t sleep,” Asako answered with a huge yawn. 

“Hisagi?” she said in a low voice as she heard the banging on the door in the background. “Ok, you can go back to sleep, I’ll deal with him,” she said getting up from her bed. 

“Ok, see you later,” Asako said with another wide yawn as she stepped out into the balcony then off to her room. 

Aiko got a thin robe over her top and capris and went to the door. She opened it to see Shuuhei about to knock again. He got a surprised look on his face as Aiko posted herself in the doorframe. 

“May I ask what you’re doing at my door at 5 am?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I…uhm…well…I,” he mumbled. 

“Well? Let’s hear it! I haven’t got all night, you know!’ she snapped at him. 

“I just came to say…uhm…alright, I’m sorry! There! I’ve said it!” he sighed in relief. 

Aiko was standing there pretty much in shock. 

“I didn’t really mean what I said yesterday…it’s because--” Shuuhei continued before he was cut off. 

“Get in here,” Aiko told him. 

“What?” he said surprised by what she had just said. 

“I said get inside! Now!” she said in a low but harsh voice. 

Shuuhei followed her order and went inside. She looked around the hall for a couple of seconds then entered herself and shut the door behind her. He was still standing there rather shocked by what she just did. 

“I’d have a full conscience if you got caught by the dorm monitor because of me,” She explained. “You are lucky Asako is a light sleeper and the room next to me is vacant, or else the whole dorm would be up before you could reach me. You’re pushing it as it is but…just say what you want then leave. I don’t want any trouble or unwanted rumors. I’ve had my share of those lately. Have a seat,” she pointed at the couch in the small living room she had. 

“Nice bunk you have here,” he said looking around the room. 

“Will you get to the point already?” she said still a bit pissed after yesterday. 

He sighed looking away from her. “I really didn’t mean what I said yesterday. The fact you followed your father just to be close to him is admirable.” Shuuhei looked over at her. “The fact you had a father to follow is even more admirable,” he said in a low voice.“Something happened to you, didn’t it?” she said in a soft voice. 

“Kind of…” he said in an unsure tone. 

“Come on, you can tell me,” she said as she sat next to him. 

“Well, here goes…” he sighed. “We were all one happy family, my mom, dad, my baby sister, and I.” 

“You have a little sister?” she asked rather surprised. 

“Yeah, she’s the cutest little thing,” he said with a sad smile. “It all changed when dad suddenly decided to vanish. All he left behind was a note. I’ll never forget that note.” Shuuhei looked at Aiko with an upset look. “You know what it said? It said he was off to roam the world, he was tired of the everyday life, and he wanted to experience real freedom.” He gestured with his arms. 

Aiko could tell he was pretty disturbed by what he was telling her. 

“And he left us! Just like that! With a frikkin note! He didn’t even have the balls to tell us straight to our faces!” he raised his voice. “And he left me and mom to care for little Sayoko.” 

Aiko’s anger had vanished. Instead, a feeling of sadness filled her heart. 

“I’ve worked ever since I was 10 years old. When I was old enough my mother sent me to this private high school. She hoped I’d have a better chance in life if I attended a good school like this. I’m not exactly the model student.” Shuuhei grunted looking down. “Maybe I would’ve ended up better if I had a father to be there for me. Yours was, in more ways than one.” Shuuhei looked up at Aiko. 

“It’s not your fault he decided to pick up his things and leave,” Aiko tried to cheer him up. “You have to be admired for supporting your family as you did.” 

“Thanks,” Shuuhei said looking down once more, sadness still lingering in his voice. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” she asked in a mild caring tone, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Nah, I’ll get over it as usual.” He said in the same downed voice. “I should get going.” Shuuhei lifted himself from her sofa. “Sorry I bothered you with a stupid thing like this. I can’t believe I spilled my guts to you.” He started a path to the front door. 

“Well, I appreciate it,” she said with a little smile on her face as she followed him. 

“Thanks for listening to my useless blabbering,” Shuuhei said in a slightly embarrassed tone. 

“It’s ok,” Aiko said as she reached for the door and opened it for him. 

“See you around, China Doll and sorry for bothering you,” he said as he walked out the door. 

“Good night, Hisagi,” she said as she closed the door. _“Wow, I never thought a guy like him could have a troubled past. He looked really disturbed when he was telling me all that.”_  

She looked at the clock. It was already six in the morning, too late to get back in bed anyway. She sighed and went behind the counter and started making herself some coffee when she heard a knock on the door again. She went to the door and answered it to find Asako there. 

“Hey, neighbor,” she said with a yawn. 

“Asako! Didn’t you go back to sleep?” Aiko asked her. 

“Well I tried but Shuuhei knocked all the sleep outta me.” 

“Come in then,” Aiko invited her in. “Want a coffee? I was just making one for myself.” 

“That’d be cool,” Asako said as she yawned once more. “You’ve got a nice clean room; you’d be horrified if you took a look at mine.” Asako chuckled as she plopped down on the couch. “You should crash in sometimes; I don’t get visitors too often.” 

“Sure,” Aiko said as she got two cups off the top shelf and poured coffee into them. She walked into the living room and handed one to Asako, joining her on the couch. 

“So what in the world did Shuuhei want knocking down your door at that hour?” Asako said while taking a sip from her cup. “Damn, this thing’s good, is there anything you can’t do?” 

“He came to apologize for what he said yesterday,” Aiko said blowing into her cup of coffee. 

Asako choked on her coffee as she spat out. “Shuuhei?! Apologize?! You must be kidding!” 

“No, I’m not,” Aiko said in a rather sad tone. 

“Now this you gotta tell me about!” Asako said jumping into a more comfortable position with both her feet crossed under her. 

Aiko sighed, and she started telling her the whole ordeal. Meanwhile, Asako was sitting there transfixed listening like a six-year-old to a fairytale. She even forgot to drink her coffee. When Aiko finished Asako still sat there rather shocked, and Asako was not shocked that easily. 

“Wow, who would’ve thought?” Asako muttered. 

“Don’t you slip a single word of what I’ve just told you, Asako! This is just between you and me. Understand?” Aiko said putting her hands on Asako’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry girl, I’m not the loud-mouth type,” Asako assured her. 

“Good,” Aiko sighed. 

“By the way, I heard the guys in here yesterday. You finally getting warmed up to them, huh?” Asako said resting her elbows on the back of the sofa. 

“Yeah, they’re nice guys. Even the girls started to think differently of them.” Aiko replied. 

“They can be goof-offs sometimes, but they’re a fun bunch to hang around with, you know what I mean?” said Asako. 

“Yeah, they are, and their visit really made me feel better. You know this is one of the few schools I’ve really felt like I’m something different and found people that like me the way I am. All the others schools just made me feel like a little robot on a production line.” Aiko told her. 

“You’re kidding me?” Asako jokingly asked. 

“No, I’m not,” Aiko replied. 

“Geez, talk about stuck up brats! I mean my family has lots of dough too but you don’t see me on a high horse.” Asako retorted. 

“Yeah, all you guys are different from the types I’ve seen in my previous years. They were all just the same, not caring about anything or anyone but themselves.” 

“Don’t worry, girl, you’re in good company here,” Asako said giving her a wink. 

“Now I’m sure I am.” She said giving her a warm smile. 

“So at what hour you starting your courses?” Asako asked her. 

“Oh I have a free hour before I go to classes, so I’m gonna pretty much lie around until it’s time for me to go, you?” Aiko asked as she walked to the kitchen to retrieve the pot of coffee. 

“Me too, I’ve got Literature then,” Asako said. 

“You too?” Aiko asked surprised. 

“Yep.” 

“So who’s teaching?” Aiko asked while pouring warm coffee into another cup for Asako since the other one had gotten cold. 

“Tousen Kaname, totally blind dude, can’t miss him,” Asako said. 

“Wait, you said blind?” Aiko stopped in her tracks as she walked back from the small kitchen area to sit with Asako. 

“Yep, totally and utterly blind. I have no frikkin idea how he landed that post! I mean a blind guy in Literature? That old hair-bag Yamamoto must be blind too!” Asako said revolted. 

Aiko gave out a good laugh when she heard Asako bad-mouth the principal. “Asako, is that the way you talk about the principal?” Aiko replied still chuckling. 

“What? It’s true!” she said defending herself. 

“Oh, never mind,” Aiko said waving a hand. “Staying inside is killing me, I think I’m gonna go to school early. Are you coming too?” Aiko asked. 

“Hell, yeah! Not gonna stay in this tin can a minute longer!” she said jumping up. “I’m gonna go get dressed, meet me in the hallway, will ya?” said Asako as she watched Aiko nod standing as well. The two walked to the door as Aiko opened it and looked to her. 

“I’ll be ready in a second,” Aiko said, opening the door for Asako as she exited the room. 

Closing the door, Aiko then went into the bathroom and quickly got herself ready for the day. She then exited the room closing and locking the door behind her as she waited for Asako in the hallway where she said to meet. It was not long after and Asako exited her own room. 

“Ready?” she asked as she locked her own door. 

“Sure,” Aiko said turning as she along with Asako walked down the hall to the stairs. 

“I really need to get a larger uniform,” Aiko complained trying to straighten her jacket. 

“Why? You have all the boys spinning around you like bees around the queen.” Asako said. 

“That’s exactly why!” Aiko replied. “Too much-unwanted attention!” 

“Well, this dude is blind so he can’t notice you, not by sight anyway,” Asako said. 

“Hey, who else will be in literature class with us?” Aiko asked. 

“A bunch of guys! There’s Yumichika, Shuuhei, Toshiro, Momo, weird Mashiro, Chiyo, Nomi, even that anemic guy Yamada. It’ll be full of friendly faces in there.” Asako answered. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, just keep a low profile, his hearing is crazy!” Asako warned her. 

“That much I could figure,” Aiko replied. “Hey look! There’s Ikkaku! Ikkaku!” Aiko shouted. 

He stopped and turned to the girls. His face was all tired and he had bags under his eyes. He was dragging his feet around and he seemed exhausted. 

“Ikkaku, what happened to your face?” Aiko asked in a concerned tone. 

“Yeah, dude, you look like you’ve just got out of a car crash.” Asako joined in. 

“That dumb idiot Renji challenged me to a drinking contest last night after we left your joint and I couldn’t say no. I won, but now the damn fool’s sleeping it off while I have to go to P.E. or else Yoruichi is gonna skin me alive,” he said letting out a long drawn out yawn. 

“Serves you right for being an asshole and not sharing!” Asako snapped at him. 

“Asako!” Aiko said. “That’s too bad Ikkaku, but with the treatment, Miss Yoruichi applied to you last time she’ll wake you up in no time,” Aiko giggled under her breath. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty much counting on that cause I have Chemistry with that weirdo Kurotsuchi next, and if he smells me out he’ll wanna test his damn substances on me,” Ikkaku said. 

Asako burst into laughter while Aiko was rather confused. 

“Who’s this Kurotsuchi guy?” 

“The boogie man in spooky clown version, with the personality of a mad scientist,” grunted Ikkaku. 

Aiko chuckled and said. “Oh come on, Ikkaku! Don’t be silly!” 

“He’s serious! This guy will test his experiments on you if he gets the chance,” Asako backed him up. 

“You’re kidding me!” Aiko said. 

“Are you hard in the head, woman? I’m telling you this guy is like a thousand-legged octopus! If he gets a hand on you, you’re done for! Ask Hirose! If doctor Unohana hadn’t laid her hands on him he would’ve laid like a rag doll in ICU for two weeks,” Asako explained. 

“Oh my God!” Aiko exclaimed. 

“She’s not kidding,” Ikkaku said. “Oh shit! I’ve gotta get going to P.E., see ya later!” Ikkaku quickly ran off. 

“So what do ya wanna do now?” Asako asked her. 

“Well, I have to get to the secretary and see if I can order a new uniform; this one is killing me as we speak,” Aiko complained again. “Are you coming?” 

“Sure, I’ve gotten used to that area anyway,” Asako said in a resigned tone. 

“Then let’s go,” Aiko said smiling and they were off to the main building. 

The morning was beautiful and the trees that lined the sidewalk were a fantastic sight to see in the morning. Most of them were Japanese maple trees. Their colors ranged from pale green to dark violet. Autumn had just begun so the trees showed marks of having their full foliage and splendor. They were soon inside the building making their way past the Dean’s office and entered the office next door. 

In the office, Ise Nanao was working quietly and effectively through files and other documents that needed dealing with. When she heard the door open, she lifted her gaze up from the computer and arranged her glasses. She had the air of a classy lady with her hair neatly bundled back and her formal suit. 

“May I help you?” she said in a very good-natured way. 

“Yes, my name is Aiko Kishiro and I was wondering whether it would be possible for me to get a new uniform, Miss. This one is a bit too tight for me to fit in.” She said in a polite manner. “I will cover all the expenses.” 

“I can arrange for the tailor to come and take your exact measurements so that your new uniform will fit perfectly,” Nanao said while searching for a phone number in her agenda. “If you excuse me for a couple of minutes I will arrange for him to come and see you.” 

“Of course,” Aiko replied. 

Nanao picked up the phone and dialed the number in. She waited a little for the phone to be answered and then she arranged a date and time with the school tailor then hung the phone back. 

“I finished talking with the tailor and he said he can see you tomorrow during the lunch break, is that alright for you, Miss Kishiro?” she asked. 

“Yes, it’s perfect,” Aiko confirmed. “Thank you, Miss.” She said giving a short bow. 

“You’re welcome, Miss Kishiro.” She said smiling at her then returning to her work. 

Aiko and Asako exited the office to bump right into Aizen Sousuke who was holding a bunch of books and test papers. 

“Well if it isn’t Miss Kishiro! Hello young lady.” He said in a charming tone. 

“Hello, Sir.” Aiko politely replied. 

“And I see Miss Asako Ayagashi is accompanying you.” He said adjusting his glasses. 

“Yeah, hello,” Asako grunted. 

“Funny thing to stumble across you here, Miss Kishiro. As a matter of fact, I was going to look for you later!” he said with that suspicious smile of his. 

“Regarding what, sir?” Aiko questioned. 

“If you will be so kind as to escort me to my office I will tell you along the way. Miss Ayagashi, if you have something else to attend to, please go ahead and do so while I talk to Miss Kishiro.” 

Aiko threw a _‘Save me!’_ look to Asako, but she shrugged with a sad look. _‘Sorry, girl, apart from beating him up there’s nothing I can do’,_ Aiko read on her face. 

Aizen gestured for Aiko to follow him and she humbly complied. Since most of the students had a class at that hour, the school corridors were not as populated as they were during the rest of the day. The made their way to Aizen’s office. It was a plain office but seemed somewhat dual-natured, just like him. His desk was neat but there were stacks of paper on one side of it. The shelves were filled with math books and he even had a small blackboard on one of the walls. He sat the pile of books he had in his arms on the desk and turned to her. 

“Miss Kishiro, there is something I wish to discuss with you,” he said. “I am having a very hard time going through my work lately since I have so many classes and so little time to take care of my matters.” 

Aiko listened to him quietly. 

“Considering your very good marks during previous school years and your awards, I was wondering whether you’d consider being of some help to me,” Aizen said. 

“It depends if it is in my competence to help, Sir,” Aiko said trying to avoid getting involved with Aizen. Somehow, whenever she looked at him she pictured a fox. Sly, cunning and will stop at nothing to get what he wanted. She just could not buy the honey-coated attitude he flashed around the place. Besides, the way he acted with Asako gave her a taste of what kind of man he really was. 

“Oh, I am sure that with your results this will be a walk in the park for you.” He said smiling at her. “Some of these are actually mediocre.” 

“What exactly do you want me to do, Sir?” Aiko questioned. 

“For a start I want you to help me grade some worksheets, I am sure it is within your capacities.” He said. “When might you have the free time to do that?” 

Aiko was shocked at first at his request, then determined this was something that would be easy for her to accomplish and decided to help, as long as it was _during_ school _hours,_ that was.  “I have a free hour Thursday, between Home Education and Geography, Sir,” Aiko stated. 

“That is perfect! I will see you on Thursday then, Miss Kishiro.” Aizen said in his charming tone. 

“Yes Sir,” Aiko said exiting his office. “ _Great! Exactly what I wanted!”_ she sighed. Just then, Asako popped from around the corner. 

“Whoa, I thought it was Mister Creepy for a second there!” she said. 

“Mister Creepy?” Aiko chuckled. “Suits him well, let’s go, I’ve had enough of his face for today,” Aiko grunted. 

“Tough luck, girl,” Asako said. 

“What were you doing there anyway?” Aiko questioned turning to her. 

“Ah nothing much, just ear jacking,” Asako said. 

“You were eavesdropping on my conversation with Aizen?” Aiko said half-amazed half amused. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Asako said innocently. 

“You’re funny, Asako,” Aiko chuckled. 

“I am?” she said amazed. 

“Oh never mind, forget I said it,” Aiko said. “Let’s go to Literature class before we’re late,” Aiko said. 

“Sure, this way.” Asako pointed. 

\--- 

They both entered the class and Aiko looked around. It was indeed filled with friendly faces. Nearest to her was Hanataro who gave her a weak smile. His nose was better now but still had a slightly bluish tone. Aiko gave him a wide smile and proceeded to where Yumichika was waving like crazy. 

“Aiko! Over here!” he said. 

He was standing over with Nomi, which squeaked when she saw Aiko coming, and Chiyo who was smiling warmly towards her. 

“Welcome back, my lovely wild blossom,” Yumichika said kissing the back of her hand. 

“I see you’re as flattering as always, Yumichika,” Aiko said. 

“Only around a goddess like you,” he said in a charming tone. 

“Oh cut it out!” she said blushing a bit. “I see you guys are friends now.” She turned to Chiyo and Nomi. 

“Why not? They’re cool with me.” Chiyo said. 

“What are you talking about? Yumichika is adorable!” Nomi added. 

“Thank you, Nomi, you are charming too,” he replied. 

As they were talking, Aiko noticed Shuuhei quietly sitting in a reclined position at his desk a few rows ahead looking nervously her way. She did not have time to react though because Toshiro walked in and Shuuhei suddenly turned his gaze forward. Toshiro walked towards Aiko as she turned to face him. 

“Hey, Aiko,” he said. 

“Hello, Toshiro.” 

“Are you feeling better today?” Toshiro asked in a concerned tone. 

“Yeah, I’m doing well, thanks for worrying,” she said giving him a warm smile. 

“Glad to hear,” he said. 

“Yeah, thanks to these guys.” she turned with a smile to Yumichika, Nomi and Chiyo. 

“Then I’m glad I told them,” he said smiling at them. 

“You’re a good guy, Toshiro, and we’re glad too,” Chiyo said making Toshiro blush a bit. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the window to try and hide it. 

“You’re all good guys,” Aiko added. 

“Thanks, Aiko, and know we’ll be there for you when you need it most,” Chiyo said giving her a hug. 

Toshiro threw a look at Shuuhei who was looking at them causing him quickly to turn his head. 

“Let’s get to our seats, Professor Tousen doesn’t like us being up and around when he comes in,” Chiyo informed Aiko. “Let’s find you an empty seat,” Chiyo said. “Oh no…” she added as she saw the only empty seat was right behind Shuuhei. 

“It’s alright, Chiyo,” Aiko told her. 

“You sure? We can ask someone to trade places with you.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she said. 

“If you say so, girl,” Chiyo said. “Me, Nomi and Yumichika are behind you so don’t worry ok?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” 

Aiko took a seat behind Shuuhei. 

“Hey,” he said looking back at her. 

“Hey,” Aiko replied. 

“Uhm…about last night…” Shuuhei started turning to her, but just then, Kaname Tousen walked into the room. 

“Good morning, students,” he said in a calm voice. “Sit down now,” he added as he proceeded to his desk. 

He carefully sat his books on the desk and sat down facing them. His presences inspired calmness and a good-natured soul. Aiko was fairly impressed by his appearance; despite him being blind, he had a classy appearance and a very distinct air about him. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone and I don’t intend on doing so either.” She whispered. 

“Uh…thanks,” he said turning to her. 

“I hear a new voice among the crowd. I believe that would be the new student.” He said in a mild tone. “Would you care to join me up here for a bit, Miss?” 

Aiko sat up and headed towards the teacher’s desk. 

“Hello, my name is Aiko Kishiro, Sir.” 

“My, my, you have a lovely voice, young lady. Your appearance must be a match.” He said. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she said blushing a bit. 

“No need, we will be glad to have you grace us with your presence in our classes.” He told her. “Now, please, take a seat.” 

From the front desk, Kuna Mashiro was giving her a curious look. Right next to her was Momo Hinamori who gave her a warm smile. She slowly walked back to her desk and sat down. Kaname Tousen rose from his desk and started teaching. The calm mannered and rather warm tone of his voice was the same while teaching. As the lesson proceeded, Shuuhei turned to Aiko. 

“I guess I’ve really made a mess of myself in front of your friends, huh?” he said in a low tone. 

“Well, they will get over it. After all, they don’t know you as I do.” Aiko said writing down notes. 

“By the way, they’re looking at me I’d say it will take a while,” he said gesturing to the back of the classroom where Chiyo and Nomi were giving him killer looks. 

Aiko sent a look their way at which point they stopped and looked back to their sheets. Shuuhei gave out a small sigh. 

“He’s right,” Shuuhei said in a low voice gesturing to Toshiro who kept turning to look at Aiko. “I was an asshole yesterday with you and I don’t think they’ll forget that so easily.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter so much what they think, but what I think,” Aiko said in a whispered tone. 

Shuuhei’s eyes widened as he turned towards Aiko who gave him a smile. He became embarrassed and turned quickly back to his desk. 

The rest of the class was rather dull until the bell chimed to end the lesson. As soon as he heard the bell ring Shuuhei quickly picked up his books and left in a hurry. 

“What’s up with him?” Chiyo said as Aiko approached them. 

“Oh nothing,” Aiko said. 

“Did Shuuhei say something to harm my beautiful spring blossom?” Yumichika told her in a concerned tone. 

“No, he didn’t, and he’s not the monster you guys think he is!” she said throwing an upset look back at Nomi and Chiyo. 

“What?” Chiyo said. 

“Oh come on! I saw how you kept throwing daggers at him! There was no need whatsoever to do that!” Aiko said. 

“Ok, ok!” Chiyo defended herself. 

“Are you two friends again?” Toshiro said. 

“Well, you could say that,” Aiko said with a guilty tone. 

“Aiko, I told you, he’s no good for you.” He said in a concerned tone. 

“Why? Why can’t I be friends with him? Ok, so he screwed up! We all do, Toshiro! I didn’t bite your head off for hiring Asako as my bodyguard!” Aiko retorted. 

“How can I make you understand? He’s not the type of guy you want around you.” Toshiro continued. 

“Well, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but it’s still my call to make,” she said resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“As you wish,” he said in a resigned tone. 

“What’s your next class Aiko?” Nomi asked popping up under her nose. 

“I think its Tech,” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Aiko walked in the room for her next class as she unmistakable knew who the teacher was. He was not a bad looking guy even with his pink hair, but those crazy glasses he wore Aiko was not sure she would ever adjust to. He was talking to a student at his desk as she could hear them discussing the basic function of a hard drive in a PC. As she walked toward his desk, he looked her way. 

“Well, there you are and you are everything Aizen told me you were,” Szayel exclaimed. 

Aiko stopped in her footsteps. “ _Oh My God! Is he queer?!_ ” 

He walked toward her. “I am Szayel Aporrogranz your Computer Technology Teacher. I am sure you have heard the kids here talking about me they have nicked named Freaky Pinky.” 

Aiko quickly drew her hand to her mouth to cover her snicker. She then quickly composed herself as he stopped in front offering his hand to her, she shook his hand shaking it. 

“I am sorry Mr. Aporrogranz. I did not mean to be disrespectful,” Aiko told him. 

“Please call me Szayel, my father is Mr. Aporrogranz and I am far from old,” Szayel responded. 

“Yes Sir, as you wish,” Aiko stated. 

Szayel quickly stepped up beside her side, placing his hand at the small of her back and walked her toward his desk. “Well now, how do you like it here at our fine school?” 

“I like it very well, Sir,” Aiko replied. “I have made many new friends.” 

“Yes, I am sure you have. We have a wide array of kids here I am sure you found the perfect group for yourself,” Szayel answered as he stopped at his desk. He looked at the young man standing there. “Have you had the pleasure of meeting Ito Genzo? He is our star quarterback.” 

Aiko shook her head as she stood there looking at Genzo. He was about her height and very stout. When she first saw him, she was sure he was into sports in a big way, and Szayel just confirmed her thought. 

“No, I have not.” Aiko bowed to the young man. As he stood there looking at her. 

“Hey! I know you.” He stated, “You’re the hot babe that helped that loser Yamada to the infirmary the other day.” 

Aiko did not like his tone, as she replied, “Just because Hanataro is not a meathead jock like you, does not mean he is a loser.” 

Genzo chuckled giving her a displeased look. “You don’t like sports do you.” 

“On the contrary, I love all kinds of sports. I just do not like the guys that play them,” Aiko retorted. She turned to look at Szayel. “Would you please tell me where I will be sitting, so I can leave you two to your former business.” 

Szayel smiled at her as he pointed to an empty seat to their right. “You may sit there.” 

“Thank you,” Aiko replied as she left them to finish their business. 

While class went on Genzo and a few of his guy friends in the class kept looking Aiko’s way. She knew they were all jocks from their build and show of attitude she saw in class.   However, she was quite uncomfortable from a few of the looks she was getting from them. 

Szayel moved forward with the lesson when he finally assigned them a worksheet. “If you would please get out your workbooks and turn to page seventy-five.” 

The class did as he asked as he watched them. Once he saw everyone was on that page, he continued, “Now. While you are doing the odd questions on this sheet, I will be handing out yet another worksheet.” 

A few in the class groaned in agony as Szayel chuckled at them. “Do not worry you can take this sheet with you and work on it till our next class together.” Szayel held up one of the worksheets still chuckling. “After all it is fifteen pages. I would not want you all hurting yourselves with overworking your brains.” 

A few of the students dropped their heads to their desk as the groaning continued. Szayel then started at the far side of the room walking around handing out the worksheets. Once he got to Aiko’s desk, she was closing her workbook and handing the first worksheet back to him. 

“Finished… Already?” Szayel asked slightly daunted. 

Aiko opened her book again and showed Szayel her finished work. “Yes Sir, I am sorry, but it was rather easy.” 

“Well then, I do hope this worksheet provides you with a better challenge,” Szayel told her exchanging the worksheet for the workbook. “You are dismissed from class since you are finished.” 

“Thank you,” Aiko replied picking up her books and leaving the room. She wanted to get as far away from Genzo and his friends as she could. 

\--- 

Out in the courtyard, Aiko looked around for any familiar faces. She sighed as she saw none. 

“Aiko,” She heard from behind as she turned. 

“Kyouraku Sensei, how are you today,” Aiko said slightly relieved. 

“You look frantic is there something wrong?” Shunsui asked her as he stopped in front of her. 

Aiko shook her head. “No,” She replied not wanting to concern him if she was just being paranoid. “I guess I am just a little tired from being woken up at five this morning.” 

“Five?! My, my, was the partying out of hand last night?” Shunsui asked. 

Aiko chuckled. “No…The only party I heard of was with Renji and Ikkaku from what Ikkaku told me this morning, but they were not the ones that woke me.” 

“Oh…” Shunsui replied, “Let me guess then. It must have been Shuuhei that woke you.” 

Aiko looked at him amazed that he knew. “How did you know that?” 

Shunsui smiled as he placed his hand in the small of her back and walked her to a table. “Let’s have a seat and chat. You have a few minutes, right?” Shunsui asked. 

“Yes, my next class is not for another fifteen minutes,” Aiko replied. 

“That should be plenty of time then,” he told her. 

They reached a table and took a seat as Shunsui sat across from her. For a few minutes, they sat in silence. That was until Aiko was about to ask him what he wanted to talk to her about. 

“So I am guessing you are wondering how I knew Shuuhei was in your room this morning?” Shunsui replied. 

“Well the thought did cross my mind, but then I remembered Hisagi told me you where one of the teachers here that knew a lot of what is going on around campus,” Aiko stated. 

“Yes, well it is a lot simpler then that this time,” Shunsui told her. 

“Oh,” 

“Shuuhei came to me and ask what he should do. He was very upset that he hurt you and he wanted to explain,” Shunsui said. 

“Hisagi is a hard guy for me to read. I would have thought for sure with the way he was acting when I walked away from that he could have cared less.” 

“Your very wrong there, Shuuhei is a very sensitive young man. Even though he does not show it, deep inside it tears him apart. Showing these feelings… To him, that’s a sign of weakness.” 

“That’s crazy talk,” Aiko replied. 

“Maybe to you, but you are a female whereas he is a male and as we all know we all think differently about many different things.” 

Aiko chuckled, “You can say that again.” 

“I am not sure how much Shuuhei told you about his past, but because of this his main goal in life is to become a Psychologist,” Shunsui informed her. 

“Well, I know about his father and then the girl…” Aiko paused. “I believe her name was Tomie.” 

“Yes, that was her. She was a nice young lady, but she did have her issues.” 

Aiko let out a quick laugh, “Who doesn’t?” 

Shunsui chuckled at her reply. “Yes, I agree. However, this young lady was not able to control her issues without therapy or medication. And Shuuhei was determined to help her, the best he could. He cared for her very much.”   

“And that backfired in his face,” Aiko said in a sadden tone. 

“Yes, and from that day Shuuhei swore he would not get involved that deeply with a girl again.” 

Aiko lowered her head looking down at the table. “I could never imagine being in love with someone and then them taking their own life. I can understand why he would vow something like this.” 

“Well, now you have come along...” Shunsui told her. 

Aiko looked up at Shunsui as she asked, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Shunsui chuckled as he looked at her. “I am sure you will figure it out soon enough without me telling you.” 

Just then, Aiko and Shunsui heard. 

“AIKO!” 

They looked the way of the voice as they saw Chiyo and Nomi coming their way. Nomi was at a fast walk as Chiyo lagged behind. The closer they got Chiyo announced. 

“I do not know her.” 

Nomi was bouncing around all happy as she quickly took a seat at the table with Aiko and Shunsui. “I am so excited…” 

“Why is that, my dear Nomi?” Shunsui asked as Aiko watched the spastic Nomi sitting next to her. 

“I have Drama with Aiko next hour. Yumichika told me. He is excited too,” Nomi exclaimed. 

“Yumichika is excited that you have Drama with me?” Aiko asked confused. 

“No silly, Yumichika is excited because he is in that class with us too,” Nomi replied giggling. 

“Oh, that makes sense…” Aiko shook her head, “I think.” Aiko looked at Chiyo as she stood at the table. “Why do those two get so over excited about small things? God forbid something big was to happen! Their hearts would explode of over excitement!” 

Chiyo and Shunsui laughed as Nomi sat there looking at them. 

“What is so funny?” Nomi asked now looking confused. 

The three of them laughed as Chiyo patted Nomi on the shoulder. “It is over your head, Nomi.” 

Shunsui stood from the table as he bowed to them. “Well then, you lovely young ladies have a wonderful day. I must be off to my next class.” 

The three girls smiled at him as Aiko spoke, “Thank you, Kyouraku Sensei.” 

“You’re thanking me? For what?” Shunsui asked her. 

“For the conversation we had. Although, I am not sure if I will figure out what it was you meant by me coming along. Still, I thank you for what you told me.” 

Shunsui chuckled as he stepped toward Aiko placing his hand on her shoulder. “You are a very intelligent woman, Aiko. I am sure the concept I spoke of will be clear as day soon enough.” 

Aiko nodded with a smile as Shunsui turned and walked away. Aiko then turned looking at Nomi and Chiyo. 

“Well spaz you ready to go to Drama?” Aiko asked her as she stood picking up her books. 

“Not you too,” Nomi whined as she stood slowly from the table. 

Chiyo bumped Nomi with her hip. “I told you to stop acting so spastic or she would think the same thing about you I did.” 

“Yeah, Yeah…” Nomi sighed as she cast her eyes to the ground and kicked at a pebble at her feet. 

Aiko smiled as she walked over to Nomi and took her hand into hers. “But you know, Nomi….” Nomi looked up at Aiko. “I would not want you any other way.” 

“Me neither…” Chiyo exclaimed. 

Nomi’s frown went to smile in no time as she squeezed Aiko’s hand and grabbed Chiyo’s. “You guys are the best friends ever!” 

Once at the main building, the three of them proceeded into the building for their next class. As they entered the building Genzo and three of his buddies where standing in the entryway. Neither Genzo nor the other three approached Aiko as she walked past with Chiyo and Nomi. However, their eyes followed Aiko until she rounded the corner to her locker. Chiyo watched behind them as she noticed this as well. Once around the corner and a few yards away from the main hall, Chiyo grabbed Aiko’s hand stopping her in her tracks. 

“What was that all about?” 

“What was what all about?” Aiko questioned playing dumb. 

“Stop it, Aiko. You know what I am talking about.” 

Aiko looked back down toward the main hall as she saw Genzo and his friends walk around the corner. Aiko quickly grabbed Chiyo by her jacket sleeve as she replied quickly and quietly. 

“I will explain later.” Aiko turned with Chiyo to walk away as they bumped straight into Ikkaku and Renji. 

Aiko jumped when Ikkaku placed his hands on her shoulders to catch her. “WHOA there, Aiko! Where’s the fire?” Ikkaku asked with a smile. 

“You in that big of a hurry to get to Drama?” Renji asked chuckling. 

Aiko was relieved they were there, but still worried trouble might get started. She stood there looking up at Ikkaku and Renji as she gave them the fakest smile, they had even seen. 

“Yeah, I guess am,” Aiko said looking out of the corner of her eye as she saw Genzo and the others walk past them. 

Ikkaku saw Aiko looking across the way as he turned his head looking too. Ikkaku’s eyes then met with Genzo as Genzo gave a modest smile at Ikkaku. Renji and Chiyo were watching as Genzo walked past. 

“What the Hell is he smiling about?” Renji retorted. 

Ikkaku looked back at Aiko, he did not ask, nor did he say a word, but he could see in her eyes something was up between her and the four that just past them. 

“What do you say we walk you to Drama? It is right around the corner from our next class.” Ikkaku told her. 

Renji looked at Ikkaku confused as he exclaimed, “Right around the corner?! Are you--oof!” 

Ikkaku elbowed Renji in the ribs as he turned looking at him with wide eyes and raised brows. “ ** _Yes_** _Stupid_ , it is right around the corner from our next class,” Ikkaku stated in a play along tone.    

 “Oh yeah!” Renji replied as he chuckled raising his hand to the back of his head. “I was thinking of next hour. _Stupid **me**_.” 

Ikkaku looked at Aiko, “Come on let’s go.” 

As they walked off Renji lagged behind as he mumbled to himself, “ _Yeah stupid me_. He is the one making us late for Kuchiki Sensei’s class, **_but I’m_** _the stupid one here_.”   

Once at her class, Ikkaku and Renji left Aiko at the door of the Drama room as they parted ways, as Aiko walked into the room she was attacked by Nomi. 

“There you are! I was wondering where you disappeared to.” 

“I ran into Ikkaku and Renji and…” Aiko paused and smiled. “It was nothing let’s go have a seat.” 

Nomi chuckled as she grabbed Aiko’s hand and led the way. “This way. Yumichika is sitting over here waiting for us,” Nomi told her in a chipper tone. 

Aiko looked around the Drama room; it was the theoretical hall. Where the students put on their plays for the school year, it was rather elaborate with dark blue velvet seats, solid wood pliers to either side of the stage and a beautiful dark blue velvet stage curtain. It reminded her of an old theater her father took her to when she was very young. She remembered he told her the English built the theater they were at, when they came to Japan. She followed Nomi to their seats as she looked around the theater. 

“Aiko,” Yumichika replied as he stood from his seat. He took her hand and led her to the seat next to him as Nomi plopped down next to her. 

“You’re going to love this teacher Aiko, he is a blast and _so_ funny!” Nomi told her. 

“Good, I could use a good laugh right now,” Aiko confessed. 

Just then, Aiko heard, “GOOOOD MOOORNING CLASS!” 

Aiko looked up as she saw a tall rather good-looking man slide out on to the stage. He started jumping around being silly as he rambled on to the class. He had short well-groomed dark brown hair, wore glasses, a stubble beard and a goofy smile on his face. He was wearing a solid white button up long-sleeve shirt which the sleeves where rolled up and khaki pants and to Aiko’s surprise only socks on his feet. 

“Oh Boy are we going to have fun this year or what? I cannot believe what I have planned for you all it is going to be soooooo much funnnnnn!” He exclaimed as he looked around the class. 

“Is this guy for real?” Aiko asked chuckling softly. 

Yumichika leaned toward her and he whispered, “Well you know the saying Drama Queen?” Aiko nodded, “Well he is the King.” 

“AHHA! I saw a new face in the crowd!” He exclaimed as he lifted his hand over his eyes, so he could see past the lights on the stage. “Is that the new student Kishiro Aiko?” 

“Yes Sir,” Aiko replied with a smile, not believing this guy. 

He quickly drew his hands up toward his chin as he squealed like a schoolgirl and exclaimed, “Oh My God! I have been waiting for you to show in my class!” 

Aiko started laughing. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for? ‘Come On Down’!” He shouted in a game show host voice. 

Aiko sat there looking at him, not sure if she wanted to move from her seat as Nomi nudged her to go. “He won’t bite.” 

Aiko looked over at her with an odd look. “I am not afraid of that. I am afraid his retardness is going to rub off.” 

Yumichika chuckled as Nomi gave Aiko another nudge to go up on the stage. Reluctantly Aiko got from her seat and walked up on stage. Once on stage, he stood looking at her with his hands on his hips. “My God Girl if you were any prettier, they would replace the Mona Lisa with your picture!” 

“Hey, that’s my line!” Yumichika shouted out from his seat. 

“Well young lady, I do hope you enjoy my class. We have a lot of fun in here and get as crazy and wild as we like.” 

“So I have seen by your actions,” Aiko replied chuckling. 

“Oh, my manners,” he said offering his hand. “I am Kurosaki Isshin and I am veery pleased to have you in my class.” 

“Thank you, Sir and--” 

“NO NO! No Sir’s in this class, it is Isshin,” He exclaimed cutting her off. 

Aiko nodded as she shook his hand. “As I was saying. Isshin. I am sure I will enjoy your class very much.” 

“GREAT!” Isshin exclaimed causing Aiko to jump. “Now go back to our seat with the others so we can get this class going and have some more fun.” 

Isshin was shooing her from the stage with his hands as Aiko walked back to her seat. Once back at her seat Isshin started class once more. “Alright then, what I have planned for you this year in the annual play is the ever-famous Romeo and Juliet.” 

“That play write is as worn out as an old cliché. It is almost as bad as Hamlet,” Aiko complained. 

“Well then little lady, do you have a better idea?” Isshin asked her. 

“Well, why not do something out of the ordinary?” 

“Hell, even Gone with the Wind is better than Romeo and Juliet,” a boy from the back complained. 

“And what would you like to do?” Isshin asked the boy. 

“I don’t know maybe something historical,” he replied.    

“That sounds interesting,” Aiko replied. “Maybe a tragic historical love story that is if it is a tragic love story you want.” 

“And do you know of any?” Isshin asked Aiko. 

“I know of one,” Aiko confirmed. 

“Yes, it is Shinbo,” a meek voice replied. 

Aiko looked around knowing that voice as he spoke again. 

“There is also an Anime about it called Basilisk. They’re both very good and I think it would make for a great annual play,” Hanataro replied. 

“And what is this about?” Isshin asked. 

“Well,” Hanataro began, “The year is 1614 AD. Two warring ninja clans, each supporting a son of Hidetada Tokugawa as the next shogun, send ten representatives each to fight to the death for the possession of a scroll. The prize: the annihilation of the other and the staunch support of the Tokugawa government for the winning clan for the next thousand years.” 

“And how is this, a tragic love story?” Isshin asked. 

“Well, the two clans were trying to stop the warring between the two and to do this they set up arranged marriages between their children hoping the union would stop the bloodshed between the two,” Hanataro explained. “I can bring the show in, so everyone can watch it. If everyone likes it, we can do it.” 

“I say, that is a great idea, Hanataro,” Isshin replied. “It sounds like a good show.” 

“It is. It is a Romeo and Juliet set in our culture,” Hanataro said. 

“Well then, a show of hands if you like this idea of Hanataro’s,” Isshin said. 

Everyone’s hands went into the air as Isshin replied, “Well it looks like next week we will be watching a show to see if this is what we want to do.” 

“Why wait I have seen Shinbo and I am sure if the Anime is anything like the show it is going to be good,” the boy in the back replied. 

Isshin shrugged his shoulders. “Alright then, let’s get this going then. Hanataro. Why don’t you come up here and explain to the class a little more on this and then we can take it from there.” 

Hanataro nodded as he made his way to the stage and Isshin made his way to the class to have a seat and listen. Isshin sat in front of Aiko, Yumichika, and Nomi as he threw his arm over the back of the chair and looked slightly over his shoulder at the three. 

“Do you think you could help out with the historical fact on this?” 

“Me?” Aiko questioned. 

“Yes you, you are the one with the history awards here,” Isshin told her still speaking softly. 

“Well, yeah, I guess so, if that is what you would like me to do,” Aiko replied. 

“I have to see about getting the script for this story,” Isshin said. 

“I am sure that can be easy to obtain if you got the cash to do it,” Yumichika confirmed. 

“If it is going to cost too much we can always dictate from the show. Hanataro already said he has it,” Aiko explained. 

Isshin turned a little more looking at Aiko. “That would take a lot of work.” 

“It could if you put it in the wrong hands. I am sure I could have a two-hour disk dictated in a day or two,” Aiko replied. 

“Well then, we will have to see what happens by next class time. I will let you know if we will need to do this,” Isshin told her turning back to the face the stage. 

Class proceeded with Hanataro sitting on stage telling everyone about this story. A few minutes before the bell chimed Isshin took the stage setting his hand on Hanataro’s shoulder. 

“Ok, Hanataro I think that will be enough. You have done an excellent job explaining this.” 

“Thank you, Isshin,” Hanataro replied as he left the stage. 

“Alright, we know what we want to do here this year. I am going to see if I can pull some strings and get us a script. Until next class everyone, stay creative.” 

The bell chimed as Isshin announced, “Class dismissed.” 

The class got from their seats as they all headed out of the classroom. Hanataro quickly made his way to Aiko and the others as they walked down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Running up beside her Hanataro stopped at her side and smiled brightly at her. “Hi, Aiko.” 

Aiko smiled looking over at him. “Hanataro, hello.” 

“I was happy to see you in class this hour. I was afraid I was not going to know anyone in that class,” Hanataro told her. 

Aiko gave him a confused look. “You have been in that class for three months and you still do not have friends in there?” 

Hanataro giggled. “I just transferred to that hour last week.” 

“Oh, well now that makes sense,” Aiko replied with a chuckle. 

“Oh, great!” Ayasegawa exclaimed. 

“What is it Ayasegawa?” Nomi asked. 

“I left my charts for Geography in Isshin’s office,” Ayasegawa said in a distraught tone. 

“Well you still have time to go back and get them, it’s lunch hour,” Nomi told him. 

“Well, I have to go back and get them either way. They are a HUGE part of my grade for this project,” Ayasegawa established. 

“Well, I guess we will be seeing you in the courtyard then,” Aiko said. 

“Be sure of that, my Beautiful Flower!” Ayasegawa said as he smiled at Aiko, he then turned and walked quickly back to the Drama room. 

Nomi watched Ayasegawa as he headed back to the class. When she heard Aiko snicker, she turned to look at her. 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Aiko replied as she started walking again. “Let’s go to lunch then, I’m hungry.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Nomi said as she watched Hanataro push open the side door for them. 

Nomi was the first out as they began to walk down the stairs, Aiko followed out next as Hanataro held open the door then followed them out and down to the walkway. 

“Well there’s the little princess and it looks like she is hanging out with the losers.” 

Aiko stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around them. Genzo and his three friends circled around them. 

“What’s wrong sweetie; did not expect us to find you all the way over here?” Genzo asked her. 

“I’m sure she is relieved. Now we can save her from the loser crowd!” One of the boys said looking at Nomi and Hanataro. 

Genzo stepped toward Aiko as Hanataro stepped between them. Genzo laughed as he looked down at him. 

“Hanataro!” Nomi exclaimed. 

“And what are you going to do, Loser Boy? Save her? Are you trying to make me laugh?” 

“Stay away from her!” Hanataro exclaimed. 

The boys laughed as Nomi spoke up next. “You know messing with Aiko is going to get your asses kicked. So why are you doing it?” 

They laughed again as Genzo questioned. “By who, Ikkaku or Renji?” 

One of the boys laughed. “Renji could not beat his way out of a wet paper bag with a hole in it.” 

“Let alone kick our asses,” another retorted. 

Genzo went to grab Aiko’s wrist as Hanataro knocked his hand away. Just then, Genzo clinched his fist and sent it toward Hanataro’s face. 

‘SMACK!’ 

The group stood there in awe as they saw Aiko’s hand clinching Genzo’s fist just inches from Hanataro’s face. 

Genzo gaze quickly shifted to Aiko. “I am not in the mood to mess with assholes. If you do not want to be beaten and sore for football practice today, I suggest you and your friends just walk away. Now.” 

Genzo chuckled as he looked at the other boys and pulled his fist from Aiko’s hand. “The princess thinks she can take us all on, boys!” 

Aiko said nothing as they stood there and laughed. 

“Just leave her alone,” Hanataro repeated. 

“Shut up you little bastard!” One of the boys retorted and then went to shove Hanataro from behind. Aiko grabbed the boy’s arm, moving quickly she flipped him to the ground. Genzo and the others stood there completely shocked by this. 

“I will say this one more time. I am not in the mood to put up with assholes today. Leave now or things will not be good for any of you,” Aiko told them. 

Genzo laughed as he looked at the guys in his group. Quickly and abruptly, Genzo went to slap Aiko as his hand was caught in mid-swing. 

“Didn’t your father ever teach you not to hit a lady?” 

“Hisagi!” Nomi exclaimed, “and Toshiro!” 

Hanataro looked around, he too was shocked at who he saw. “Ikkaku, Renji, where did you come from?” 

Shuuhei looked at Hanataro. “Why don’t you take Aiko and Nomi out of here for me? We’ll take it from here, Hanataro.” 

Hanataro nodded. “Come on you two, let’s get out of here.” 

“This is not over princess!” Genzo shouted out to her as she was led away by Hanataro. 

Shuuhei looked at Genzo. “It ends today, right here; because if I catch you around Aiko or Hanataro, or _any_ of her friends for that matter I will be back to kick your ass again.” 

Genzo laughed. “You have yet to kick my ass the first time, pal.” 

Shuuhei smiled. “ _Yet,_ is the key word here after all.”  

Genzo got pissed off at Shuuhei’s cockiness and took a swing at him. 

\--- 

About ten minutes later, Shuuhei, and the others walked up to the four girls, Ayasegawa and Hanataro as they sat talking in the lunch room. 

Asako was chuckling as she looked at Renji. “Nice eye there, Renji.” 

“Yeah, it is going to look real pretty tomorrow,” Renji retorted. 

“Toshiro. Ikkaku. You look good with those fat lips,” Chiyo said bring everyone’s attention to them next. 

Aiko looked over at Shuuhei. He also had a huge bruise as it was starting to blacken on his cheek. 

“Ouch! Does that hurt?” Aiko asked him. 

“Only when I smile,” Hisagi replied. 

“Well it’s a good thing you never smile,” Asako said with a chuckle. 

“That’s very funny, Asako,” Shuuhei retorted as he touched the side of his face, spitting blood to the ground. 

“YUCK!” Nomi exclaimed. “That was so gross, Hisagi!” 

He looked her way with a disgusted look. “I am not swallowing it. It will make me sick to my stomach.” 

Nomi shooed Shuuhei away as she exclaimed, “Well then do it over there! That is gross!” 

Everyone in the group laughed, except Shuuhei and Nomi. After they finished their lunches, they parted ways and went to their next class. 

“So you’ve got Chemistry next, right?” Shuuhei asked Aiko. 

“Yeah, but how did you know that?” Aiko questioned looking at him. 

“Well, when I read your file your class schedule was there, too, and I still have it,” Shuuhei informed her. 

Aiko threw an amazed look at Shuuhei and stopped in her tracks. “Which reminds me…?” Aiko said as she approached him again and gave him a hard hit in the ribs. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Hisagi questioned holding his ribs. “Like I haven’t had enough of that for one day!” 

“That was for snooping around in my file! There were some things there, _for example,_ me being a master at Mutsu Enmei-Ryu, that I didn’t need broadcasted throughout the school. God gave you a mouth, you could have just asked what you wanted to know,” Aiko scolded him. 

“Ok Ok I’m sorry,” Hisagi replied surrendering. “But you have to admit that if I didn’t know your schedule then we couldn’t have helped you out with those guys!” 

“No excuse!” Aiko retorted crossing her arms over her abdomen. 

“Ok Ok, I give up! Let’s go before we’re late to Freakshow’s class,” Shuuhei said. 

“You have his class, too?” Aiko asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Shuuhei grunted. “Now let’s go, he flips his lid if we’re late.” Shuuhei then walked up beside Aiko as they began to walk away. 

\--- 

As they entered the laboratory, the class was rather full. Shuuhei handed her a white robe from a locker, which she put on. The desks had two seats, so they went to find themselves an empty desk to sit at. They soon found one right next to the one Momo Hinamori and Kuna Mashiro were sitting at. 

“Hey there!” Aiko greeted them. 

“Oh hi,” Momo replied. “I don’t believe you’ve had the chance to properly meet Kuna yet.” 

Mashiro extended a hand to Aiko. “Hi, I still think your hair color is weird.” 

Aiko gave a chuckle and extended her hand. “It’s ok, it’s not something you usually see around these parts.” 

“Why’d you pick such an odd color to dye your hair?” 

“Oh, but it’s not a dye, it’s my natural hair color,” Aiko confirmed. 

“That’s even weirder, but oh well,” Mashiro said as she gave Aiko an odd look and returned to what she was doing at her desk. 

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about our meeting?” Momo questioned in a good-natured tone. 

“Of course, I haven’t, like I said, meet me after school in front of the main building.” 

“Yes, I’ll be there,” Momo said with a warm smile. 

“Here comes the circus freak.” Shuuhei muttered under his breath when the professor walked in. 

Indeed, Shuuhei was right. Mayuri was just as Ikkaku had described him. His appearance was very striking. His hairstyle was odd to say the least and he wore a lot of make-up on his face, which Aiko found rather strange for a teacher. His appearance suggested he had just come out of a horror movie. Mayuri walked up to his desk then turned to them. 

“Ah, I see you’re back for another lesson,” Mayuri said with a slightly amazed tone in his voice. “For some reason, people keep disappearing from my class. I wonder why?” Mayuri rubbed at his chin. “But oh well.” Mayuri then resumed his walk around the class. 

“Ah, new subject!” Mayuri exclaimed as his eyes met Aiko. “Come here…” Mayuri gestured with his hand. His fingers were rather long and creepy, and he was giving her the chills just by looking at him. 

“You’re a fine specimen,” Mayuri said. “You don’t find such quality these days anymore.” 

“Uhm…thank you,” Aiko said not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not. 

“You are indeed a wonderful sample. May I ask if you would like to become my little lab ra--Pardon, I meant to say assistant,” Mayuri said giving her a creepy smile. 

Aiko looked over to the class. Shuuhei and Momo were frantically shaking their heads ‘no’, while the rest of the class gestured ‘no’ as well, either by shaking a finger or just looking horrified. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry Sir, but I’m already working with Aizen-sensei,” Aiko made up an excuse. 

“Too bad, you would have been a fine test subject, now go back to your seat,” Mayuri said shooing her back. 

She took a seat back next to Shuuhei. Momo gave a relieved sigh. 

“Don’t get too close to this guy. They say that when they opened Pandora’s Box this guy came out,” Shuuhei joked. 

Aiko put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from chuckling. As the lesson went on, Mayuri set them out some work to do. There were a lot of reactions and experiments to do. However, there was nothing to be done about it so they started working on them. 

Aiko was dictating the reactions needed from the experiments and writing down equations while Hisagi was doing the experiments. They were a rather effective team and were way ahead of the others. At one-point, Shuuhei started doing a reaction with sulfuric acid and water. He was about to pour when Aiko stopped him. 

“Wait! You’ll get burned if you do it like that!” Aiko exclaimed softly placing her hand to his. “Switch them.” 

“Thanks,” Hisagi said in a low tone. 

“You’re welcome,” Aiko said giving him a smile. 

He quickly looked away and resumed the experiments. Aiko could not help it and smiled. The lesson was soon over, and they were more than halfway done so next time they had class they would finish early. They got up and hung up their robes and went out of the laboratory. Headed to their next class, Shuuhei walking Aiko to Biology class where Izuru was waiting outside the room. 

“I see you two solved your differences,” Izuru said smiling. 

“Yeah, kind of,” Shuuhei said. 

“Well, I hope you two don’t get in a fight while in here,” Izuru said. 

“Oh, come on!” Aiko retorted giving an annoyed smile at Izuru. She suddenly realized something. “Wait a second! You have Biology too?” Aiko questioned turning to Shuuhei. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do,” Shuuhei said. 

“Then how come I didn’t see you here last time?” Aiko questioned throwing a suspicious look his way. 

“Kira told me about the plant assignment, and trust me, a plant is the last thing I need,” Shuuhei told her. 

Aiko gave a chuckle. “You are so typical, Hisagi,” Aiko said. “Let’s go in, Chiyo and Nomi are probably waiting for me.” Aiko entered the lab past Izuru. 

As Shuuhei passed Izuru, Izuru whispered to him, “Gin is gonna kill you for skipping his class.” 

“I know, it feels like I am walking willingly into the jaws of the crocodile,” Shuuhei grunted. 

Izuru gave out a laugh before he closed the door after them. It was not long before a mousy voice announced Nomi’s presence as she clung to Aiko’s neck. Chiyo was standing behind her chuckling at the scene. She suddenly stopped when she saw Shuuhei coming after Aiko. 

“I heard what you did, and I must admit I am quite amazed, but I’ll still be keeping an eye on you,” Chiyo informed him changing her tone from impressed to suspicious. 

Shuuhei sighed and went on to his desk, which was more to the front. Aiko turned to Chiyo with an upset look. “What was that all about? Did you forget what I told you earlier, Chiyo?” Aiko questioned. 

“I didn’t do anything, I just warned him, so no need to flip your lid over it, girl,” Chiyo told her in a calm tone. “Here comes Ichimaru Sensei.” 

“Hello ya’ll,” Gin said in his usual tone with a broad smile on his face walking to his desk. “My, my, what lovely faces, ya’ll had a good day.” Gin paused as a familiar face was caught by his eyes. “Uh oh…” 

Shuuhei sank down in his chair as he watched Gin approach him. 

“What do we have here? Why’d ya skip my class, ya little punk?” Gin questioned in a menacing tone. “I should’ve given ya what ya deserved that Monday afternoon, but I considered Aiko’s wellbeing to be more important in saving her from those boys.” 

The class turned towards Ichimaru Sensei and Shuuhei as Gin retorted. “What are y’all lookin’ at? Mind your sheets!” Gin then turned back to Shuuhei. “I’ll see you after class, boy.” Gin smiled mildly slapping his bruised cheek twice making Shuuhei gasp in pain. 

Gin then moved on through the class, giving them instructions to write down and indicating particular cases and situations regarding plants. Shuuhei however, felt like he wanted to climb under his desk as Gin closely watched him. 

As class went on Izuru stopped by Aiko’s desk. “How’s your orchid doing?” Izuru asked. 

“Fine, thanks to your advice,” Aiko said in a thankful tone. 

“Ooh, you have an orchid?” Nomi inquired. 

“Yes, I do.” Aiko smiled. 

“That must be so beautiful,” Nomi said dreamily. 

“Actually, it hasn’t bloomed yet, but I’m waiting for it to do so any day now.” Aiko replied. 

“Glad to hear,” Izuru said as he smiled and walked along. 

Aiko looked at Shuuhei and Gin again. She giggled to herself. It was as if Shuuhei and Ichimaru Sensei were having a war of looks. It was like a grinding battle between them, as neither of them would give up the stare. When the lesson was over, they all picked up their books to leave. The classroom was almost empty when Gin spoke to Shuuhei. 

“Shuuhei! A week of cleaning up the greenhouse,” Gin said with a smirk on his face. 

“A week?! C’mon! I only skipped one class!” Shuuhei exclaimed. 

“Do ya see me carin’?” Gin asked with the grin still on his face. 

“You guys go ahead, I have some things to take care of,” Aiko said to Chiyo and Nomi. 

“Ok, then see ya tomorrow, girl,” Chiyo said. 

“Byeee!” Nomi added, and they were both off. 

Shuuhei and Gin were arguing about the length of the punishment when Aiko stepped in. 

“Excuse me, Sir but considering the fact that he saved me last time, wouldn’t you consider letting him off with a warning this time?” Aiko questioned. 

Both Gin and Shuuhei had stopped arguing and were now looking at her. 

“My, you are beautiful _and_ bold,” Gin said with a new type of smile on his face. “I’ll let him go this time for your sake. But, be warned, Shuuhei! This is the first and last time you will step on my toes got it?” Gin informed him as his tone switched lightning fast from warm and nice to threatening. “Now, be off before I change my mind!” 

Shuuhei went out, but Aiko remained. 

“May I help ya, Darling?” Gin asked in his charming tone. 

“Professor Ichimaru…” Aiko started. 

“What is it?” Gin asked. 

“I just wanted to thank you for stepping up for me that time,” Aiko said casting her eyes downward. 

“Oh, nonsense, my Dear,” Gin said lifting her chin with his hand. “How could I and Izuru have left a lovely thing like you to be harmed by the likes of those people?” Gin’s smile was warm and friendly as Aiko looked at him. “I mean look at ya, you’re more beautiful than my whole greenhouse, piled up and tied together. An’ beautiful things like you have to be protected.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Aiko said with a slight blush. 

“What are ya thankin’ me for? Now be off before it gets dark outside and we have to save ya again,” Gin said, giving her another broad smile. 

“Goodbye, Professor,” Aiko said as she bowed and left. “Bye, Izuru!” Aiko waved to him on the way out. 

“Bye, Aiko.” Izuru replied. 

When Aiko exited the lab, Shuuhei was waiting for her outside. 

“Hey,” Shuuhei said in his usual cool tone. 

“You were waiting for me?” Aiko asked surprised. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want any incidents like the one that happened earlier happening again,” Shuuhei said. 

 _“Oh, that’s so sweet of him!”_ Aiko thought. 

“So where to now?” Shuuhei asked her. 

“Well, I’m off to see Momo to discuss something with her. You should go see doctor Unohana about that jaw of yours,” Aiko said looking at his blackened cheek. 

“Oh no thanks, I’ve had worse,” Shuuhei told her. 

She touched his cheek with a few fingers and he flinched in pain. “I think not,” Aiko said. “Come by my place later and I’ll see what I can do about it.” 

“But I told you I’m fine!” Shuuhei protested. 

“Yeah right, and I’m Mother Theresa, just do what I say,” Aiko firmly said. 

“Ok,” Shuuhei said with a sigh. 

“See you later then.” Aiko replied as she headed off. 

Aiko left the hall she and Shuuhei were talking in as she headed towards the main building to meet Momo. Aiko widened her step and was there in no time. Momo was waiting outside for her. She waved at Aiko when she saw her approaching. 

“Hey, there,” Aiko said. 

“Hello.” Momo answered. 

“So, where to now?” Aiko asked. 

“Well I was thinking of the park, but it looks like it is going to rain soon so I really don’t know.” Momo worried. 

“Then we could go to my place.” Aiko suggested. 

“Won’t that be a bother for you?” Momo asked. 

“Oh no, it’s ok,” Aiko said. “Let’s go before the rain starts.” 

“Sure,” Momo said in her usual good-natured tone. 

Sure enough, tiny drops of water were falling from the sky. By the time, they reached her room it turned into a full-blown rain. Aiko closed the door behind them as she brushed a bit of water off her jacket. 

“Good thing these uniforms are thick,” Aiko said. “Take it off though; I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” 

“Oh, yeah, right,” Momo said as she took off her jacket and hung it on the hook over a small heater. 

“Would you like coffee, tea, or something else maybe?” Aiko asked. 

“Tea would be nice,” Momo said. 

“Ok, so what did you want to discuss with me?” Aiko asked as she was rummaging through the cupboard. 

“Well, the main event we’re looking at right now is the Winter festival, and I’d like you to help us a bit in setting it all up. I’ve planned most of it, but I’m finding it hard to get some helping hands,” Momo said. 

“I’d be glad to help.” Aiko replied. 

“Well, I could also use your advice, since there’s pretty much no one around the school I can ask. Mr. Schiffer is just clueless with this sort of thing and so are Mr. Jeagerjaques and Mr. Shiba.” 

“It’s ok, I’m sure I can help,” Aiko said. 

“Well, last year we had a sort of round circular theme going on in the park. The biggest disadvantage of that was that people kept bumping into each other and it was pretty chaotic, it was a real mess. This year I was thinking of arranging an occidental style festival with the stands arranged in such a way that pathways are created between them. I think it would be much more effective, what do you think?” Momo inquired looking at Aiko. 

“I think it would be a great idea. It would be more organized and would diminish the bumping into one another. It will draw a better crowd since people will be able to direct their own friends and family to their favorite stand or attraction more easily.” 

“Great, now that that’s settled, we can switch to the other point I had wanted to discuss with you. As far as organizing everything, I’ve pretty much taken care of it already. What I am having problems with is actually decorating the whole place and getting the stands set up for decorations, as well. I was thinking you could help me with this part. Maybe rope in some of your friends, too? After all, this festival is for all of us,” Momo said smiling at Aiko. 

“I think I could pull the guys into this. What exactly do you think you will need help with?” Aiko asked as she moved back to the tea pot and poured two cups; one for her and one for Momo. 

“Well, first I was thinking you guys could hang the decorations around the poles and on the stands and put the lights up all over the festival. You won’t be alone of course, but I need as much help as I can get, do you think you can do that?” 

“I think I could,” Aiko said handing a teacup to Momo. “But I have to talk to the guys first. You have my help that’s for sure, but we will have to check and see if they can help, too.” 

“I understand, it was nice talking with you. I feel more at ease about it, for sure. You’ve been a big help, Aiko,” Momo said. 

“You’re welcome. Glad I could help out, Momo.” Aiko replied. 

Momo finished her tea and then set off to her own dorm, leaving Aiko to tend to her free time. Aiko closed the door behind Momo and changed herself into clothes that were more comfortable. 

Aiko put on a t-shirt she had lying around and a pair of pants then she grabbed another cup of tea. It was still warm, she took a sip. She went to the balcony door and opened it. It was still raining outside and a nice cool breeze entered the room when she opened the door. Aiko stood there for a bit with the cup of tea in her hands when she heard a knock on the door. She left the cup on the table and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Toshiro standing in front of her. 

“Hey,” Toshiro said smiling at her. 

“Toshiro!” Aiko said surprised. 

“My grandmother sent me a whole box of cookies as she usually does, and since it’s too much for me I thought you might want some.” Toshiro smiled at her. 

“That’s so sweet of you! Come on in. Momo just left a while ago,” Aiko said, “Sit down; I’ll pour you some tea.” 

“Thanks,” Toshiro said sitting the box of cookies on the table and moving to the living room. 

After getting his cup of tea she went to grab a few of the cookies placing them on a plate. Moving to the living room, Aiko handed him his cup, setting the plate of cookies to the table and sat down next to him on the couch, grabbing up one of the cookies. “Wow, these are really tasty!” 

“Yeah, my grandmother makes great sweets,” Toshiro told her. 

“How’s your lip doing?” Aiko asked looking to him. Aiko chuckled. 

“What is it?” Toshiro asked her. 

“You know…I’ve only been here for three days and in this time,  I’ve had guys hitting on me, guys attacking me, guys protecting me, guys fighting for me, guys punching other guys out for me, and don’t even get me started on the girls!” Aiko chuckled. 

Toshiro laughed loudly. “Can’t argue with you there!” 

“And, I saw you actually cooperating with Hisagi,” Aiko said rising a brow at him. 

“Yeah, well, accidents happen,” Toshiro said smiling at her. 

“I don’t think it was an accident.” Aiko went on in the same tone of voice. 

“Ok, I admit it, it felt like old times again,” Toshiro said casting his eyes down. 

“You know what I think? I think you both were being bullheaded here and that’s why you’re not friends anymore. Cause you both saw your side of the story and refused to see the others. I didn’t know Tomie, but that much I can say for sure,” Aiko said. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Toshiro replied. 

“What’s with this resigned tone? You two should try to be friends again! I’m gonna tell that to Hisagi, too, when I find him,” Aiko said. 

“I guess I can’t say no to you, huh?” Toshiro chuckled. 

“Nope,” Aiko said taking another cookie as another knock came to the door. 

“Shit!” Aiko exclaimed slapping her forehead. 

“Aiko, what’s wrong? Who’s at the door?” Toshiro asked as Aiko got up and headed to the door. 

“It’s Hisagi.” Aiko answered turning to him at which point Toshiro froze on the couch. 

Aiko opened the door to Shuuhei as a little light flashed in her head. 

“Hey,” Hisagi said. 

“Hey, Hisagi. Come on in,” Aiko said as she closed the door and the two of them walked into the living room. 

“Am I…disturbing you?” Shuuhei asked when he saw Toshiro sitting on the couch. 

“Oh no! Not at all,” Aiko said. 

“Why don’t you two boys sit here while I find my medicine box?” Aiko said as she pushed Shuuhei toward the couch with Toshiro, and she took off. 

“Uhm…hi,” Shuuhei said rubbing his head. 

“Hey,” Toshiro said in an embarrassed tone. 

Shuuhei sat down in a chair opposite to Toshiro. 

“Those your grandma’s cookies?” Shuuhei asked seeing the plate of cookies on the coffee table. 

“Yeah.” Toshiro replied. “I thought Aiko would like some.” 

“She still sends you these?” Shuuhei asked in a surprised tone. 

“Yeah, pretty regularly, too.” Toshiro answered. “Does your mom still call every two days?” Toshiro chuckled. 

“Hell yeah, now that my sister has a phone, she calls me, too!” Shuuhei spat out. 

“Talk about family sitting on your back, yours are calling all the time, mine stuffing me up,” Toshiro said chuckling softly. 

“Yeah,” Shuuhei said in a cool tone and then silence fell between them. 

All they could hear was Aiko rummaging around the place and an occasional ‘where the hell did I put that thing?’ muttered under her breath. 

“We finally get together and it’s at a girl’s house. Irony’s hand is slapping us across our faces,” Toshiro said with an ironic smile. 

“Yeah,” Shuuhei said. “Maybe we should hang out sometime, you know…like we used to.” 

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Toshiro replied. 

“Ah! Found it!” Echoed throughout the room. 

Both Shuuhei and Toshiro burst into laughter as Aiko walked into the room. 

“What’s so funny?” Aiko asked looking at them both. 

“Oh, nothing really,” Toshiro said still smiling. “I think I’ll be off, Aiko.” Toshiro got up from the couch walking toward the door. 

“Wait what about the cookies?” 

“You can have them all; she sends me a box every week.” Toshiro chuckled as he went out the door. “See you around, Shuuhei.” 

“Yeah, dude.” Shuuhei replied as Toshiro as he rounded the corner into the entryway exiting the room. 

“Now,” said Aiko. “Let’s tend to your jaw, shall we?” Aiko took a seat on the table in front of Shuuhei and opened her kit. “Open your mouth.” 

“What?” Shuuhei questioned. 

“I said open your mouth, I want to have a look,” Aiko said. 

Shuuhei did as he was told and opened his mouth for her. “Hmm, it doesn’t look too bad on the inside,” Aiko said as she took a bottle out of the kit. 

Shuuhei watched as she soaked the cotton ball with the liquid in the bottle and then wiped the side of his face with it. 

“Ah, shit! What is that? It stings like hell!” Shuuhei complained. 

“Well, cope with it for a while, will you?” Aiko replied. 

She tried wiping his face with it a few more times but he kept flinching. 

“Will you stop being a crybaby and just sit still?” Aiko retorted as she put a hand on his other cheek gently holding his head while she cleaned the spot. 

Shuuhei got all red, forgetting all about the pain in his face, and just looked at her while she was wiping his jaw with the medicine. 

“Ok this should be better by tomorrow,” Aiko said putting her stuff back into the box. 

Shuuhei darted upwards and headed towards the door. 

“Where are you going in a hurry like that?” Aiko questioned. 

“Off to bed.” Shuuhei grunted nervously. “See ya tomorrow and, uhm…thanks.” He then bolted through the door. 

Aiko chuckled as she thought. _“He is such a goof.”_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Aiko rolled out of bed at 6 am. As she sat on the edge, she looked over to her clock. 

“Why? Why is it that no matter if I have class or not my eyes pop open at 6 am like clockwork?” Aiko fell back to her bed looking up at the ceiling. “I just want to sleep in once.” 

Yawning she turned to look out her balcony door. “Looks like it’s raining still. I guess I will be getting wet today” Aiko said, remembering she did not have an umbrella. 

She pushed herself up on her bed as she stretched out and yawned once more. 

“ _A Coffee sounds good,_ ” Aiko thought as she got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. 

After getting the coffee going, Aiko turned walking to the bedroom. “Now for a shower.” Aiko gathered her things and walked into the bathroom. 

After her shower and about an hour, Aiko was sitting at her dining table ready to face the day as she was drinking her coffee and doing the worksheet Szayel handed out in class Wednesday. 

“Wow! Someone needs to help this man with his worksheets. I swear if they were any simpler a twelve-year-old could do them.” She spoke aloud breaking the silence of her room. 

Aiko then flipped to the next page of the worksheet as she took a sip of her coffee. She was reading the next question and sitting down her coffee cup as a knock echoed through her room. 

“Who is it?” Aiko asked as she got up from the table. 

“It’s me Renji.” He did not sound so happy. 

Aiko opened the door smiling. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

“Yeah,” Renji retorted. “Maybe for some.” 

Aiko chuckled. “Come on in, Renji,” she gestured with her hand. 

Renji walked in past her as she asked, “Would you like some coffee?” 

Renji looked as if he was just about to cry. “Oh, that would be so nice.” 

Aiko offered him a seat at the table where she was sitting as she went to get him a cup of coffee. Renji sitting down with a sigh. “Man, you would not believe the morning I have had! Ikkaku left my balcony door open and it rained in my room!” 

Aiko returned with Renji’s coffee and walked towards the table as she watched Renji motion with his hands about the rain all over his room. 

“I had water all over the floor in front of the door. It soaked my rug and the chair at my desk. I got it all cleaned up and then went to make coffee and that asshole _Ikkaku_ took off with my last bit! I had enough left to make two pots and he took off with all of it.” 

Aiko shook her head and she handed the cup to Renji as he quickly took a sip. She laughed as she watched him. He seemed to melt in his seat with utter relief after he took a sip from the cup. 

“ _Man_ that is some good coffee, Aiko,” Renji told her taking another sip. 

“Thank you, Renji. I am glad you’re enjoying it,” Aiko said as she sat back at the head of the table next to him. 

Renji looked towards the balcony door as he replied, “I hate the rain. It makes me want to stay in bed. Pull the covers over my head and stay there until it is all over with.” 

“I like the rain,” Aiko replied. 

Renji turned to look at Aiko as she sat with her arm propped up on the table her hands folded under her chin looking at him. 

“Especially after it stops, the sun comes out and gives a pretty rainbow. Little drops of rain hanging delicately from the trees and flowers, covering the grass. Everything is more vibrant in color and when the sun shines on it, it sparkles like a diamond. It renews life and washes away the filth of the world.” 

Renji sat there looking at Aiko amazed at how she described the rain in her eyes. He then watched her sit up, lifting her cup to take a sip. “Not to mention, splashing in the mud puddles is a blast.” 

Renji got a wide smile on his face as he chuckled. “I remember doing that as a kid. My mom used to get so mad at me, coming in all soaked and muddy.” 

“What are you talking about? I still do it,” Aiko told him with a sly smile. 

Renji got a shocked look. “You’re kidding me?” 

“Nope,” Aiko said taking another sip of her coffee then sitting the cup to the table. 

Renji shook his head with a slight chuckle. “Is there anything about you that isn’t amazing?” 

Aiko smiled as she looked at him. “Amazing you say. I always thought of myself as an ordinary girl, nothing amazing here just Aiko Kishiro.” 

Aiko slid her Tech worksheet aside as Renji watched. “So working on your Tech sheet I see. Gotten very far with it?” 

“Almost done with it, what about you?” Aiko asked. 

“Finished it last night,” Renji said. 

Aiko looked at Renji. “Don’t you find Szayel’s class work slightly easy?” 

“Yeah, really easy! I’ve told him he needs to beef them up some, a twelve-year-old could do his worksheets.” Renji replied. 

Aiko chuckled. “I thought the same just this morning sitting here working on this.” 

Renji then all of a sudden exclaimed, “Shit!” 

“What is it, Renji?” Aiko asked slightly worried with his tone. 

“I was going to tell you, Hirako Sensei is popping our class with a test this coming Tuesday. Plus, I know what he is testing us on. I thought I would pass it along to you,” Renji told her. 

“How did you get your hands on that?” Aiko questioned slightly amazed. 

Renji smiled a clever smile. “I have my ways. Do you want it?” 

“But that is cheating!” Aiko exclaimed. 

Renji gave her an odd look. “No, it’s not. It gives us a heads up so we can study.” 

“And are you so dumb, Renji that you need this? I mean come on it is Trig! If you were not smart enough to be in the class, you would not be there,” Aiko said. 

“I do at times. I mean, after all, it’s at least nice to know what is going to be on the test,” Renji confided. 

“I agree with you there, but it is a surprise. Maybe he just wants to see how far we all have come in his class. Or maybe it is something new he wants us to learn and he wants to see how many of us can do it before he proceeds along with it,” Aiko explained to him. 

Renji laughed, “ _Hirako Sensei and something new_. Hell, half the kids in that class are smarter than he is.” Renji shook his head still chuckling slightly. “No, I cannot say that about Hirako Sensei. He is a very smart man; it’s his childish actions when he gets upset that makes him look stupid.” 

“So he is childish when he gets upset, huh?” 

Renji sat down his coffee cup. “If that’s what you want to call it. I have seen six-year-olds that are more mature than he is at those times.” 

Aiko chuckled as she stood from the table walking into the kitchen area. She looked slightly over her shoulder at Renji. “So, Renji tell me something about you. I mean after all it is not quite fair you know about me and I know nothing about you.” 

“I only know what Hisagi has told me about you and all that was the Mutsu Enmei-Ryu thing,” Renji confirmed trying to play it off he knew nothing. 

Aiko turned with the pot of coffee in her hand giving Renji a doubtful look. 

“Alright, I might know a little more than that.” Renji paused watching her walk toward him and then pour him another cup of coffee. “Why do you what to know about me? I am boring.” 

Aiko poured her another cup as well as she sat the empty pot to the table and then sat back down. 

“I do not think you are boring, Renji. I mean I have found you rather interesting since I have met you.” 

Renji chuckled. “Well if you must know, I come from a well to do family that thought having kids was some sort of pass time. Then they let the nannies raise us and then shipped us off to boarding school when we were old enough.” 

“So how many siblings do you have?’ Aiko asked. 

“Well counting me there are five boys and four girls. All are sets of twins but me. I was the unique one _and the baby_ of the family.” Renji answered with a wide smile. 

Aiko’s eyes widened, “Oh Wow! That is a big family. Are you all close?” 

“Not really, I barely know my mother and father. I looked at the nanny as my mother for the first five years of my life. I mean I knew who my mother was, but she never did anything with me or for me, the nanny did it all,” he told her. 

“So your family was not raised in the traditional ways of living?” Aiko questioned. 

Renji chuckled. “Not a bit. I hear Hisagi and the others talk about their families and I feel kinda left out because my family wasn’t, nor will ever be that close. But I have learned to move over that.” 

“That’s kinda sad,” Aiko said with a sad tone. 

“Eh… who needs it. You guys are my family and always will be. You have heard the saying home is where the heart is, right?” 

“Well of course.” 

“Well, my heart is here with you guys.” 

Aiko smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, Renji smiling back at her. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” Renji asked her as he stood to his feet. 

“And go where? It is raining after all,” Aiko replied sitting her cup down. 

“For a walk in the rain,” Renji questioned. 

Aiko gave a sarcastic laugh as she looked at him. “Very funny, Renji. I do not have an umbrella.” 

Renji cocked his head and extended his hand to her, “I have one and I don’t mind sharing if it’s with a pretty girl.” 

Aiko smiled as she stood from the table, “Ahh, hell why not!” 

“That’s my girl,” Renji said as she sat her hand in his. 

Aiko grabbed what she would need for the day from her room along with a good coat for the rain as Renji ran back to his room and grabbed his things and the umbrella. Quickly he made his way back to Aiko’s room finding Aiko locking her door. She was ready to go as he stepped up behind her. They then headed downstairs to leave the dorms for the day. 

“We have class in thirty minutes,” Aiko reminded him. 

“We should have a nice walk before we have to be there then. I can show you some more of the campus you haven’t seen yet,” Renji told her as he popped open the umbrella at the front door of the building. 

Aiko smiled as the two of them walked out into a chilly and wet day. While Renji showed Aiko parts of the campus she had not been to yet, he saw Aiko shiver; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

“Are you cold? We can go back inside if you wish,” Renji told her. 

“No, I am fine, and I am rather enjoying this time with you,” Aiko said looking up at him. 

 Renji smiled as he looked into her eyes. “Stay close I will keep you warm. My last girlfriend told me I was a walking furnace.” 

Aiko chuckled as she pulled her coat closer together in front and they proceeded on their way. 

\--- 

Renji and Aiko’s walked ended quickly as the sky opened up and poured down the rain. They ran into the building of their next class laughing and shaking the rain from their bodies and belongings. However, it was not the front entrance; Renji had brought them through, it was one of the back ways in, that was used when getting to the sports fields. Making the area somewhat deserted. 

Aiko was still chuckling as she removed her coat that was fairly wet. Renji was wringing out his uniform jacket on to the floor. Both of them were still chuckling when Aiko looked over at Renji his white school shirt was wet and clinging to his muscular chest and back. 

“You’re going to catch your death in that shirt, it is soaked,” Aiko said walking toward him. She found she could not take her eyes from his well-built body. 

Renji looked up at Aiko. “How did you get out of not getting so wet?” 

Aiko motioned with her head toward her coat, which was lying on the floor across the way.

 Renji nodded. “That’s right you did have a coat on.” 

Renji voice pulled her from her trance as she said, “You need to get out of that shirt before you get sick.”  

Renji pulled at his shirt un-tucking it as he grabbed the tails of it and shook it softly, so it would pull from his body. “I have another in my locker so nothing to worry over. I will just have no jacket until this one dries.” 

Renji and Aiko looked down at his jacket on the floor as it lay there looking like it was run over by a few dozen buses. Aiko chuckled as she picked it up and turned back to Renji, which was unbuttoning his shirt. 

Aiko quickly looked away as she extended her arm with his jacket hanging from her fingertips. “Here you may want this.” 

Renji reached for the jacket touching her hand as he exclaimed. “Aiko, your hands are like ice!” 

Aiko felt a tug on her hand as Renji pulled her toward him. As she looked up, she watched Renji place her hand right in the center of his chest and then grab the other doing the same thing with it. 

“WOW!” Renji exclaimed as Aiko could feel his body tremble under her hands, “Cold as dry ice.” Renji looked down at her as he smiled. “Leave your hands there for a few minutes they will warm up.” 

Aiko blushed as she looked toward the floor. “But...” 

“No buts your hands need to warm up. It is not good for them to be this cold. Here…” Renji placed his hands over hers.

Aiko could feel his slow strong heartbeat as she stood there with her hands trapped between Renji’s chest and hands. 

She could not look up at him. “The beat of your heart is so soothing, and your body is so warm.” 

“I am really great to cuddle with on cold days.” 

Aiko looked sheepishly up at Renji as he stood there with a soft smile on his face. “You can lay your head on my chest and have my heartbeat sooth you to sleep, while I hold you in my arms.” 

Aiko smiled at him as she replied in a soft tone, “That sounds so nice.” 

“It would be great,” Renji told her. 

“What the Hell do you think you are doing, Renji Abarai!” 

The two of them looked the direction of the voice as they watched Asako storm toward them. Aiko quickly jerked her hands from Renji’s chest as she turned to collect her things. 

Asako stopped right in front of Renji. She had her hands on her hips and a look to kill in her eyes. Renji was buttoning his shirt back up as he gave Asako a sly smile. 

“WELL!” Asako exclaimed. 

“Nothing…” Renji told her in a nonchalant tone. 

“MY ASS!” Asako retorted. 

“Asako,” Aiko said. 

Asako turned to look at Aiko as she told her in a slight ordering tone, “You and I will talk later! Right now, I am going to deal with lover boy. So you may as well head to class.” 

“But, Asako” Aiko replied. 

“But nothing! Get going!” Asako retorted as Aiko took a step back shocked at her outburst. 

“Go on, Aiko I still have to go to my locker and get my other shirt. Why should both of us be tardy for class? I will see you in there in a few minutes,” Renji told her. 

“Alright then, I will see you in class,” Aiko replied as she turned walking away. As she walked, she could hear Asako and Renji exchanging harsh words back and forth between them. 

Aiko stopped by her locker still deep in thought of what just happened between her and Renji. Doing her thing there she closed her locker and a proceeded to class. As she entered the classroom, she was abruptly brought from her thoughts making them a distant memory for the moment. 

“AIKO!” Nomi squealed as she grabbed her around the neck. 

“Good morning, Nomi,” Aiko replied with a big smile. 

“So I see the rain has you down in the mouth too,” Chiyo said. 

Aiko looked over at Chiyo, “No, I love the rain. Why do you say that?” 

“Well, that look on your face when you walked in was not a happy look. So I just thought…” 

“Good morning, Miss Kishiro,” Aiko heard as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Aiko turned slightly as she saw Juushiro standing next to her. Her eyes widened, and her smile broadened as she replied, “Good morning, Ukitake Sensei.” 

Juushiro smiled back at her as he asked, “Are you enjoying this lovely rain we are having?” 

Aiko was not sure if he was being sincere or joking with her, so she just went what she truly felt about the rain. “Yes, I am. Like I told Chiyo, I love the rain.” 

Juushiro’s smile widened. “So do I. I am glad to see I share something in common with one of my students.” Juushiro stepped past Aiko to go to his desk.

Aiko felt if she was about to explode inside as Juushiro turned to look slightly over his shoulder at her. “Maybe one rainy day we can go for a walk together in the garden here at the school. I am sure you would love it there on a rainy day. It is rather beautiful.” 

A few in the class that heard what Juushiro said starting whooping, woofing, and hollering. 

“Yeah! You go Sensei!” One boy yelled. 

“Is that a date?” Chiyo asked Juushiro as she snickered. 

Aiko was as red as the sun on their flag from Chiyo’s question and the rest of the commotion in the room. 

“In a way, I guess it is, but not the type of date you all are thinking,” Juushiro replied. Aiko looked quickly over at Juushiro as she turned and walked quickly back to her desk. 

“I think you have been hanging out with Kyouraku Sensei _way_ too much!” Yumichika retorted as he watched his embarrassed flower walk back to her desk. 

“I have to agree with Yumichika,” Toshiro replied. “You’re turning out to be a real--” 

“Hitsugaya!” Chiyo exclaimed stopping him in mid-sentence. She knew if he or anyone even uttered that word in reverence to Juushiro there would be Hell to pay. 

Toshiro shook his head as he stood from sitting on the top of his desk and took a seat in the chair. 

The class was still all a clamor when the tardy bell chimed as Renji ran into the room Asako right behind him.

“We made it,” Renji said out of breath. 

“Well if you would have put on your shirt on, on the way here we would not have had to run!” Asako retorted hitting him with the back of her hand in the arm. 

“HEY, THAT STINGS! DON’T YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEAT ME ENOUGH TODAY?!” Renji yelled rubbing his arm. 

“Stop being a baby, Renji. I did not hit you that hard,” Asako retorted. 

Juushiro crossed his arms over his chest as he stood there to see how long this would go on as the class sat in amazement with Renji and Asako arguing in front of them. 

After the two exchanged a few more sentences, Aiko could take no more, she looked at Juushiro who was fixated on Renji and Asako. Aiko then quickly cleared her throat loudly. Renji and Asako stopped in mid-sentence as they looked out at the class. 

“Well, I am glad to see you two finally realized where you were,” Juushiro said in an angered tone. 

Renji and Asako quickly turned and gave Juushiro a full bow hanging their heads. 

“Please forgive us Sensei! It will never happen again!” Both exclaimed in unison not moving from their bow. 

“You’re right it won’t, because the two of you are going to write a ten-page essay on the matter of fighting, and the options to avoid fighting. This will include a cover page and references, or it will be refused.” Juushiro dropped his arms to his sides as he turned to his desk. “Go to your seats now!” 

Renji and Asako knew not to make so much as a peep of a complaint about their punishment or it would and could get much worse. The two of them walked quietly to their desk as Aiko sneezed. 

“Bless you, Miss Kishiro,” Juushiro replied. 

“Tha… tha…” Just then, Aiko let another sneeze out. “Thank you,” Aiko quickly replied as three tissues were handed to her. 

She looked daunted at this as she grabbed one. “Thank you.” 

“You coming down with something?” Nomi asked as she turned to look at Aiko. 

“I think it was just a tickle in my nose,” Aiko said. 

“It better be,” Asako growled as she looked at Renji as he sat with a worried look on his face. 

Class finally started and progressed without any farther interruptions except an occasional sneeze from Aiko. As Juushiro was standing at the chalkboard writing down their weekend assignment Aiko let out another sneeze. 

Juushiro turned walking to her desk. Aiko watched him as he stopped next to her desk and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. 

“You’re a little warm. Maybe you should go see Dr. Unohana in the infirmary.” 

“I feel fine other than the sneezing,” Aiko replied. 

“Well, this could be the early stages of a cold. If you go see Dr. Unohana, she will be able to tell you this. At least then, you can be sure of it one way or the other,” Juushiro told her. 

“True, but I am telling you I feel fine. I do not think--” 

Aiko stopped mid-sentence as Juushiro gave her a displeased look. “Humor me, will you please?” 

Aiko sighed just as the bell chimed, Juushiro looking up from her at the class as he told them. “Have a safe and fun weekend and see you next week. Class dismissed.” 

The kids got from their seats to exit the room as Juushiro reminded them. “Do not forget your assignment over the weekend.” 

Renji walked over to Aiko’s desk as she was still sitting there as Juushiro hovered over her. “I will make sure she goes to see Dr. Unohana. After all, this is my fault if she is sick.” Renji told Juushiro. 

“Your fault Renji?” Juushiro questioned. 

“It’s a long story,” Renji said as he offered his hand to Aiko. “Come on let’s get you to see the doctor.” 

Aiko took Renji’s hand as she stood from her desk and they walked toward the door. 

“Oh Aiko,” Juushiro replied. 

Aiko turned to see him still standing at her desk his hands tucked behind him. 

“You never answered my questioned,” Juushiro reminded her. 

“Your question,” Aiko asked confused as she tried to remember. 

Juushiro smiled at her. “From before class.” 

Aiko smiled as it soon hit her. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

Juushiro smile widened. “Great, then the next rain, it is a date.” 

Aiko nodded with a smile as she walked from the room leaving Renji there slightly daunted by what was just said. After a few seconds, Renji finally snapped out of it he looked at Juushiro and ran after Aiko. Aiko not being far ahead of him, he was able to catch her quickly, but he was stopped in his tracks just inches from her as Toshiro stepped in front of him. 

“Hello, Renji. So would you mind telling me why it is your fault Aiko may be sick?” 

“Oh, you heard that did you,” Renji replied playing it off. “I was just trying to get Ukitake Sensei to back off Aiko.” 

“Then why the heartfelt words when you said it?” Toshiro questioned. 

“If it would not have been heartfelt, he would not have bought it,” Renji explained. “Hey! What’s up with this date thing between Juushiro and Aiko?” Renji asked sounding disturbed by this and hoping to change the subject. 

Toshiro turned and walked away from Renji as he slid his hands into his pockets. “If you wanted to know…. You shouldn’t have been late to class.” Toshiro said still walking away. 

“Asshole!” Renji said under his breath. Renji then started looking around the hall for Aiko again with no luck. 

“Shit! I hope she will be ok,” Renji replied. 

\---

However, Aiko did not go to the nurses like Juushiro requested, instead she found her way to her next class, Wood Shop. 

“Cool, I found it all by myself!” Aiko exclaimed as she stood in front of the Shop class. 

She reached for the door opening it as she walked in hearing sounds of saws, drills, and sanders going. The smell of fresh cut wood and finishing paint lingered around the room. She walked in farther as she saw Hanataro standing at a large table with a pencil and tape measure in hand. She walked over to the table as she watched him carefully measure out and mark where he needed to cut the wood. Hanataro did not even notice her there. 

“Are you sure that is right?” Aiko asked joking around with him. 

Hanataro so into what he was doing did not realize Aiko was the one that spoke to him. He quickly looked at the board and then quickly up. 

“Aiko,” Hanataro said with some enthusiasm. 

“Hey, China doll.” 

Aiko turned to Hisagi’s voice behind her. “Hello, you two.” 

“What are…” Hanataro started to say as a deep and growling voice cut him off. 

“What is a delicate little thing like you doing in this class?” 

Aiko turned to see who spoke to her. She was shocked to see a huge mass of man walking up; his hair was spiked up and out to the back, with tiny red bells tied to the ends of each spike. He wore an eye patch over one eye that a small chain held in place around the back of his head. 

“She is very pretty, Kenny,” a small voice said as a small girl popped up over his shoulder from behind. 

Aiko was surprised at this as she stumbled back a step. Hisagi grabbed Aiko’s elbow to steady her as he asked, “Are you alright?” 

Aiko looked at Hisagi. “Yeah, I think…” Aiko then looked back at the teacher and the small child. 

Just then, the small child jumped over the massive man’s shoulder and landed right in front of Aiko offering her hand. 

“Hello, I am Kusajishi Yachiru, but you can call me Yachiru and this is Zaraki Kenpachi your Shop teacher.” 

Kenpachi offered his hand as he smiled at Aiko. Shocked that he had such a warm and friendly smile Aiko could not help but smile back. She first shook Yachiru’s and then Kenpachi’s hand. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kenpachi said. 

“Your question,” Aiko asked not remembering anything from before she laid eyes on him. 

“He asked what a delicate thing like you was doing in his class,” Hisagi reminded her. Aiko looked away from Hisagi and looked at Kenpachi as she replied. 

“Oh right, I am sorry. Well, that one I am not too sure about.” 

Kenpachi laughed as he grabbed Aiko’s hands looking at them. “I will not have you working in my Shop, if…” 

“What?! Now just wait a minute,” Aiko exclaimed cutting Kenpachi off in mid-sentence. 

Kenpachi raised his hand in front of Aiko and then closed it pressing his fingertips to the tip of his thumb in the effort she would stop talking. Aiko got the idea he was trying to convey, as Kenpachi said. 

“Thank you. Now, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. If you want to hang out here and help with different things that is fine, but I will not,” Kenpachi looked right into Aiko’s eyes, “I repeat I will NOT have you working with large things and messing up hands as gentle as yours.” 

“But what about my grade for the class,” Aiko asked in a worried tone. 

“What grade? Everyone in this class pass with high marks,” Kenpachi told her. 

“But what if I want to make something?” Aiko asked. 

“Then have one of the guys make it for you,” Kenpachi said as he turned walking away from the three of them. 

“But that is…” Hisagi placed his hand on Aiko’s shoulder stopping her in mid-sentence. 

“Do not worry about it. We can work around him if you want to make something,” Hisagi told her. 

“But that is really not fair,” Aiko said. 

“I know, but you are not going to get him to see this any other way but his so don’t even waste your breath,” Hisagi told her. 

Aiko sighed as she looked over at Hanataro with a smile. “So what are you making, Hanataro?” 

Hanataro popped tall as he walked back to the table he was working at, he ran his hand across the board as he said, “A bookcase for my Manga.” 

“Cool,” Aiko replied as she then looked at Hisagi. “And what are you making?” Just then, Aiko sneezed. 

“Bless you,” Hisagi said. 

“Thank you, I guess the sawdust tickled my nose,” Aiko said. 

“Could be,” Hisagi said. “However, to your question, I am making a stand for my TV so I can get it off my dining table.” 

“That could be odd if you have more than two friends over,” Aiko replied. 

“It sucks to have a TV on my dinner table. So I am making it its own little place,” Hisagi told her. 

Aiko smiled as she quickly lifted her hand to her head. The expression on her face went from a smile to blank very quickly as she swayed toward the table. Hisagi grabbed her arms to keep her from falling as he sat her down at a stool at the table. He could feel the heat of her body through the sleeves of her shirt and jacket. 

“Aiko, you are running a fever!” Hisagi told her. “You need to see Dr. Unohana.” 

“I am fine,” Aiko said. 

Hanataro walked over to them as he touched her forehead. “Aiko, Hisagi is right you are very warm. You need to go see her.” 

“What is the problem here?” Kenpachi asked walking over to them. 

“It is Aiko, Sir. She is very warm and needs to see Dr. Unohana,” Hanataro told him. 

“Then what are you standing here for?” Kenpachi growled looking at Hisagi. “Pick her up and take her there, boy!” 

Hisagi’s eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Aiko up into his arms bridal style and exclaimed, “Yes Sir right away.” 

Hanataro watched as Hisagi walked from the room with Aiko in his arms. 

“You know I can walk on my own, Hisagi,” Aiko told him once they were out in the hall. 

Hisagi stopped walking as he blushed. “Uhm… yeah, I guess you can.” He gently placed her feet to the floor, so she could stand. Aiko stood in front of him as he looked away. 

“So how is the cheek doing?” Aiko asked raising her hand to touch it. 

Hisagi looked her way from the corner of his eye seeing this as he quickly but gently grabbed her hand to keep her from touching him. 

“Come on we have to get you to the doctors,” Hisagi replied sounding as if he was in a rush. He had hold of Aiko’s hand as she walked slightly at his side. 

She smiled as she thought to herself, “ _He is so much different then Renji when it comes to this._ ” 

\--- 

After a few minutes, Hisagi and Aiko were walking into the infirmary. Hisagi gestured to a seat for Aiko to sit down while he went to look for nurse Isane or Dr. Unohana. Aiko did as he requested as Hisagi disappeared off through another door. 

As Aiko sat there another door behind her opened, she turned looking to see Isane walk into the room.

“Aiko, hello…” 

“Hello, Isane,” Aiko replied. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Well, I think I may have come down with something,” Aiko informed her. 

Isane walked over to Aiko and touched her forehead then her cheek with the back of her hand.

 

“You do feel a little warm.” Isane turned walking away from her as she said, “Come with me lets go take your temperature and have Dr. Unohana take a look at you.” 

Aiko got from her seat and followed Isane to the back. Once in the back and in a room, Isane took Aiko’s temperature sighed a few times and then disappeared going off to get Dr. Unohana not saying a word to Aiko. After a few minutes, Hisagi walked into the room. 

“Well I see you had better luck than I did,” Hisagi said walking toward her. 

“Actually, Isane found me,” Aiko replied. 

Hisagi sat at the side of the bed Aiko was sitting on. “Either way at least you are being seen by them.” 

Aiko nodded as Dr. Unohana walked into the room. 

“So, Aiko I hear you are running a slight fever. How do you feel?” 

“I feel fine. No aches no pains just a crazy sneeze and this fever.” 

“Well let’s give you a good looking over.” Unohana looked toward Hisagi, “Could I ask you to wait out in the hall. This will only take a few minutes.” 

Hisagi stood as he replied, “Yeah, sure…” 

Hisagi left the room and waited out in the hall. As he leaned against the wall looked down at the floor, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Looking up he saw Asako storming toward him. 

“Hey, Asako.” 

 “That damn Renji and his stupid ideas. Because of him, Aiko is sick now. I swear if he had half a brain, he would be dangerous,” Asako said as she walked toward Hisagi. 

“Renji? How did he make Aiko sick?” Hisagi questioned. 

Asako stood in front of Hisagi as she placed her hands on her hips. “That idiot took her for a walk in the rain. They were both soaked to the bone when I found them. Renji said she was ice cold when they got into the Language Arts building,” Asako told him. 

“Renji hates the rain why would he do something crazy like that?” Hisagi pondered. 

“Renji has liked Aiko since he first laid eyes on her. Why do you think he would do something like this? He was trying to impress her, you big dork,” Asako retorted. 

Asako looked toward the door Aiko was behind as she asked, “She in there?” 

“Yeah,” Hisagi told her. 

 Asako reached for the door handle opening the door as she left Hisagi out in the hall. 

“Asako,” Aiko replied seeing her walk in, Dr. Unohana nodded at Asako, and Asako nodded back. 

“Well, Aiko you have caught yourself a small cold, but nothing we cannot cure,” Unohana told her as she stood at a counter in the room. She turned walking back to Aiko. 

Unohana extended her hand with something in it. “Take these it will reduce the fever.” Aiko took the pills from her and a small cup of water. “I want you to stay in here and rest this next hour since it is lunchtime. I do not like the thought of you getting lightheaded this last hour. I want to keep an eye on for you a while.” 

“Ok,” Aiko replied. 

Unohana reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small box with medicine in it. “I want you to take one of these a day for the next five days. If this gets worse over the weekend, I want you back in here Monday morning.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Aiko replied. 

Unohana looked at Aiko with a smile and then Asako, “Alright then, I am going to let you rest. Not too long now, Asako.” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Asako replied. 

They both watched Unohana walk from the room as the door went closed Asako turned looking at Aiko. 

“You can go in now,” Unohana told Hisagi when she saw him in the hall. 

He lifted from the wall with a smile as he replied, “Thanks.” 

Unohana walked away as Hisagi went to the door and started to push it open when he heard. 

“I cannot believe I caught you two like that,” Asako exclaimed. 

Hisagi stopped from entering the room as he stood there listening to them. 

“It was nothing, Asako. Renji was only trying to warm my hands,” Aiko defended the two of them. 

“Well, that’s not what it looked like to me. I mean come on, he had his shirt half off and your hands were on his chest. Not to mention he also had his hands over yours. I am not sure what was said Renji did not tell me, but I know you two were talking I saw your lips moving.” 

Aiko chuckled. “He told me he was great to cuddle with on cold days. I told him I am sure he was as warm as he was. He then said I could lay my head on his chest and his heartbeat could soothe me to sleep while he held me in his arms.” 

Aiko’s thoughts drifted back to that moment, as she remembered the warmth of Renji’s chest and the soothing rhythm of his heart. Hisagi was still listening as he thought about what he just heard. 

“ _Renji has made his move on Aiko. I should have known he would he was not going to stay idle forever_.” As he stood there thinking he heard Asako calling Aiko’s name pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Aiko, hello Aiko… Earth to Aiko…. Hello.” Asako was waving her hand in front of her face. 

“Huh?” Aiko finally said as she looked at Asako. 

“You haven’t fallen for Renji have you?” Asako questioned. 

Aiko smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Aiko, what are you thinking? Renji is the not right guy for you. He is immature, bad-tempered, a goof, a player, a… a…” 

“Stop it, Asako. Renji is a good guy. He just needs the right girl in his life to guide him,” Aiko said. 

“If Toshiro finds out about this…” She paused shaking her head. 

“Listen…” Aiko started sounding slightly perturbed, “I am not some damn China…” Aiko’s eyes widened as she drew her hand to her head. She then drifted into thought. “ _That’s it! That is why Hisagi is pulling away from me. That is why he calls me that. He sees me as an untouchable object that he will never have just like a china doll. So instead of letting himself get attached to me, he stays as distant as he can with me. He must call me China doll to remind himself of that when he feels he is getting too close. Now I understand._ ” 

While out in the hall Hisagi was doing the same type of thinking, “ _I guess Renji will take her away from me_.” Hisagi let the door close quietly, “ _Damn it, I am just not ready yet, but I do not want to lose her to Renji either_.” Hisagi walked across the hall to the other wall as he propped himself against it with one arm. He was hanging his head as he looked at the floor. “ _I know if I try to keep them apart Renji is going to see right through that and go after her even harder. What am I going to do I have to at least slow this down._ ” 

Back in the room, Asako was trying to pull Aiko from her thoughts again. 

“ _I guess I will never have a chance with Hisagi if he thinks like that. I know for a fact I have never shown him I am like this. Why can he not see it for himself?_ ” Aiko sighed. “ _I guess I will play it all by ear with Renji until I decide with whichever one_. _However, I am sure Hisagi will never change his mind on me until he drops the pet name he has for me_.” 

“Aiko come on snap out of it! Damn, girl!” Asako exclaimed. 

Aiko looked at Asako with a smile. “I want to be alone, Asako. You think you could go now?” 

Asako looked at her daunted as she replied, “Uhh… Yeah, I guess. Are you alright, Aiko?” 

“Yeah, I will be fine. I just need a little time alone to think,” Aiko told her. 

Asako still acting slightly daunted walks to the door. “Well, alright then. I will see you next hour in Home Ed.” 

Aiko nodded as she watched Asako walk from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

As Aiko sat there in complete silence, she could not help but think about what had just happened between her and Renji. “ _Why do these things happen to me? I’m confused. On one side I have Renji who’s giving me obvious signs but…there’s Hisagi on the other side who I’m not so sure about. I mean their hearts are in the right places but…I don’t know what to think anymore.”_ She sighed. 

The minutes drifted by as she lay there on the bed thinking to herself. _“This is going to be a fun hour!”_ Her thoughts sarcastic. _“I’ll have both of them in Home ed. Ugh!”_ She said as she laid a hand over her eyes. She looked over at the clock on the wall and she slowly lifted herself from the bed. Dr. Unohana was writing at her desk when Aiko walked up to her. 

“Yes, Aiko?” Retsu said. 

“Is it ok if I go back to class now?” Aiko asked. 

“Let me see,” the doctor motioned for her to come closer as she touched her cheek. “I see your fever has gone down, but I don’t want you to strain yourself ok?” She said in a mild tone stroking Aiko’s hair, reminding Aiko of her mother. 

“Thank you, doctor Unohana, I will try to follow that,” Aiko said with a smile across her lips. 

“Take care, child,” the doctor said as Aiko walked out the door. 

Aiko made her way through the corridors. She was beginning to get accustomed to the school, as she soon found the room she was supposed to have, Home Education class. She carefully slid the door open and entered the class. The class was neat and warm and there were four-person desks different from those she had seen around the school. 

“Aiko! Are you ok?” both Renji and Hisagi jumped up at the same time. 

“Dudes, what is wrong with you?” Ikkaku asked. 

“Uhm, yeah, I’m fine now, thanks for asking,” Aiko replied slightly surprised by what had just happened. 

“Aiko! Over here!” said a familiar voice. 

Aiko turned to see Asako waving at her. “Come here, girl!” She said from across the classroom. 

Aiko went over to Asako who quickly asked her, “Hey, you better now?” 

“Yeah, thanks, doctor Unohana said I’ll be ok as long as I don’t strain myself,” Aiko explained to her. 

“Well, I sure hope you snapped out of that mood you were in earlier!” Asako snapped at her. 

“Yeah…at least I think I did,” Aiko replied looking at the table where the three guys were sitting. Renji was pretty much his usual self and was boring Ikkaku with a particular subject since he kept yawning. Hisagi was sitting with his face propped against his fist looking at the two. 

“If you ask me, neither of them is good for you, girl,” Asako said in a caring tone. 

“Up here I think I agree with you,” Aiko said pointing to her head. “But inside it’s different.” 

“It’s your call, but I’m telling you keep your eyes open! Got it?” Asako said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Aiko said jokingly. 

“Well, hello,” a friendly voice said. 

Aiko turned to see her teacher coming towards her. Kurotsuchi Nemu had a warm and good-natured tone in her voice. She was always sweet and caring, exactly the opposite of her maniac father. She had long dark-violet hair neatly braided and her eyes were green, just like hers. She was wearing a beige blouse with long sleeves that went down over her waist, a short brown skirt that reached halfway down her thighs and short boots. She had a very decent appearance compared to Miss. Matsumoto. 

“I’m glad to have you join our class,” Nemu said in the same friendly tone. “I hope you will enjoy it here.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Aiko said. 

“Here we try to learn the basics of household chores,” Nemu continued. “Let’s find you a seat, shall we?” Nemu calmly leading her from behind her back. “Oh look! We have a free spot here! Would you mind sitting here with the boys?” Nemu whispered in Aiko’s ear, “they could use some help.” 

“Not at all,” Aiko said as she took a seat right beside Hisagi. Ikkaku was in front of her and Renji was sitting next to him. 

“Hi guys,” Aiko greeted them again. 

“Hey Aiko,” they said. 

“I see you know each other.” Nemu smiled. “Well, now that you’re settled in, we can get to work,” she said smiling warmly at the four of them as she left walking towards a small closet. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Hisagi asked. 

“We wouldn’t want you passing out around here,” Ikkaku said in a concerned tone. 

Aiko turned with an upset look towards Hisagi. “I can’t believe you told them!” 

“Well I did,” Hisagi said in his usual cool tone. “I had to tell them, or they’d have killed me if I hadn’t.” 

“Well, I don’t want the whole school worrying about me!” She said lowering her voice. 

“Well, it’s only us, Aiko,” Ikkaku said. 

“Yeah, and we care about you,” Renji said in a concerned tone. 

“I appreciate it, you guys,” she said smiling softly at the three of them as Nemu placed a little square basket on the table in front of them. 

“Oh no, here it comes,” Ikkaku said in a dreading tone. 

After Nemu finished putting a basket on each table she announced, “Today you will be learning how to sew properly and do patchwork.” 

“There go my fingers,” a boy in the class said as the girls giggled. 

“Oh, don’t be silly, you are here to learn,” Nemu said. “I will pass from table to table to show you how it’s done, and you can carry on afterward.” 

Nemu kept her word and passed onto each table getting everyone started. Soon enough Aiko was making beautiful patterns on the fabric she was given, and the guys were looking enviously at her while they were struggling to make a decent work. It was giving her the chance to think while apparently paying attention to something.

She looked at them. Hisagi was trying to make a pattern but it was taking him a large amount of effort. Renji and Ikkaku, on the other hand, were barely coping and they were pretty much failing successfully. 

“Damn this thing! I can’t get the hang of it!” Ikkaku said. 

“Oh silly, that’s not the way to hold the needle!” Aiko said in a motherly tone and held his hands with hers. “You hold it like this…” she said positioning his fingers. “And then you go like this…” she said as she held his hands and showed him how to do it under the envious looks of Renji. 

“See? It’s not that hard.” Aiko smiled at a now red-faced Ikkaku. 

“Gee, thanks Aiko,” he said in an embarrassed tone and continued with his work. 

Aiko kept to her patterns plunged in deep thought. She was shaken out of it when the corner of her eye caught Hisagi sewing and un-sewing repeatedly. He was visibly troubled, and the pattern wasn’t making it better. 

“Having trouble there?” Aiko said turning to him. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Hisagi replied. 

“Let me have a look there,” she leaned over the pattern on the table. “It would be easier if you did this part here first then progressed onto the other parts,” Aiko said pointing out parts on the sheet. 

“Thanks,” he said and quietly resumed his work. 

Renji had been eyeing them both the whole time. He looked around at them and when no one was looking he poked his finger. 

“Aw damn! Not again!” Renji complained. 

“Oh, come on Renji it’s not that hard!” Aiko said. “Here, let me help,” but just as she leaned towards Renji the bell chimed to end the class. “Tough luck, Renji.” Aiko smiled at him. “I’ll help you next time.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” he grunted.

“I saw you made fools out of these three,” Asako said popping up over Aiko’s shoulder. 

“Can it, Asako,” Renji grunted at her. 

“God Renji, who pissed in your cheerios?” Asako retorted. 

“Shut the hell up, Asako!” he grunted again. 

“He’s just pissed Aiko didn’t help him do his assignment.” Ikkaku snickered while putting an arm over the back of Renji’s neck. 

“Damn you, man!” Renji said pushing Ikkaku off. 

“I see now,” Asako grinned while Aiko gave out a giggle. 

“See you later,” Renji said and he took off. 

“Hey, hothead! Your class is the other way!” Asako yelled after him. 

Renji turned and passed them again throwing murderous looks at Asako who burst into laughter. 

“So what class do you have now, girl?” Asako asked her. 

“Oh, I have a free hour so I’m going to help Aizen with his work. Hopefully, I can ditch him as soon as I can, the guy gives me the creeps,” Aiko said shuddering. 

“I feel you, girl,” Asako replied. 

“Yeah, but you won’t be the one sitting near him for a full hour,” Aiko complained. 

“Well, good luck,” Asako told her. 

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” Aiko sighed. 

“See you around,” Hisagi said. “Wait, where the heck did Ikkaku go?” he said looking around. 

“No idea,” Asako shrugged. 

“Damn it! My notebook is with him and I need it for my next class,” Hisagi said running his hand through his hair. “I gotta go find him. Later!” he said as he bolted across the hallway. 

“Why is he so desperate? I haven’t seen teachers _that_ bad around,” Aiko said turning to Asako. 

“Well that’s because you haven’t had Physics yet,” Asako replied. 

“Oh, I see,” Aiko said lowering her tone. “Anyway, I have to be off right about now cause I don’t want to be late.” Aiko looked at her watch. “Oh no!”

“What? What happened?” Asako asked her. 

“It rained on my watch,” she sighed. “It stopped at 8:45.” 

“Oh, wait a sec,” Asako opened the classroom door and peeked inside. “You still have 5 minutes to get there,” Asako said closing the door behind her. 

“Ok, then I’m off. See you later, Asako!” Aiko said walked towards the math classroom. 

Aizen’s office was right next to his classroom. She was already there once, so she knew where to find it.  Lifting her hand, she knocked at the office door and the voice she dreaded hearing beckoned her to come in. Aiko opened the door and entered to see Aizen at his office ruffling through some paperwork. 

“Ah, I see you came!” Aizen said in a welcoming tone. “Come, come,” he motioned with his hands. “I am glad to see you, I am actually quite busy and the favor you’re doing me is coming in quite handy. Here, let me show you what you have to do.” 

Aizen opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of worksheets then invited her to take a seat at his desk. 

“I haven’t had time to grade these and I was wondering if you could do that for me in this little time we have,” Aizen said. 

“I think I will be up to the task,” Aiko said looking through the worksheets. 

“If you’re having doubt about any aspect you can consult this book over here,” Aizen said placing a small book in front of her. “I used this to make the subject. Now I have to get going and I hope you don’t mind sitting here all by yourself. If you finish the worksheets, you are free to go. Just close up and leave the key over the door frame.” He placed a key in her hand. “Goodbye, Miss Kishiro.” 

“Goodbye, Sir,” Aiko said as he left the office closing the door behind him. 

“Now let’s see what we have here,” she said looking through the stack. “These seem easy; I should start right away so I can finish early.” Aiko picked up a pen and started grading the worksheets. 

She was soon finished with them all. It was too early for her to leave so she started arranging the messy stack of paper on Aizen’s desk. But she finished that quickly too. So she locked his office, left the key where he told her and went to the courtyard hoping to find someone there. Luckily enough she found Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Asako sitting at a table. 

“Hey, guys!” Aiko said in a cheery tone. 

“Ah, the light came into my life!” Yumichika said. 

“Are you always too flattering, Yumichika?” Aiko said. 

“Only around beauties such as yourself. Have a seat, my lovely spring flower,” he said offering his seat to Aiko then supporting himself with the edge of the table. 

“Why thanks,” Aiko said and sat down. 

“So how did you do with Aizen?” Asako questioned. 

“Well, he just told me what to do and left me there, it was definitely not what I expected, but I’m glad I didn’t have to put up with him,” Aiko answered. 

“That man is truly horrid,” Yumichika replied. 

“Yeah,” Ikkaku added. 

“So what are you guys doing here so early?” Aiko asked. 

“Well, I had a free hour, so I went to the gym to do some tennis and I found Ikkaku there.” 

“And I finished Biology early,” Yumichika said. 

“So which of you guys am I seeing in Geography next class?” Aiko said. 

“I guess that would be me,” Ikkaku grinned. 

“Only you, Ikkaku?” Aiko said. 

“Yep,” Ikkaku said. 

“Oh, I wish I could spend more time with you my dear, but sadly our schedules don’t allow it,” Yumichika said kissing the back of her hand. 

“It’s ok, Yumichika, I’ll find some time to spend with you too,” Aiko said smiling at him. 

“Nothing would please me more,” Yumichika said in his usual airy tone of voice. 

“Let’s go, Ikkaku, I don’t want to be late for my first Geography class,” Aiko said. 

“Sure,” Ikkaku replied getting up from his seat. 

“See you around, guys.” Aiko waved at them. 

“Goodbye, my dear flower,” Yumichika said behind them. 

As the two of them were walking side by side Aiko asked him. “So who is the teacher in Geography?” 

“Iba Tetsuzaemon. He’s a normal guy, laid back, likes his sake, enjoys women and all the normal crap,” Ikkaku said. “But you don’t wanna get smart with him or he’ll shove his boot up your ass.” 

Aiko gave out a loud laugh. 

“What? I said the truth!” Ikkaku defended himself. 

“Oh, it’s just the tone you said it that amused me,” Aiko said still chuckling. 

“Well here we go now,” he said as he opened the door for her. 

\--- 

The classroom was large and had maps all over the place. The man sitting at the head of the class had a distinct haircut with black glasses sitting on top of his nose and a sharp thin moustache. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark-blue pair of pants with black shoes. 

“Well, well …” Iba said. “Come here, pretty-face,” he motioned to Aiko. 

“Who me?” 

“Yeah, you, come over here.” 

Aiko went over to his desk. 

“What’s your name?” Iba asked her.

“Aiko Kishiro, Sir,” Aiko promptly replied. 

“Nice name you got there, now find a seat,” Iba said. “Ikkaku! Move your butt from that door already!” he yelled. 

“Yes, Sir!” Ikkaku said as he quickly found his seat next to Aiko. 

Iba’s teaching style was a bit rough but he didn’t seem like a bad guy. 

“So, Ikkaku, tell me about yourself,” Aiko whispered. 

“What do you want to know?” He looked at her a bit surprised. 

“I don’t know, something about your family, your favorite color, food, stuff like that,” Aiko said smiling at him. 

“Well, there is not much to say. I grew up in a family of four. I’ve got an older brother who already graduated and he’s now running a car service. I eat what’s before me, not a fussy eater and as far as favorite color is concerned, I hate pink, but I’m overall ok with the rest,” he said. 

“Wow,” Aiko said. 

“Well, it’s not much, I’m just a regular dude, you know,” Ikkaku said. 

“Ikkaku! Keep the racket down back there!” Iba yelled from the front. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Ikkaku replied. 

Aiko giggled. “A regular guy who’s sick at kendo.” 

“How’d ya know that?” He turned to Aiko. 

“Oh, I have my sources,” she said with a sly smile on her face. 

“Thanks,” Ikkaku said as he chuckled. 

The rest of the lesson went on quietly, when the bell rang Ikkaku and Aiko went out of the classroom. When Aiko stepped out there was a sudden squeal and Nomi popped into view closely followed by Chiyo.

“Aiko!” Nomi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Aiko’s neck. 

“Hey!” Aiko said. 

“Hey girl, whatcha doing this Friday evening?” Chiyo asked. 

“Well, I’m pretty much free since I don’t have any lab activities this week. What’s on your mind?” Aiko asked. 

“Well I was thinking since we haven’t seen each other much these days we could go out just the three of us,” Chiyo said. 

“That’s a great idea!” Aiko exclaimed. “So where will we go?” 

“I don’t know, we’ll figure it out along the way,” Chiyo said. 

“It’s a great idea anyway. We’ll talk later? There’s something I have to take care of now,” Aiko said. 

“Sure, girl.” 

“Bye, Aiko!” Nomi said as she and Chiyo walked off. 

“So where you going?” Ikkaku asked her as Aiko buzzed passed him. 

“I’m gonna see the tailor to measure me for my new uniform,” Aiko said as she watched Ikkaku walk up beside her. 

“Why? What’s wrong with this one?” 

“It’s a bit too tight,” Aiko replied. 

“No, it’s not! I think it looks great on you!” Ikkaku said. 

“Thanks, Ikkaku, you are sweet but it--” Aiko said before she slipped on a wet tile. 

Ikkaku quickly grabbed her hand jerking her upward before she hit the hard floor then steadied her with his hands. 

“Wow, Ikkaku, you were fast!” Aiko said amazed. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“I’m the one who should thank you,” Aiko said. 

“No problem,” Ikkaku said nonchalantly. “This where you’re supposed to go?” he pointed towards the main building. 

“Yeah, the secretary arranged for me to meet him in her office. See you later, Ikkaku, and thanks for keeping me company,” Aiko said. 

“Heh, who wouldn’t?” Ikkaku grinned at her. 

“You’re so funny,” Aiko chuckled. “See you around.” she said as she turned towards the door. 

“Bye, Aiko,” Ikkaku said as he took off. 

\--- 

Aiko went inside, as she opened the door that led to the offices a ghastly figure appeared before her. He was fairly tall with dark hair. His face was way too white for a living man. His eyes were emerald green and they had a gaze that Aiko could feel right into her bones. She felt like he was looking at her soul. 

 _“Aiko! Snap out of it!”_ She thought to herself. 

“May I help you?” Ulquiorra said with a straight face and monotone voice. 

“Erm…actually no but thank you,” she said as she tried to get past him. 

“Wait!” the man said, Aiko turned to him. “You are the new student, am I right?” Ulquiorra asked her. 

“Yes, I am, my name is Aiko Kishiro, Sir,” she said taking a short bow. 

“I am aware of who you are. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.” He presented himself. “I am Head Counselor in this school. I do hope you and I will never come in conflict, I am one of the people you do not want to come in conflict with,” Ulquiorra said. 

“Yes, Mr. Schiffer!” said Aiko taking another short bow. 

“Ulquiorra, stop scaring the little lady, will you?” another man said. 

Over Ulquiorra’s shoulder appeared a handsome man. His hair was a very dark violet and his eyes were teal-colored. He had a very friendly appearance compared to Ulquiorra and he didn’t give her the creeps. 

“Hello there, my name is Kaien Shiba, I’m one of the school counselors and also dorm monitor. You can call me Kaien,” he said as he walked past Ulquiorra and extended a hand to her. 

“Glad to meet you, Sir,” Aiko extended her hand as Kaien gave her a displeased look. “Uhm…Kaien,” she said realizing her mistake. 

“That’s better,” Kaien said smiling broadly at Aiko and shaking her hand. 

“Don’t get too friendly with the students,” Ulquiorra snapped at him. 

“Oh, lighten up, Ulquiorra, you’re stiff as a board,” Kaien chuckled. “Don’t mind him.” he turned to Aiko but just then, a wolf whistle sounded from behind them both. 

“Wow, if the school gets more students like this one over here, we’re definitely improving,” the man said scanning Aiko from top to bottom. 

He had short ruffled teal hair and was rather well built as Aiko could tell through his shirt. He was holding a mound of paperwork and after he took one last look at Aiko he went inside an office. 

“That was Mr. Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow. The kids around here call him Grimmjow,” Kaien explained as he saw the amazed look on Aiko’s face. “He’s like that sometimes.” 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I have some business to attend to,” Aiko tried to politely excuse herself. 

“Of course, only do not forget what I told you,” Ulquiorra said. 

“See you around, kid,” Kaien said as Aiko turned and headed towards the secretary’s office. 

She hurried towards the door and quickly went in to avoid them but unfortunately, she bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Aiko apologized and was amazed when she saw it was Toshiro whom she bumped into. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, stranger,” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“Hello, Miss Ise,” Aiko said over Toshiro’s shoulder. 

“Hello there,” Nanao said with a friendly smile. “The tailor is waiting for you in that room.” She pointed at a door on the right side of the room. 

“Tailor?” Toshiro asked. 

“Yeah, I’m getting measurements for a new uniform,” Aiko said. “Will you wait here for me or do you have other business?” 

“Oh no, it’s ok, I’ll just wait here.” 

“Ok then, this won’t take long,” Aiko said and walked into the room. 

Toshiro sat down in one of the armchairs in the office and awaited Aiko’s return. 

“It’s ok if I sit here right?” Toshiro asked Nanao. 

“Of course it is, that’s their purpose. But why we have them I do not know, because no one really stays in here long enough to use them,” Nanao answered. 

Toshiro just smiled with a nod as she talked. 

\--- 

Shortly after Aiko and the tailor came out of the side-office. 

“Your uniforms will be ready shortly, Miss. I will send it to the school and you will be able to pick it up soon,” the tailor said. 

“I will let you know when it arrives, Miss Kishiro,” Nanao said. 

“Thank you very much,” Aiko said bowing politely to the both of them. “Let’s go, Toshiro.” 

“So you done for the day?” Toshiro asked her. 

“Yeah, finally,” Aiko sighed and stretched. 

“You had a rough day?” Toshiro asked her. 

“Hell came up a story today,” Aiko joked. 

“That bad, huh?” Toshiro said amazed. 

“Well, I might just be exaggerating a bit. It’s over anyway so no use prolonging my misery. Let’s change the subject’” Aiko said. “What were you doing at the secretary’s?” 

“I got a call from my mom,” Toshiro said. 

“So your parents are away too, huh?” Aiko said looking his way. 

“Yeah, but my grandmother is enough family on my back,” Toshiro chuckled. 

“I guess you’re right,” Aiko giggled. 

“So you’re going to the dorm now, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna relax for the rest of the day,” Aiko said as she stretched once more. 

“Have any labs tomorrow?” Toshiro asked her. 

“Nah, I’m free tomorrow. Going out with Chiyo and Nomi.” 

“Oh, I see,” Toshiro said. “Unfortunately for me, I do have lab time. Kurotsuchi enjoys seeing us struggle I guess.” 

“Sorry to hear,” Aiko said. 

“Oh, it’s ok, it’s in the morning so it will pass quickly,” he said. 

“At least there is some good to it,” Aiko smiled at him. 

“Yeah,” Toshiro said as he looked in to the early evening sky as the clouds were starting to disperse. “The sun is coming out.” 

“Oh yeah!” Aiko said looking at the orange colored sky beneath the clouds and a red fireball coming out of them. 

“That’s so nice! That means it’s gonna be sunny tomorrow!” Aiko stated in a cheerful tone. 

“I guess so,” Toshiro said. 

Soon they were at the dorm, as both of them climbed the stairs together. Once Aiko was at her floor, she said goodbye to Toshiro, who still had another set of stairs to climb up to his room. Aiko unlocked her door and went inside, it was warm inside her room. She dropped her books on her desk going to her bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes. For the next few hours, she hung out in her room just enjoying the peace and quiet. After a while, Aiko heard Asako return to her room. Something then occurred to her as she goes out on her balcony and leaned over the edge. 

“Asako! Hey Asako, are you there?” She called to her. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Asako said as she popped her head through the balcony door. 

“Come out for a sec,” Aiko told her. 

“Sure, what is it?” Asako said coming out on the balcony. 

“Hey, would you like to go out with me Chiyo and Nomi tomorrow?” 

“Ah, well, I hope you don’t mind but…I’m not into that sort of thing. It’s just not…my type of thing,” Asako said. 

“Oh,” Aiko said lowering her look. 

“I am free tomorrow afternoon, after Labs. If you want, we can play a game of tennis together. I am sure Yoruichi-sensei won’t mind letting us use the equipment if we wanna play a few sets,” Asako proposed. 

“Sure! That sounds like a great idea!” Aiko said. 

“Then it’s settled,” Asako said. 

“Yeah. Well, I think I’m gonna crash early. I’m tired as hell,” Aiko yawned. 

“I would figure after the day you just had,” Asako said in a worried tone. “Go get some sleep, I wouldn’t want the cold coming back and biting ya in the ass.” 

“Thanks, Asako. Have a good evening,” Aiko said and went inside. 

Aiko took the pills doctor Unohana had prescribed for her then she got in bed and pulled the covers over her head and soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday morning as Aiko woke up feeling great. The pills doctor Unohana gave her must have worked. She rolled out of bed, stretched every muscle in her body, and went into the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal and turned on the small TV she had in her room. It was the first time she had turned that thing on since she had moved in. The news was not interesting, so she switched to a music channel then she started tidying up around the place. Before she knew it, the phone rang. She rushed to answer it and heard Chiyo’s voice on the other side. 

“ _Hey, girl! You up?_ ” Chiyo greeted her. 

“Yeah, I was up moving around the place,” Aiko said. 

“ _You ready for today?_ ” Chiyo asked. “ _Nomi sure is, she’s been bugging me since last night_.” She laughed. 

“Really? Well, I’m excited too. What hour do we meet?” Aiko asked. 

“ _I say about three, is that ok for you_?” 

“Yeah, sure, I have the whole day to myself.” Aiko laughed. 

“ _Good, then see you at three in front of the dorms ok?_ ” Chiyo said. “ _Bye!”_

“Bye, Chiyo,” Aiko said hanging up the phone. “This is gonna be a great day.” After hanging up the phone she resumed her cleaning. 

It was soon nearly time to go, as Aiko got ready to leave. She put on a long flowing skirt that sat at her knees and a thin pullover that overlapped the top of the skirt. She tied her favorite white scarf to her neck she got from her mom just before she left. She then put on a long coat, buttoned it up, grabbing her bag, and putting her shoes on, and went out the door, locking it carefully. Aiko went down the stairs and opened the dorm door to find Chiyo and Nomi waiting for her. 

“Aiko!” Nomi cheered clinging to her neck. “We’re gonna have _so_ much fun!” 

“I bet we are.” Aiko smiled at her. “Hey, Chiyo.” 

“Hey, girl! With little miss attention-hogger here I can’t even say hello properly,” Chiyo said ruffling Nomi’s hair with a smile. 

“Hey! I just finished arranging my hair!” Nomi said upset. 

“There you go,” Aiko said smoothing her hair. 

“Thanks,” Nomi said hugging her. 

“Let’s go, you two.” Chiyo chuckled. 

“So where are we going?” Aiko asked. 

“Well, for starters I think we should go to the mall,” Chiyo proposed. 

“That’s a great idea! I really need to do some shopping! With all the moving from town to town and shipping my stuff around, I really haven’t had time to do that. And what better way to do it then with my best friends?” Aiko said smiling at the two. 

“Yaaaay!” Nomi cheered and waved her hands in the air. “Let’s go already!” she said as she grabbed Chiyo and Aiko by the arms and pulled them forward. 

“So what mall are we going to?” Aiko asked. “You girls will have to lead the way.” 

“I was thinking we could go to the underground shopping mall. It’s very big and you can find every single thing you can think of there!” Chiyo said. 

“Really? That sounds interesting. Well then, let’s go!” Aiko said. 

“That’s the spirit!” Chiyo exclaimed with a smile on her face. “Come on, dad is waiting for us at the school gate.” 

“Your dad is gonna take us there?” Aiko exclaimed surprised. 

“Yeah, the mall is on his route and he’s gonna drop us off there.” 

Chiyo led them towards the school gate where a dark-violet SUV was waiting outside and opened the front door then opened the back door for Aiko and Nomi. 

“Hello, you must be Aiko. My name is Takeshi Nomiya,” the man at the steering wheel said. His hair was medium brown, and he was wearing a small mustache that fitted well with the glasses he had. He was smiling warmly at Aiko. 

“Hello, Mr. Nomiya.” Aiko politely bowed. 

“Oh please, no need to be so formal,” Mr. Takeshi said. “After all, Chiyo’s best friends are like my daughters too.” he smiled. 

“Thank you,” Aiko said feeling flattered. 

“Get in, girls,” Chiyo said to Aiko and Nomi as she herself got in the front seat. 

It was not long and the girls were at the Mall, Chiyo’s father dropping them off right at the Mall’s entrance and they went inside. 

“Wow! I’ve never seen anything like this!” Aiko exclaimed as she looked down to the several underground floors that were below them. 

“It’s even more amazing after you visit it,” Nomi said. 

“Well, let’s go!” Aiko said as she sped ahead of them. 

“Hey, wait up!” Chiyo said after Aiko as she and Nomi cheerfully ran after her. 

Aiko could not remember the last time she had such good friends. It did not matter where they were as long as they were having a good time. The first stop was the clothing floor. Aiko tried on a lot of clothes under the careful guidance of her two friends. Good thing Aiko had her money with her because there were so many things she needed. 

Since Aiko came from a warmer part of Japan, she had to buy a lot of thick and warm clothes and she wasn’t the only one to do shopping. Nomi and Chiyo were also enjoying themselves, especially Nomi. At one-point, Nomi and Chiyo forced an outfit on Aiko and shoved her into the dressing room. It was a lovely green sweater with yellow flowers on the bottom and a pretty generous cleavage, with a violet skirt. When she came out of the dressing room, Nomi and Chiyo were shocked. 

“Wow, girl! You look stunning! Every single guy on the street will turn his head after you!” Chiyo exclaimed. 

“You look like a fairy princess,” Nomi said dreamily. 

“Oh, come on, you girls! Seriously, I can’t wear something like this!” Aiko said. 

“Why not?” Chiyo asked her. 

“I don’t know,” Aiko said looking doubtfully at the mirror. 

“Oh, come on Aiko, you have a beautiful body, why not show it off a bit?” Nomi enforced Chiyo. 

“Ok fine! I will have these!” Aiko told the clerk and went into the dressing room to change back. 

“That’s my girl,” Chiyo told her. 

“She will look gorgeous! Not that she doesn’t look gorgeous already,” Nomi stated. 

“Cut it out, girls!” Aiko said from behind the curtain as the three of them laughed together. 

\--- 

After getting a significant number of clothes for themselves, the girls stopped at the shoe shops and got a few bags from there too. 

“Wow, this was fun,” Chiyo looked at the bags. “Well at least I got some neat clothes,” she said sighing in a resigned tone. 

“So where to now, girls?” Aiko asked holding her own bags. 

“I think a restaurant would be good. There’s a nice one a floor above,” Chiyo said. 

“Oh! I remembered I still have to get something. You girls go ahead and take a table and I’ll be there quickly, ok?” Aiko said. 

“Sure, girl,” Chiyo said. 

“Don’t take too long, ok?” Nomi added. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Aiko smiled at them as they separated for a short time. 

Aiko entered another shop as she remembered she still had to buy an umbrella. Since not having one had caused her some health issues. 

As she walked into the shop, she saw a figure she knew. Hisagi was in the shop with an armful of bags along with a young girl with dark-blue hair. As he followed the girl around, a bag slipped and almost spilled its contents if Aiko had not caught it. 

“You should be careful there.” Aiko smiled at him as his eyes widened then seemed to have a little panic attack. 

“Uhm, hi…err, what are you doing here?” Hisagi nervously asked. 

“I’m just in to buy an umbrella then I’ll go back to Chiyo and Nomi they’re waiting for me at the restaurant. What about you?” she asked him. 

“Uhm…my sister…she dragged me in here,” Hisagi said in an embarrassed tone. 

“Oh, is that her over there?” Aiko said pointing at the blue haired girl. 

“Yeah…” Hisagi said. 

“Well then, I’ll leave you here with your sister and I’ll go pay for this,” Aiko said looking at the umbrella she had in her hand. “See you around,” she smiled at him. 

“Yeah…see you around,” he said too as Aiko paid for the umbrella and exited the shop. 

\--- 

She climbed the stairs up to the restaurant. It was a pretty neat place. The tables were round and had a wicker frame with a glass surface. The chairs looked comfortable too and there was a vase of fresh flowers on every table. Aiko saw Nomi anxiously waving from at a table and went to join her and Chiyo. 

“Hey girls! I’m back,” Aiko said. 

“What have you got there?” Chiyo asked. 

“An umbrella,” Aiko said presenting her newest acquisition. 

“I see…” Chiyo said. “Let’s order, I’m starving.” 

“Me too!” Nomi said quickly picking up a menu. 

The girls ordered food and as soon as it was served, they dug in. The only one that was staring at her food and poking it with the fork was Aiko. Nomi was the first one to notice. 

“Aiko, is something wrong?” Nomi asked her in a worried tone. 

Aiko gave out a long drawn out sigh and continued to stare at her plate. 

“Ok, girl, spill it,” Chiyo demanded looking at Aiko. 

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Aiko said sighing deeply again. 

“Well, we have time,” Nomi said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad! It’s just a matter of…decisions,” Aiko said sighing again pushing her plate forward and dropping her head on the table placing both her hands on her head. “And it’s kind of stressful.” She grunted with her head still on the table. 

“I see…” Chiyo said with a ‘now I understand’ tone of voice. “It’s about those two isn’t it?” 

“Ugh, yeah, it is,” Aiko said lifting her head from the table and propping it on her palms. “It’s a really difficult situation for me, one that I haven’t been in before and it’s like I’m sitting in front of a crossroads not knowing which way to go!” Aiko said in a distressed tone. 

“Maybe…middle?” Nomi proposed. 

“Nomi!” Chiyo threw an upset look at her. 

“Sorry, sorry, it was just an idea!” Nomi defended herself. 

“I’d like to have something to say, but frankly I haven’t been in this type of situation before, so all I can do is be there for you no matter what,” Chiyo said turning back to Aiko. 

“It’s hard, you know?” Aiko said. 

“If you ask me none of them is fit for you, Aiko,” Chiyo said. 

“That’s the same thing Asako told me,” Aiko sighed. “But I just can’t.” 

“I think both of them look too damn hot for this life, so I can understand you,” Nomi said. 

“Nomi Watanabe! You’re not making this any better!” Chiyo told her as Aiko burst into laughter. 

“What?! I said the truth!” Nomi said. 

“Nomi, it’s not their appearance that is troubling for me,” Aiko told her in a warm tone of voice. Aiko sighed again. “On one side I have Renji. I’m sure he likes me, he gives some pretty obvious hints and he’s showing me what he feels without any restraints. And he’s a good guy once you get to know him. I mean what kind of guy comes back for more once you gave it to him the _hard way_ unless he really likes you?” 

“I have to agree with you there,” Chiyo said chuckling. 

“Then I have Hisagi. When I’m with him it’s like I feel like a literature expert trying to disarm a bomb! I know virtually nothing about him! I don’t know how he feels, I don’t know what he likes what he dislikes, how he reacts. He’s all strange to me. However, he’s kind and gentle and sensitive, he’s not as rough as Renji is, but I really can’t tell what he feels for me! Ugh, this is so screwed up!” Aiko said dropping her head on the table once more. 

“Aiko! Stop doing that!” Chiyo said lifting Aiko up by the shoulders. “You will have to deal with this sooner or later!” 

“I’ve decided to just go with the flow for now and see how everything turns out,” Aiko said looking down. 

“That seems like a good idea for now, but don’t let it get out of hand, Aiko!” Chiyo replied. 

“I’ll try,” Aiko sighed. 

“That’s my girl,” Chiyo smiled at her. “Now eat up, your food is gonna end up blended if you keep messing it around with that fork.” 

“If you don’t eat up you will have a protein deficiency and that won’t be good for you!” Nomi added. 

Aiko started laughing along with Chiyo and she said. “You’re the best, girls.” 

“Don’t mention it, Aiko,” Chiyo and Nomi smiled at her. 

“I think it’s about time for me to go back,” Aiko said. 

“Want me to call a cab for you?” Chiyo offered. 

“No, it’s ok, I’ll go by train,” Aiko stood from the table. “See you, girls later,” Aiko said as she picked up her bags. 

“Bye, girl.” Chiyo hugged her. 

“Bye, Aiko!” Nomi said as she too jumped up and hugged Aiko. 

\--- 

Aiko left the table and went out of the complex. She looked up at the sky. It was pretty clouded and there was the smell of rain in the air, so she rushed to the train station. Aiko boarded the first train that came to the station going in the direction of the school. When she came out of the station, it had already started raining. 

“Good thing I bought this because the school is a good three blocks away,” Aiko said as she pulled out her new umbrella. 

She opened the umbrella and started to walk with a quickened pace. The umbrella was protecting her from the rain, but the wind was slashing away at her hands, legs, and face. The way to the dorm seemed like it kept stretching. When she finally reached the dorm, it seemed like a miracle. Aiko opened the door to her room, threw aside her bags, and dropped down with her back to the door. 

“Finally,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “Brrr…I need a hot bath,” Aiko said rubbing her arms. 

Aiko got up and picked up her bags, emptying their contents onto her bed, she had quite the load. She opened the closet and started carefully fitting them all in neatly and orderly. Then she picked up some more comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she spun around the house until the tub was filled. She tied her hair up, stepped into the tub, and slowly sat down into the water. It was hot and nice. She submerged herself up to her neck in the water and closed her eyes. 

“This is _so_ nice,” she said and sat there for more than twenty minutes. 

After a while, Aiko got up and dried herself then got out of the bathroom. 

“That had a good effect,” Aiko said as she let her hair loose. “Now to make myself a nice cup of tea.” 

As she reached for the cupboard, she suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand on her eyes to try to make it better when she heard a knock at her door. Aiko went to the door and opened it. 

“Hey there,” Toshiro said standing in front of her. 

“Toshiro! What are you doing here?” Aiko asked. 

“Ah, it was kinda lonely all by myself and I came down to see if you were here. Do you mind?” Toshiro asked a bit embarrassed. 

“No, not at all! Come in!” Aiko said inviting him in. “So how was your d--” Aiko tried to say as she closed the door and collapsed on the floor. 

Everything went black. Aiko woke up with Toshiro shaking her and yelling at her. She had blurred vision, but it was starting to clear. 

“AIKO!!” Toshiro yelled at her as he kept shaking her. 

“What happened? I have a monster headache,” Aiko groaned. 

“Aiko, are you ok?” Toshiro said. 

Aiko looked up at him she could see he had a very distressed look on his face. “I’m fine,” Aiko said. 

“No, you’re not! You fainted right before me and it took me 10 minutes to wake you up!” Toshiro told her with a raised voice. 

“I said I’m fine,” Aiko said trying to get up. “I had a rough week and I’m a bit tired that’s all.” 

“Aiko, you shouldn’t get up!” Toshiro said as he grabbed Aiko by the wrist. “Aiko, you’re very warm!” 

“Yeah, I just took a bath,” Aiko said in a wheezy tone. 

“No, I mean you’re burning up!” he said in a worried tone. “That’s it, you’re staying in bed!” Toshiro said. 

“I said I’m fine!” Aiko protested. “No need to--whoa,” she said as her legs gave way under her. 

“Yeah, and I can sprout wings and fly!” Toshiro said catching her. “You’re going to bed. Now!” he said gently pushing her to her bedroom. 

“No need to push me around! I can walk by myself,” Aiko replied in the same wheezy voice. 

Toshiro sat her down on the bed and arranged the pillows for her then she laid her head down. 

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck,” Aiko said resting a hand on her forehead. 

“It’s no wonder! You’re burning up! Let me get a thermometer,” Toshiro said as he rushed out of the bedroom and into her bathroom. “Here, take this!” he said giving her the thermometer. 

“Can you go get me the pills doctor Unohana prescribed me? They’re on the kitchen counter,” Aiko said. 

“Sure,” Toshiro said, in a flash, he was back with her pills and a glass of water. “Here,” he handed them to her. 

“Thanks,” Aiko said taking the capsule and washed it down with the water he gave her. 

“Let me see the thermometer,” Toshiro said taking it from her. “Aiko! You have 101 temp!” he panicked. “I’ll go get some water,” he rushed toward the bathroom. 

Aiko pushed herself up in the bed, “I’ll be fine there’s no need to go all the way to--oh boy.” She said as the dizziness came back full force. 

“Aiko, you need to rest,” Toshiro said in a concerned tone as he walked back into the room, he placed a wet towel on her forehead. 

“Yeah, I guess…” Aiko said as everything blurred once again, and she passed out with the sound of Toshiro calling her name. 

Toshiro sat there through the evening watching Aiko worried about her, the sun was down for the day, and the room was dark as he sat next to her bed. Hearing the noise of the balcony door sliding open Toshiro quietly went to the living room and hunkered down so not to be seen. 

“What the…?” Toshiro said seeing a shadow walking into the room from the balcony. 

Toshiro heard the intruder moving around in the living room, as they got closer to him, he dove down and made a low swipe with his leg brushing the intruder’s feet right from under them, but just as he went to see who it was, he got a punch in the face and a familiar sound out. 

“What the hell are you doing, Hitsugaya?!” Asako yelled at him. 

“Asako?! I could ask you the same question!” Toshiro said massaging his face. 

“You answer first!” Asako demanded. 

“Aiko has a very high fever and I’m keeping watch on her,” Toshiro answered. 

“Oh really?” Asako said raising an eyebrow. “Well, take care of her, I’ll be off now,” Asako said as she went to the balcony and jumped back to her flat. 

“Where are you going?” Toshiro yelled after her. 

“There’s a certain person I have to kill now,” Asako said with a devilish grin on her face. 

“So much for my question,” Toshiro said to himself as Asako closed the door to her balcony. 

Toshiro went back to Aiko’s room. He refreshed the towel on her forehead and sat down next to her bed once more. She was panting in her sleep. Toshiro felt her hands. She was still burning up. It did not take long before a knock came at Aiko’s door; going to answer it, Toshiro opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw an amazed Yumichika and a shocked Hisagi. 

“Hitsugaya? What are you doing here?” Hisagi questioned. 

“Aiko is sick. She’s got a high fever and I’m watching over her,” Toshiro explained. 

“My lovely spring flower is sick?” Yumichika said in a worried tone. 

Toshiro stepped aside as Hisagi and Yumichika stepped in. The three of them went to Aiko’s bedside. 

“Even pale like this, she is still as beautiful as a goddess,” Yumichika said caressing her cheek. “She really is hot!” 

“Yeah, she is,” Toshiro said looking at Hisagi as he sat on the edge of her bed. 

“I hope she gets better soon. Let’s go, Yumichika. She needs her rest. Take care of her Hitsugaya,” Hisagi said as he and Yumichika walked out of Aiko’s room and Toshiro closed the door after them. 

After Hisagi and Yumichika, left Toshiro resumed his watch on Aiko. He stood there with his back against the wall watching her sleep. It was a long a grueling night when about midnight, Aiko opened her eyes. Toshiro quickly got up and went to her side. 

“Aiko are you ok?” he quickly asked. 

“Yeah, I feel somewhat better although, I’m still a bit dizzy,” Aiko said lifting herself up from her pillows. 

“I think it will be better if you stay down,” He said arranging her pillows, so she could sit in a comfortable position. 

“You’ve stayed here all this time?” Aiko asked him. 

“Well, I couldn’t leave you there! You passed out, having a huge fever!” Toshiro said. 

“You’re so sweet, Toshiro,” Aiko smiled at him. 

“Uh, thanks…” he said getting all red and running his hand through his hair. “I’ll go fix you something to eat.” 

“Oh no! You don’t need to do that! I’m fine now!” Aiko said. 

“Nonsense, you need proper nourishment to get over this,” Toshiro said as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

It did not take long before Toshiro came in with a tray and put it neatly on her lap. On the tray was a steaming hot bowl of Kayu soup with a cup of green tea and some onigiri. 

“Toshiro, this looks delicious!” Aiko said amazed. 

“I made you some Kayu because it’s easily digested, and it will make wonders for you,” He said. 

Aiko took a taste of the soup as she exclaimed, “Wow, it tastes delicious too! You’re a great cook, Toshiro!” 

“Oh, I have to be, my grandmother is a baker,” he said getting a shade of pink on his face. 

“Well, you still are a great cook,” Aiko said as she dug into her food. 

“I’m glad you like it, Aiko,” Toshiro replied smiling gently at her. 

After Aiko finished eating Toshiro took the tray away and then came back. 

“I feel great!” Aiko stated. 

“I don’t think so,” Toshiro said feeling her forehead. “You better sleep.” 

“You should too!” Aiko replied. 

“No such thing! I’m staying to make sure you’ll be alright,” Toshiro said. 

“But I’m ok now; you should go get some sleep,” Aiko told him. 

“I’m not even considering that now go to sleep and rest,” he said. “I’ll be here if you need me.” 

“I told you I’m al… right,” Aiko said as she dropped back to her pillow from another wave of dizziness. 

“Why are you so stubborn, Aiko?” Toshiro said. 

“Don’t know, I guess it runs in the family,” Aiko said giving a weak chuckle. 

“Now go to sleep,” Toshiro said placing the wet towel back on her forehead. 

“Toshiro?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you,” she said in a weak voice smiling at him. 

“Nothing to thank me for I care about you, Aiko, and it pains me to see you like this. You are as close as a sister is to me. If I can do anything for you, you can be sure I will do it,” Toshiro said. 

“Thanks, Toshiro,” she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning had finally come as Aiko opened her eyes looking around the room. She smiled softly as she saw Toshiro sitting on the floor. His back propped up against her bed. He had his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms were crossed over his knees and his head was resting on his folded arms. 

Aiko gently touched the back of Toshiro’s head. “Toshiro…” Aiko softly said. 

Toshiro jumped to attention as he quickly exclaimed, “Aiko! Are you alright?!” 

Aiko chuckled with a beaming smile. “I have never felt better, thanks to you for caring for me last night.” 

Toshiro reached for her touching her forehead. “Your fever broke I see.” 

“Yes, like I said I feel great,” Aiko told him. 

Toshiro pushed himself up from the floor as he stretched out. Aiko watched as he lifted his arms over his head then bent to his left then to his right. He then bent backward making sure to stretch out all his tense and tight muscles from the night on the floor. He then bent forward and touched his toes. 

As he stood up Aiko grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed. Toshiro was shocked as he watched her crawl behind him and start rubbing his shoulders. 

“You’re tight and have a few knots in your shoulder. That’s not good, Toshiro.” 

“Nothing a hot shower will not fix and work out,” Toshiro said as he went to stand feeling a little uncomfortable with her hands on him. 

Aiko pushed him back onto the bed with her hands. “Sit, and do not move until I finish. You took care of me last night. This is the least I can do to repay you.” 

“You do not have to do that, Aiko,” Toshiro replied. 

“And you didn’t have to do what you did last night, but you did it anyway.” 

Aiko looked around at Toshiro as he turned slightly looking at her, their eyes locking for only a second as Toshiro quickly looked away blushing. 

“Yeah, well that was different,” Toshiro retorted crossing his arms over his chest, causing his back and shoulders to tighten. 

Aiko reached in front of him uncrossing his arms setting them to his sides. “Why, because I was sick?” 

“Well yeah, I mean it is not like you could take care of yourself,” Toshiro said. 

“I have done it before…” 

“Not while I am around you will not,” Toshiro told her cutting her off. 

Aiko chuckled. “You’re too sweet Toshiro, but you are going to spoil me and make me lazy.” 

“Don’t give me that, Aiko. I think I know your personality better than that. You would never let a guy do that to you. You’re too damn independent!” Toshiro said looking slightly over his shoulder at her. 

“Is that why you do this, because you know I will not let you spoil me? You know I will never depend on you to always be there for me. So you feel safe in doing this just so you can be around me.” 

Toshiro turned to face Aiko as he looked into her eyes. “I don’t know why I do this. All I know is the first day I saw you standing in the hall in front of your history class, you looked so helpless, but for some odd reason, I knew you were not. As I got to know you better, I just wanted to become better friends with you. I like your personality you are smart…” Toshiro blushed slightly as he added. “Good-looking and I like the way you approach things. The way you let life just happen, and deal with it as it comes at you. It amazes me how you do that.” 

Aiko chuckled. “I like you too, Toshiro.” 

Toshiro smiled. “Good, because I think we could be great friends.” 

“I think the same thing,” Aiko replied as she gently shoved his shoulder. “Now go fix me some breakfast. I’m starved.” 

Toshiro gave her a wide-eyed look as Aiko laughed and jumped from the bed. She took off toward the kitchen as she said, “I got this, my turn to cook for you.” 

Toshiro walked into the kitchen. “What do you say we do this together?” 

Aiko nodded as the two of them started making breakfast. 

After the cooking and eating and all the cleaning was taken care of, Aiko walked to her balcony door and slid it open. “Oh wow!” she exclaimed resting in the doorway with her cup of coffee. 

Toshiro was standing in the kitchen pouring himself another cup as he turned looking at Aiko. “Aiko, what are you doing? Your fever just broke and now you’re standing in a chilly and damp breeze.” 

Aiko turned seeing Toshiro making his way toward her. “Actually, it’s pretty warm.” 

Toshiro stopped next to her as he got an odd look on his face. “It is rather nice even with the rain.” 

“Yes, it is,” Aiko replied. 

The two of them went to the table taking a seat. Sitting there, they chatted and enjoyed their coffee. An hour had passed, and they were on their second pot of coffee as a soft knock came to her door. 

Toshiro looked at the clock as he got up from his seat. “I know for a fact it is not any of the guys. It is only ten-thirty. They won’t be out of bed till noon.” 

Aiko went to stand as Toshiro gestured for her to sit. “Well I do not know the girls’ sleeping patterns for the weekends, but I am sure since they went out last night, they are not out of bed either,” Aiko said. 

Toshiro looked back over his shoulder as he walked toward the door as he nodded. Slowly he unlocked the door and opened it, Toshiro’s eyes widened when he saw none other than Juushiro standing in the hall. Aiko saw him as well as she darted across the room grabbing a few things and then darted into the bathroom. 

“Well now, this is something I did not expect to see,” Juushiro replied. 

“No! It’s not like that!” Toshiro defended himself and Aiko. 

Juushiro chuckled. “I was kidding, Toshiro.” 

Toshiro sighed in relief as he placed his hand over his racing heart. “Thank god.” 

“May I come in?” Juushiro asked. 

“Yes… of course,” Toshiro replied stepping aside for him to enter. 

Juushiro looked around the room as he nodded. “Just as I would expect from Aiko, a very neat and tidy room.” 

“Yes Sir, everything has its place and she makes sure it stays that way,” Toshiro replied walking up behind him. 

“So where is she?” Juushiro asked. 

“She must be in the bathroom. I am sure she will be out soon. Please have a seat,” Toshiro told him as he offered him a seat at the table they had been sitting at. 

Juushiro walked over and took a seat when he heard Toshiro’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Would you like some coffee or maybe some tea?” 

“Yes, coffee will be fine, thank you,” Juushiro told him.

As Juushiro sat there waiting for Toshiro to bring him his coffee, he asked, “So what are you and Aiko up to this morning?” 

Toshiro turned walking toward him as he replied, “Just having coffee and enjoying conversation.” 

“That’s nice,” Juushiro replied as Toshiro sat his coffee in front of him then sat down. 

“So why are you here, Sensei?” Toshiro asked. 

“To take Aiko for that walk in the rain we talked about,” Juushiro told him. 

“So soon?!” Toshiro said shocked. 

“Well before she left the room, we planned it for the next rain,” Juushiro informed him. 

Toshiro got a worried look on his face as he replied, “Well I do not know if that would be such…” 

“Toshiro,” Aiko said cutting him off as she stepped from the bathroom. 

Toshiro and Juushiro looked her way. Toshiro was shocked she had cleaned up, changed and put on make-up all in a few minutes.

“Aiko?” Toshiro replied in a shocked tone. 

“Good morning, Aiko, you look very lovely today,” Juushiro told her. 

“Thank you, Ukitake Sensei,” Aiko replied. 

“Please, we are not in class. No need to be so formal, Juushiro will be fine.” 

Aiko bowed slightly. “As you wish, Juushiro.” 

“Well, what do you say we finish our coffee and then you and I can go on that walk?” Juushiro said. 

Aiko smile. “That sounds good.” 

Aiko walked to the table and took a seat as Toshiro watched her from across it. 

“Aiko, do you think that would be a wise move after last night?” Toshiro asked as she sipped at her coffee. 

Lowering her cup, she replied, “I’ll be fine. The air is rather warm today unlike yesterday when I came home from town.” 

“Your fever was 101 last night. I don’t think it would be good for you to be out there right now,” Toshiro told her. 

Juushiro raised his hand to stop them as they both looked his way. “May I suggest we do this another time?” Juushiro offered. 

“Yes… No…” Toshiro and Aiko responded at the same time looking at Juushiro. 

“Aiko, you’re ill!” Toshiro retorted looking at her. 

“I feel fine!” Aiko replied looking back at him. 

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Aiko. As Aiko dropped her head to her hand and sighed. 

Juushiro chuckled as he watched them, “Toshiro, the temperature outside is 72 right now. I am sure if Aiko were to wear a jacket, she would be fine.” 

Toshiro looked over at Aiko. Her eyes were begging for him to say it was fine. He also knew Juushiro was not going to put Aiko in harm’s way if he truly felt it was too cold outside for her. 

“Alright…” Toshiro said giving in. 

“Yes!” Aiko exclaimed under her breath. 

Juushiro smiled as he looked away from her. “Good, now that that is out of the way, let’s enjoy our coffee.” 

After they finished their coffee, Juushiro, Aiko and Toshiro walked from her room. While Aiko was locking her door, Toshiro noticed Juushiro did not have an umbrella. 

“Are you going for a walk in the rain without an umbrella?” Toshiro asked. 

“Of course not,” Juushiro replied looking at him. “I left my umbrella at the front entrance. I did not want to make Aiko’s room wet and damp with it.” 

Toshiro nodded as Aiko turned from locking her door. “Ok then, I’m ready to go.” 

Juushiro smiled as he offered his hand to Aiko. “Well, let us be on our way then.” 

Before taking Juushiro’s hand Aiko turned to Toshiro and bowed. “Thank you, Toshiro I will never forget what you have done for me. That was very sweet of you.” 

“It was nothing, Aiko. I was happy to take care of you for the night,” Toshiro said with a slight bow. 

Toshiro then turned walking to the stairway, headed to his room on the fourth floor. 

Aiko then turned to Juushiro setting her hand in his. He gently wrapped his hand around hers as they too walked to the stairway to go down for their walk. 

\--- 

After a short walk, Juushiro and Aiko were at the garden located in the center of the school campus. 

“This is beautiful!” Aiko replied in amazement as she looked around. 

It was the traditional Japanese garden with ponds, streams, hills, stones, trees, flowers, bridges, and paths. Set in the center of it all was the teahouse. 

Aiko looked around as she stepped forward out into the rain causing her to stop abruptly. Juushiro chuckled as he stepped forward and gestured for her to go as she wished. Aiko stepped forward as Juushiro followed her shielding her from the rain above. 

Aiko stepped closer to the teahouse as she noticed the stepping-stones leading to the teahouse, stone lanterns, and stone basins where guests purified themselves before a ceremony. She turned quickly to her right to see cherry blossom trees, Japanese maples, and pomegranate trees. All with a carpet of ferns and moss below them, she turned again this time to her left. A winding path, crossing the bridge over the stream that was feeding the pond, led back around behind the teahouse, where tall Bamboo grew from behind, towering over it all. She looked at Juushiro as he smiled at her. 

“Would you like to walk the path?” 

Aiko nodded as Juushiro offered his arm, Aiko looped her arm into his and they started walking. Once they reached the bridge, Juushiro stopped so Aiko could look down into the stream. The water was so clear she could see Koi of all colors, which swam beneath them. Some of them jumped at the raindrops that fell from the sky. Some for the small insects that dared get to close to the water. One of the Koi caught Aiko’s eye as it swam under the bridge she quickly turned and ran to the other side looking over as she waited for it to swim from under the bridge. 

Juushiro chuckled as he walked over to her, so she would once more be under the umbrella. “I think Gin should have brought you here instead of me. It would have brought him delight to see you so excited like this,” Juushiro told her. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Gin was the mastermind behind this garden. He is very proud of it and to see one of his students this excited over it would have brought him delight.” 

“I guess you think I am being silly by the way I am acting. Dragging you all over and trying to keep me under the umbrella.” 

Juushiro smiled as he touched her shoulder. “Of course not. I am pleased to see you so happy and excited. I knew you would like it, but I did not think it would affect you like this.” 

“It’s beautiful. He did an amazing job with it,” Aiko replied as she looked around from the bridge. 

“Has Gin assigned you your plant yet?” 

“Yes, he has. Why?” Aiko asked looking back at Juushiro. 

Juushiro motioned with his head for her to follow. Aiko stepped away from the side of the bridge as she and Juushiro walked around the back of the teahouse. 

As they followed the path past the young bamboo and into a rather large clearing, another area came to view. Flowers of all sorts and for all seasons surrounded a small pond. A small gazebo sat in the center of the pond. 

“If Gin finds your plant worthy it will be placed here among the many others the students have planted,” Juushiro told her. 

Aiko sighed. “I guess mine will never find its way here.” 

Juushiro looked over to her as he asked, “Why do you say that?” 

“The plant I picked is a very delicate flower from the mountains. The weather of the valley would kill it,” Aiko explained. 

“I guess that orchid I saw in your room is yours from his class?” Juushiro asked. 

Aiko nodded. 

“Well I am sure if Gin truly wants it out here, he will find a way,” Juushiro told her. “Come on.” Juushiro reached for her hand. 

“You mean to tell me there is more?” Aiko questioned rather astonished. 

“Oh yes,” Juushiro told her. 

Aiko smiled as she took his hand and he led to yet another area. 

\--- 

While back at the dorms, Toshiro was cleaning his room. He stopped momentarily and looked out his balcony door. The rain was still coming down steadily. 

“I hope this doesn’t make her even more ill. I should have stuck to my guns and had Juushiro reschedule this for another day. Man, I am such a sucker for her green eyes.”

Toshiro chuckled as a knock echoed through his room. “Who in the…” 

Toshiro walked to the door opening it as he saw Chiyo and Nomi standing there. 

“Is Aiko here with you?” Chiyo asked. 

“No, she is with Ukitake Sensei right now,” Toshiro told them. 

“Why in the Hell is she with him?” Ikkaku retorted as he walked up behind Chiyo and Nomi with Renji in tow. 

“It has to do with that date thing Ukitake Sensei was talking about, doesn’t it?” Renji questioned as he looked at Toshiro. 

“DATE?! Ukitake Sensei and Aiko? On a date?!” 

The group turned looked at Shuuhei as he added, “She is a student, he is her Sensei and they are on a date?!” 

“Noooo…” the guys said at the same time as the girls replied, “Kinda…” 

“No?! Kinda?! Which is it?” Shuuhei retorted. 

They stood there looking at him not sure what they should say since they themselves did not really know. 

“WELL!” Shuuhei exclaimed. 

Toshiro could see this was a jealously thing with Shuuhei and not him thinking it is just a bad thing going on between a student and a teacher. 

 “Everyone get in here,” Toshiro said trying to keep this from getting into the wrong hands and the wrong things being spread around school. 

Everyone walked into Toshiro’s room as Toshiro closed the door behind them. As Toshiro walked into the room with the rest of them, he heard Nomi speak to him. 

“Wow, Toshiro your room is so clean. Just like Aiko’s.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Toshiro has had a clean room for as long as I can remember and that has been forever,” Shuuhei said as he walked over and took a seat on his couch. He looked over at Toshiro. “Now tell me. Are they on a date or what?” 

Toshiro shook his head. “I am not sure what it is. In class is where he asked her, so I am thinking it is not a date, it’s just a teacher getting to know his student. Juushiro is not stupid I don’t think he would go messing with a student.” 

Toshiro walked over to the couch and sat down with Shuuhei. He propped his elbows on his knees lowering his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“So why so worried?” Shuuhei asked. 

“I just hope she does not get worse being out in this rain,” Toshiro told him. 

“They’re out in the rain?!” everyone in the room exclaimed. 

Toshiro looked up at them with a displeased look. “Well yeah! Over half of you in here knew that. The date was for a walk in the rain at the school garden.”    

“How long have they been gone?” Shuuhei questioned. 

“A little over an hour, maybe two hours,” Toshiro said looking at the clock. 

Shuuhei got up and walked to the door. “You’re not going to look for them, are you?” Toshiro asked getting quickly to his feet. 

Shuuhei turned to look at Toshiro as he grabbed the door handle. “Damn right I am!” 

Toshiro jumped over the coffee table and darted for Shuuhei as he opened the door, Toshiro grabbed Shuuhei by his shoulder as he spun him around. 

“You can’t!” Toshiro insisted. “If you interfere, Aiko will be infuriated. Not to mention how Juushiro will take it. He’s always taught us we can trust him. If you do something like this, you know what Juushiro is going to think.” 

“He has never given us a reason not to trust him,” Nomi said. 

“Not until now!” Ikkaku retorted. 

Toshiro turned quickly. “Shut up, Ikkaku! You don’t know what you’re talking about! Juushiro has always been there for us no matter what!” Toshiro turned back looking at Shuuhei. “Just like Gin and Shunsui. Shuuhei, they know everything about us! They were there for us even when the others weren’t! Are you going to go against years of knowing the truth just because of a little jealousy?” 

“Get off me!” Shuuhei ordered as he shrugged Toshiro’s hand from his shoulder. “Where do you get off telling me anything? Maybe at one time, you were my best friend, but not anymore. Keep your advice to yourself! I know who was there for me, and you know what… it was not you like it should have been. So stop trying to work your way back into my life and stay the Hell away from Aiko! She does not need a two-faced liar like you in her life.” 

Shuuhei went to walk out of the room as Toshiro grabbed him again. The force Toshiro use to jerk Shuuhei back in the room caused the door to slam shut. 

\--- 

Moments before it happened and one floor down, Juushiro was walking Aiko back to her room. 

“Thank you, Juushiro, that was inspiring indeed. We will have to do that again sometime soon,” Aiko told him. 

“Yes, we will, I truly enjoyed spending the time with you.” 

“I was shocked to see Gin there in the teahouse when we entered,” Aiko replied. 

“As was I, but the gift he gave you was very nice of him,” Juushiro said as he touched the small bonsai Aiko was holding in her arms. 

“I just hope I don’t kill it,” Aiko chuckled. 

“I am sure you will do fine with it,” Juushiro said with a smile. 

“I’m just really glad he is going to come by and show me everything I need to know on how to take care of it.” 

“Yes, and he did say he had the supplies for you as well. So this should be fairly easy for you,” Juushiro said. 

“Well, I’ve seen all the others he had. I mean the teahouse will look very nice with them in there, but if he has to care for all of them on his own, he is going to be a busy man. I am sure he had other ideas kicking in that head of his with giving me this,” Aiko said with a chuckle. 

Juushiro laughed. “You have learned Gin rather well haven’t you.” 

Aiko laughed. “Just something that I was told makes me think that.” 

Juushiro chuckled as they heard a loud thud from above them on the fourth floor. Aiko’s eyes widened as she said softly, “Toshiro!” 

Aiko and Juushiro quickly headed up the stairs. When they got to the fourth floor they could hear yelling and shouting in Toshiro’s room. Aiko walked quickly to the door and turned the door handle. The door was unlocked as Aiko opened the door; to her surprise, Toshiro and Shuuhei were shouting at one another in the middle of his room. As she and Juushiro walked father in the room they went unnoticed by the others in the room. 

Aiko cleared her throat as she caught a few of their ears. However, Toshiro and Shuuhei were too deep into the yelling match. 

“Stop being so bull-headed, Shuuhei!” 

“I am going after her I do not care who it pisses off! Juushiro can kiss my ass!” 

Ikkaku hit Shuuhei in the back of the arm to get his attention. Shuuhei turned to look at Ikkaku. 

“WHAT?!” Shuuhei yelled at him, as he and Toshiro both looked at Ikkaku. 

Ikkaku had his head lowered slightly and his hand-drawn to his mouth and chin as he pointed over toward the door with the hand that was over his mouth. 

Shuuhei and Toshiro turned with a jerk as they saw Aiko and Juushiro standing in the room. 

“Aiko!” Toshiro exclaimed. 

Shuuhei swallowed hard as he looked at both Aiko and Juushiro. “Nice juniper bonsai, Aiko.” 

“Thanks,” Aiko replied as she turned walking out of the room. 

They all saw Aiko was very upset from what she just witnessed. Chiyo and Nomi ran out after Aiko as Juushiro stood there looking at the boys. Renji and Ikkaku were not sure if they should move, so Renji took the first step forward to find out. Juushiro looked their way as Renji stopped in his tracks. 

The look on Juushiro’s face was not a pleased one, and it was much worse than the look Renji saw on his face Thursday when he and Asako were fighting in front of his class. Juushiro nodded at Renji and Ikkaku as they quickly and quietly made their way out of the room after the girls. 

“Close the door,” Juushiro called after them. 

Shuuhei, Toshiro and Juushiro were the only ones left as they stood there looking one another down. After a few seconds, Shuuhei had enough. He stepped forward to leave as Juushiro raised his arm and stopped him from passing. 

“You are going nowhere,” Juushiro retorted. “Get back over there and both of you take a seat.” 

Shuuhei and Toshiro did as they were told. 

\--- 

Chiyo and Nomi came running down the stairs as they caught Aiko at her door entering her room. 

Chiyo exclaimed, “Aiko!” 

“Aiko, are you alright?” Nomi asked. 

Aiko turned to look at them. The look on her face was the same. “How could you two stand there and let them fight like that?” Aiko asked. 

“Well, we really couldn’t interfere. We don’t know what’s going on,” Chiyo replied. 

Just then, the girls heard someone coming quickly down the stairs. Turing to look they saw Renji and Ikkaku. 

“And you two!” Aiko retorted. 

Renji and Ikkaku did a quick about-face heading back up the stairs. 

“I think we had better odds with Ukitake Sensei,” Ikkaku replied. 

“Me too,” Renji responded. 

“Get back here!” Aiko ordered them. 

Renji and Ikkaku turned back around and walked over to Aiko. “Look, Aiko--” 

“What the Hell was going on up there?” Aiko asked cutting Ikkaku off. 

“I’m not really sure. First, it started with the date thing between you and Ukitake Sensei. Then it moved to Shuuhei going to get you. Then it moved to who was there for who and when. Then it moved back to the date thing,” Renji explained. 

“That’s when you and Ukitake Sensei walked in,” Chiyo said. 

“So they were fighting over a bunch of different things,” Aiko said. 

“Yeah, and the deal with you and Ukitake Sensei is what got it all rolling,” Nomi replied. 

Aiko shook her head she then turned to her door once again and opened it. 

“Aiko,” Renji said. Aiko looked slightly over her shoulder at him. “Are you alright?” 

Aiko nodded as she walked into her room closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Once in her room, Aiko sat her bonsai tree in the center of the table. “ _I cannot do this._ ” She thought, removing her coat and hanging it up in the closet. “ _I told Asako that the other schools made me feel like a robot on an assembly line.”_ She then walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. “ _But I am starting to think that was better than all this drama._ ” 

Aiko turned to rest against the counter as she waited for the water to come to a boil. “ _I have never been around such drama as this. Everyone did their own thing and minded their own business. Even the teachers here are into everything_.” Aiko shook her head as she lifted from the counter and turned to her water that was now boiling. 

She poured the water into the teapot, grabbed a cup and a spoon, the tea, and then headed to her desk. She sat everything to her desk then turned to her balcony door sliding it open slightly to get some fresh air in the room. As the breeze brushed across her face and through her hair, she took a deep breath as she could feel the tension of the past thirty minutes dissipate. 

“Mmmm… The smell of the air is so fresh after a long rain.” 

She stood there for a few more minutes enjoying the view and the soft breeze as she took another deep breath and then proceeded to her desk to get her homework done. 

A little over an hour had passed and Aiko had finished her assignments. She stood from her desk and stretched, little rays of sunshine catching her eyes as she looked out the balcony door. 

“Well looks like we might have a nice rest of the day,” Aiko said as she looked at the clock. “Two-thirty five, not bad, it only took me a little over an hour to do all that.” 

Picking up her dishes from her desk, she took them into the kitchen. As she turned to go back to the living area, a knock came at her door. 

Aiko chuckled to herself, “Well at least they have good timing.” 

Aiko went to the door to open it as she exclaimed softly, “Kuchiki Sensei!” 

“Good afternoon, Aiko,” Byakuya replied with a slight bow. 

Aiko bowed as well, “Hello, Sensei. Please come in,” Aiko gestured as she stepped aside for him to enter. 

“Thank you,” Byakuya said entering the room. “I usually call to see if it is alright to stop by before I so rudely intrude, but your file had no number to contact you by and your room number was busy.” 

“Yes, I was doing homework, so I took the receiver off the hook. Although I do need to get a cell phone, I am surprised my father has not contacted the school to tell me to get that done.” Aiko gestured to the couch, “Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea, maybe some coffee?” 

“Tea would be nice, thank you,” Byakuya replied as he looked around the room. “Your room is as I expected.” 

“And how is that?” Aiko asked as she went about making tea for the two of them. 

“Very orderly, clean, and refreshing,” Byakuya told her as the bonsai caught his eye. “Is this your project plant from Ichimaru’s class?” 

Aiko turned to see Byakuya standing at her dining table, “No, but that was given to me by Ichimaru Sensei today.” 

“It is very young,” Byakuya told her. 

Aiko walked toward him with his and her tea in hand. She handed Byakuya his as she replied, “If you say so, I am not really good with plants. I’m guessing Ichimaru Sensei is trying to change that about me.” Aiko smiled. 

Byakuya nodded with a slight smile as he turned walking back to his seat on the couch. 

“I spoke to Kurosaki Isshin yesterday and he informed me of what the drama class is doing this year. I must say this is a change of pace for them. I may actually entertain the thought of going to see it this year,” Byakuya informed Aiko. 

“So you have never gone to any of the drama class’s annual plays?” Aiko asked. 

“Plays? Is that what you call them?” Byakuya took a seat on the couch, “More like a mockery of a great play write.” 

Aiko was thinking she should be shocked at Byakuya with his haughty attitude with everything. However, she was finding it rather comical as she tried not to laugh aloud. Aiko stood there with a big grin on her face as she looked at Byakuya. 

“I could see how you would think that,” Aiko said as she walked toward him taking a seat at the chair across from him. “So may I ask why you stopped by?” 

Byakuya reached for a file he had sitting on the coffee table when he came in and took a seat, he lifted it up handing it to Aiko. 

“Isshin told me that you were in control of finding facts out about these two clans. So I thought I would help you out.” 

Aiko took the file and opened it as she thumbed through the pages. She saw references upon references on the first few pages. She looked at a few of them as she heard Byakuya say. 

“The last part of the file is a short summary I wrote for my own records. Back when I was in college, I did a research paper on the Koga and Iga clans. That short summary is the information I received from family members of the actual clan; it starts back in the 1600s.” 

“So there are still diaries, journals, and scrolls on the actions they took back then.” 

“Yes, but there is no need for you to go looking for them, that short summary in the file holds all that you need to know about both clans. There are also pictures in the file pocket in the very back. I am sure they will come in handy for the detail of the items you will need for the play,” Byakuya informed her. 

Aiko was amazed at the information that was packed in the file. She looked up at Byakuya with a smile. 

“This makes me wish you were my age and attended this school with me.” 

“Why is that, Aiko?” Byakuya asked. 

“Because you certainly would have given me a run for my money in the classes we would have attended together,” Aiko told him. 

“So you look for a challenge within your classmates?” 

“In a way, yes I guess I do,” Aiko said. 

“I am sorry to inform you, Aiko. You will not find one in the history class you attend. They have proven to be a disappointment. You are by far the best student in that class or any of the others I have.” 

“I am sure there is one in there somewhere. They just have to be pulled out,” Aiko said. 

Byakuya nodded as he took a sip of his tea. Aiko noticed his cup was almost empty. 

“Would you like another cup of tea?” Aiko asked. 

“Yes, that would be nice,” Byakuya replied. 

Aiko went to get the teapot, walking back to the couch she poured Byakuya another cup and sat the teapot to the coffee table. The two of them sat and talked for almost an hour longer. 

As Byakuya and Aiko sat in her room and talked Shuuhei was out in the hall standing in front of Aiko’s door. He was about to knock then stopped just inches away from doing it. He dropped his hand to his side stepping back from the door, looking at it.  “ _I have to talk to her about this, I have to explain,_ ” Shuuhei told himself. 

He stepped back to the door ready to knock as he stopped once more. He lowered his head and rested his already raised hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. “ _Why am I doing this? I am sure Toshiro has already been here telling her all about it. I am sure she hates me by now. Why would she care anyway? It’s Renji she wants, not me_.”   

Shuuhei was about to turn and leave when the door to Aiko’s room opened. Shuuhei looked at who was standing before him as he saw Byakuya and Aiko in the doorway. 

“Hisagi?” 

Shuuhei gave her an odd smile as he stood there wondering what Byakuya was doing there. As Byakuya walked out into the hall, Aiko told Shuuhei. 

“Hisagi, come in.” 

Shuuhei walked past Byakuya and Aiko into her room as Aiko said, “I will be with you in a minute, Hisagi.” 

Shuuhei kind of grumbled as he walked by, Aiko was not sure what he said. She shook her head as she turned back to Byakuya. 

“I did not know you and Hisagi were friends,” Byakuya said in an uncertain tone. 

“Yes, Hisagi helped me out of a mess my first day here. Since then we have been friends. Well, Mr. Kuchiki, thank you again for that file. I will get it copied and back to you on Monday when I come to your class.” Aiko told him. 

“That will be fine, I am glad to be of help to you, Aiko,” Byakuya replied as he stood there. “Have a good evening.” 

“You as well, Mr. Kuchiki.” 

Aiko watched and waited for him to say something else when he soon turned and started to walk away. He then stopped and looked slightly over his shoulder at her. 

“Be careful with that boy, Aiko. He is trouble and not the type you should associate with.” 

Aiko nodded as she replied, “I will keep that in mind, thank you.” 

Byakuya then took his leave. 

\--- 

Aiko walked back into the room as she saw Shuuhei sitting on the couch looking at the file Byakuya brought by to her. 

“Is it a habit of yours to stick your nose in my business?” Aiko asked. 

Shuuhei closed the file quickly and looked up at her, “Not really.” 

“First my personal file, now the file Byakuya has given me. What is next, Hisagi? Are you going to break into my room and read my journal?” 

Shuuhei got quickly to his feet, “NO!” 

“Then why do you do it?” Aiko insisted to know. 

Shuuhei cast his eyes down, “I guess you’re still mad.” 

“I don’t get mad, Hisagi, I don’t get angry. I don’t go into a fit of rage--” 

“Well maybe you should!” Shuuhei exclaimed cutting her off as he looked right at her. 

“However, since I have started associating with you, I have found myself coming to a point where I wanted to lose my temper.” Aiko finished her statement. 

“THEN DO IT!” Shuuhei yelled, “Scream, yell, stomp your feet, throw your hands up in the air! Pick something up and throw it!” 

Shuuhei stepped up to Aiko just inches away from her. “Hit me!” Shuuhei paused looking into her eyes and in a soft begging tone, he replied, “Please Aiko… Anything is better than this. Maybe then…I will know how to handle you better.” 

Aiko stood there not sure what to say as Shuuhei sighed as he looked at her. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Shuuhei shook his head and walked around her toward the door. 

“I just came by to apologize for earlier. I will get out of your hair now.” 

Aiko did not turn to look at him as she heard the door open. There was a short pause when she was sure Shuuhei was looking at her. 

“See you around, China doll,” Shuuhei told her as the door closed. 

Aiko sat around her room for the rest of the day reading and watching movies. She was rather glad no one came to visit the rest of the early evening or that evening. It gave her the chance to do some serious thinking on the matters at hand and to really sort through her feelings of the new school she was attending. She was very happy with the choice of going to the school. She found everyone at the school very nice and very friendly. She was just not sure if she could handle the drama that came along with it. In the six days, she had attended the school, she had seen more drama in those six days than she had in the last three schools she had attended beforehand. 

After she fixed dinner and cleaned up, Aiko looked at the clock. 

“Ten fifteen… I think I will turn in for the night. Tomorrow I need to hit the city to see if I can find a cell.” 

Aiko grabbed up her pajamas from her bed and went to the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and hair, got into her pajamas and headed for her bed. Once in her bed, Aiko found sleep rather easily. 

\---    

The next morning was peaceful as Aiko lifted from her bed. She looked out the balcony doors seeing the sun shining, and the sound of the birds singing. 

“Looks like no rain today.” 

Aiko stood from her bed and stretched out with a morning yawn. She then went to the kitchen and started a pot of water. 

“Uhmm, what will I have this morning…coffee or tea?” Aiko said aloud as she looked at both sitting in her cabinet. 

As she went to reach for the tea her phone rang, she sat the tea to the counter and darted off toward the phone answering it. 

“Hello,” 

_“Good, you’re up, I was afraid I was going to wake you.”_

“Toshiro, so you’re an early riser too I see,” Aiko replied. 

Toshiro chuckled, _“Yeah, at six o’clock my eyes pop open. It never fails.”_

“Same here, don’t feel bad,” Aiko told him chuckling. 

_“So what are you doing right now?”_ Toshiro asked her. 

“Making some tea,” Aiko replied taking a small pause, “Hey, why don’t you join me?” 

_“I could do that,”_ Toshiro said. 

“Good I will see you in a few minutes then. Don’t knock, just come in when you get down here.” Aiko told him. 

_“Ok, see you in a second. Bye,”_ Toshiro said hanging up the phone. 

Aiko hung up the phone and went to unlock the door she then walked back to the kitchen putting on more water. She then quickly set the table for tea. After a few more seconds, she heard Toshiro walk through the door. Aiko was back in the kitchen pouring the water into the teapot. 

“Good morning, Toshiro,” Aiko greeted him as she walked to the table where he stood. 

“Good morning, Aiko,” Toshiro said as she offered him a seat at the table. 

Aiko poured Toshiro a cup of tea and then her one as she sat down at the table with him. 

“So what is on your agenda for today?” Aiko asked. 

“Well, I really did not have anything planned. What about you?” Toshiro asked. 

“I need to go out and look for a cell phone,” Aiko told him. 

“There is a great place in the underground Mall. That’s where I got mine. I am sure you can get a great plan as I did,” Toshiro explained. 

“That would be great. Now I just have to remember what train I need to get back there.” Aiko said with a chuckle. 

Toshiro smiled at Aiko as he said, “What do you say I go with you? I have nothing planned today and I do need to pick some things up.” 

“That would be great, Toshiro! I mean if you do not mind, that is,” Aiko replied. 

“Not at all, it’ll be nice to get out of the dorm for a while. Plus, you and I can hang out without others interrupting,” Toshiro said. 

“That would be nice and you can help me pick out my phone.” 

Toshiro smiled at Aiko, “I am sure you don’t need my help to do that.” 

Aiko gave Toshiro a doubting look, “I wouldn’t bet your life on that one. My father always did this kind of stuff. So I am kind of lost as to what is a good deal or plan when it comes to a cell phone.” 

Toshiro laughed as he shook his head. “I can help you out then. I think the plan I have will do great for you.” 

“As long as I can call my parents and my friends and they can call me back I will be happy with it,” Aiko told him. 

Toshiro laughed again as he replied, “We can do better than that.” 

“Well then, when do we leave?” Aiko asked. 

“Well it’s Sunday so the Mall with not open till ten, so we have a little time to play with,” Toshiro told her. 

“Cool, we can enjoy our morning then,” Aiko replied taking a sip of her tea. 

Toshiro nodded as he too started drinking his tea. 

\--- 

Hours later, Toshiro and Aiko found themselves talking to a salesperson about getting Aiko a phone. 

“This is the plan I have, Aiko,” Toshiro told her as he pointed to one of the plans in the pamphlet the salesperson talked about with them. 

“That seems like a little much for me, Toshiro,” Aiko replied. 

“It may now, but if your friends use all these features on their phones. You may be disappointed that you did not get them,” the salesperson told her. 

“I know the guys use all these features on their phones. Plus, if you don’t have it you will get charged extra for the use of the service,” Toshiro told her. 

“Well, I guess it is not a bad price for all of this,” Aiko replied as she looked at the plan. “Ok let’s do it then.” 

“Good choice, Miss. Now let’s go find you a phone that will work great with what plan you chose,” the salesperson said. 

Aiko and Toshiro followed the salesperson to a display of different phones they had as he showed Aiko the ones that would work with all the features she had on her plan. 

After about ten minutes, Aiko found the perfect phone for her. It was what the kids called a slider phone. A keyboard slide from under the phone piece, and to top it off it was her favorite color, blue. 

After another thirty minutes, while the salesperson activated and programmed the phone, they headed back out into the Mall. 

Aiko was playing with her phone as Toshiro was showing her how it worked. Toshiro stopped walking as Aiko stopped abruptly a few steps ahead of him. 

“What is it, Toshiro?” 

“What do you say we go get something to eat and I can show you how your phone works then?” Toshiro told her. 

“Sounds good to me, lead the way,” Aiko replied. 

Toshiro nodded as he motioned for Aiko to follow. Stepping up beside Toshiro and still messing with her phone, Aiko said. “It is going to take me a month of Sundays to figure this thing out.” 

Toshiro looked her way with a smile as he questioned, “A month of Sundays, huh? That’s not too long it is only four days.” 

Aiko tilted her head and in a sarcastic tone replied, “You know what I mean.” 

Toshiro chuckled as they walked into an Italian restaurant. Aiko took a deep breath. 

“Oh wow! That smells so good!” She looked over at Toshiro, “I did not know you liked Italian.” 

“One of my favorite foods,” Toshiro told her. 

Aiko smiled, “Mine too.” 

After a few seconds of waiting, a waiter came by and seated them at a table for two. The restaurant was very quaint with all the tables adorned with red and white checker gram tablecloths and a single wine bottle that held a lit candle. The lighting was soft and the whole place gave off an aura of a warm Italian home. 

The waiter gave them their menus, took their drink order and then disappeared. 

As they sat there, Toshiro text Aiko from his phone. She jumped when it vibrated in her hand. 

“Sorry did not mean to startle you,” Toshiro told her with a chuckle. 

Aiko was chuckling as well, “That’s cool. I am going to have to get used to this thing. There is so much to learn about it. All the phones my father got me were simple. All they did was ring or chime.” 

Toshiro got up moving his seat getting closer to Aiko at the table. He sat back down and replied. 

“Well, this phone does a lot more than that. You can download ringtones, songs, songs that are used for ringtones. You can surf the web, check your email, set up a daily planner on your calendar and it will remind you of important dates or appointments. It has an alarm, plus you can instant message.” 

Aiko sat there looking daunted as Toshiro told her everything her phone did. 

“What do you say we start off slow and work our way up to the other things? I know how to make a call and text. That’s the simple stuff.” 

“Alright then, what do you want to start with?” Toshiro asked her. 

“How about food,” Aiko replied as she watched the waiter walk back to their table with their drinks in hand. 

“Are you ready to order, Sir?” the waiter asked as Toshiro looked up at him. 

“I am, but I am not sure about the young lady here,” Toshiro told him as he looked at Aiko. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Aiko replied. 

Toshiro nodded, “Well then, tell the man.” 

Aiko looked back at the waiter, telling him what she wanted. The waiter then looked at Toshiro taking his order as well. He then disappeared once more. It was not long and the waiter returned with their salads and breadsticks. 

Toshiro and Aiko enjoyed their food while they continued to mess with Aiko’s phone. After a few minutes, their food was brought to their table. 

Aiko sat down her phone as she watched the waiter set the plate in front of her. 

“Mmm, this looks so good,” Aiko said. 

“Yes, and wait until you taste it,” Toshiro told her as he unfolded his napkin into his lap. 

“Would you like me to refresh your drinks?” the waiter asked them. 

“Yes, please,” Toshiro told him. 

The waiter nodded and left the table, returning promptly to refill their drinks. 

The two of them sat and enjoyed their meal as they talked about random things about themselves and the school. Soon they left the restaurant and headed back out into the Mall to get the things Toshiro needed to pick up. 

After about four more hours of being at the Mall, Toshiro and Aiko decided to head home. 

\--- 

Once back at the dorms Aiko and Toshiro parted ways. As Aiko walked into her room, she slipped off her shoes and hung up her coat and made her way to the table. She sat her bag with the phone accessories in it to the table as she walked into the kitchen. 

After making her some tea, she went back to the table and started messing with her phone so she could become more familiar with it. Before long, it was seven o’clock as Aiko sat back in her chair looking at the wall in front of her as her stomach growled. 

“I can’t believe I am hungry after that huge and late lunch Toshiro and I had,” Aiko said in the silence of her room. 

“Maybe something small to fill that hunger spot,” Aiko replied, getting up from her chair going to the kitchen. 

Once she was finished with eating and cleaning up, Aiko went back to her phone and manual. She moved from the table to the living room to be more comfortable. 

After another hour past, Aiko was rather familiar with her phone. So she decided to text Toshiro. 

As they messaged back and forth, a knock came to Aiko’s door. She sat her phone on the coffee table and went to answer the door. 

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Renji standing there before her. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved button-up shirt that was half unbuttoned, showing off his muscular chest along with a pair of dark gray slacks that fit him well. 

“Renji,” Aiko exclaimed. 

“Well, I did not think you would be so excited to see me,” Renji told her. 

Aiko chuckled, “Don’t flatter yourself, Renji. I am just shocked to see you here. Come on in.” Aiko said gesturing for him to enter. 

Renji and Aiko walked back to the living room as Aiko asked, “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Yeah, a glass of water would be great,” Renji told her. 

As Aiko went to walk from the living room to the kitchen, her phone toned telling her she had an incoming text. She turned back and went to her phone taking it to the kitchen with her. 

“When did you get a cell?” Renji asked as she exited the room. 

“I picked it up today. Toshiro and I went to the underground Mall and got it there,” Aiko informed him. 

While Aiko was in the kitchen, she messaged Toshiro, _‘Toshiro, Renji stopped by for a visit so I am going to close shop with you so I can chat with him.’_

“So do I get your number?” Renji asked in an inquiring tone. 

Aiko was walking from the kitchen smiling as she told him, “I guess you can have it.” 

Aiko handed Renji his water and then took a seat on the couch next to him. Sitting her phone to the coffee table, she turned to look at Renji. 

“So what are you up to tonight?” Aiko asked as she was trying hard not to stare at him but could not help the fact, she was very attracted to Renji since their walk in the rain together. 

Renji sat his water to the coffee table as he looked at Aiko with a broad grin. “Nothing really, I was bored so I thought I would come see you. Everyone else is busy with homework.” 

Aiko nodded, “I see,” Aiko said looking slightly away from him to pick up her teacup, taking a sip. 

Renji smiled as he reached for Aiko, gently caressing her long red hair that sat over her shoulder. 

“The real reason why I am here, Aiko is to try and talk you into being my girl,” Renji said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Aiko slowly and gently pushed his hand from her. 

“I am flattered, Renji truly I am, but I just don’t know.” 

Renji moved closer to Aiko, “What’s to know? I like you and you like me… Don’t you?” 

Aiko could feel her face turn red as she cast her eyes down, “Well, yeah. I do like you. I just don’t think I am ready to take the step of being with a guy right now. I mean I’m still trying to get used to things around here...” Renji placed his fingertips under Aiko’s chin as she spoke to him. He lifted her head to look at him. “I still have not learned all my classes or set a schedule for myself so I can keep things in order thro…” 

Renji cut Aiko off as he pressed his lips to hers. Aiko was shocked by Renji’s actions as she pushed against his shoulders with her hands. Before she knew it, she felt her head swoon and her heart race, she had stopped pushing against Renji to get him to back away from her. Finally, Renji pulled back from the kiss leaving only a few inches between them. 

Aiko was still in a dream state as she could feel Renji’s warm breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. 

“You’re making excuses, Aiko.” 

“I am not,” Aiko replied breathlessly as she felt his hands slide around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him. 

“That’s all I am hearing. Having me in your life will not stop you from doing anything…” Renji whispered to her as he softly kissed her cheek. 

Aiko was finding herself defenseless as Renji held her close to him. 

“Renji…” Aiko whispered. 

Renji looked into Aiko’s eyes. He could see he had her right where he wanted her. All she needed was another small push and she would be all his. 

Renji then moved slowly toward Aiko closing the gap between them. Aiko closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Renji as the two of them kissed again. 

Just then, Aiko’s dorm room phone rang, the sudden noise making Aiko come to her senses. She quickly pulled from Renji’s hold and went to the phone as it rang loudly again. 

Aiko picked up the phone, “Hello.” 

_“Aiko, where have you been all day? I have been trying to reach you.”_

“Daddy!” Aiko exclaimed. “I was out with a friend buying a cell phone.” 

_“Well, that’s good to hear. At least now I can call you anytime and get a hold of you,”_ her father said. 

Aiko was watching Renji sit on the couch as her father spoke to her. “Daddy, could you give me a second. I have a friend over and they were just getting ready to leave when you called.” 

_“Sure cupcake,”_ her father told her. 

Renji got a surprised look on his face as he sat up looking at Aiko. She covered the end of the phone so her father could not hear them. 

“Renji, I hate to be rude, but could you leave?” Aiko asked him. 

Renji shook his head as he got from the couch walking toward her. “Yeah, I guess I should leave while you talk to your parents,” Renji replied stopping in front of her. 

He reached over to Aiko gently touching her cheek as he leaned over kissing her again. 

Aiko felt her knees go weak when Renji kissed her once more as she moved back from the kiss. 

“I will see you tomorrow, Renji,” Aiko told him. 

Renji smiled as he slowly pulled his hand back from her cheek, caressing it lightly. 

“I will see you then,” Renji said as he turned walking to the door. 

Aiko waited for the closing of the door before she went back to her phone call. 

“Ok, daddy, I can talk now,” Aiko told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Aiko woke up Monday morning with a yawn. “ _This last week was like hell climbed up a level. I hope this one will be better.”_ She thought as she dragged herself out of bed.

She propped herself on the bathroom door. _“I can’t believe what happened last night. Did it?”_ Aiko thought touching her lips. “ _Why is this happening to me? Now I can’t get my mind off it. It felt so…good. It was like I never wanted it to stop. But…what about Hisagi? Agh, why is this so damn difficult?! And why the hell is it happening to me?! What did I do wrong to have my heart torn up like this?”_ She thought as she sank down to the floor with her head between her palms.

After a few minutes of sulking, Aiko reprimanded herself, “ _Snap out of it, Aiko! You have a school day ahead of you! Right! Let’s get this going!”_ She got up and went into the bathroom.

After getting herself ready for a new day Aiko went to the kitchen and grabbed a small snack before heading off to school. She grabbed her bag and went out the door. She closed the door carefully and climbed down the stairs. It was sunny outside, not even a cloud in sight. Her first class was Physics. She heard a lot about this teacher, and it was anything but nice. As she headed towards the Physics class, a friendly voice called her from behind.

“Aiko, wait up!” Shuuhei called after her.

“Oh, Hisagi, good morning,” Aiko said in a spaced-out tone.

“You heading to Physics?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” Aiko replied with the same tone.

“Are you ok? You don’t have a fever again, do you?” he said in a worried tone.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Aiko said.

“Are you sure?” Shuuhei said resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Aiko said with a sigh.

“Ok let’s go then,” Shuuhei said.

Aiko and Shuuhei walked side by side to the class. Shuuhei could see Aiko had a full mind but he did not say anything until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Aiko, is there something on your mind?” Shuuhei asked her.

“Oh, it’s nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Aiko said.

“Maybe for me it does,” Shuuhei said turning Aiko by the shoulder to face him.

Aiko looked up into his eyes and quickly looked down.

 _“I can’t face him, not after what happened last night. I can’t take this anymore.”_ Aiko thought as she pulled from Shuuhei and ran to the Physics class.

“Aiko…AIKO!” Shuuhei yelled and ran after her.

Aiko reached the classroom door and opened it only to bump into Renji.

“Aiko, where’s the rush?” Renji said smiling broadly at her.

Shuuhei came running around the corner and saw Aiko talking to Renji. He stopped dead in his tracks as Renji hugged her.

 _“I’m not gonna give up on her!”_ Shuuhei thought determined as he went towards the class Aiko and Renji had already entered. Going into the classroom Aiko looked at Shuuhei then quickly looked away. Shuuhei walked up and sat in the same desk with Aiko and Renji.

“Sup, Renji,” Shuuhei said as he sat down next to Aiko.

“Yo, man,” Renji said.

Aiko was now sitting between Renji and Shuuhei.

 _“Shit! This is going to be a very long hour…”_ Aiko thought.

Soi Fong entered the room. She was dressed smartly in a deep blue coat that matched her hair and a medium length skirt. She was rather short but had a very proud walk about her. She had a pair of thin-rim glasses and her hair was short and neatly straight. She came to her desk and sat her books on it with a loud thud.

“Good morning, class,” she said in a very strict tone.

“Good morning, professor,” the class said.

“Kishiro!” Soi Fong barked out making Aiko jump. “Get down here.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Aiko said as she got up from her chair and headed towards Soi Fong.

“Hmmm,” Soi Fong grunted as she looked up at Aiko being several inches taller than she was. “You’re too tall.”

The class giggled at that remark, but when Soi Fong threw a mean look at them it suddenly fell silent.

“That’s better,” Soi Fong said as she turned back to Aiko. “I heard you had outstanding results at your other schools. However, I only believe it when I see it. As for the desk mates you picked… I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. Now go back to your seat so I can begin my class,” she barked at Aiko.

“Wow, you passed the fire shower, grats,” Shuuhei said.

“When I first met her, I wasn’t that lucky,” Renji whispered.

The class went on without further interruptions. However, Aiko was having the time of her life. She was feeling like she was being held in the jaws of a vice. On one side, she had Renji who kept smiling every time she looked at him, even accidentally. On the other side, she had Shuuhei who was obviously looking at her, but every time she looked at him, he looked away. Both of them were having staring contests throwing killer looks at each other at times. Aiko felt like she could explode any minute. As soon as the bell announced the end of the class Aiko darted out of the classroom leaving both Renji and Shuuhei looking blankly behind her. After she left, they threw an ‘it’s your fault’ look at each other then got up and left the room.

\---

Aiko met up with Chiyo and Nomi and together they went to Science. Although Professor Urahara was having a lot of fun with the newest experiment he was making them perform, Aiko was still deep in thought. Chiyo and Nomi were watching her but there was nothing they could actually do for her except be there if she needed some comfort. When the class was over the three girls went to lunch.

“Aiko, you’ve seriously gotta do something about this! You’re gonna end up a nervous wreck if you keep it up!” Chiyo said.

“Easy for you to say,” Aiko replied as she gave out a deep sigh.

“What frustrates me most is that we can’t do anything for you,” Chiyo added.

“Except being there for you,” Nomi said as she wrapped her arms around Aiko’s neck and hugged her but was surprised when Aiko hugged her back and laid her head on her shoulder.

“It’s hard, it’s so damn hard!” Aiko said. “What if I make the wrong choice?”

“Well, you’ll never know until you’ve tried it. There’s not enough room for both in there.” Chiyo said poking Aiko’s chest with her finger.

“I guess you’re right,” Aiko sighed.

“Mmm,” Nomi shook her head. “You just have to see which one is best for you and which of them you _really_ like.”

Aiko sighed once more and looked down into her plate.

“Eat up, you’ll need energy for Stiffy’s class,” Chiyo said munching down on her lunch.

“Stiffy?” Aiko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Byakuya. Didn’t you know he’s called that around the school?”

“That’s a good one, I have to admit,” Aiko chuckled.

“Good job, Chiyo! You made her laugh!” Nomi excitedly clapped her hands.

“I don’t know where I would have been without you girls. Come here, I need a hug,” Aiko said as she stretched out her arms and Chiyo and Nomi came closer and hugged Aiko.

“Now I gotta be off to class. See you girls in PE, ok?” Aiko said to them as she sat up from the table.

“Sure, girl.”

“Byeeeee, Aiko!”

\---

Aiko headed off to her history class when she stopped abruptly in the hall. She stomped her foot in disgust and she exclaimed.

“Crap! I forgot to copy that file yesterday so I could bring it back to Byakuya.”

She looked down at her watch, “Not enough time to go get it and do that. Man, I hope this does not upset him,” Aiko said as she took off for class once again.

Aiko finally made it to History as she walked in the room. Byakuya was standing at his desk looking at some papers as he looked up seeing Aiko.

“Good morning, Aiko,” Byakuya greeted her.

A few kids in the class started whispering as they watched Byakuya and Aiko.

“Good morning, Kuchiki Sensei,” Aiko said walking toward him as she stopped at his desk. “I have to apologize, Sir. I told you I would bring your file back to you today and I have forgotten to copy it and bring it back with me.”

Aiko bowed to him as Byakuya rested his hand to her shoulder.

“I know it is safe with you, Aiko, so I am not worried. When you have finished with the file just bring it in with you. I am sure you know where you can find me when I am not in class.” Byakuya told her.

Aiko was daunted by this as she stood looking at Byakuya, “Thank you, Sir. I will have it back as soon as possible.”

Byakuya gave her a slight smile, “Now go have a seat so I can start class.”

Aiko nodded and walked back to her seat. On her way, she heard a few comments whispered to her or others sitting in class.

_“Teacher’s Pet…”_

_“She is the one I was telling you about…”_

_“Kuchiki Sensei smiled at her.”_

_“Why is she so special?”_  

Aiko sat down at her desk as she heard Byakuya bring order to the class.

“I will not have this whispering in my class. If you have something to say, I suggest you walk up here and say it. If not, then I expect you to stay quiet. Is that understood?” Byakuya told them.

A few of the kids in the class nodded as the others just lowered their heads.

Byakuya then resumed his teaching as they sat taking notes and reading passages from their textbooks. Once in a while, Byakuya would throw in a question to make sure they were following along as they should be.

Once the bell chimed to end class, Byakuya dismissed them calling Aiko to his desk.

Aiko walked toward Byakuya as two girls stood at their desks watching them. Aiko could see them whispering back and forth to one another.

When Aiko reached Byakuya’s desk Byakuya looked at her, “One second would you please, Aiko.”

Aiko nodded as she heard Byakuya tell the girls. “If you have no business with me after I speak to Aiko, I suggest you leave my class now.”

The girls sighed as they picked up their things and left the room.

“There now I can speak to you privately,” Byakuya said looking at Aiko.

“What is it you need to speak with me about?” Aiko asked.

“The young boy Hisagi,” Byakuya told her. “I do not think it would be wise for you to be friends with him.”

“ _Wow, he gets straight to the point_!” Aiko thought to herself. “He is not that bad of a guy, Kuchiki Sensei,” Aiko replied defending Shuuhei.

“You see what he wants you to see, Aiko. He is not the type of person you should associate with. You are only going to get hurt.”

“I understand Sensei and thank you for your concern. I will heed your warning.”

“Do more than heed it, Aiko. Hisagi and his gang is not a group you want to be associated with, you will end up with a tarnished reputation.”

“Yes Sir, I have heard everything about this group. I am sure I will be fine though, with Chiyo and Nomi as my friends. They make sure I know the ins and outs of the school and the kids.”

Byakuya got a displeased look going back to the papers on his desk, as he replied, “I am not even sure if I would trust them.”

“ _Gees, does this man trust nobody_?” Aiko thought. “I will be sure to make the right choices, Sensei. I will not let my reputation be tarnished by others. I have worked too hard to get where I am today to let that happen.”

Byakuya looked at Aiko with a smile, “That is good to hear, Aiko. You are dismissed.”

Aiko bowed, “Thank you, Sir, and have a great day.”

“You as well,” Byakuya said watching her turn and walk from his room.

 ---

“ _WOW! Was that intense or what? He is dead set on me not being around Hisagi and the others. I guess it will really upset him if I end up going out with one of them_.” Aiko said to herself as she headed towards the gym after stopping by her locker to get her equipment.

Once in the changing rooms, Aiko started changing to her PE uniform when she heard a female voice behind her.

“Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn’t the pretty little new girl,” the girl said.

Aiko turned around to face them. They were the three that Chiyo and Nomi told her were the school bullies on her first day here.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone? You might get hurt with all the nasty people around here,” the girl grinned at Aiko while the other two snickered behind her. “How about we make a deal? We leave you alone provided you offer us a…let’s call it contribution…”

“Excuse me, but I have no need for such things and if you don’t mind, I would like to resume changing,” Aiko said and turned back to the bench.

“Now listen here you little--” the girl said trying to get a hold of Aiko’s hair, but before she knew it Aiko turned, grabbed her hand and twisted her arm around her back.

“No, you listen! I am not going to be pushed around by a team of rag-tag bullies. You might as well find another victim because I sure as hell ain’t it! Now get lost or next time you won’t walk off with just a warning.” Aiko said glaring at the girl after letting go of her hand.

The three of them were standing there in shock before scattering off in fear of repercussions. Aiko resumed changing just as Asako walked in.

“Did you send those sissies running for cover? They ran out of the changing room right past me! I would’ve given ‘em a splash, but they were already looking terrified.” Asako chuckled dropping on the bench in front of Aiko. “You’re making quite a reputation around here, girl.”

“Well, that wasn’t my intention, but they were _really_ asking for it,” Aiko chuckled too. “Ok, I’m done, let’s go in.”

The two of them walked into the gym and saw Nomi and Chiyo waving at them.

“Hey, Asako,” Chiyo said.

“Hey,” Asako replied.

“Whatcha doing here? You don’t have this class now,” Nomi curiously asked.

“I have an hour break, so I’ve come to play some tennis with Aiko,” Asako answered.

“Awwww,” Nomi let out in a disappointed tone.

“What?” Asako said.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Nomi was just hoping to play some volley with Aiko this week,” Chiyo answered the question for her.

“Oh, it’s ok, Nomi, I’ll play volley with you next week,” Aiko said.

“Really? You’re the best, Aiko!” Nomi said hugging Aiko.

“Don’t mention it, Nomi,” Aiko said as Yoruichi walked into the gym.

“Form a line!” Yoruichi said as every single student lined up neatly.

Asako gestured for Aiko to meet her outside when she is done with the warm-up. After Yoruichi gave them their usual run-around exercises, they were dismissed to the playing fields. Aiko remained behind to talk to Yoruichi-sensei.

“Yoruichi-sensei?”

“Ah, Aiko! Yes, what is it?”

“May I play tennis with Asako this hour?” Aiko asked her.

“Sure, Asako told me about it earlier, you’re free to go. I don’t care what sport you do as long as you do it,” Yoruichi said giving her a broad smile. “Now off you go.”

“Thank you,” Aiko bowed.

“Oh, don’t mention it,” Yoruichi said.

Aiko then exited the gym and went to the tennis court. She waved at Ikkaku as she ran past the kendo gym as he waved back only to be knocked down by Yoruichi. He gave a weak smile as Aiko giggled and went on to the tennis court where Asako was waiting for her.

“Hey, girl, you made it,” Asako greeted her.

“Yeah, and I really need a discharge,” Aiko said grabbing a tennis racket. “Let’s get this game started.”

“Whoa girl, what’s up with you?”

“Oh nothing, I just need to de-stress a bit,” Aiko said throwing up a ball and hitting it towards Asako.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Asako said hitting the ball back to Aiko.

“Yeah, just…too many events piled up over this week,” Aiko replied.

Asako and Aiko kept playing along, but at some point, Aiko started being really distracted and she kept missing the ball. After several missed hits, Asako questioned her.

“Aiko, what the hell is up with you, girl?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Aiko sighed in an airy tone.

“Ok, spill it!” Asako said leaning over the net.

Aiko put her hand over her eyes and sighed. “I’m having a hard time, Asako. I’m being torn up between the two of them and I can’t decide which of them I really like! And even if I do pick one of them, the thought of leaving one of them heartbroken breaks my heart as well. And the course of events is complicating things even more!” Aiko said covering her eyes once more.

“What do you mean, girl?”

“Renji kissed me last night, ok? And before that Hisagi had a fit of jealousy on none other than Juushiro! This whole world is swirling around me! I feel like I can’t take it anymore!” Aiko raged pacing back and forth on the tennis field.

Asako in the meanwhile was sitting there looking dumbstruck at Aiko ranting in front of her.

“RENJI DID WHAT?!” Asako finally burst in a yell. “Girl, you gotta fix this situation quick before I take it out on both of them!”

“Asako, why are you so outraged?” Aiko asked her in a confused tone.

“Why? Because you’re not the first girl Renji moves in on then leaves her hanging! I don’t wanna see you the way I’ve seen other girls! If he proves to me even once his intentions are not serious with you, I’m sorry girl but he’s getting the beating of his life and I won’t allow you to get close to him!” Asako burst. “And Shuuhei! He’s no better! Ever since that fruitcake Tomie decided to take a shortcut, he’s been playing girls like mad! Not even a single one has lasted until now!”

“Asako…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Asako replied kicking the dust on the court.

“Thanks for caring” Aiko said in a mild voice.

“You’re welcome, girl,” Asako replied. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Let’s go back,” Aiko suggested.

“Yeah,” Asako replied and the two of them headed back to school.

After Aiko changed back to her uniform, Asako accompanied her to Nanao’s office to try on her new uniform. Aiko was very pleased with them. It did not make her look like she was going to pop out of it at any moment. When she said that, Asako gave a chuckle. Aiko thanked Nanao for her help and she along with Asako went to the Biology class where they parted. Aiko entered the Biology class where Izuru greeted her.

“Hey there, Aiko,” he said.

“Hi, Izuru!” Aiko responded in a friendly manner.

“I heard your troubles just multiplied by one more,” Izuru smiled at her.

“Oh, you mean the bonsai Gin gave me? It’s actually less troublesome than the orchid.” Aiko said.

“I’m glad to hear, but how is the orchid doing?”

“I think it’s doing well, I have a guess it likes the light in my room because it has definitely grown,” Aiko told him.

“Then it means you have been taking good care of it. Come, today is going to be good practice for your plants.” Izuru said as he led Aiko to her desk.

Shuuhei was already sitting as he turned his head to her when he heard her voice. Aiko sat down next to him and gave him a meek little 'hi'.

“Hey,” he replied as Gin entered the room.

“How Y'all doin’ today?” Gin said with his usual broad smile. “We’re gonna have fun today! Come on, everyone in the greenhouse, quick, quick!” he gently urged them in. “Today we’re gonna trim some plants! Every plant needs trimming from time to time. Today Y'all are doing that. I’ll show you how it’s done and then ya can do it on your own. Now gather round.” Gin said motioning with his hands for them to come closer.

As the students reluctantly came closer, Gin showed them how to properly groom, trim and care for a plant. Aiko noted down every single detail since she was going to need it. After all, she now had not one but two plants to care for and she didn’t want to disappoint Gin. When Gin finished explaining every single one of them started working with the plants in a certain area of the greenhouse. Aiko was working on her plants when Izuru came to her.

“You should be bolder in trimming that plant, Aiko,” Izuru suggested.

“I’m not in a good mood for this and I don’t want to make a mess of the plant because of it,” Aiko said.

“Well, you could take off just a bit more and you don’t have to worry; the leaves grow back eventually so even if you go wrong the plant won’t suffer much. You learn by trying,” Izuru told her smiling.

“Thanks, Izuru,” Aiko replied.

“It’s a pleasure,” Izuru said. “When you finish with your assigned sector you can go home.”

“That’s nice to know,” Aiko said.

“I’m off to see how the other students are doing, see you around, Aiko.”

“Sure, Izuru.”

Aiko finished not far from the end of the class. After saying goodbye to Gin and Izuru, she exited the classroom and was surprised to see Shuuhei waiting for her outside the room.

“You were waiting for me?” Aiko asked surprised.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was,” Shuuhei said with a slight tone of embarrassment in his voice.

“Well, then let’s go,” Aiko said.

As they were walking along in complete silence, Shuuhei suddenly stopped in his tracks. Noticing he had stopped, she stopped as well, turning after him.

“Aiko, answer a question for me,” Shuuhei said in a serious tone.

“What is it?” Aiko asked a bit nervous.

“Am I that scary to you?” he said looking into her eyes.

Aiko stood there in shock of his question, “Scary? Why would you think I am scared of you?” Aiko asked him with a sad expression on her face.

“I don’t know! Maybe running away from me? Looking fearfully at me? Walking a foot away from me?” Shuuhei said in a sarcastic tone.

“Hisagi…” Aiko said getting a few steps closer to him. “I don’t know how to explain this to you…” she said giving out a painful sigh.

“I’m having a hard time figuring you out, Aiko.” Shuuhei sighed.

“Well you’re not the only one,” Aiko said in an upset voice.

“And I really don’t know how to make it better. Everything I do I always end up screwing things up even more.” Shuuhei continued as he stepped closer to Aiko. “I just want you to…give me a sign.”

Shuuhei stepped up even closer to Aiko. She could not even move an inch as she saw him come even closer and wrap his arm around her waist gently pulling her close to him. Aiko was staring into his dark-grey eyes almost hypnotized. Aiko could feel her blood pressure rise as her heart almost broke its way out of her chest when Shuuhei gently raised her chin up. But then, as suddenly as it began, it abruptly came to an end as Shuuhei suddenly drew away from her leaving her standing there in shock.

“I can’t do this…” he muttered running both his hands through his hair.

Aiko’s expression changed from shock to anger as she shouted at Shuuhei. “For such a smart guy you are such an idiot, Hisagi Shuuhei!” Aiko stormed off.

“I guess I am, huh?” Shuuhei said as he let out a long sigh and started slowly walking back to the dorms.

After a few minutes, Aiko ran into the dorms, _“I can’t believe this guy!”_ Aiko ran up the stairs quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. “ _I can’t believe this! I think I’d be better off with Renji! At least him I’m sure of!”_ Aiko thought as she threw her schoolbag on the bed. “ _But…why am I getting so mad? Why did I want him to do it so much? Why was I so excited?”_

Aiko dropped down on her bed laying face up with an arm over her eyes. She was sitting like that when the phone announced a text message. Aiko dragged the school bag to her and rummaged through it finally finding the phone. She read the message. It was from Toshiro.

_‘Aiko was that you a moment ago?’_

Aiko wrote a text back to Toshiro. ‘ _Yeah, it was me, sorry for the noise.’_

Before she knew it, a knock came to her door.

“Come in,” Aiko said as Toshiro walked in looking concerned. “I didn’t bother locking the door it seems.”

“Aiko, is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Aiko said dropping back on the bed.

“Aiko, don’t lie to me,” Toshiro said sitting on the side of her bed with a determined look on his face.

“I’m not lying…I’m just reluctant on stirring it up even more,” Aiko said resting her arm on her eyes once more.

“It’s about Renji isn’t it?” Toshiro said looking suspicious.

“Among others…”

“Ok, sit up and tell me everything,” Toshiro said grabbing her arm and pulling her into an upright position.

“Ugh, ok, I’ll tell you everything.” Aiko sighed and started telling Toshiro everything that had happened.

As Toshiro looked at her partly in amazement partly in disbelief, Aiko went on with her story, pouring her heart out to Toshiro. When Aiko finally finished Toshiro shook his head.

“This is one twisted story. And from what I can see it’s twisting you up along with it,” Toshiro said.

“Yeah, it is,” Aiko said looking down on the floor.

Toshiro sighed as he stood up and went to the window looking outside. “I don’t know about Renji,” he started, “but I can tell you some things on Shuuhei. You are a very special girl, Aiko. Up until now, ever since Tomie’s death, the girls he had been with only had a shallow if not inexistent effect on him. He didn’t really care anymore because he didn’t want it to happen like last time so he treated them just like the average rag doll, one you can use and discard just as easily.”

“Yeah, that’s what Asako told me too,” Aiko sighed.

“Aiko, don’t get me wrong. He’s not a bad guy, he’s just too afraid of being hurt that deep again. Tomie’s death left a big scar inside of him; I could tell that even with our friendship being broke up.” Toshiro said resting a hand on Aiko’s shoulder. “I mean look at the effect you’re having on him! And I can see he’s pretty messed up because of it and that is, I believe because he’s starting to have feelings he thought--no, he vowed not to have again. Give him a chance, Aiko.” Toshiro gave her a mild smile.

“How can you tell so much about him?” Aiko asked him.

“I’ve known him for a long time. Even if we were in conflict, I could still tell what was going on with him. And from what you told me, I’m pretty sure I’m right about this thing.”

“You’re such a sweet guy, Toshiro.” Aiko smiled at him.

“Thanks,” he said blushing at her. “I have to go do some homework, do you mind if I leave you?”

“Oh no, not at all, I always have Asako a balcony away.” Aiko chuckled.

“Yeah, I kind of noticed that. See you tomorrow, Aiko, and give a thought about what I said, ok?”

“Yeah, I will, and thank you, I really needed someone to talk to.”

“Anytime, Aiko,” Toshiro said as he left her room.

As Aiko changed clothes and made up her dinner a vortex of thoughts was going on in her mind. She finally made her dinner after several burns and blunders she sat down to eat, as another wave of thought invaded her mind like a ravaging tidal wave. It was no longer a matter of who was better for her, but of who she really wanted in her life. ‘Of what’ she really wanted in her life. She went to sleep hoping that the next day will wash away all the worries concerns insecurities and negative thoughts that had been tearing away at her insides for the past days.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks and a few days making Aiko’s time at the new school a full month now. She was settling in rather well with the students and teachers and finding ways to cope with the drama. This was something she had never had to worry about until she started this school so finding ways to cope was rather difficult for her.

Aiko, however, was staying fairly busy with schoolwork, the Winter Festival and grading Aizen’s class work. She dreaded the news from Drama class though; she had heard a rumor that Isshin was not able to get his hands on the script for the annual play and she was sure after their last class Isshin was going to ask her to dictate the DVDs to script form for the play. Even thought it was going to be a simple task for her, she was not sure if she wanted it to eat up the rest of her spare time she had to spend with her friends. That time was limited enough as it was.  

Even though she had limited time for her friends, she was still having issues with Renji and Shuuhei. Aiko was still friends with Chiyo and Nomi however; she found that she connected better with Asako and Toshiro, causing their friendship with her to soar through the roof making them the best of friends. There was nothing they did not talk about with one another.

It was a Wednesday late morning about ten or so, Aiko had gotten out of Tech to help Momo with the float for the Winter Festival. As Aiko was mending a tare one of the guys made from moving the ladder, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

“Hello, my beautiful flower,” Ayasegawa said to her standing at the base of the float.

Aiko smiled as she looked down, “Ayasegawa, you’re too kind to me.” Aiko then looked at the hair that was hanging in her face as she blew on it trying to get it out of her face.

Ayasegawa chuckled as he climbed up on the float. He walked over to Aiko and moved the hair from her face.

“Thank you, Ayasegawa.”

“Think nothing of it, my lovely flower. I would hate for you to touch your hair with those hands of yours,” Ayasegawa said giving a disgusted look at Aiko’s hands that were covered in glue and paint.

Aiko chuckled as she lifted her hands looking at them, “What? They’re not that bad, are they?”

   Ayasegawa wrinkled his noise, “They are hideous.” Ayasegawa then got a loving looking in his eyes as he said, “To think my beautiful flower is enduring such ugliness to bring such joy to the Winter Festival. It warms my heart.”

Aiko smiled at Ayasegawa she was just about to say something when she heard Renji call out to her.

“Aiko!”

Aiko turned looking Renji’s way. “What is it, Renji?”

“I can’t find what you sent me after. I asked Momo if we had any and she said she thought we were out of it.” Renji told her.

“Great!” Aiko said walking to the edge of the float. Renji reached for Aiko as he lifted her from the float, putting her to the floor.

“I guess my work is done here then.” Aiko replied.

“You can’t finish it?” Momo asked walking up and joining them.

“Not without the plaster. I am sure I could make some up, but it’s not going to be as strong. I have it somewhat fixed, but it does not look right. It needs to be filled more and smoothed properly.” Aiko replied.

“What about covering it with flowers?” Ayasegawa asked jumping down from the float.

“I wish,” Momo replied, “we are almost at our budget now. More flowers will cost too much, and we have other things more important to take care of.”

“Well we need the plaster to finish the tear in the float. So I guess I will hit town tonight and get some.” Aiko said.

Momo was about to say something as Aiko lifted her painted and glued hand, “Don’t worry about it, Momo I will pay for it out of my own pocket. We only need a small amount to finish this off.”

Momo lowered her head ashamed, “Thank you, Aiko.”

“Don’t worry about it. We will find a way to make this happen and make it as beautiful as you hoped it would be.” Aiko said.

Momo lifted her head smiling at Aiko, “I have my fingers crossed. Thank you, Aiko.”

Aiko nodded just as the bell chimed to end class.

“Ugh… I have to go get cleaned up and get to Drama class” Aiko said as she turned and ran off toward the restroom, “I will see you tomorrow, Momo.”   

Momo waved calling out, “Bye, Aiko.”

\---

While Aiko was in the bathroom cleaning up, Ayasegawa and Renji waited for her in the hall.

“What is taking my beautiful flower so long? We are going to be late for Drama.” Ayasegawa said.

“She will be out in a few minutes. Take it easy. Her hands were a real mess, it’s not like all she had to do was wash them.” Renji replied.

Ayasegawa slid his hands into his pockets leaning against the wall. Just then, Aiko came walking out of the restroom.

“See, what did I tell you?” Renji told Ayasegawa as he walked up to Aiko and draped his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip.

“Come on, Ayasegawa, I think I may have made us late.” Aiko told him.

Ayasegawa nodded as she, Ayasegawa and Renji walked to the Drama class.

On their way, the three of them talked as Renji stepped behind Aiko and walked behind her with his arms around her waist.

“Aiko, are you sure you can pull off the Winter Festival with its budget?” Renji asked her.

Aiko looked slightly back at Renji, “Yeah, why do you ask that?”

“Well Momo told me the other day what we still needed to do and what kind of cash she had left to play with. I just don’t think this is going to happen, at least not like she is thinking.” Renji explained.

“If anyone can pull it off, my beautiful flower Aiko can.” Ayasegawa replied in full confidence.

“It will happen, Renji, do not worry. I will not let Momo down. Even if I have to go ask daddy for a few hundred yen, it will be what Momo is looking for this year.” Aiko told them.

“Must be nice to run to daddy whenever you want.” Renji replied.

Aiko stopped short as Renji ran into the back of her, “I do not want to hear it! If I remember right, you ran to daddy just the other week because your stereo blew up and you wanted a new one!”

Renji gave a coy smile as he raised one of his hands to the back of his head. “Yeah… well… I needed a new stereo. And it was mom not dad.”

Aiko and Ayasegawa laughed.

“Same difference, Renji,” Ayasegawa replied.

Aiko shook her head as she started walking once more. While they walked, Shuuhei came barreling around the building running straight into Ayasegawa, the two of them fell to the ground.

Shuuhei’s eyes widened when he looked up seeing Renji’s arms around Aiko. She had her hand to her mouth as she pulled from Renji’s hold.

“Oh My God! Ayasegawa, Shuuhei are you two alright?” Aiko asked as she kneeled between them both.

Ayasegawa had his hand to his head as he exclaimed, “Where the hell is the fire!”

Shuuhei was resting on the ground with his arms propping him up from behind.

“I am late for class and the tardy bell--”

Just then, the tardy bell chimed cutting Shuuhei off.

“Shit, I’m late!” Shuuhei said getting up from the ground and running off. “Sorry Aya!” Shuuhei waved over his shoulder as he disappeared around the next building.

“We need to get going ourselves, Ayasegawa. We are late as well.” Aiko said helping Ayasegawa from the ground.

“You’re right, we will see you next hour, Renji.” Ayasegawa said as the two of them walked away from Renji.

“See you next hour,” Renji replied, blowing a kiss to Aiko.

Aiko shook her head with a laugh as she turned back, picking up her pace to stay alongside of Ayasegawa.

\---

Later in class, Shuuhei could not keep his mind focused on the teacher as his mind kept flashing back to Renji and Aiko.

“ _Why the hell did he have his arms around her waist? Did he grab her just before I ran into Aya or were they like that before hand_?” Shuuhei drew his hand to his head. _“What if they were like that before hand? Is Aiko dating Renji now? Noooo they can’t be! Renji would have been rubbing it in. That arrogant bastard he would have made sure I knew Aiko was his girl.”_ Shuuhei dropped his head to his desk then lifted it back up as he said at a whisper.

“Aiko what is going on?” Shuuhei was still deep in thought.

“Mr. Shuuhei… Mr. Shuuhei!” the teacher called out to him.

“Hey Shuuhei,” Ikkaku said pushing him in the arm.

Shuuhei looked toward Ikkaku as Ikkaku pointed toward the front of class. Shuuhei looked forward as Byakuya stood there with a very displeased look.

“Are you finished daydreaming?” Byakuya asked him.

“Sorry Sir, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I won’t let it happen again.” Shuuhei replied.

Byakuya turned back to the chalkboard as he retorted, “If it happens again you will not be seeing _Aiko_ for quite some time. Then you will really have something to worry about.”

Shuuhei sat in shock that Byakuya knew Aiko was the one he was thinking of. He looked over at Ikkaku as Ikkaku was writing something down on a piece of paper. He then looked up and then handed it to Shuuhei quickly.

Shuuhei looked at the note.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? And what was with the question you muttered while sitting there?”_

Shuuhei quickly wrote Ikkaku back handing him the note.

_“What question are you talking about? I have been sitting here asking myself questions since I sat down. And when did Renji and Aiko hook up?!”_

Ikkaku looked over at Shuuhei as if he had lost his mind as he wrote him back.

_“Aiko and Renji are not a couple! Where did you get a lame idea like that any way?”_

Shuuhei looked at Ikkaku confused as he wrote a new message. Shuuhei then handed the note back to Ikkaku.

_“I ran into them coming to class and Renji had his arms around Aiko’s waist.”_

 “HE WHAT?!” Ikkaku shouted looking over at Shuuhei.

“Mr. Madarame is there something you would like to share with the class?” Byakuya asked looking back at him.

“Uhmm… No… not really, Sir.” Ikkaku stammered.

“Then sit there and be quiet!” Byakuya scolded him as he turned back to the chalkboard.

Ikkaku looked over at Shuuhei that was shocked that Byakuya let Ikkaku off so easily.

Ikkaku then started writing Shuuhei back and handed him the note.

 _“As far as I know they are not together. I say we corner Renji at lunch and find out what the hell is going on.”_

Shuuhei looked over at Ikkaku and nodded as he tucked the note in his textbook.

\---

While at the same time Ayasegawa, Aiko, Nomi and Hanataro where sitting in Drama class.

“What’s going on between you and Renji?” Nomi asked Aiko.

“Nothing, Nomi why do ask?” Aiko questioned.

“Well, Renji seems to be rather friendly with you as of late,” Nomi replied is a shy tone.

“Friendly?” Aiko pondered.

“I agree with you, Nomi. He has been very touchy feely with my beautiful flower. I am afraid he is going to bruise her.” Ayasegawa replied in a worried tone.

“Come to think of it, Renji has been going a little over board with wanting to be next to me.” Aiko said.

“A little!” Hanataro exclaimed. “It is getting to the point I do not know where you end, and he begins.”

Aiko laughed, “It’s not that bad, Hanataro.”

“No, but if you do not nip it in the bud now it will get that bad.” Nomi said.

“Are you going to start seeing Renji?” Ayasegawa asked slightly disappointed.

Aiko looked at Ayasegawa, as she sighed heavily, “I don’t know yet, Ayasegawa. I have too many other things of importance to worry about than Renji right now.”

“I understand, Aiko. I would have a hard time picking from the two as well, they’re both so dreamy.” Nomi told her with a lovesick look on her face.

“You’re silly, Nomi,” Hanataro said.

Aiko chuckled as she heard Isshin call her name.

“Aiko, could you come here please?” Isshin asked her.

Aiko got from her seat and headed to the stage. Once she was in front of Isshin, he asked.

“Would you please dictate the anime Basilisk to script form for the school play?” Isshin sounded like he was begging her to do this as she smiled. “I know you have a lot on your plate right now. However, if we are going to do this we need someone like you to get it right for us. It will be as if we have the original script. You can recruit who ever you deem fit to help you.”

Aiko chuckled as she looked down at Isshin who was now on his knees in front of her.

“Isshin, you don’t have to beg. I will do it.” Aiko replied.

Isshin jumped up from his kneeling position as he grabbed Aiko and hugged her. “Thank you Thank you Thank you…” Isshin repeated. “We all owe you a great deal of thanks.”

Isshin finally let Aiko go as he looked at Hanataro. “Hanataro, when do you think you can bring in the DVD’s for Aiko?”

“I can give them to her tomorrow. I would say tonight but I live off campus so it will have to be tomorrow.” Hanataro told Isshin.

“That’s fine, Hanataro. I have plans for tonight anyway. Tomorrow will be much better.” Aiko replied.

“Ok then, tomorrow it is!” Isshin exclaimed clasping his hands and then rubbing them together. Aiko turned and went back to her seat she looked over at Hanataro and asked.

“May I ask how many disks there are?”

“Six,” Hanataro told her.

“Well that is not too bad.” Aiko then looked over at Ayasegawa. “Ayasegawa, would you be so kind--”

Ayasegawa did not even let her finishing asking him as he blared out.

“YES, my beautiful flower. It will be a joy and pleasure to help you dictate the DVDs!”

Aiko laughed, “How did you know I was going to ask you that?”

Ayasegawa smiled, “A good guess I would have to say.”

Aiko chuckled as they went back to listing to Isshin talk.

\---

Finally, the bell chimed ending class as everyone was dismissed from their classes. Aiko, Ayasegawa, Hanataro, and Nomi went to meet the others in the courtyard on their way they ran into Shuuhei and Ikkaku.

“Hey, Aya, wait up!” Ikkaku shouted out across the grounds.

Ayasegawa and the others turned to see Ikkaku and Shuuhei walking toward them. Aiko started to feel a little nervous as she watched Shuuhei walk toward them.

She placed her hand over her stomach and looked at Nomi. “I think I am going to go get something to eat and sit down.”

“Are you alright?” Nomi asked her as the others turned to look at Aiko walking away.

“I am fine. I just need something to eat.” Aiko called back to them. “ _God, I have to get over this. I cannot let that one little incident keep interfering with me facing Shuuhei._ ” Aiko thought to herself as she walked into the lunchroom.

“Hey baby,” Renji said walking up behind her.

Aiko turned quickly as she placed her hand in the center of Renji’s chest as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

“Stop it, Renji! People are starting to talk about us being a couple.”

“So what, let them talk. They’re just jealous because I have you and they don’t.” Renji said with a bright smile.

“That’s just it, Renji. You don’t have me. We’re friends and that’s all.” Aiko told him.

Renji got a disappointed look on his face, “Come on, Aiko. You’re not going to lay that bit on me about Shuuhei that everyone else is talking about, are you? If you think, he is going to move on you now after a month you’re dead wrong. Shuuhei gave up. He knows he doesn’t stand a chance with you.”

Aiko was looking at Renji she could feel her heart sink with Renji’s words. “ _Renji may be right, Shuuhei and I have not really hung out since he tried to move on me two weeks ago._ ” Aiko thought as she drew her hand to her forehead.

Renji reached for Aiko taking her raised hand into his pulling her close to him. He slid his fingertips under her chin lifting her head to look at him.

“Forget Shuuhei, babe. He’s not the man you want in your life. He hasn’t had a serious relationship since Tomie and to be truthful I don’t think he wants one. She really messed with his head and his heart.”

Renji wrapped his arms around Aiko pulling her even closer to him. She looked up at Renji with sadness in her eyes.

“Look, if Shuuhei really wanted you in his life he would be here now.” Renji told her as he kissed her forehead. “I’ll always be by your side, Aiko. Nothing is going to drag me away from yooooou—Hey!” Renji said as Toshiro and Ikkaku grabbed his arms and dragged him toward the lunchroom exit.

“Hey! Let go of me!” Renji exclaimed.

“In a few minutes, lover boy, we need to talk,” Ikkaku told him as they exited the lunchroom.

Aiko stood there daunted by what just took place as Asako walked up to her.

“Don’t worry they will not beat him too badly” Asako chuckled.

Aiko turned quickly looking at Asako, “that’s not funny, Asako!”

“Wow! I was only kidding” Asako retorted.

“Where are they taking him?” Aiko insisted to know.

“Out to the courtyard, I am guessing,” Asako told her.

Aiko went to step forward as Asako grabbed her wrist.

“Let them go, Aiko. You know how they can be. Just let them talk to Renji then he will be back at your side,” Asako said.

“That’s not it, Asako,” Aiko replied.

“Then what is it?” Asako insisted to know.

Aiko shook her head not saying as word as she walked away from Asako. Catching Aiko quickly Asako told her.

“You know you have been acting really strange the last two weeks. Does this have something to do with what Shuuhei pulled with you in the hall?”

Aiko looked at Asako not speaking to her as she got her food and walked to a table in the lunchroom leaving Asako still standing in line. Aiko got a few minutes of silence until Asako walked up to the table.

“What? Now you’re mad at me for asking what’s wrong?” Asako said sitting across from her.

Aiko still said nothing as she ate her lunch.

“This is bullshit, Aiko. Why don’t you just hook up with Renji and get it over with? I mean you seem to really dig ‘im and he has stuck with you since day one. That tells me he’s in for the long haul at least and not playing you.”

Aiko dropped her head as she drew her hands to her face.

Asako looked quickly around the lunchroom as she then turned her attention back to Aiko.

“Shit! Aiko I didn’t mean to make you cry! I am just saying--”

“I am not crying, Asako. I am just so confused about Shuuhei,” Aiko said cutting Asako off.

Asako sighed as she slumped down in her seat. A few minutes of silence fell between them as Asako sat up quickly.

“I have an idea!” Asako exclaimed as Aiko looked up at her. “If you really want to know how Shuuhei feels about you, ask him to the Winter Festival as a date. Plus, Chiyo is having a Christmas party at her house this year and inviting all of us to it. Ask him to that as well.”

“And what if he tells me no?” Aiko asked.

Asako shrugged her shoulders, “Then you’ll know he’s not interested in you. Then you’re free to be with Renji. At least then you’ll know where you stand with Shuuhei.”

Aiko still looked sad as she replied, “Very true…”

“So are you going to ask him?” Asako questioned.

“I guess so, what do I have to lose?” Aiko said.

“A lot of worrying if you ask me,” Asako told her smiling.

Aiko chuckled slightly, “I _have_ been making a big deal out of this, haven’t I?”

Asako got a sarcastic look on her face as she replied, “Nooo, not at all.”

Aiko started laughing as Asako joined her.

\---

Meanwhile, out in the courtyard Ikkaku, Toshiro and Shuuhei had encircled Renji.

“What’s with having your hands all over Aiko as of late?” Ikkaku barked.

“She doesn’t belong to you, Renji, why are you always hanging on her?” Toshiro insisted to know.

Renji looked at Shuuhei waiting for his question as Shuuhei just stood there looking at him.

“What, I’m not going to get the third degree from you as well?” Renji questioned as he looked at Shuuhei.

“I want you to back off Aiko,” Shuuhei ordered him.

Renji laughed, “Back off. That’s funny, Shuuhei you said that like she belongs to you.”

“She doesn’t belong to anyone especially you, Renji, so back off!” Shuuhei told him.

“Hey, you’re the one that walked from her, not me. I told you I wasn’t about to give up on her. So you have no one to blame but yourself.” Renji retorted.

“I have not given up on her! You’re just moving too fast.” Shuuhei growled.

Renji laughed, “That’s not how Aiko sees it. She sees you as not wanting anything to do with her. And that is all on you bud if you would’ve just followed through with the pass you made on her in the hall two weeks ago things may have been different.”

Renji tuned walking away from them as he replied, “Your loss, Shuuhei. If you would have followed through you would have found out what a great kisser she really is.”

Shuuhei and Ikkaku were shocked at what Renji said as Shuuhei stepped forward and grabbed Renji by his shoulder spinning him around.

“You kissed her?!” Shuuhei insisted to know.

“Of course, I did, and a few times to boot. Too bad her daddy called, or we could have done some serious making out.” Renji replied with a sly chuckle.

Shuuhei could feel his anger building as he clinched his fist. Toshiro grabbed his arm before Shuuhei did something he regretted.

Renji laughed as he turned again walking away once more.

“Don’t worry, Shuuhei. When I am tired of her, I will send her your way.”

Shuuhei could feel Toshiro’s grip on his arm tighten as he pulled it away from Toshiro.

“Now I am going to kick his ass!” Toshiro growled.

“We have to get Aiko away from Renji before he hurts her,” Ikkaku replied.

Shuuhei and Toshiro looked at Ikkaku shocked by what he said.

“What?! Aiko is a good friend now; I don’t want to see her get her heart broken by Renji.”

“Weren’t you and Renji such good buddies?” Toshiro asked.

“We are, but he’s just being an asshole now because he thinks he has Aiko where he wants her.”

“Well I am about to prove him so very wrong,” Shuuhei said looking the direction Renji walked off in.

\---

Chemistry went off without a hitch as Aiko attended class and then moved on to Biology. While in Biology, Shuuhei keep looking her way with a friendly smile. Aiko would smile back but tried not to make eyes contact with him. For when she did, she found herself getting lost in them and paying no attention to Ichimaru Sensei.

At one instant Aiko was lost in dreamland when Izuru walked up placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Aiko, are you alright?” Izuru whispered.

“Huh?” Aiko softly replied as his soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, “Oh, Izuru. I am sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Izuru smiled warmly at her as he patted her shoulder gently and moved on around the room.

Once class had ended, Aiko took out of the room like a flash leaving everyone behind.

”Wow! What’s up with Aiko?” Nomi asked.

“Good question, Nomi.” Chiyo replied. 

After Biology Aiko walked to her dorm room, it seemed like a long walk, as she got lost in her thoughts.

“ _How am I going to ask Shuuhei to the Winter Festival and Christmas party? I have never asked a guy out in my life!_ ” Aiko sighed as she looked ahead of her. She could see the dorms not far now. She starts thinking of ways to ask Shuuhei when all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

“Aiko, wait up.”

Aiko turned seeing Shuuhei running toward her. “ _Stay cool Aiko. You can do this_ ” Aiko said to herself as she stopped and waited for Shuuhei to catch up with her.

“Wow! I did not think I was going to find you. You took out of Bio so quick.” Shuuhei said as he stopped next to her.

“Sorry, Shuuhei, I didn’t know you needed to talk to me, or I would’ve waited for you,” Aiko told him.

“Nah… I didn’t need to talk to you. I just wanted to spend a little time with you,” Shuuhei replied.

Aiko felt her heart quicken and her face turn red as she turned and started walking to the dorms.

“Hey, wait up!” Shuuhei said rushing after her.

As they walked along side by side Shuuhei looked Aiko’s way and started to chuckle.

Aiko looked over at him, “What is so funny, Shuuhei?”

“Well if you remember a month ago. We walked this same path and you had the same look on your face then as you do now.”

“Really? And what look might that be?” Aiko asked as she stopped walking.

“A look of being so nervous you could jump right out of your skin,” Shuuhei said stopping next to her. He then turned to look into Aiko’s eyes.

“Why are you so scared of me, Aiko?”

“I… I’m not scared of you, Shuuhei. It’s just… well… I’m not scared of you!” Aiko retorted as she turned and stormed away from Shuuhei.

“Hey hey hey!” Shuuhei replied as he grabbed her hand to stop her. Aiko stopped as her heart did a back flip in her chest when Shuuhei grabbed her hand. She looked toward the ground as Shuuhei lifted her head with his fingertips.

“So you say you’re not scared of me, but your eyes tell me a different story, as do your action toward me.”

“I’m not scared of you, Shuuhei. You just confuse me. I don’t know how to act and I feel like I am being suffocated whenever you’re around me.”

“Don’t feel bad, I feel the same way when I’m with you. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way and I’m trying to sort it all out. I just don’t want to rush into something and end up regretting it later.”

Aiko looked to her left as she asked, “Do you like me, Shuuhei?” She then looked back at him.

Shuuhei stood there shocked she asked him that. “Well yeah, I like you!”

“So if I ask you to go to the Winter Festival with me, would you go?”

“I thought we were all going as a group,” Shuuhei replied.

“Alright then, what if I asked you to the Christmas party Chiyo is having?”

Shuuhei ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the ground, “I thought Renji was taking you to that.”

“No, he hasn’t mentioned it to me,” Aiko said.

Shuuhei looked back up at Aiko with a broad smile, “I would be honored to take you to that party.”

“I’m asking you so therefore I’ll be taking you.”

Shuuhei chuckled, “I don’t care who asked who as long as I am with you.” Shuuhei said touching her cheek.

Aiko started to blush as she cast her eyes down.

“Please look at me, Aiko.”

Aiko brought her gaze up from the ground as she looked into Shuuhei’s eyes. They stood there for a few seconds as both of them started closing the gap between them. Just before their lips touched, Aiko pulled back quickly and ran off towards the dorms.

“AIKO!” Shuuhei shouted to her as he reached out to stop her, but she was too far from his reach.

“ _I am sorry, Shuuhei._ ” Aiko thought to herself as she ran into the building.

\---

Once Aiko was in her room, she quickly got everything she needed and left for the train station. Once off the train and walking to the bus stop to take her to the store, her mind still ran wild with the thought of Shuuhei. No matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the feelings she was having for him.

Aiko sighed heavily, “ _It runs deeper than any feeling I have ever had for a guy or a friend._ ” Aiko though to herself with another deep sigh.

As Aiko stood waiting for the bus, an elder woman spoke up.

“Love is such a confusing emotion. Isn’t it, my dear?”

Aiko turned to look at the old woman, “Excuse me, were you speaking to me?” Aiko asked in a polite manner.

The old woman giggled as she looked at Aiko, “Yes, child, I was.”

“But I’m not in love,” Aiko replied.

“Oh? Well, I must have mistaken those heavy sighs with something else.”

Aiko watched the old woman step towards the curb as the bus approached them. “Although, I have never heard a sigh like yours and it not meaning the person was in love. I must be losing my touch.”

Aiko stood there daunted by the old woman as she watched her climb aboard the bus.

“ _Am I in love with Shuuhei?_ ” Aiko shook her head, “ _How can that be? I have only known him for a month and to think about it I really don’t know him_!”

“Miss… Excuse me, Miss?” The bus driver said to Aiko pulling her from her thoughts. Aiko looked at the bus driver as he asked, “Are you boarding this bus?”

Aiko nodded as she stepped forward onto the bus. Aiko quickly found a seat as she saw the old woman sitting a few seats behind her.

On the entire ride to the store and back to the train station not far from the school, Aiko could not forget what that old woman told her. She walked slowly towards the school still deep in thought.

“ _I’ve never been in love before, maybe that’s why I feel the way I do around Shuuhei!_ ” Aiko’s eyes widened as she thought, “ _And Shuuhei said he feels the same around me!_ ” Aiko shook her head frantically, “ _NO! You idiot! Shuuhei is not in love with you, stop flattering yourself_! _He’s been in love before. I’m sure he wouldn’t be acting like this if he was in love with me_!” 

Finally, Aiko made it back to the dorms a little before eight. She was shocked she made it back because she was not really sure of how she did it with her mind so cluttered with the thought of her being in love.

She made her dinner and sat down to eat as her phone chimed telling her she had a text. She picked up her phone and looked at it.

“OH MY GOD! I have twelve text messages! Was I that out of it?” Aiko exclaimed as she started checking them all.

Three were from Asako; four were from Renji, three more were from Chiyo and the last two were from Toshiro.

Aiko quickly text them back, all but Renji as she sat wondering if she should feed the fire any more than she already had with him.

Aiko sat finishing her dinner as she waited for their return text.


	17. Chapter 17

The week flew by for Aiko and the others as she found it being Tuesday morning once again. Aiko woke up early that morning. Her eyes did not even get to open properly before Shuuhei popped right into her mind.

“Oh God, I really need to shake this off! He can’t be in love with me! Can he?”

Aiko was finding herself a real mess as of late. She really did not get to see her friends the last part of the week with grading for Aizen, helping Momo with the Winter Festival and her trying to dictate the DVDs for the school’s annual play, which she only watched the first episode before she fell asleep on the couch. Therefore, everything that had happened the last week had been building upon her.

“Gees! I have to get it together or I am going to lose my mind!” Aiko pondered as she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock. It was 6:15. The only people that were up this early were Asako and Toshiro. Sure enough, as Aiko got up and opened the door Asako was standing right in front of her with a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt, probably her night outfit. 

“Hey, girl,” she yawned.

“Asako, why are you up so early? Did someone ruin your sleep again?”

“Yeah, it was the dork above me. His damn alarm clock rang for 20 minutes before he considered shutting the damn thing off!” Asako grunted in a very sleepy tone. “And my classes start at 8! Gees!”

“Well don’t just stand there! Come in, I’ll fix you a coffee,” Aiko said going to the kitchen and opening the cupboard.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” Asako said taking a seat at the table.

“Oh no, I just woke up myself,” Aiko yawned. “Sex Ed first thing at 8! That’s the biggest blunder in terms of school schedule!” she complained.

“Well, shit happens even in high-class schools,” Asako shrugged as Aiko handed her a cup of coffee.

Aiko sat down at the table and cradled her head with her palms spacing out again.

“Damn, girl! You sure make some good coffee! Wait a second…” Asako interrupted herself, throwing a suspicious look to Aiko. “I don’t like that face of yours. Speak up,” she demanded.

“Last week I asked Shuuhei to go with me to Chiyo’s party,” Aiko said in a monotone voice still looking blankly ahead of her.

“And?”

“And he said he’d love to,” Aiko continued with the same tone.

“Then why the hell is your face so long?!” Asako said jumping up from her seat. “That’s great news! Oh, I get it…” Asako grinned with a sly expression. “You fell for him, didn’t you? I can tell just by the look on your face.”

“Is it so obvious?” Aiko said still spaced out.

“Come on, girl! Snap out of it! This is a reason to be on cloud nine not in la la land! Now go and freshen up!” Asako ordered shoving Aiko into the bathroom.

\---

While Aiko was getting ready for the day, Asako was waiting for her in the living room finishing her coffee. When Aiko came out of the bathroom, she was radiant with a wide smile on her face.

“Now that’s more like it!” Asako admired her. “Go out there and show him he won’t regret his decision! I’m off to make some order around my room, the place looks like world war three right now.” She grunted.

“That bad?” Aiko questioned.

“Heh, last time you stepped into my room it was neat and clean.”

“That?! That was neat and clean?! Asako, I really need to pay you a visit on the weekend!” Aiko said.

“I won’t mind.”

“Then it’s settled.” Aiko smiled as Asako went out the door.

After Asako left, Aiko had time to catch a short breakfast. After she finished, she grabbed her school bag and went out the door. She had a spring in her step and emanated self-confidence. As she got into Sex Ed class all the heads turned towards her as she walked back to her seat near Toshiro and Hanataro. Asako gave her a wink as nearly all the boys in the class were staring at her in awe.

“My, my, someone sure is glowing today,” Matsumoto said with a smile stopping at Aiko’s desk. “You might just steal my fans, Aiko.” Matsumoto turned towards the class.

“I assure you I have no intention doing that,” Aiko said.

“I’m sure you don’t, neither of us does,” Matsumoto said giving a wink at Aiko. “Now let’s get going. Today we’ll be talking about male sexual organs and how boys have a tendency to think with them.” Matsumoto said turning back to the class.

The female audience of the class along with some boys burst into a roar of laughter, which did not calm down that easily.

“Now, settle down and let’s discuss the matter.” Matsumoto smiled at her class.

While the class went on, Renji looked several times Aiko’s way. She noticed it but didn’t look his way. Renji wrote down a note and threw it to Aiko. She carefully opened the note and read, “Meet me in the hall after class.”

Aiko folded the note again and slipped it into her pocket, nodding to Renji who gave her a big grin.

\---

When the bell chimed for the class to end Aiko waited for Renji outside in the hallway. Renji came out of the class with a big grin on his face with Ikkaku close behind. As he went on to his other class, Ikkaku kept looking over his shoulder at Renji.

“What was that all about?” Aiko wondered.

“Hey, babe,” Renji said coming closer to Aiko and wrapping his arm around her waist. “You must be wondering what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said grinning widely at her.

“Yeah…” Aiko said, trying gently to squeeze out of his hold.

“Well, I was wondering…if you might want to go to Chiyo’s Christmas party with me?” Renji continued.

“Oh, Renji, I’d love to but…the thing is…I’m going with someone else.” Aiko stammered in a very nervous voice.

Renji’s hands suddenly dropped down for her waist as he went back a step and glared at her before saying. 

“Who is it? It’s Shuuhei, isn’t it?! Why him, Aiko? Why not me? Why did you choose him instead of me?” Renji roared bursting into a full-blown fit.

“Renji, you are kind and talented and…good looking, but…” Aiko tried to say.

“But what? What, Aiko?” Renji snapped at her.

“There’s only one place in my heart and…it tears me apart to say this to you but…you’re not the one who’s in it right now,” Aiko said.

“Oh, so I’m left as the puppy dog while Shuuhei gets the loot right? Is that it? You left me for that good for nothing coward?” Renji raged again.

“Renji, don’t do this! You know very well, we only had a friendship going on between the two of us! Don’t ruin it!” Aiko said.

“You should tell that to Shuuhei, not me!” Renji said as he stormed off.

“Renji! Don’t turn your back on me!” Aiko said with a sad tone of voice as Renji walked away not paying attention to her.

Aiko stood there in shock as a tear trickled down her cheek. She slowly headed towards the school courtyard. She sat down at a table and dropped her head on her folded arms.

“Just perfect, now I lost a friend! So much for following your heart...”

As Aiko sat there sulking Ayasegawa walked by the table.

“Aiko?” he said as he noticed her. “What’s wrong, my lovely flower?”

“If life is a lemon I want my money back,” Aiko grunted with her face still buried in her arms. 

Ayasegawa sat down next to her and lifted her head to face him. “Why are you crying, my sweet spring flower?” Ayasegawa asked with a concerned tone.

“Renji asked me to go to Chiyo’s Christmas party with him but I told him I was already going with Shuuhei and he got mad, yelled at me and stormed off. I hate losing a friend, Aya.” Aiko said drowning in tears again.

“Aiko! Don’t let that brute friend of mine make you tarnish your beautiful face with tears!” Ayasegawa said as he tried to hug Aiko, who dropped her head on his shoulder and started crying even harder, Ayasegawa stroked her hair. “There, there, too much water will make even the loveliest flower pale,” he said wiping away her tears. 

“But what if I’ve lost him as a friend forever?” Aiko said still sobbing.

“If he makes you cry, that insensitive fool doesn’t deserve to enjoy your company,” Ayasegawa told her wiping away her tears once more. “What could a humble being like me do to make you feel better?” 

“It’s ok, Aya,” Aiko said with a sad smile on her face. “I’ll get over it.”

“Oh no, I insist,” he said. “When I feel down I like to look around me and admire the beauty of the world. It makes me realize that no matter how down I am there always is a spark of happiness somewhere. Come.” Ayasegawa said gently pulling her hand.

“Where are we going?” Aiko said.

“You will see, my lovely flower,” Ayasegawa said leading her to the Arts building. “I hope I’m not making you late for anything am I?”

“Oh no, I have an hour break.”

“Why, that is perfect! Now follow me,” he said leading her into the building.

Ayasegawa took her through a series of corridors and stairs only to arrive in front of a door. He opened the door for her and invited her in.

Aiko fearfully stepped into the light. The sight was amazing. The place Ayasegawa had led her to was a beautiful terrace on top of the art building. It was not visible from downstairs but it was amazing. The terrace was sheltered by a series of arches made by vines that wrapped around a metallic grid that covered the terrace. From up on the roof the school garden was visible. It offered a spectacular sight, even in full autumn. The trees were now coated with golden and red shades and the drifting foliage carried around by the wind gave the scenery the atmosphere of a fairytale.

“Aya…this is…wonderful!” Aiko said turning back to him.

“I’m afraid you can’t appreciate the full extent of its beauty in fall, but I am glad you like it,” Ayasegawa said with a content smile on his face.

“What is this place?” Aiko asked.

“This is where we hold our classes in spring and summer. A sight of exceptional beauty and one which provides inspiration to even the gloomiest soul, Professor Komamura arranged for it about two years ago with Kenpachi and Ichimaru.” Ayasegawa explained.

“It’s like a real-time fairytale.” Aiko dreamily said.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

“Yes, quite a lot. Thanks, Aya.” Aiko said smiling at him.

“Anytime, my dear, I’d hate to see your beauty fade away with a frown,” Ayasegawa said.

“I really appreciate it,” she said hugging him.

“It was my pleasure,” Ayasegawa replied hugging her back.

Ayasegawa accompanied Aiko down the stairs and out of the Arts building.

“I have to go to Philosophy now, see you later in Arts, ok?”

“Of course,” he said giving a graceful bow as Aiko parted with him.

Aiko headed towards Philosophy class in a hurry. As she turned the corner, she bumped into none other than Shuuhei.

“Oh, hi!” Aiko said turning a slight shade of pink.

“Aiko, where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you! Let’s go before class starts.” Shuuhei said and Aiko quickly followed.

They both entered the class and took their seats. Aiko waved to Toshiro who was already sitting next to his deskmate who, as always, was giving her killer looks. Not a minute later professor Kyoraku entered the room.

“Good morning, class,” Shunsui said as he assumed his position at his desk. “We’re going to have a rather interesting subject today. I’d like us to talk about Immanuel Kant today. The work we will be referring to is called Foundations of the Metaphysic of Morals. The text we will be discussing on is found on page 44,” he said opening his own book. “What do you think about his concept called the categorical imperative?”

Aiko raised her hand into the air.

“Aiko?” Shunsui said.

“I have to say I disagree with Kant’s belief to some degree,” Aiko replied.

“And why is that?”

“Because Kant talks about how actions that have a direct influence on us and help us achieve our purpose are the only ones that matter,” Aiko answered. “He states that if a person does a good deed it shouldn’t be praised unless it was done by duty and I have to disagree. People who do good deeds from their own free will with no actual purpose other than helping or spreading a bit of joy are the ones who should be praised especially due to the fact they have no gain in it but choose to do it anyway.”

“Nicely said, Aiko.” Shunsui approved as Shuuhei’s hand rose into the air as well.

“Shuuhei?”

“And the fact he considers everything that doesn’t have a direct result isn’t a useful action is not applicable in today’s society because we can’t always follow a direct path to lead us to our objective.”

“Very good! What would you say about his quote, ‘Always act accordingly to such a maxim that may, in time, become a universal law’? Aiko?” Shunsui said as Aiko’s hand darted up once more.

“Well, Kant is an adept of utilitarianism and according to this belief he tries to simplify our ways of living through avoiding what he considers to be unnecessary.”

“Very good, anyone else?” Shunsui asked as another girl from the class raised her hand.

“I believe that although Kant has a very practical view of how to live and if he is mostly right, his beliefs are to say the least a bit exaggerated, because we cannot always do what we please in order to achieve our goals and we must sometimes make compromises or even do someone else’s bidding.”

“Very correct, I liked this discussion. For next time you will have a page-long essay about this text. I want it complete with ideas arguments and your own opinion about the text. You may as well start now.” Shunsui said as they all opened their notebooks and started writing down the essay.

Aiko and Shuuhei were quietly working on their assignment while Shunsui was walking through the lines. 

“I liked how you supported your opinion,” Shuuhei whispered.

“Really?” Aiko said getting a gleam in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Shuuhei said to her.

“I’m glad you did,” Aiko whispered back giving him a broad smile.

As the class went on Aiko suddenly dropped her pen onto to the floor where it bounced off a couple of feet.

“Oh damn!” Aiko muttered under her breath, but before she could even look for the pen Shuuhei had already picked it up for her and was handing it to her.

“Here you go,” he said.

Aiko looked at him a bit surprised then took her pen back.

“Thank you,” she said in a dazed tone.

“You’re welcome,” Shuuhei said smiling at her.

Aiko’s eyes widened, as she stared at him dazed for a second, then as her face turned pink she quickly looked down into her notebook as Shuuhei did the same.

“Autumn is such a romantic season, don’t you agree?” Kyoraku said in a low voice to Aiko and Shuuhei as he walked by pushing up his glasses.

Aiko and Shuuhei looked at each other then back at Shunsui who turned once again to Shuuhei. “Shuuhei, come by my desk after class, I have some business with you.”

“Yes Sir,” Shuuhei said.

After the bell chimed, Aiko got up.

“See you in English,” Aiko said to Shuuhei as she walked out of the class.

After most everyone had left, Shuuhei went up to Shunsui’s desk.

“Ah, Shuuhei, I need your help with something,” Shunsui said.

“What is it?” Shuuhei asked.

“Well you see, I got some valuable vases from Yamamoto and he told me to put them around my class and I really need to go to an appointment. Can you take care of it for me?”

“Sure,” Shuuhei said in a cool tone.

“You’re a good boy,” Shunsui said patting him on the back then getting his coat on. “All of them are in those boxes over there in the book room. Don’t break any of them or Yamamoto will kill me,” he said with a pleading expression as he walked out the door.

Shuuhei then started unpacking the vases from the boxes. There were about seven of them. He managed to fit in six of them around the class but he was left with one.

“Great, where do I put this one?” he pondered scratching his head. “I know!” 

Shuuhei picked up the vase and opened the classroom door as he saw his target, the book cabinet to the left of the classroom. He put it right next to the cabinet but then thought it might get knocked down so he put it up above it.

“That should be good,” he said and dusted his hands after a job well done.

However, just as he was doing that Renji came around the corner. He was at first surprised then got a mad look on his face and went straight for Shuuhei punching him with all his might throwing Shuuhei on the floor sliding a few feet.

“What the Hell is wrong with you?!” Shuuhei said wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know, you backstabbing son of a bitch!” Renji yelled as he lifted Shuuhei off the floor.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Shuuhei asked confused.

“Ok, knock it off with the victim attitude and tell me what the hell you did to Aiko!” Renji said with a threatening stare.

“I didn’t do anything to her, you idiot, now let me go!” Shuuhei said shaking off Renji’s grip. 

“You’re gonna pay!” Renji said going for him once more, but he was caught by the shoulder of his coat by Ikkaku.

“Cut it out, man! What’s wrong with you?” Ikkaku asked.

“What’s wrong? He took Aiko right from under my nose like the cowardly bastard he is!” Renji snapped back.

“Whoa there, last time I checked it was her choice, not yours,” Shuuhei said.

“I’m not gonna let you take her away from me!” Renji threatened.

“Hey hothead, did you consider, by any chance, what she might feel instead of putting yourself in the spotlight?” Ikkaku retorted. “Ever since two weeks ago you’ve been walking around like you own the place. Aiko is not your property nor will she ever be. You go on about how you scored with her and how you won’t let anyone take her away, but have you ever given even a damn thought about what she might want or how she might feel about this whole damn thing?”

Renji flipped as he said. “You know what, Ikkaku? I don’t need you either so you can fuck off!” Renji yelled at Ikkaku as he shoved him into the book cabinet.

It all took a split second. The cabinet shook under the force of Renji’s shove and Ikkaku’s body weight. Shuuhei’s eyes widened as the vase he had put just moments ago on the cabinet spun around a few times then crashed loudly into Ikkaku’s head as he crumbled to the floor.

“Ikkaku! IKKAKU!” Shuuhei yelled shaking him. 

As Shuuhei was desperately trying to wake Ikkaku, Renji was standing there shocked and scared of what he had just done as Ayasegawa strolled across the hall. When he saw Ikkaku on the floor with blood oozing out of his head he dropped his paint, brushes, and paper he had in his arms. 

“IKKAKU!” he yelled as he rushed to his side.

“Ayasegawa, help me get him to Doctor Unohana fast!” Shuuhei said as he and Ayasegawa lifted Ikkaku off the floor and carried him towards the infirmary. Shuuhei turned his head looking over his shoulder towards Renji. “Don’t just stand there, you idiot! Help us out!” 

Renji was shaken somewhat from his shocked state as he helped the two of them get Ikkaku to the doctor’s office.

\---

“Madarame! What happened?” Isane demanded to know.

“A vase just crashed into his head,” Shuuhei explained as he and Ayasegawa laid Ikkaku on the bed under the still dazed looks of Renji.

“What in the world happened?!” Doctor Unohana said as she saw Isane desperately trying to stop Ikkaku’s bleeding. “We need to call an ambulance!”

“My car is faster! I’ll take him there!” Ayasegawa said jumping up.

“Then go get it ready!” Doctor Unohana dismissed him as he turned to Shuuhei. “I’ll bandage him up to last until you get to the hospital. I’ll make arrangements for them to meet you there when you arrive,” she said quickly taking care of Ikkaku with Isane. “Now go!” she said when she finished.

“Renji! RENJI!” Shuuhei said.

“Uh? What?” Renji uttered as he woke from his state of shock.

“Help me get him to Ayasegawa’s car!” Shuuhei said as he and Renji took him to the car that was parked outside the school. It was a beautiful dark blue convertible Mercedes and its engine was already started and ready to go. 

As soon as the three of them got in Ayasegawa stepped on the pedal and they were off in a trail of smoke. As soon as they left, Doctor Unohana and Isane rushed back to the office to call the hospital. Meanwhile, the four of them were on their way to the hospital.

“Watch how you’re holding him, Shuuhei. He may be my friend but I will kill you both if you ruin my beautiful white leather interior!” Ayasegawa complained.

“He’s bleeding his guts out and all you care about your leatherwork?!” Shuuhei said.

“Just…try not to stain it, ok?” Ayasegawa said as he stepped on the pedal even more.

The tires screeched as Ayasegawa took the bends like a professional drifter. When they finally got to the hospital a team of doctors was waiting at the entrance. They put Ikkaku on a stretcher and rushed him into Emergency room. As the doctors examined Ikkaku and took care of him, Shuuhei was sitting on a couch with his head in his palms.

“Why the hell did I put that damn vase up there?” Shuuhei said to himself while Ayasegawa was pacing the floor like a caged tiger and Renji was sitting once again deep in though leaning against a wall.

\---

Back at the school, Aiko entered the Arts room. Surprisingly enough Ayasegawa was nowhere in sight. She instead caught a glimpse of professor Komamura.

“Ah, Aiko! Welcome,” he said in his usual warm tone of voice.

“Have you seen Ayasegawa, professor?” Aiko asked.

“As a matter of fact, I haven’t and I was just wondering where he might be. It must be something serious for him to miss my class. However, I’m sure he’ll do fine regardless. He has a very bright mind.” Komamura assured her.

“I guess you are right,” Aiko said in a still worried tone.

“No need to worry, I am sure he is fine. Now try to unwind a bit. After all, this is one of our main purposes here,” he said as he left to his own easel.

Everyone around her was working on their paintings, but Aiko couldn’t concentrate on the painting.

“Why would he skip class? He said he would come, and this is his favorite class! I can’t imagine a reason he would skip it.” Aiko thought.

Lunch finally came as Aiko walked from the classroom; Ayasegawa was still on the four front of her mind.

“Where could he be? He did not say a thing about having to be somewhere else earlier. I hope he’s alright.” Aiko thought to herself. 

After Aiko got her lunch she walked to the courtyard, walking along to their usual sitting spot. Aiko could see Nomi waving frantically to get her attention.

When Aiko reached the table the only four sitting there were Toshiro, Chiyo, Nomi, and Hanataro.

“What’s up, Aiko? You look depressed.” Hanataro told her.

Toshiro looked up from his lunch with Hanataro’s comment with a worried look.

“Are you alright, Aiko?” Toshiro asked, “Those idiots didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, nothing like that. I’m worried. I haven’t seen any of them since Philosophy. Well, I saw Shuuhei in that class, but what is odd is Aya was not in Art, and he lives for that class.”

“I am sure they’re fine,” Chiyo replied, moving over so Aiko could set next to her.

“Where’s Asako?” Aiko asked as she took a seat.

“Oh, she’s helping Yoruichi Sensei out today,” Toshiro replied.

“Oh?” Aiko replied.

“Yoruichi Sensei? What’s up with that?” Chiyo asked.

“Well for the Winter Festival this year Aiko gave Momo a great idea,” Toshiro said.

Chiyo looked over at Aiko as she asked, “And what was that, Aiko?”

“Well since I have been here, I’ve seen a lot of the teachers using the dojos as much as the students. Therefore, I thought it would be cool to raise money for the Junior-Senior Trip with a Kendo Expedition or well… a Martial Arts Expedition between the teachers and students of this school.”

“You mean to tell me Yoruichi Sensei went for this?” Nomi exclaimed.

“Hook, line, and sinker. She loved the idea and so did the other teachers.” Toshiro replied.

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Aiko?” Chiyo asked. “I mean there are some kids around here the teachers would love to beat the crap out of.”

“And I’m sure it is the same with the students to the teachers,” Nomi added.

Toshiro chuckled, “She knew that, and that’s one reason she did it. It’s not a real match only a show match. The participants will have gear on and three good hits will proclaim the winner. I also think it’ll help with some of the kids that think they can kick anybody’s ass.”

“True, some of the guys around here think they are god’s gift when it comes to fighting,” Chiyo said.

“I wonder if Momo got the permission sheets copied yet to hand out to the students.” Aiko pondered.

“So the students that are going to fight have to have permission from their parents?” Nomi asked.

“Oh yeah!” Toshiro replied. “If one of the kids gets into the ring without that and the teacher even touches him or her, the teacher and the school could be sued.” 

“Oh wow!” Nomi said, “I did not know that.”

The five of them sat and chatted for the rest of the hour enjoying their lunch when Aiko got from her seat.

“Time for Trig?” Toshiro asked.

Aiko nodded.

“Well, you won’t see Ikkaku or Renji in there,” Chiyo chuckled.

“On the contrary, they have been in class every week since I started here,” Aiko replied.

“You know it’s sad when it takes a pretty face to get you to come to class,” Hanataro replied.

Aiko chuckled, “I have to agree with you, Hanataro. However, as long as it gets them to class that is all that matters, right?” 

The group chuckled as Aiko waved, “Bye Hanataro! I will see you three in English.” 

Chiyo, Nomi, and Toshiro nodded as Aiko walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Once in Trigonometry class, Aiko took her seat and she watched the door up until the time the tardy bell chimed. Aiko sighed heavily as she turned in her desk facing the front of the class. 

“ _Where are they? No Aya in Art, now no Renji and Ikkaku in Trig, I pray nothing bad happened_.” Aiko lowered her head to her desk resting it on her folded arms. “ _Renji was really upset after I told him I was going to Chiyo’s party with Shuuhei. I hope he did not go looking for Shuuhei._ ” 

Aiko was far from focused on the teacher in Trigonometry as Shinji walked up and down the aisles of the desk. Aiko still did her worksheet he assigned, but she could not shake the thought of not seeing the guys this last hour at lunch. 

Finally, the bell chimed to dismiss class as Aiko got up and quickly left the room. She did not like this weird feeling that something was wrong. As she quickly went to the courtyard looking around and saw no one, she turned and went back to the lockers. She knew someone she knew had to be there. As she turned the corner, she ran into Hanataro. 

“Oh Hanataro! I am so sorry! Are you ok?” Aiko asked him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I am fine but you don’t look so good. What is wrong, Aiko?” Hanataro asked. 

“I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach something is wrong.” Aiko told him. 

“Like what?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like this feeling.” Aiko replied. 

“Come on, I will help you look for one of the guys while I walk you to class.” Hanataro said. 

“Thank you Hanataro, but won’t that make you late to class?” Aiko asked him as they started walking toward Aiko’s English class. 

“No, classes are over for me for today. It just means my mom will have to wait a little longer for me to get to the car, but she will be fine.” Hanataro said. 

“Thank you,” Aiko told him. 

“Think nothing of it.” Hanataro replied with a meek smile. 

\--- 

As Hanataro and Aiko drew closer to the English class, she didn’t see any of her friends. As Hanataro and Aiko stopped at the door, they heard Chiyo shout out to Aiko. 

“AIKO! Oh My God I have been looking everywhere for you!” 

Chiyo ran up to Aiko half out of breath as she lowered herself down resting her hands on her knees. 

“Aiko… Ikkaku… Renji… Hospital!” Chiyo told her still trying to catch her breath. 

Aiko grabbed Chiyo by her shoulders and lifted her up quickly to look at her. 

“WHAT?!” Aiko exclaimed. “Chiyo, are Ikkaku and Renji in the hospital?!” 

Chiyo nodded her head. 

“What happened?!” Aiko exclaimed again. 

Chiyo lifted her hand and gestured to give her a second. Aiko stood there frantic waiting for the bad news. Finally, Chiyo caught her breath. 

“There was a fight and Ikkaku got hit in the head with a vase. Split his head open so Unohana called Osaka General Hospital.” 

“So Renji is alright?” Aiko asked. 

“Yeah, Ayasegawa drove Ikkaku to the hospital and Renji and Shuuhei helped with him.” Chiyo told her. 

Aiko looked around the hall franticly as she replied, “I need someone with a car.” 

“Calm down, Aiko. There is nothing we can do, Ikkaku is already it the hospital and in good hands.” Chiyo told her. 

“But!” Aiko responded. 

“Come on, we will get more news later after English.” Chiyo said taking her arm and leading her into class. 

Aiko was not pleased at this but knew Chiyo was right there was nothing she could do but be there for moral support. However, she couldn’t help but worry about the whole ordeal. 

\--- 

As class went forward, Juushiro kept walking by Aiko giving her concerned looks a few times he even stopped and asked. 

“Are you alright, Aiko?” 

Aiko would nod, giving him a weak smile and Juushiro would move along to the next desk. 

Aiko was about to go crazy as she sat watching the clock waiting for class to end. It felt like it was taking forever and it definitely was the longest hour of Aiko’s life. 

Finally, the belled chimed to end class as Aiko jumped up with her things in her arms and rushed to the door. However, Juushiro called to her stopping her in her tracks.    

“Aiko, would you come here please?” 

Aiko turned unremittingly as she walked back to Juushiro’s desk. Juushiro looked at her waiting for all the students to exit the room. Aiko felt as if she was going to crawl out of her skin as she stood there. 

 _“Come on! What did you want? Get it over with! I need to go see Dr. Unohana and see if she’s heard anything!”_ Aiko thought to herself. Just then, the last student walked out the door. 

“Aiko, what is wrong with you today? I have never seen you so on edge.” Juushiro told her placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“I got news about Ikkaku and I’m worried about him,” Aiko said. 

Juushiro smiled as walked to his desk, “I figured as much. Give me a few seconds and I will drive you to the hospital he is at.” 

Aiko got a shocked look on her face, “Oh No! I don’t want to put you out!” 

Juushiro looked at Aiko as he replied, “You will not be putting me out, Aiko. I drive past the hospital everyday to go to and from school.” 

“But won’t your wife wonder why you’re coming home late?” Aiko exclaimed. 

Juushiro smiled a warm smile, “I am sorry to say there is no Mrs. Ukitake. I will be going home to an empty apartment.” 

Aiko blushed slightly as she cast her eyes down. “I am sorry, I just assumed.” 

Juushiro chuckled as he walked up to Aiko lifting her head with his fingertips. 

“You assumed what? A good-looking man like me would have a wife?” 

Aiko blushed more as she said, “well… Yeah.” 

“She is out there somewhere,” Juushiro replied walking past Aiko. “I just haven’t found her yet.” 

Aiko turned looking at Juushiro as he stopped at the door and turned looking at her. “Well are we going or are you going to stand there daunted by me not being married?” 

Aiko smiled as she walked toward him, “Thank you so much for this, Ukitake Sensei.” 

Juushiro lifted his finger at her, “It’s after school hours.” 

Aiko chuckled, “Sorry, Juushiro, thank you.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Aiko. I do so enjoy talking with you,” Juushiro told her as he turned walking from the room. However, to his surprise Toshiro, Chiyo and Nomi were standing in the hall right in front of them. 

“Well now,” Juushiro replied. “I guess you all want to go as well.” 

The three of them nodded as Aiko smiled a bright big smile. Juushiro looked at the lot of them as he chuckled. 

“Alright then, let’s go,” Juushiro said motioning for them to follow. 

The three of them fell behind Juushiro as Aiko walked at his side.  

\---   

As they walked along, they walked past Byakuya’s class as he was exiting it. Juushiro nodded to Byakuya as Byakuya did the same to Juushiro. Byakuya turned watching them walk by and out the front door. 

Once outside Juushiro stopped walking as he told them, “Wait here and I will go get the car.” 

Aiko and the others nodded as Juushiro disappeared into the parking lot. After a few seconds of Juushiro walking away, Byakuya walked from the building seeing Aiko standing with her friends. 

He walked up to her and the group as he asked, “Aiko, may I speak to you?” 

Aiko looked at Byakuya, “I am sorry Kuchiki Sensei. I am waiting for Ukitake Sensei to pull the car around to pick us up. He’s going to take us to the hospital to see Ikkaku.” 

Byakuya got a displeased look on his face as he replied, “I thought you and I had a talk about that bunch and decided it would be best if you stayed away from them.” 

Toshiro looked away from Aiko and Byakuya as he mumbled under his breath. “You mean you decided.” 

Byakuya looked over at Toshiro slightly displeased. “I hear you have started hanging around that bunch as well.” 

“What I do is none of your business. Shuuhei and I have been friends longer than you have been a teacher.” Toshiro remarked. 

“Toshiro…” Aiko said in a corrective tone. 

“Aiko, please.” Byakuya said gently taking her arm in his hand and leading her away from the others. “I think you should just go back to your room and not worry yourself about that bunch.” 

Aiko stopped walking as she pulled her arm from Byakuya’s hold causing him to stop as well. 

“Byakuya, please, they’re my friends. They don’t influence me in any way. I’m my own person and will do as I see fit. I don’t follow my friends in what they do.” Aiko told him. 

“Yes, I am sure you don’t. However, that bunch will still give you a bad reputation. You don’t need something like that following you around. I think you should return to your room.” 

While Byakuya talked to Aiko, Juushiro pulled up to get them. Toshiro opened the back door to the silver Bentley as Chiyo and Nomi climbed in the car. 

“What is going on with Byakuya and Aiko?” Juushiro asked looking their way. 

“He is trying to talk Aiko out of going to see Ikkaku,” Toshiro replied as he sat next to Nomi in the back seat. 

Juushiro opened his car door and stepped out walking over to Byakuya and Aiko. The closer he got to them he heard Aiko talking. 

“Shuuhei and the others are not bad people.” 

Juushiro was smiling a warm smile as he replied, “Are you ready, Aiko?” 

Aiko looked over at Juushiro, “Yes I am, thank you Juushiro.” She looked back at Byakuya, “I am sorry, Kuchiki Sensei. I have to leave.” Aiko started walking away. 

“Aiko,” Byakuya called to her in a demanding tone. 

Aiko stopped and looked slightly over her shoulder at him. Just then, Juushiro stepped between Byakuya and Aiko blocking Byakuya’s view of her. 

“Go on, Aiko. Get in the car.” Juushiro told her. 

Aiko nodded as she went to the car. Toshiro was standing there with the front car door open as she walked toward him. 

“Aiko is not your concern, Byakuya. So leave her be.” Juushiro told him. 

“And she is neither yours as well,” Byakuya retorted, “But with the actions you are taking she needs to be my concern. You are leading her down a destructive path with that bunch.” 

“Aiko is a bright young girl. I am sure she will be fine with _that bunch_ as you call them.” Juushiro said. 

Byakuya glared at Juushiro as he walked past him to the parking lot. As he walked away, Juushiro heard him reply. 

“I will get Aiko away from that bunch one way or another.” 

Juushiro watched him walk away as he shook his head then proceeded to the car himself. 

Aiko was watching Byakuya as he walked past the car. Byakuya turned looking at Aiko as she quickly looked away. 

“Shit! He is pissed.” Aiko replied looking back at Nomi as she sat in between Toshiro and Chiyo. 

“I’d say. I wonder what Ukitake Sensei said to him.” Toshiro said. 

Aiko looked over at Toshiro as she started to chuckle, “I can’t believe you got mouthy with him.” 

Just then, Juushiro got back into the car. 

“I never did like that man. He is too stuck up, parading around here as if he is better than everyone else. His shit doesn’t smell any different than mine.” Toshiro replied. 

Juushiro started to laugh as he stopped himself, “Alright now, I will not have you talking about one of your Sensei that way.” Juushiro told him. 

“Well it’s true,” Toshiro said defending himself. 

Juushiro was still trying to hold back his laugh as he replied, “Even though it made be true, I still will not have you talking that way about Byakuya.” 

Juushiro put the car in drive still trying to contain his laugh as they drove away from the school he was shaking his head. 

\--- 

Back at the hospital, Ikkaku had just awakened as the doctor came out into the hallway towards Shuuhei and Ayasegawa. 

“Will he be ok?” Ayasegawa quickly asked. 

“He will be alright. It’s just a minor concussion. We stitched up his wound and fixed it up. His X-rays and CT scans all turned out fine so he can go home in a few days. Until then we will keep him under observation here at the hospital,” the doctor said. 

“This is good news. Can we go see him now?” Shuuhei asked. 

“Well, he’s awake so I don’t see any problem with that as long as you don’t exhaust him too much, ok?” the doctor said as he walked away. 

Shuuhei and Ayasegawa rushed in to see a pale and weak Ikkaku giving them a forced smile. His head was all bandaged and he was sitting comfortably on the bed. 

“Ikkaku, man, I’m so sorry! If I’d known this would happen I would have stashed that damn vase somewhere else!” Shuuhei quickly said. 

“Chill, man, it was no one’s fault.” Ikkaku said. “What bothers me is I’ll have stitch marks on my beautiful head!” Ikkaku complained as both Shuuhei and Ayasegawa started laughing. 

“I’m glad you’ll be ok, Ikkaku.” Ayasegawa smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. My skull hardened from all the blows Yoruichi Sensei gives me!” Ikkaku chuckled. “Now where’s that oaf Renji?” 

“He’s in the hallway, want me to call him in?” Shuuhei said. 

“Yeah, tell him to move his butt in here!” Ikkaku demanded. 

Shuuhei went out in the hallway where Renji was still waiting with a miserable look on his face. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna come in? Ikkaku said he’ll kick your ass if you don’t.” Shuuhei said. 

“Oh,” Renji said snapping out of his trance and going inside the room. 

“I’ll go call Doctor Unohana to tell her everything is alright.” Shuuhei said as he left the room and headed towards reception area. 

\--- 

In the meantime, Juushiro arrived along with the others at the hospital. While he was parking the car, Aiko rushed in closely followed by Toshiro, Nomi, and Chiyo. Once inside Aiko stopped a nurse in the hall. 

“Excuse me, Miss, do you happen to know where Madarame Ikkaku’s room is? He was brought in today.” Aiko asked. 

“Ah, yes, I remember! He is up in room 1-0-2 on the second floor,” the nurse said as Aiko and the others rushed past. They entered the room to find Ikkaku talking to Ayasegawa. 

“Aiko!” he said amazed. 

“Ikkaku! Oh my God, are you alright?” Aiko anxiously asked him. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine! My skull is hard as a rock.” Ikkaku said knocking his head with his fingers. “Ouch!” 

“That’s for sure,” Toshiro chuckled. 

“Oh Ikkaku, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Aiko said hugging him. 

“HA! Renji said I’d never get a hug from her again!” Ikkaku said. “Ow!” Ikkaku said as Aiko hit him with the back of her hand on the shoulder with an amused expression. 

“What happened anyway?” Chiyo asked. 

“Eh, I stepped in between Renji and Shuuhei, and Renji shoved me into a book cabinet and the vase on top of it had a run in with my head.” Ikkaku joked. “But the doctors said I can go back in a few days.” 

“You guys stay here, I need to discuss something with Renji.” Aiko said with an angry look on her face and went out of the room. 

Aiko looked around as Renji appeared from around the corner and froze when he saw Aiko glaring at him. 

“Care to explain, Abarai Renji?” Aiko demanded. 

“Explain what?” he said. 

“Well, let’s see,” Aiko said with sarcasm in her voice. “Maybe why you attacked Shuuhei!” 

“That’s none of your business Aiko, that’s just between the two of us!” 

“Like Hell it’s not my business!” Aiko snapped at him. 

“You wanna know why?” Renji said. 

“Yeah, I wanna know why!” Aiko replied in a sharp tone. 

“I can’t stand the fact I lost to him, that’s why!” 

“Oh, so I was just a trophy or what?” Aiko snapped back. 

“No, Aiko you were what I lost,” Renji said as Shuuhei walked into the hall. “And I sure as hell won’t let him have you that easily!” he said pointing at Shuuhei. 

As Shuuhei tried to step in Aiko raised her hand signaling for him to stop. “No, Shuuhei, I have to settle this!” she said as she turned back to Renji. “First of all, I’m not an object you can toss around from hand to hand so stop treating me like one! I can’t be neither won nor lost; I have a mind of my own and can make decisions of my own!” 

“Yeah, well what he did was like stabbing me in the back!” Renji retorted. 

As Shuuhei tried to intervene once more, Aiko raised her hand once more. 

“No, Renji! It wasn’t! I was the one who asked him to come with me to the party, he did not ask me!” Aiko said as Renji’s jaw dropped. “I already told you how I felt, but you were too enraged to give a damn!” Aiko said. 

Renji looked down at the ground as Aiko went on. “And on top of that you had to take it out on Ikkaku! He’s your best friend, for God’s sake! He was trying to open your eyes and you shoved him into the cabinet!” 

“I feel like such an idiot. I’m sorry Aiko, all I wanted was to have you near me. But I guess I screwed up big time, didn’t I?” Renji said in a low tone. 

“Renji! Renji look at me!” Aiko said as Renji lifted his head slightly to look at her. 

“Renji, you might not be in my life as a lover, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” Aiko said. 

“So that means you forgive me?” Renji said with a pleading look. 

“On one condition,” Aiko said crossing her arms. 

“And what is that?” Renji asked. 

“You stop trailing me and we stay  _just_ friends,” Aiko replied. 

Renji looked over at Shuuhei with evil eyes. “I don’t like it.” 

“Well then I guess I’ll just walk off and we’ll never talk to each other again.” Aiko said pretending to walk away. 

“No, wait!” Renji said. 

“Yes?” Aiko said turning to him. 

“Oh alright, it’s a deal.” Renji grunted. 

“Great, now let’s get back to Ikkaku,” Aiko said smiling. As she turned, she noticed that Juushiro along with a couple of nurses and her friends had all been watching and listening. 

“Well, that was…entertaining,” Juushiro said. “But I guess its ok as long as the conflict is settled,” he added smiling at Aiko, who blushed slightly. 

Renji turned to Shuuhei with dirty looks as he said. “I still owe you one, pal.” 

“Didn’t you get enough? My jaw still hurts!” Shuuhei said. 

Renji grunted as he moved along with the crowd back into Ikkaku’s room. They all sat there and chatted along with Ikkaku. They even popped a few jokes about him. However, they did not stay too long. 

“Ok, it’s time to break the crowd,” a doctor gently said as he entered the room. “Mr. Madarame needs to get his rest if he’s to recover properly. You will see him tomorrow. Until then we will take good care of him. I’ll let you say your goodbyes, but then you will have to leave for today,” he added and left the room. 

“Aw, man, just when I was having fun,” Ikkaku sighed. 

“It’s ok, Ikkaku, we’ll come visit you tomorrow,” Nomi said in her usual cheery tone. 

“I’m sorry again, man,” Renji said. 

“It’s ok, I’ll get back at you when I get out of here,” Ikkaku grinned as he hit Renji in the arm. 

“Let’s get out of here and let him rest.” Shuuhei said. 

“Oh come on, man! Don’t rub it in! At least bring me my Nintendo! Or else you’ll find a bored zombie when you come back.” Ikkaku chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it when I take the others back home and I’ll bring it to you.” Ayasegawa said. 

“You’re the best, man,” Ikkaku said as they all left the room. 

As they all went downstairs, Juushiro said. “I will take Nomi and Chiyo home. Mr. Ayasegawa, would you mind taking the rest back to school?” 

“Not at all, Sensei,” Ayasegawa said. “Come, my beautiful flower,” he said taking Aiko by the hand. 

“Oh, Aya, you always spoil me.” Aiko said. 

“Why do you let Aiko call you that? You explode when we call you that,” Renji said. 

“Because it sounds wonderful spoken by her angelic voice. When you say it, it’s mangled,” Ayasegawa said throwing a disgusted look at Renji. 

“Bye, girls,” Aiko said to Chiyo and Nomi. “Goodbye, Juushiro, thank you for driving us here.” 

“It was a pleasure, Aiko.” Juushiro said as he got in the car with Chiyo and Nomi. 

“Bye, Aiko!” Nomi said. 

“See you, girl.” Chiyo added as Juushiro drove off. 

After they left the five of them headed back to Ayasegawa’s car. 

“Wow, Aya, nice car.” Aiko said. 

“Why thank you, but it pales in comparison to you.” 

“Oh stop it,” Aiko said. “Now where do I sit?” 

“You’re sitting in front with me, my dear,” Ayasegawa said opening the front door for her as Aiko stepped in. “You three can sit in the back.” 

“Oh great, the awesome threesome,” Renji grunted as he slammed the door. 

“You’re complaining?” Toshiro muttered with his hands crossed on his chest. He was sitting between Renji and Shuuhei, who also had a displeased look. 

“You know, Aya? You can be such a mean bastard sometimes.” Shuuhei said. 

“I try my best,” Ayasegawa said with a dreamy voice as he drove off. 

It did not take long for them to reach the school. The biggest part of the group remained on the third floor as Toshiro said goodbye and climbed up to the forth floor to his room. When they reached Aiko’s door Aiko and Shuuhei stopped. Renji noticed and he stopped too, but Ayasegawa pulled Renji after him giving a wink at Aiko. Aiko opened the door as the two of them went in. 

“Coffee or tea?” Aiko said. 

“Whichever is nice,” Shuuhei said as he sat on the couch. 

“Ok then tea,” Aiko said as she prepared the cups. “You know, you really have a knack for getting punched.” Aiko chuckled as she came back with the teacups. 

“How did you know?” Shuuhei said with an amazed expression. 

“Well it’s starting to turn purple.” Aiko said giggling. 

“Aw, man! Now I won’t be able to speak or talk properly again. This sucks!” Shuuhei complained. 

“Oh it’s ok, I like you when you’re quiet too,” Aiko smiled at him making Shuuhei blush. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said running a hand through his hair. “Your tea is good too.” 

“Thank you,” Aiko said sitting next to him. 

“So what are you doing tomorrow evening?” Shuuhei asked slightly nervous. 

“Oh nothing in particular, why are you asking?” she said giving him a sly smile. 

“Well, if you’re free, maybe you’d like to take a walk in the garden with me. Since you enjoyed it so much with Juushiro, why not make it better?” Shuuhei said. 

“I’d love to,” Aiko said. “We can go right after Bio.” 

“Great, then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Shuuhei said as he got up from her couch. “Thanks for the tea,” he added as he went out the door. 

“Wait,” Aiko said. 

As Shuuhei turned to Aiko, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Shuuhei,” Aiko said as she smiled at him closing the door. 

“Goodnight,” he muttered in a shocked state with a hand on his cheek. “Wow, that felt good.” Shuuhei muttered as he dragged his steps to his room. 

Back in her room, Aiko was feeling happy. She giggled to herself at the thought of what she just did. Despite Ikkaku’s accident this day had its good part too. After all, she solved the problem that was grinding her heart for so long. For the first time in weeks, she felt truly relieved and she made up with Renji too. Aiko went to sleep with a content heart and a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week and the biggest part of that coming week flew by for the group as things settled down. Aiko and Renji remained friends, as did the four guys. They knew it was just heat of the moment that got in the way. 

It was Thursday, late in the school day after Geography as Aiko walked down the hall to Aizen’s office. She was dreading the next hour with having to sit in there with _him_. What Aiko thought was going to be a simple student helping teacher act had turned into a full-blown Assistant’s job with Aizen. He had sucked up all her hour breaks between classes, making it nearly impossible for her to study, do homework, or even spend time with her friends. At this point, she felt like Aizen was in league with Byakuya in trying to keep her away from Shuuhei and the others. 

“Hey babe,” Renji said walking up behind her. 

Aiko turned as she watched Renji and Ikkaku step up next to her. She smiled a warm smile when she saw them. 

“Hey guys, headed home?” Aiko asked. 

“Nope one more class and then we are done,” Ikkaku said. 

“How is your head by the way, Ikkaku?” Aiko asked looking past Renji over at him. 

“It is doing well. Dr. Unohana was checking it out yesterday and said she thought the stitches might even get to come out a week early if it keeps going like this.” Ikkaku said touching the top of his head. 

“That’s great. Then you will be all set for the Christmas party Chiyo is having. It is the week before you originally had to have them removed, right?” Aiko asked. 

“Yeah, that was the plan, but if they come out a week early I will not have to worry about a band-aid on my head,” Ikkaku said with a chuckle. 

Aiko giggled as she stopped at the corridor she had to go down to get to Aizen’s office. 

“Well guys I have to leave you, this is my exit.” Aiko replied. 

Ikkaku walked up to Aiko and gave her a hug as Aiko stood there in shock. 

“W…What was that for?” Aiko asked still shocked. 

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders, “Because,” was all her told her. 

Aiko looked at Renji as he walked over and gave her a hug as well. 

“Hopefully we see you after class.” Renji told her. 

“I hear that. Aizen has been sucking all my free time up. I need to get out of this and away from that man, he puts me on edge.” Aiko told them. 

“So just quit,” Ikkaku told her. 

“I wish it were that easy. Every time I even think about bringing it up, he starts on about how grateful he is to me for doing this.” 

“Then you start to feel bad and drop the idea about quitting,” Renji replied in a nonchalant tone. Aiko gave Renji a dirty look as he retorted, “Well it’s true!” 

“Either way, I have to find a way to get out of this and make it him that wants to end it.” 

Ikkaku chuckled, “Good luck on that one.” 

Aiko looked at Ikkaku, “Thanks for the boost of confidence, Ikkaku.” 

“I say just tell him when the hour is up you are out of there. Tell him you have plans with us and they can’t be altered. You _have to_ be there. Stress the _have to_.” Ikkaku told her. 

“And what do I tell him if he ask what we are doing?” 

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Hell, tell him you need to get drunk and laid and we are the ones supplying everything.”  

“Yeah, tell him he drove you to drinking and sex,” Renji added. 

“Very funny the both of you,” Aiko replied chuckling. 

“Oh well, throw that idea in the pisser,” Ikkaku replied. 

Aiko shook her head as she laughed, “You guys need to get or you are going to be late for class. I will think of something to get out of there on the hour.” Aiko told them shooing them off. 

“Later babe,” Ikkaku said. 

“Bye guys,” Aiko said as she watched Renji wave over his shoulder at her as they walked away. 

With a long and heavy sigh, Aiko turned and walked down the hall in which Aizen’s office was located. 

Just as the tardy bell rang, she opened his office door and walked in. 

“There you are,” Aizen said watching her walk in. “You’re usually early, were you held up in class?” 

“No, I ran into Renji and Ikkaku and stopped to talk to them,” Aiko said. 

Aizen stood from his desk as he walked toward Aiko, “Those two are not the best to been seen with, Aiko. I don’t understand why you choose to be friends with them.” 

He then touched her forearm gently leading her to her place at the desk. Aiko stepped ahead of him so to keep his hand from touching her. As she quickly went to take a seat, Aizen pulled her chair out for her to sit. 

Aiko looked up at Aizen as she reluctantly said, “Thank you, Aizen Sensei.” She took her seat still watching Aizen as he walked around to his side of the desk. 

“Would you like some tea? I just made it before you got here.” 

“I do not think so, but thank you anyway. I need to get started I have to meet Momo after this so we can go over the final details of the Winter Festival,” Aiko told him. 

“Ahh, yes, how is that coming anyway? I heard Yamamoto agreed to let you have the Martial Arts Expedition this year.” Aizen said. 

“It is coming together rather well. We should be done with everything by the end of next week.” 

“That is fantastic to hear, my dear, and will you be participating in the expedition?” Aizen asked. 

Aiko looked at Aizen daunted, “What do you mean? I could never do what Ikkaku, Asako, and the others do.”

Aizen looked at Aiko with a sly smile, “If you say so, dear.” 

Aiko looked at Aizen as he went back to his papers. 

“ _How did he know? He should have never gotten his hands on that information I am not one of his students._ ” Aiko thought to herself. 

Aiko quickly shook off the thought as she started grading papers. 

Just as Aiko finished her last paper, the bell chimed. She let out a sigh and starting straightening the papers, she just graded. 

“Well, Aizen Sensei, I will see you Monday afternoon.” Aiko said. 

Aizen stood from his desk as he removed his glasses. “Yes, I will be looking forward to it.” 

Aiko bowed to him as she then turned and left the room. 

“ _God he gives me the creeps. What is he thinking? I hate the way he looks at me. Like I am some pray he is about to pounce on_.” Aiko thought to herself as she quickly rounded the corner into the main hall running right into Shuuhei. 

“WHOA, there sweetness,” Shuuhei said as he caught her by her shoulders before they collided. Shuuhei looked at Aiko nodding his head, “you just left Aizen’s office didn’t you?” 

Aiko nodded as Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. 

“I wish you would quit him. I hate seeing you like this after you leave his office.” 

“I am going to as soon as I get him all caught up. I am just about there.” Aiko told Shuuhei looking up at him. 

“So how did you get out of there so early today?” Shuuhei asked moving back from their embrace. 

“I told him I had to meet with Momo to go over the final details of the Winter Festival.” Aiko said looking into Shuuhei’s eyes. 

“You better hope he doesn’t ask Momo about that,” Shuuhei told her. 

“It does not matter if he does or not, Momo and I have to meet Sunday afternoon to go over that.” Aiko told him. 

“Well, that is good at least. No one may know Aizen that well, but one thing we do know. Don’t piss him off by lying to him. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Aiko nodded as she and Shuuhei walked toward the lockers to get their things for the evening. 

\--- 

On their way to the dorms, Renji and Ikkaku came running up to them. 

“Aiko is it true?” Renji exclaimed. 

“I think you’re crazy, but if this is what you want to do then more power to ya. I am not going to take it easy on you in the ring.” Ikkaku replied. 

Aiko gave Renji and Ikkaku an odd look as she and Shuuhei stopped walking. 

“What are you talking about you two? What ring?” Shuuhei asked as Aiko stood there waiting for their answer. 

“Word around school is Aiko has joined the expedition match.” Ikkaku replied. 

“Yes, what a treat it will be to spar against a lovely young thing as you.” 

Aiko and the others looked Gin’s way as he and Izuru walked toward them. 

“I did not know you could fight, Aiko. What a surprise to find this out.” Izuru said as they stopped next to them. 

Aiko drew her hand to her forehead as she said, “WHOA… NO… Wait a minute! Where did you hear this?” 

“It is all over school, Aiko. Are you saying it’s not true?” Izuru asked. 

“No… I mean ye... I mean no, it’s not true.” Aiko said still in shock of the news. 

 “Where did you hear this, Ikkaku, Renji?” Shuuhei asked them. 

“The one jock kid. Uhmm… what the hell is his name...” Ikkaku said snapping his fingers trying to remember. 

“The one that gave me hell my first week here?” Aiko asked. 

“Yeah, that’s him,” Ikkaku said pointing at her. 

“Genzo…” Aiko replied. 

“He is saying this?!” Shuuhei insisted to know. 

“Yeah, Ikkaku and I heard him and his buddies talking about last hour,” Renji replied. 

“How in the hell does he know I can fight?!” Aiko exclaimed as she quickly slapped her forehead walking in a small circle where she stood. “Shit shit and shit again.” 

Gin and Izuru looked at Aiko shocked at her choice of words. 

“So you do know how to fight,” Izuru replied. 

Aiko not thinking straight or looking their way, still walking in a small circle and her hand to her forehead replied, “Yes, I know how to fight I trained for thirteen years. I _think I know how to fight_ ,” Aiko looked up to the evening sky as she flung her hand into the air above her. She then quickly drew both hands to her face. “And that asshole! Just because I stepped up to help Hanataro, he went and blabbed to the whole damn school that I can fight!” 

“When did you help Hanataro out with him?” Renji asked confused. 

“The same day you guys helped me out with him,” Aiko growled looking at Renji. 

Renji quivered as he stepped behind Ikkaku, “I was just asking.” Renji told her. 

Ikkaku looked back at Renji giving him a look of ‘sissy’. 

“May I ask a question? Without getting my head bit off.” Gin replied. 

Aiko looked Gin’s ways as she then became very embarrassed, “Oh my god, Sensei, Izuru I forgot you where here. I am sooo sorry,” Aiko bowed fully to him and Izuru. 

Gin chuckled as he walked over to Aiko lifting her from her bow. “Do not fret my dear. I have seen much worst outburst than that. However, if ya can fight why did ya not take care of those guys on your own that first day ya were here?” 

Aiko looked into Gin’s eyes as she replied, “I hate fighting.” 

“But training is to _learn to fight_.” Izuru said with a confused look as he walked up to her. 

Aiko sighed as she replied, “I _was_   training. I was deemed master at the age of fifteen so I really do not train so to say.” 

“A master ya say, at the age of fifteen. My, my, Aiko you never cease to amaze me.” Gin said with one of his strangely odd smiles. 

“Well we are going to have to stop this rumor,” Shuuhei said. 

“Yeah, but how?” Aiko asked. 

Shuuhei shook his head, “I don’t know yet. I will think about it tonight see what I come up with. You two do the same. Try to think of a way to stop this rumor,” he told Renji and Ikkaku. 

Renji and Ikkaku nodded as they heard Izuru asked, “Why stop it? I mean if it is true and Aiko can fight, why worry about it?” 

“Because Aiko does not want everyone to know she can fight. It was supposed to be kept under wraps. I was the first to know at this school and I have kept quiet about it,” Shuuhei replied. 

“Well even if ya do stop it, there will still be the ones that will test Aiko to see if it’s true,” Gin said. 

“Great now I will have people wanting to fight just to see if I can kick their butts! Will this ever end?!” Aiko exclaimed as she growled throwing her arms up in the air. 

“It will if you go through with the expedition match,” Shuuhei replied with an odd look in his eyes. 

“What?!” Aiko exclaimed as she looked at Shuuhei as if he were crazy. 

“Think about it, Aiko. From what I read about this art, there is really no way to beat it. All you have to do is get three good hits in and you win. You know every art Yoruichi Sensei teaches here--” 

Ikkaku cut Shuuhei off as he said, “yeah and you yourself told me you have watched the teachers sparing in the dojo. So you know how they fight.” 

“It will be a cake walk for you,” Renji replied. 

Aiko looked at the three of them shaking her head, “You three have lost it. I cannot do this!” 

Shuuhei gently grabbed Aiko’s arms looking into her eyes as he softly said in an excited tone. “Yes you can, Aiko. After all, it was your idea, why not get up there and strut your stuff? I am sure… No, I am positive you will come out on top with doing this.” 

Aiko looked deep into Shuuhei’s eyes as she stood there for a few minutes. She then broke free of Shuuhei’s hold turning around and stepping away from him. She quickly drew her hand to her head. 

“Let me have a few days to think about it.” Aiko said. 

“Yes!” the guys exclaimed in a soft whisper. 

Gin looked over at Izuru as he replied, “My, my, I didn’t know you’re so fired up over Aiko fighting.” 

Izuru composed himself before Aiko looked his way as he gave her a pleased smile. 

Aiko shook her head as she said, “I didn’t say yes.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t say no either.” Ikkaku replied in a smartass tone. 

The group laughed as Aiko stood there thinking they all had lost their minds over this idea of Shuuhei’s. 

\--- 

After a short talk with Gin and Izuru, Shuuhei, Aiko, Ikkaku, and Renji walked to the dorms. Ikkaku walked over to Aiko and draped his arm around her neck as if she was one of the guys as he told her. 

“I am not going to take it easy on you just because you are good looking and a friend of mine. I will black your eyes just as quick as I would Shuuhei, Renji, or Aya’s.” 

Aiko chuckled, “Bring it Ikkaku. Any day you’re feeling yours oats just bring it.” 

Ikkaku quickly stopped walking as he yelled, “OATS! I AM NOT SOME OLD MAN HERE! I WILL SHOW YOU OATS, BABE!” 

Aiko laughed as she looked back at Ikkaku throwing a fit in the middle of the walkway. “Well, Ikkaku you are older then me.” 

“COME ON! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW, AIKO!” Ikkaku exclaimed. 

Aiko shook her head as Shuuhei opened the door for her to enter the building. She turned looking at Ikkaku as she said, “Save it for the ring Ikkaku, you’ll need it.” 

“WHAT?” Ikkaku shouted as he watched them walk in the building. “HEY! Bring your sexy ass back out here I am not done with you!” 

Ikkaku watched as Aiko looked back out at him with a huge smile. Ikkaku started laughing as he slid his hands into his pockets and walked toward the building. 

“Save it for the ring she said,” Ikkaku chuckled again, “She is going to fight. That just rocks my world.” 

Just as Ikkaku went to step up to the building, he slapped his hand to the top of his head. 

“Shit! That means there will be two girls in this school who can kick my ass! Mannnnn! That is just not right!”  

Ikkaku opened the door and went quickly to Aiko’s room. 

Once at the top of the third floor stairs he caught them walking into the room. 

“Hey wait up!” Ikkaku said as Aiko looked out the door at him. 

Ikkaku walked quickly to her room as he smiled at her as he walked in he whispered, “I can’t wait until I get you in the ring.” 

Aiko laughed under her breath as she closed the door and went to sit with the guys. 

\--- 

As the evening moved on Aiko, Shuuhei, Renji, and Ikkaku sat there laughing and talking. As Aiko got up to get them all something to drink a knock came at her door. She then veered to go answer the door as Shuuhei replied, “I got it, go ahead.” 

Aiko nodded as she went to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks. She was listening to who Shuuhei was talking to, but with all the noise Ikkaku and Renji were making she could not hear who Shuuhei was talking to at the door. 

“Hey, Aiko.” Toshiro said as he walked in with Ayasegawa and Asako. 

“Hey neighbor, I was wondering where the party was tonight,” Asako greeted her. 

Ayasegawa walked up to Aiko and helped her with the drinks as he said, “Here let me, my lovely blossom.” 

Ayasegawa took the four drinks from her as Aiko replied, “I guess I need three more.” 

Asako laughed as she went into the kitchen with Aiko. Asako went to the cabinet retrieving cups as Aiko got in the small refrigerator and pulled out three more drinks. 

“So what’s up, girl? I am guessing you heard the rumor going around the school?” 

 Aiko sat the three drinks to the counter and turned opening a larger pantry where she kept her extra drinks. 

“Yeah, Ikkaku and Renji filled me in on the way home.” Aiko said getting a few drinks and placing them in the refrigerator. 

“I have been telling everyone that tells me it’s all bullshit. If they believe me or not is another story.” Asako said as she poured the drinks into cups and watched Aiko going back and forth between the pantry and the refrigerator. 

Aiko finally stopped, as she looked at Asako, “to tell you the truth, Asako, I am thinking of doing it.” 

Asako got an odd look on her face as she stepped away from the counter. Aiko was not sure if Asako was happy to hear her say that or pissed to hear her say that, as she stood there looking at Asako. 

Asako then went into a fighting stance and did a few power punches into the air in front of her. 

“Yes yes yes,” Asako said with each punch, “THIS ROCKS! You and me in the ring kicking the guys’ asses. God this is going to be awesome! We will show them jerks we girls are not just some pretty faces!” 

Aiko laughed as she watched her. Just then, Ayasegawa walked in the kitchen. He walked wide around Asako to keep from being hit as he said. 

“You my brutish friend are far from pretty,” Ayasegawa then grabbed Aiko’s hand lifting it to his lips as he kissed her hand, “Please tell me my lovely spring blossom, you are not entraining the thought of climbing in the ring with those brutes.” 

“Aya, that was not nice. Asako is a very pretty girl.” Aiko replied. 

Ayasegawa turned looking at Asako as he wrinkled his nose and Asako stuck her tongue out at Ayasegawa. He then turned looking back at Aiko, “If you say so, my dear.” 

Aiko shook her head with a sigh, “You are incorrigible, Aya.” 

“Only for you my sweetness,” Ayasegawa told her. 

Shuuhei walked in as Ayasegawa was kissing Aiko’s hand again as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slowly pulled him away from her. 

“Back off my girl, Aya,” Shuuhei told him in a calm and cool tone. 

Aiko and Asako’s eyes widened when Shuuhei said that, as they looked at one another. 

“Well, if you are not going to talk her out of it, I surely am. I do not want to see my beautiful flower in the ring getting all bruised and beaten.” Ayasegawa said. 

Shuuhei walked up taking Aiko’s hand in his as he said, “she’ll be fine, Aya. I’m sure she will dance rings around them.” 

Shuuhei started walking as Aiko just followed behind him. 

“Asako, can you bring those drinks in?” Shuuhei asked as they walked from the kitchen. 

Shuuhei sat back on the couch as he pulled Aiko to sit next to him. Toshiro was sitting on the couch as well as he moved over so Aiko could sit between them. 

As the night went on, they all pitched together and ordered a couple of pizza as Ikkaku and Renji went to their rooms and retrieved their alcohol. 

When they had returned the pizza was already there. 

“Dude, you owe me seven hundred yen,” Shuuhei told Ikkaku. 

“What?! Seven hundred yen! That is highway robbery!” Ikkaku exclaimed. 

Shuuhei stood there with his hand out and fingers motioning to give it up. 

“Pay up or no pizza for you. Everyone else paid their part, you are too,” Shuuhei told him. 

Ikkaku sighed as he dug deep into his pockets pulling out a couple of yen. 

“You asshole!” Shuuhei exclaimed as he smacked Ikkaku in the back of the head. Shuuhei pointed at him as he took his seat back on the couch. “You owe me, dude.” 

“Yeah yeah, I would rather owe it to you, then me beat you out of it.” 

The group laughed as Aiko said, “I will pay Ikkaku’s part tonight.” She lifted the money owed to Shuuhei from the table as Shuuhei placed his hand on hers. 

“I don’t think so. If you do this he will be mooching off you until he graduates.” 

Asako almost spat her pizza out when Shuuhei said that as she covered her mouth. 

“Damn, Ikkaku, you sound as bad as my brother.” 

“Asako! Not with your mouth full,” Aiko scolded. 

“Yes mother,” Asako replied still trying not to spit out her pizza. 

“Trying to teach her manners is like teaching an old dog new tricks. It is not going to work.” Ayasegawa replied as he got a swift punch in the arm from Asako. 

Ayasegawa quickly looked her way as he grabbed his shoulder, “You brute! If that bruises you are going to pay for it!” Ayasegawa exclaimed rubbing his arm. 

“Yeah, and what are you going to do? Sick Aiko on me?” Asako said with a mouth full again. As Ayasegawa looked at her Asako stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth. 

“Oh My God, Asako you are so nasty!” Ayasegawa said moving away from her. 

Everyone was rolling with laughter at Asako and Ayasegawa and their crazy antics. 

Aiko looked back at Shuuhei as he sat back on the couch he too was laughing until Aiko turned looking at him. Shuuhei then smiled and winked at her. Aiko felt her heart skip a beat and time felt as if it stood still making it feel as if they were the only two in the room. He then reached over and caressed her long hair that ran down her back. 

Aiko’s dream state was quickly disrupted when she heard Ayasegawa yell out her name. 

“AIKO! Please tell your brutish friend here to back away from me!” 

Aiko chuckled covering her face as she said, “Ohhh Asakooo! That is gross.” 

Ayasegawa was still trying to push Asako back as she was telling Ayasegawa, “Come here baby give me a kiss.” 

Ayasegawa screamed as Asako quickly sat back with a shocked looked and the room fell quiet. 

She quickly swallowed her food and replied, “Damn, dude, you scream like a chick!” 

Aiko could not help it has she busted out laughing with Ikkaku and the others. 

Ayasegawa sat up and pulled at his shirt as he retorted in a huffy tone. 

“Well! I am glad everyone can get a good laugh out of this!” 

“Awww, Aya,” Aiko said getting in the floor next to him as she grabbed his head and pulled it to her chest. “I still love you.” 

Ayasegawa eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as Aiko caressed his hair. 

Asako started laughing harder as she pointed at them and replied, “Oh My God! That so reminds me of Toshiro and Matsumoto in sex ed!” 

“Hey there, watch it!” Toshiro groaned. 

“Oh, you like it so quit acting as if you don’t,” Renji said. 

Aiko finally sat back on her legs as she looked at Ayasegawa. “I am sorry, Aya. I had to do that.” 

Ayasegawa blushed slightly as he replied, “Anytime you feel the need, my beautiful flower, know I am there for you.”  

“Shit! And he calls us perverts!” Renji exclaimed elbowing Ikkaku slightly. 

“Better watch it, Aya or Shuuhei will be kicking your ass next,” Ikkaku said as he watched Shuuhei help Aiko from the floor to sit back on the couch. 

“Ha Ha,” Shuuhei said looking at Ikkaku. 

\--- 

The group sat eating pizza, laughing at one another and having a great time until Renji yawned. 

“Aww man, you had to ruin it didn’t you!” Ikkaku retorted as three others yawned. Aiko was one of them as she covered her mouth. She looked at the clock as it read four in the morning. 

“You tired?” Shuuhei asked in a soft a caring tone. 

Aiko nodded her head as Shuuhei got from the couch, “Ok you dirty bags. Party’s over.” 

There were a few that complained, whined and whimpered as Shuuhei shooed them all out. However, Shuuhei did not let it faze him, everyone said good night to one another as they left Aiko’s room. Shuuhei then turned back after closing the door and started helping Aiko clean up the mess. 

“You do not have to do this, Shuuhei. I can do it,” Aiko said. 

Shuuhei stood straight as he looked at Aiko in bewilderment. 

“Is there something wrong?”                                                                                                

“You just called me Shuuhei.” 

“Yeah, so? It’s your name, right?” 

“Well yeah, but you’ve hardly _ever_ called me Shuuhei.” 

Aiko walked into the kitchen to discard the trash as she said, “If you do not want me to call you Shuuhei I won’t. All you have to do is say so.” 

Aiko turned as she found Shuuhei standing right behind her. 

“No, I want you to call me Shuuhei. I like how it rolls off your lips when you say it.” 

Aiko chuckled as she stepped around Shuuhei, “Now you are starting to act like Aya.” 

Shuuhei grabbed Aiko gently and pulled her back to him holding her close. Aiko’s heart felt as if it was going to explode as Shuuhei whispered, “I bet Aya will never get to do this.” 

Shuuhei closed the gap between them and Aiko closed her eyes. Just as their lips touched, a loud pounding came at Aiko’s door. 

“Those idiots!” Shuuhei retorted quietly as Aiko pulled from him and went to the door. 

All upset, Shuuhei walked to the living room and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch as he could here Renji’s voice getting closer to the living room. 

“What is it, Renji?” Shuuhei asked in a slightly perturbed tone. 

“I think I lost my keys in here,” Renji said staggering around the room. 

“I think you lost your brain,” Shuuhei retorted. 

Aiko was looking around the room as Renji looked at Shuuhei and pointed at his own head. 

“Nope, that is right here. I know where my brain is, it’s my keys I can’t find.” 

Aiko stood resting her hands on her hips as she replied, “Renji, are you sure they are not on you? I don’t see them anywhere in this room.” 

Renji sat his bottle on the table and patted himself down. When he got to his jacket pockets he got a silly look on his face as he reached into his jacket pocket and lifted the keys out. 

“Oops! What do you know? I had them all this time.” 

Aiko shook her head with a slight chuckle as she walked Renji and Shuuhei to the door. 

“Good night, Renji,” Aiko called out to him as she and Shuuhei watched him stagger down the hall until he disappeared from their sight. 

Aiko chuckled as she then turned her attention back to Shuuhei. 

“Thanks for a great night, Aiko.” Shuuhei told her, “I do not remember a night I have had so much fun.” 

Aiko smiled lifting herself up slightly to her tiptoes as she kissed Shuuhei on the cheek. Shuuhei stood there daunted as she then step back in her room and started to close the door as she peek around from behind it she said. 

“We will definitely have to try this again some night.” 

Shuuhei smiled widely as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder acting all cool as he said, “you can bet on that, Sweetness.” 

He winked at Aiko as he turned and walked to his room. Aiko closed the door and locked it tight as she rested against it for a few seconds thinking of her night with her friends and Shuuhei. She sighed as she pushed away from the door and headed to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Aiko literally had to drag herself from bed at nine o’clock. She drew her hand to her head as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I think I was doing the drinking last night instead of Ikkaku and Renji,” Aiko said aloud as she made her way to the kitchen to make her a coffee. 

While Aiko was in the kitchen making coffee, a knock came to her door. 

“Owww, don’t knock so loud,” Aiko retorted walking to the door. When she opened the door, Asako was standing there looking like death warmed over. 

“Oh girl, you look horrible,” Aiko said grabbing her arm and pulled her in the room. “Come on, I have coffee brewing.” 

“I can’t believe I stayed up that late knowing I have a lab at ten today,” Asako complained as she dropped down at the table resting her head on folded arms. 

“I know what you are saying. My head is pounding and I have a lab at ten as well,” Aiko said pouring two cups of coffee. 

She walked slowly to the table and handed Asako her cup, then took a seat next to Asako. They both sat in silence taking a few sips of their coffee. 

Asako then asked, “So who do you have labs with this morning?” 

“Byakuya…” Aiko said in a dreaded tone. 

“Oh Snap! Sucks for you.” Asako said. “But at least you do not have to deal with Soi Fong.” 

Aiko looked at Asako over her cup as she was taking a drink, lowering her cup she asked, “That’s where you are headed?” 

“Yeah, I missed a test in her class from helping Yoruichi Sensei with the Winter Festival,” Asako replied. 

“Same with me, I missed a test in History because of helping Momo with it as well,” Aiko said, “By the way, Asako. I want to thank you for helping me out like this with the Winter Festival.” 

“Eh, think nothing of it, I am having a lot of fun helping. This expedition idea of yours is great and I am really getting into it.” Asako said. 

“I just hope it goes over as good as I hoped,” Aiko told her. 

“What do you mean? As soon as we started handing out the permission slips, they were coming back in the next day. A lot of the teachers signed up the day it was announced. This thing is going over BIG. I think you should have made the entry fee higher though.” 

“Why? I thought 2500 yen was plenty that way we split the entry fee between the winner and the junior-senior trip that is 1250 that goes to both.” Aiko replied taking a sip of her coffee. 

“True, but think of the money that we would have for the trip and the cash the winner would have if you made it 3500 yen,” Asako said. 

Aiko chuckled, “Getting greedy there are we, Asako.” 

Asako chuckled as she stretched out with a big yawn. “No, not really but the extra cash would be awesome.” 

“I agree, but we are not out to make a fortune just have some fun and raise some cash,” Aiko replied. 

Aiko looked up at the clock as it read 9:20, “Gees, time flies.” 

“Huh?” Asako replied as she looked at Aiko. 

Aiko motioned to the clock as Asako sighed and drank down the rest of her coffee. She then stood stretching out again. 

“Well, I guess I will see you around the school in a few,” Asako said. 

Aiko nodded then finished off her cup of coffee. Asako showed herself out as Aiko got up and cleaned up their morning coffee cups. Once done there she headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

She walked from the bathroom looking at the clock. 

“Cool, I still have twenty minutes before I have to be there,” Aiko walked to the kitchen, poured herself another cup of coffee, and drank it down quickly. 

She then picked up her phone and keys and left the room locking the door behind her. 

\--- 

Once she entered the History class, Byakuya was standing there ready with her test in hand. 

“I thought you would be earlier, Aiko,” Byakuya said to her. 

“I had a visitor this morning. I ran a little behind schedule.” Aiko replied. 

“Yes,” Byakuya said in a slightly snide tone. “Take a seat.” 

Aiko went to a desk in the front row and took a seat. To her surprise, only one other person came to the ten o’clock lab. Byakuya got them started on the test as soon as the other person arrived in the room. 

Aiko was finished with her test after thirty minutes after starting on it, she went to stand to hand her test back in as Aizen walked in Byakuya’s room. She sat down and watched the two of them talk. After a few minutes of them talking, Aizen turned to look at Aiko. He gave that sly and clever smile of his as he pushed up his glasses and walked from the room. 

Aiko then stood going to Byakuya’s desk. She placed her test on his desk then turned to leave the room. 

“Aiko,” Byakuya called to her. 

Aiko turned looking back at him as he had her test in his hand. “Aizen would like to speak with you. If you could go to his office today around one he would appreciate that.” 

“But,” Aiko said as Byakuya gave her one of his displeased looks cutting her short. “Yes, Sir I will stop by his office.” 

Aiko bowed as she asked, “May I be excused?” 

“Yes, you are free to go,” Byakuya told her. 

Aiko bowed again as she walked from the room. 

\--- 

Aiko went to hang out in her room for the few hours she had before she had to go and speak with Aizen. While she was there, she cleaned and picked up from the night before. Twenty minutes before she had to go a knock came at her door. 

Aiko went to answer the door, as she opened the door she got a pleasant surprise. 

“Aya, what a nice surprise,” Aiko said. “I was going to come looking for you after I finished speaking with Aizen.” 

“Really, what for?” Aya asked. 

Aiko gestured for Ayasegawa to give her a minute as she ran back into her room a fetched her keys and phone. Once she returned she stepped out of her room and locked the door. 

“Can you walk with me to Aizen’s office? I will tell you on the way.” Aiko asked him. 

“It will be my pleasure to walk with you,” Aya replied as he offered his arm to Aiko. 

Aiko looped her arm into Ayasegawa’s and they headed to Aizen’s office. Once out of the building Aiko starting telling Ayasegawa why she was going to look for him. 

“I was wondering if you were free tonight. Would you mind coming by around six to help me with the disks I still need to do for Drama?” Aiko told him. 

“Of course I will. I done told you I would help you as much as you needed.” Ayasegawa said. 

“Great! I will make us dinner and we can work on the disks,” Aiko replied with a big smile. 

Ayasegawa smiled as they entered the building to go see Aizen. Once they were at Aizen’s office Aiko knocked. 

“Come in,” Aizen replied. 

Aiko and Ayasegawa walked into his office. Aizen looked slightly shocked that Ayasegawa was with her. 

“Well, Ayasegawa I was not expecting you as well,” Aizen replied. 

“I had to speak with Ayasegawa about the project we have to get done in Drama. So he walked here with me so I could kill two birds with one stone.” Aiko told him. 

“Ahh, yes,” Aizen said as he stood. “What I wanted to speak with you about, Aiko was I wondered if you would please stop in Saturday morning. So to help me grade the workbooks I promised my students for Monday morning.” 

Aiko’s stomach churned at the thought of sitting with him on a Saturday morning, it was not something she wanted to do on her weekend. 

She held back her sigh as she replied, “Yes, Aizen Sensei, what time would you like me to be here?” 

Aizen pushed up his glasses as he smiled the way that very much bothered Aiko.  

“Around ten will be great for me,” Aizen said. 

Aiko bowed as she replied, “I will see you at ten on Saturday.” 

“Thank you, Aiko. You are dismissed now.” Aizen told her. 

Aiko bowed again as she and Ayasegawa turned and left his office. 

\--- 

Later that day, Aiko was walking back on campus. Renji and Ikkaku saw her with a few bags in her arms. They ran to her each grabbing a bag. 

“So this is where you have been?” Renji said snooping thought the bag he had taken from her. 

“Get out of that!” Aiko said slapping his hand. 

“Hey,” Renji exclaimed shaking his hand. 

“Serves you right,” Ikkaku replied looking over Aiko at Renji. 

“So what are all the goodies for, Aiko?” Ikkaku asked doing a little snooping of his own as he looked down in the bag. 

“Aya and I have a dinner date. Plus, I needed some things.” Aiko told him. 

“A dinner date you say, huh? Shuuhei is not going to be happy with this.” Ikkaku said with a chuckle. 

“It is not that kind of dinner date,” Aiko retorted. 

“Oh? I did not know there was another kind.” Ikkaku replied with a sly smile. 

Aiko shook her head, “Smartass….” Aiko said opening the door to the dorm building for them.

“So what are you and Aya going to be doing tonight after your ‘not that kind’ of a dinner date?” Ikkaku asked still being a wise guy. 

Aiko shook her head as she looked back at him as they climbed the stairs. 

“We are going to be dictating the disks for Drama before during and after dinner. So I would appreciate if there were no interruptions tonight,” Aiko told them both as she looked in front of her looking at Renji. 

“Hey, no worries with this one, I have plans tonight I will be off campus till late tonight,” Ikkaku replied. 

Renji turned once he was on the third floor. He looked at Ikkaku and said, “You are going to be gone tonight and Saturday night?” 

“No, dude, just tonight,” Ikkaku retorted as he stepped up the last step standing next to Renji. 

“Well, I made plans for Saturday night. What am I going to do tonight?” Renji retorted. 

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, change your plans or go bug Aya or Shuuhei. If you change your plans at least then you will be around for the party Saturday night at Asako’s.” 

“That’s my plan for Saturday night,” Renji barked. Renji then looked at Aiko as she was unlocking her door. “You’re going to be there, right, Aiko?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss a second of it,” Aiko replied as she looked back at Renji opening her door. 

She then stepped in as Renji and Ikkaku followed. Ikkaku closed the door behind him as he then walked in the kitchen with the other bag. 

Renji and Ikkaku stuck around and helped Aiko put things away. When they were done, Renji and Ikkaku stayed hanging out with Aiko. Aiko then started dinner hoping it would be just about done when Ayasegawa showed up. 

As Aiko cooked, the three of them stood around in the kitchen talking about the Martial Arts Expedition. While Aiko was stirring something on the stove, Ikkaku asked. 

“So you’re going to fight, right?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it all day. I’m still not dead set this is going to work.” Aiko said paying attention to her cooking. 

Ikkaku lifted from the counter he was leaning against as he replied, “It will work, Aiko. Even if you don’t go all the way, the bonehead fighters around here won’t mess with you. The stronger fighters definitely won’t mess with you because they won’t see it as a challenge.” Ikkaku told her. 

“How is Yoruichi Sensei mapping this out anyway?” Renji asked her. 

Aiko turned off the flame on the stove as she poured it in a small bowl next to her. She then turned to look at Renji. 

“Well Renji, you’ve been in a tournament, right?” Aiko asked him. 

“Yeah,” Renji said. 

“Think of it that way, but instead of five out of five good hits, you are only going to get three. There will be an all-out elimination to set the brackets. If the student wins the teacher will be eliminated if the teacher wins the student will be eliminated. From there the brackets will be set on a who-fights-who basis.” Aiko explained. 

“So teachers will be fighting teachers and the students will be fighting students?” Renji asked. 

“Yes, the winner will be determined in the last fight,” Aiko said. 

“It’s just a process of elimination,” Ikkaku said. 

“Exactly,” Aiko said. “Asako told me students and teachers are still signing up. Yoruichi Sensei told me she is looking at about 150 participants so the expedition will go for the entire three days of the Winter Festival.” 

“So who is judging this?” Ikkaku asked. 

“Old man Yamamoto, the Dean Mr. Sasakibe, and the head counselor Mr. Schiffer,” Aiko told them. 

“Shit! So, Yoruichi Sensei and Ichimaru Sensei are fighting?” Ikkaku said with slight disrupt tone.

Aiko chuckled as she patted Ikkaku’s chest, “Better keep training, or you are going to have your ass handed to you when you go up against one of them.” 

“HAHA,” Ikkaku retorted. “I would like to see you go up against one of them and walk away without getting your ass kicked.” 

“I’m sure when I go up against one of them my time fighting will be ended,” Aiko said as she turned back to the stove. 

Ikkaku gave Renji a quick jab with his elbow, grinning widely as he whispered, “She’s fighting.” 

“I heard that Ikkaku,” Aiko said looking slightly over her shoulder at him. While she was turned she looked at the clock. She wiped her hands on a towel and replied. 

“Ok guys, chit chat time is over. If I know Aya… _And I do_. He is going to be here in a few minutes.” Aiko told them. 

She pulled Renji from off of the counter where he sat and Ikkaku from where he was leaning as she pulled them to the front door. As she opened the door, Aiko saw Ayasegawa standing there ready to knock. He was holding something behind his back. 

“Aya?!” Aiko exclaimed. 

“Hello, my beautiful flower,” Ayasegawa said. 

Renji and Ikkaku walked from the room as Aiko pulled Ayasegawa in. 

“Good night guys _and_ _I will see you_ _tomorrow_ , Aiko told them as she closed the door. 

Aiko turned to look at Ayasegawa as he still stood with his hand behind him. Aiko chuckled as she asked, “Aya, what are you hiding behind you?” 

Ayasegawa smiled as he brought from behind him a beautiful bouquet of long-stemmed yellow and white rose. 

Aiko’s eyes lit up as she exclaimed, “Aya, they’re beautiful!” 

Aiko took them from Ayasegawa, smelling them. 

“They pale in comparison to you, my beautiful spring flower.” 

Ayasegawa’s smile grew as he watched Aiko. She looked as if she was in heaven as she took in the scent of the roses. 

“You are too kind, Aya,” Aiko told him. She then turned walking back toward the kitchen. “Come on in, Aya.” 

Ayasegawa followed in behind Aiko as he stood in the center of the kitchen watching her place the flowers in a small vase. Once she was done, she placed the flowers in the center of the dining table. Aya watched every move she made as he admired her. As Aiko turned back to him she asked, “Aya, would you like something to drink?” 

“Yes, that would be nice, thank you,” Ayasegawa replied as they walked past one other to set at the dining table. 

As Aiko made him a drink, she worked on dinner a little more. 

“It smells wonderful, Aiko. What are you making?” 

“I am ashamed to say this, but I do not know. Byakuya told me about this recipe my first week here and I made it and loved it. So did Nomi, so I thought you may enjoy it as well.” 

“Anything made by you, my dear, I will love,” Ayasegawa told her as she walked toward him to give him his drink. 

Ayasegawa reached forward and took his drink from Aiko. 

“Thank you,” Ayasegawa said. 

“Your welcome,” Aiko said turning and going back into the kitchen. “Dinner should be done here in a few minutes.” 

“Mmm, Aiko this ice tea is wonderful!” Ayasegawa told her. 

“Thank you, Aya,” Aiko said looking over her shoulder at him. 

\--- 

Dinner was done in a flash just as Aiko said it would be. Filling a plate for herself and Ayasegawa, she then sat his plate before him. Ayasegawa waited for her to be seated before he took a bite as she refilled Ayasegawa’s cup and poured one for herself. 

Aiko finally took a seat at the table with him. 

“Why are you not eating, Aya?” Aiko questioned. 

“I was waiting for you to be seated with me before I started,” Ayasegawa told her. 

Aiko smiled as she replied, “Alright, now you can eat.” 

Ayasegawa smiled as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. Aiko waited before taking a bite as she wanted to see Ayasegawa’s reaction to the meal. 

Aiko smiled as she watched Ayasegawa, his face lit up and he was making all kinds of entertaining sounds as he ate. 

“I guess you are enjoying the meal?” Aiko questioned.

Ayasegawa nodded as he took another bite. 

\--- 

Once dinner was finished, Ayasegawa helped Aiko clean up and do the dishes. After they were done in the kitchen, Aiko and Ayasegawa moved into the living room with their drinks, ready to tackle their evening chore. 

Between the two of them, they were able to knock out four of the six disks that night. 

After the fourth disk, Ayasegawa got up and changed the DVD and Aiko went to refill their drinks. It was rather late as they started the next disk, but pushed on anyway to get the chore done and out of the way. As they sat there, Aiko yawned making Ayasegawa yawn as well. Not thinking of how tired they really were from not getting any sleep the night before they still pushed on. 

\--- 

Morning found Ayasegawa and Aiko still on the couch. Aiko was asleep with her head on Ayasegawa’s chest as Ayasegawa’s arm was draped around her. 

A couple of knocks came to Aiko’s door. Then Asako’s voice rang out as she spoke to Shuuhei. 

“I’m sure she’s home. I was just gonna knock myself.” Asako said. 

“Aiko, you awake?” she said knocking hard on the door. Asako tried the handle to see if the door was locked. 

“Well, what do you know, she must’ve forgotten to lock the door,” Asako said as she came in, Shuuhei following close behind. 

Asako was the first one to enter the room. As soon as she saw Aiko and Ayasegawa comfortably sleeping in each other’s arms her eyes widened and she took a flash turn and pushed Shuuhei right back out the front door. 

“Asako, what’s wrong with you?” Shuuhei said in a shocked tone. 

“It’s Aiko, she’s not changed,” Asako said closing the door and leaving only a tiny crack through which he could speak. 

“I don’t think that matters too much,” Shuuhei tried to come back in. 

“No no no, you stay here outside. She’ll be out in no time.” Asako said as she slammed the door in his face. 

“What the…?” Shuuhei stood there scratching his head. “Oh well,” he added to himself and sat down right next to the door. 

Back inside the room, Asako stormed into the living room. 

“Aiko! Wake up!” Asako said as she shook Aiko’s shoulder. 

Aiko slowly opened her eyes. It took a split second for her to realize who she was sleeping on as she jumped up from the couch. 

“Do you mind explaining what the hell you were you doing?” Asako said in a harsh but low tone. 

“We were up all night dictating disks for Drama. We must’ve fallen asleep, nothing more.” Aiko said rubbing her eyes. 

“Well, it didn’t look so innocent a moment ago!” Asako continued. 

“Well, I told you what happened!” 

“Do you have any idea what could have happened if Shuuhei was the one to come in first and not me?!” Asako snapped at her. 

“Shuuhei? Where?” Aiko said. 

“He’s outside! Hell only knows how he might have reacted if I hadn’t shoved him out the door!” Asako said. 

“Oh my God! I’ll go get ready!” Aiko said as she grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. 

“I’ll go make some coffee for ya,” Asako said as she went into the kitchen forgetting all about Ayasegawa. 

Ayasegawa then opened his eyes and looked at the clock. “Oh, my, I must have dozed off,” he said as he got up and headed to the door. “See you later, my beautiful flower; it was a pleasure spending the night with you.” Ayasegawa then opened the door and got out only to find Shuuhei waiting down right beside the door. 

“Oh, good morning, Shuuhei,” Ayasegawa said as he moved past him. 

Shuuhei sat in shock of what he had just heard then quickly got up and headed after Ayasegawa. 

Meanwhile, Aiko came out of the bathroom and into the living. 

“Asako, where’s Aya?” Aiko asked in shock. 

“Oh shit!” Asako said as her eyes widened and she and Aiko rushed out the door to see Shuuhei holding Ayasegawa up by his shirt against the wall. 

“What the hell did you and Aiko do last night? Tell me!” Shuuhei growled. 

“Nothing! I swear it was nothing!” Ayasegawa pleaded. 

“My ass!” Shuuhei said as he raised his fist. 

“Holy Mother of God! Please, NOT IN THE FACE!” Ayasegawa screeched as both Aiko and Asako grabbed Shuuhei by the arms pulling him back from Ayasegawa. 

“Shuuhei, don’t!” Aiko said. 

“What the hell was that all about, Aiko?” Shuuhei demanded to know as he pulled from her and Asako’s hold. 

“What was what?” Aiko said. 

“Ayasegawa just walked out of your room saying what a wonderful time he had with you last night!” Shuuhei growled as he stepped towards Aiko. 

“I can explain!” Aiko said. 

“You’d better!” Shuuhei said. 

“Chill out, you hothead!” Asako said as she shoved Shuuhei back a little. “Ayasegawa and Aiko had a Drama project. They had to dictate some DVDs for the school play.” 

“And Aya offered to help me so we stayed up all night dictating DVDs,” Aiko said. 

“Well, why didn’t you tell me?” Shuuhei said. 

“Well it all needed to be done so fast and I didn’t get to see you yesterday so I couldn’t tell you about it,” Aiko said. 

“Oh,” Shuuhei said then went and picked up Ayasegawa by the collar of his shirt as he sat on the floor. “Sorry, man.” 

“Sorry?! You almost mauled me back there! To think my perfect face was on the verge of being ruined!” Ayasegawa said with a trembling voice. 

“Hey, you have no idea how that sounded, ok?” Shuuhei said pointing with a threatening look at Ayasegawa who flinched and got a scared look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Aya, it was all my fault,” Aiko said dusting off Ayasegawa. 

“It’s alright, my flower,” Ayasegawa said, still shaken. “I will see you later,” he said and headed to his room. 

“Sorry about that…” Shuuhei said embarrassed running a hand through his hair. 

Aiko sighed and said. “It’s ok, come in,” she said gesturing for him to follow her in. 

“Wow Shuuhei, I’ve never seen you so jealous before,” Asako said smirking at him. 

“Oh shut your trap, Asako,” Shuuhei said blushing slightly. 

“Cut it out you two, I have to get ready for another meeting with Aizen,” Aiko said. 

“Aizen? What the hell does he want? Doesn’t he get enough of you during the week? Now he wants your weekends too?” Shuuhei retorted. 

“Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do. I’m trying to think of a method of shaking him off. This guy is gulping up all my spare time! If it weren’t for him, this whole thing with Aya wouldn’t have happened at all!” Aiko sighed. 

“Aiko, girl, I gotta jet. Yoruichi is waiting for me to help with the event.” Asako said as she got up. 

“Ok, Asako, see you later,” Aiko said as Asako left the room. 

Shuuhei got up from the couch and went over to Aiko. He wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“It’s only the two of us now.” 

Aiko leaned her weight against him and gave a deep sigh. “This whole Aizen thing is wearing me down,” Aiko said. 

“We’ll find a way to ditch him,” Shuuhei said trying to comfort her. 

“I hope I don’t go insane by then,” Aiko chuckled. 

“Would it make it better if I walked you to his office?” Shuuhei said over her shoulder. 

“That would be very nice,” Aiko said turning her head to the side and smiling softly. 

“Ok then let’s go. The sooner you go the sooner you’ll finish.” Shuuhei said as he grabbed her hand and twisted her around to face him pulling her closer to him. “And the sooner you’ll finish the more time we’ll have for us,” he said tenderly caressing her hair. 

“I guess you’re right,” Aiko said looking up at him. “We might as well get going, just let me grab my bag,” Aiko said as she went into the bedroom. 

Aiko quickly got her bag and both of them were out the door. Aiko locked her door and they went down the stairs. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly over their heads, but you could tell it was autumn as a slight chill filled the air. 

Aiko felt bad about letting such a wonderful day go to waste because of Aizen. She wrapped her arm around Shuuhei’s and they went towards the school. Once near Aizen’s office, they stopped. 

Shuuhei turned to Aiko and said. “I’ll be waiting in the courtyard for you. Come there once you’re done,” he said and leaned in to kiss her, but Aiko gently pushed him back. 

“No silly, not here! Who knows who might see us!” Aiko said. 

“I don’t care,” Shuuhei said as he leaned in once again as Aiko stopped him again. 

“Well, you should. Who knows what might happen if someone like Byakuya might stumble across us!” Aiko said. 

“Oh ok,” Shuuhei said as he got a disappointed puppy look on his face. 

“Silly, don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time later.” 

“Ok ok, I’ll go wait in the courtyard. See you later, babe,” he said dragging his feet off. 

“Here goes nothing,” Aiko said as she turned and headed towards Aizen’s office. 

\--- 

Once in front of Aizen’s office door, Aiko took a deep breath and walked in, she was shocked not to see Aizen in his office but relieved as well. She went to the desk and found a stack of workbooks with a note. Picking it up she read, 

 _Aiko,_  

 _I had to run a quick errand. You may get started on this stack of workbooks and I will return shortly to assist you. The pages that need grading are pages 74 through 78._  

_Thank You,_

_Aizen Sousuke_

**Author's Note:**

> -About the Writing of this Story-
> 
> It all started when I was writing a Bleach Fan Fic and finished with it. I got to talking to a really good friend of mine Dyanaanime and we thought it would be cool to take all our fav Bleach characters and write a Fan Fic of them all being in high school in real lifetimes, as a student, a teacher or some sort of staff at the school.
> 
> Well, we did it and collaborated our ideas writing a 73 chapter Fan Fic. We got a little carried away that we did. However, this story is packed with real-life problems that we or our friend’s all face in high school. Maybe with friends, teachers or just the other kids around us. Of course, we did get a little out of hand with a few things, but it only made the story a lot more fun to write. I promise you though. You will laugh and maybe even shed a tear or two be it because something touched your heart or you were laughing too hard.
> 
> We hope you enjoy Bleach High… Comments are always appreciated…


End file.
